Saying 'Yes'
by NaoHinaMuza
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had a serious problem. A very complex one at that. And Uzumaki Naruto, oblivious like always, was determined to change it, thanks with the help of said raven's family. SasuNaru and ItaKura (ItaKyuu). YAOI, AU, lemons, with side-pairings of HashiMada and TobiIzu
1. Chapter 1: Diagnosing

**A/N: This idea came to me a few weeks ago and I SO wanted to write it, so, here it is! Hope you like it! It's a multi-chap because I don't know if to end at ten or fourteen xD Oooh, and by the way, when i write about Itachi, I imagine Lily's Itachi (most Uchihas in my mind are Lily's except Sasuke), he's just so sexy! xD If you don't know what 'Lily's Itachi' is, google it! Then you'll know what I mean ;D Oh, and 'Sora' is simply plot convenience, she would only appear on this chap and the next but no more. I just couldn't find a right chick for Itachi -.-'**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama and Family.**

**Rating: M (for future smut and language)**

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had a serious problem. A very complex one at that. And Uzumaki Naruto was determined to change it, thanks with the help of said raven's family. Multi-Chap,YAOI, Lemon, boyxboy, don't like, don't read.**

**Main Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKura.**

**Side-Pairings and Hints-Of Pairings: ShikaIno, NejiTen, GaaLee, FugaMiko, MinaKushi, KakaIru, KibaHina, SasoDei, NagaKonan, JiraTsu, HashiMada, SuiKarin, TobiIzu, and ObiRin.**

**Chapter 1: Diagnosing**

Poke.

Twitch.

"Ne, Sasuke-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Sigh.

Silence.

Poke.

"Dobe!"

The blond let out a 'manly' squeak when a calculus book was thrown his way; he had just narrowly dodge the attack by throwing himself on the soft carpeted floor. "Hey! Teme, there's no reason to go ballistic!"

Said teme glared at what he called his best friend. He honestly had no idea how he'd accepted the term for the idiotic mongrel. Must've been in his twos, when he was still too naive to realize the torment the stereotype dumb blond would bring his way. "Maybe I wouldn't go 'ballistic'," he air-quoted the word with his fingers, "if you would've just left me alone!"

Naruto sniffed where he sat on the floor, a cute pout on his lips that made Sasuke's eyebrow jerk. "But I want company! I'm lonely, Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke sighed, rubbing a hand on his face, as he leaned back on his desk's black chair. "Moron, you're 17 years old, get a new playmate."

Uzumaki Naruto groaned loudly, throwing himself back to lay on his best friend's room's floor. He stretched like a cat, curling himself at the comfortable ground, his swimming trunks making an irritating sound. "But Sakura-chan's shopping with Ino, Kiba's too busy with Hinata-chan, and Neji's being just as dorky as you are! Sai's free but he always gives me the creeps! Besides, you're my best friend since we're practically born! You should.."

The raven ignored the blond when he continued to babble on, returning to his assignments for next week that were nearly done. However, he couldn't seem to really concentrate, finding himself musing over Naruto's predicament. Why, he'd never really know. He's always so unbearably annoying. Despite that, somehow the youngest Uchiha has grown to truly care for him, not like he was ever admitting that out loud. Naruto was just that way. Their groups of friends were so different, but, ironically, they were all attracted to the dobe someway or another, like planets orbiting the blinding sun. Sure, they had similarities. Much like all the planets. But different masses and velocities in time-lines. For example, Sasuke could be similar to Hyuuga Neji in manners, similar to Nara Shikamaru in smarts, similar-cue the shudder- to Sai in looks, and-

Sasuke abruptly stopped himself in horror, then proceeded to slap his forehead on his textbook in agony. He was getting caught up again, dammit! And he was even comparing them to his astronomy class! And Naruto's still having a freaking monologue!

As if feeling his little brother's distress miles away, his one and only beloved older brother peered his head through the gap at the door. He raised an elegant eyebrow at the sight of his younger sibling slumped on his desk muttering under his breath, and his brother's best friend talking as animatedly as always on the floor.

Uchiha Itachi chuckled, a small smile curling on his lips. He has always been fond of their friendship and constant bickering, furthermore proving opposites attracted. He could freshly remember the times when he'd so often found them cuddled up with each other deep in sleep in the younger years, now its minimal, and the times when they'd both have non-stop wrestling matches when angered enough. But the most he was appreciative over for their relationship, was at the occasions when Sasuke needed someone the most, like when the elder brother had been in a tragic car accident just five years ago, and Naruto was always there. And the other way around, like the time when Naruto came back sporting bruises and a near-concussion, and Itachi the next day was called into the office to see a battered Sasuke but even more brutality injured seniors who had been the cause of Naruto's anguish. Yes, to Itachi, it was a very admirable friendship indeed. "Naruto-kun."

The blond stopped his ranting, looking off to the side at the same time Sasuke looked up. Naruto grinned, quickly sitting up. "Itachi-nii! You're back!"

"And Kurama-nii!" Itachi stumbled into the room when the long red haired male suddenly pushed him forward so Naruto could get a visual of his older brother.

Naruto smiled widely, standing up, as Kurama ran to him and they both started to do a weird handshake greeting they've done since they were kids, proceeding to hug each other and laugh. Naruto absolutely loved his elder brother, and even though sometimes they both disagree and argue, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The Uchiha brothers eyed them in mild incredulousness. The two, despite knowing the Uzumakis 98% of their lives, could never really get over of how the siblings were with each other. Yeah, sure, Sasuke loved Itachi, and Itachi loved Sasuke, but you don't see them hugging and giggling like schoolgirls. That would be un-Uchiha-like. And humiliating. Mostly un-Uchiha-like.

Opting to ignore the overly affectionate brothers, Itachi turned to look over at his own. "Sasuke-kun, Kurama, Naruto-kun and I are going to the Clan Reunion tonight. Do you wish to stay so you can study?"

Sasuke considered his options, while observing for the first time that Itachi and Kurama were already formally dressed in their respective yutaka's, the Uchiha's being black, white and red, and Uzumaki being, orange, red and yellow. The Clan Reunion only happened once every three months, something their ancestors had started, to rekindle different clan bonds far back in the past, and even now, a hundred years later in a technological Japan, they still celebrated this event by inviting the most known and still alive clans to a high-class building in Tokyo. Among them, of course, were the Uchiha. And others, who, ironically, were some of his friends as well. Like the Uzumaki, Haruno, Hyuuga, Nara and so on and so forth. Sasuke originally was not a very social person, however, his mother, who right know was probably driving her husband mad in the arrangements with the help of her best friend, Kushina, would have his skin if he didn't go to the Clan Reunion when it was the Uchiha's turn to serve. Although Itachi always had a knack for being able to change their mother's mind.

"Agh! I totally forgot about it!" Naruto suddenly interrupted the Uchiha's conversation and Sasuke's train of thought. "Shit! Sasuke, you have to lend me a yukata!"

"Why the hell should I?" Sasuke glared. "Besides, all my yukata's have the Uchiha symbol and you're supposed to represent your own clan."

"But 'Kaa-chan and 'Tousan are already over there and I don't want to iron mine!" Naruto whined, stomping his foot in frustration.

"You, my brother, are incredibly lazy." Kurama chirped, blue eyes twinkling as he flipped his waist-length hair back. It somehow always irritated Sasuke that the elder brothers seemed to have a fascination with hair growth. Seriously. But what irked him more was the fact they didn't look as feminine as their supposed to be with their freed tendrils, in fact, they looked even more masculine, if that made any sense.

Itachi snorted at his closest friend hypocritical words. "Look who's talking."

Kurama glared daggers at the aloof Uchiha. "You have no say in any of this, _Ita_."

"I can say what I want, it's my mouth after all. Or did you suddenly have possession of it, _Kura_?"

Naruto watched as the two elders engaged in a stare contest, saying their nicknames for each other as obscenely as imaginable. He frowned as he viewed them. Lately, what used to be a very peaceful and diplomatic friendship, had turned into a hardcore I-hate-you-don't-talk-to-me relationship, which, by the way, was very unusual and vexatious, for the two 22 year olds had been close since birth,and they had never been this hostile with each other. What was worse, was that it was obviously Kurama's attitude making impassive Itachi be miffed, which also was uncharacteristic of the Uchiha. The two have been like this since last week, and no matter now much Naruto prodded and peeved his older brother, Kurama still hadn't told him what was up. It was worrisome for the youngest Uzumaki, thus explained his disquieted expression when he glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke, himself, has been concerned over the dilemma. He raised an eyebrow back at Naruto. He had, as discretely as possible, tried to ask Itachi what was going, always leaving the elder an opening to state when the few times they now conversed, but Itachi had paid no heed and ignored his younger brother's attempt to get it out of him. Even their parents were distraught about the situation, various of times had asked the younger ones questions like: "Do you know?" Or, "Did they tell you yet?"

"_Prick_."Kurama spat when he averted his gaze and marched off. "Naruto, I'm going to the house and ironing your yutaka, so go take a goddamn bath." The red head banged the door against it's frame as he stomped out.

Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention to Itachi.

The older Uchiha glared heatedly at the spot where Kurama had been, fists clenched at his sides, teeth grinding as his jaw clinched. "Idiotic dunce doesn't make any sense," he practically hissed through his dentition. His shoulders were tense as he realized he spoke his thoughts out loud. Quickly recovering his composure like a machine, he schooled his aspect to become calm and his body to relax.

"Itachi-nii..." Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, eyebrows still knitted together. "Are you okay?"

Itachi was back to normal when Naruto spoke up, so when he smirked and shrugged uncaringly, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his elder brother, not fooled by him even for a second.

"Honestly, Naruto-kun, of course I'm okay. Your brother's just PMSing as always." Itachi rolled his eyes before facing Sasuke. "Are you going, yes or no?"

Naruto huffed, deciding to stop himself from screaming and pointing fingers at Itachi to tell him what happened. He knew he'd never get it out of Itachi that way, having his own experiences with it. Instead, he concentrated on Sasuke. "Come on, teme! You have to go!"

The younger raven clicked his tongue, placing his elbow on his desk and resting his chin on his palm. "Fine, I'll go. But I won't stay for too long, I have things to do."

Naruto rolled his eyes this time. "Jeez, teme, a simple 'yes' would suffice."

"Alright, then. Please prepare yourself." Itachi inclined his head slightly, his fringe covering his deep-in-thought facial look, as he exited the room quietly.

Naruto stared at the door for a second before shifting his gaze to Sasuke, walking toward the Uchiha. "Ne, Sasuke, I'm really starting to get worried about them. It's been a week, and Friday's Itachi's wedding, and Kurama's the best man! I don't know what's up with them!"

Sasuke didn't respond quickly, as he was thinking over the problem. "Neither do I. Itachi won't talk for shit. It doesn't help with that 'special occasion' coming up, either."

"I know! I barely even know her." Naruto made a face. "But she was mean to me."

"That was because you interrupted their rut session." Sasuke smirked at the memory of Naruto screaming his lungs out while running down the corridors of the Uchiha household when having opened Itachi's bedroom door to ask the former if he had seen his iPod.

"Nobody told them to leave the door open! Besides, Itachi didn't even seem into it!" Naruto was obviously just trying to defend himself but that last piece of information made something click in Sasuke's brain.

"What did you say?"

"I said that nobody-"

"No, the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"About Itachi!" Sasuke practically shouted in frustration, clapping his hands down at his desk while standing up, startling Naruto at the very un-Sasuke-like behavior.

"Um, about him not being into it?" Naruto looked at Sasuke warily and suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Sasuke gazed at Naruto, not really looking at him as his mind raced at why the simple statement made sense, somehow. Sasuke didn't like that Sora woman from the start, he hadn't even really met her despite that she and Itachi had been a couple for seven months. He didn't really understand his brother's reasoning, Itachi didn't even seem to remotely like the girl, the times that they were having a family dinner and Fugaku had asked his son about her, Itachi had only stated, "She's fine." Those words were so empty, that Mikoto and Sasuke had shared a look of open confusion and worry. In fact, ever since that Sora character came into view, Itachi had stopped having his weekly brotherly movie night with Sasuke, had stopped hanging around with Kurama and his friends, and had even stopped calling his ridiculously close cousin (and sometimes really good therapist), Shisui. It didn't make sense.

Naruto was getting agitated at his best friend's empty stare. He never liked it when people did things like that, it worried him, specially when it's Sasuke. The times when he'd giving him such a look, there's always some type of unexpected action from the Uchiha. Like when they were thirteen and Sasuke suddenly disappeared for a month, the night before he had been given the same expression of emptiness, and that month was the worst of his existence. Naruto felt his hands subconsciously clench into fists at the dark days of those memories. "Oi! Teme! What are you thinking?"

Sasuke snapped out of it, sighing and sitting back. "Hn...say, idiot, had Kurama started the weird behavior now or before?"

"Define by weird." Naruto inquired, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed, glad his teme was back. "By weird, you mean ignoring me and locking up himself up in his room since a month ago, I would say before. That, and a day before Itachi announced his engagement, he had gone completely berserk and almost ripped his whole room apart."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, surprised by this new information. "Dobe, why didn't you tell me that before?"

Naruto shrugged, flexing his revealed toned tan arms up. "You never asked. And Kurama told me not to tell anyone. But you don't count."

Sasuke tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Moron..."

Naruto scoffed, glaring at the Uchiha. "Stop calling me that!"

* * *

The high-class skyscraper where the Clan Reunion was held was one of the most sumptuous buildings she has set her eyes on, honestly. She's always been going to these unions since she was born, but, somehow, the Uchiha always surprised her on how exaggeratedly fancy they can be. She felt like a princess walking on the large ballroom with marble floors and white columns strategically made to have small aquariums of exotic fish in the middle. The walls were all made of glass, and there were many guests in their formal and deluxe yutakas and kimonos gazing below at the city of Tokyo, talking among themselves and sharing red luxurious wine. The glass roof, showing off the night sky, was decorated with many hanging with invisible strings snowflakes in mid-air, giving that surreal feeling of being somewhere truly remarkable and inspiring.

Haruno Sakura found herself lost, not knowing where to look first, her attention easily captured by all the unique ornaments one single room had. She gulped, and nervously passed her sweaty palms on her white and pink kimono, matching with her long bubblegum hair. She stopped sight-seeing and concentrated on finding at least one known face, her emerald eyes narrowing as she stood by one of the scattered columns.

"Sakura!"

The seventeen year old girl was surprised to find herself being bear-hugged by her best friend. "Ah...Ino...I can't..." More like being heartedly strangled.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Yamanaka Ino was known for being one of the most boisterous, shameless, gossip-loving, and beautiful flirts of the whole generation of clan women. She laughed, flipping her freed lengthy blond tendrils back, mischievous blue eyes sparkling. "So, have you seen the new girl yet?"

Sakura blinked, not really paying attention as she scanned the blonde's always bits more revealing purple and white kimono, then finally regained her senses. "New girl?"

Ino sighed exasperatedly, linking arms with the pink haired teen and dragging her along with her. "You know, Itachi-san's future wife? It's the first time she's here!"

Sakura remained silent as her friend babbled on about the 'new girl'. She really didn't like that Sora-person, simply because the woman was causing her dear Sasuke-kun to be much more crankier than usual. If only her Sasuke-kun would be able to fully concentrate on her, so they both could madly fall in love and-

"There she is!"

She snapped out of her reverie when Ino started walking much faster. Her eyes darted everywhere to the direction the blonde pulled her to, and finally found the source of all evil (mainly because the woman distracted her Sasuke-kun). Sakura openly gapped, she had known Sora was good-looking, you had to be to become Itachi's fiancée or any Uchiha's fiancée for that matter, but what she had not been expecting was for her to be stunning.

Sora was sitting on a lone chair, the see-through wall behind her serving as a perfect background, her hand holding a glass of wine, her revealed pale legs crossed. Her crystal blue kimono draped around her form effortlessly, shaping every graceful curve. She was delicately rubbing her temple, as if having a headache, a small frown on her heart-shaped perfect face with high cheek bones and full red lips; her gray bordering to blue eyes narrowed slightly as she combed her long bronze locks.

Ino snickered at the look her friend gave the woman. "C'mon, Sakura, stop drooling and let's greet your future sister-in-law."

Sakura scowled but checked for slobber just in case. Ino let out a unstoppered humorous howl at the action. That drew attention from Sora, who raised a refined eyebrow. The blonde smiled widely and waved, successfully catching Sakura off guard to drag her toward the unknown woman.

"Hello, Sora-san!" Ino said cheerfully. "This is my best friend, for, like, forever! Haruno Sakura-chan!"

Sora looked at Sakura expectedly, who flustered a bit at the superior expression. "P-Pleased to meet you!"

The woman smirked, both eyebrow high with an amused face. "I didn't know pink was so in fashion nowadays."

Sakura blushed. "I just really like the color..."

Sora let out a knee-smoldering worthy laugh. "You don't say?"

"Sakura-chan here wants to marry your soon-to-be brother-in-law, Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered, a grin stretched across her face.

"Ino!" Sakura gasped, inwardly panicking, shoving the teen. "You pig!"

Ino glowered at her. "Forehead!"

"Dumb-blond!"

Sora rolled her eyes at the display before, taking a small sip of her wine. She looked pass the girls, eyeing the crowd for her raven and nearly groaned when not having spotted him. She needed a way out of this! Just when Sora was going to downright insult the teenagers to shut up, her eyes caught sight of red blazing hair.

She smirked evilly, standing, and going unnoticed by the two bickering woman as she walked toward her destination, placing her now empty glass of wine on a nearby stool. She was mildly surprised to find him alone at one of the far off balconies. She marveled at his beauty as he leaned on the railing, blood colored tendrils blowing in the wind as his clear blue eyes took a stormy look, his yukata making soft flapping sounds.

Sora smiled lightly, strolling forward and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Kurama-kun-"

He immediately tensed and shook her hands off, glaring at her as he stepped back. "Get out of my sight."

Sora sighed, pouting. To any man, the look would've been to melt over, but Kurama wasn't any man, and sure as hell wasn't the type to fall for such a slutty gesture. He glared death to her but she seemed to be immune to it as she stepped closer. "Oh, Kurama-kun, you could've made things so much more easier if you would've just-"

"Would've what?" Kurama hissed, absolutely tired and livid. He was sick of the bullshit being played. He was sick and pained and completely at a loss. "Would've fucked you?"

Sora tutted, shaking her head. "Darling, you already fucked me. Fucked with my heart."

"Your heart?" Kurama growled, hands clenched. "Your heart? I'm not the one marrying my best friend!"

She cocked her head to the right, acting innocent. "But you said-"

Kurama groaned loudly, knowing where this was going and absolutely loathing the fake gaze she gave him. "Just go die!" He made a motion to turn but she stopped him mid-way by taking his wrist and pulling him, causing him to lose balance and giving her the opportunity to take his face in her hands and pressing her lipstick-covered lips on his astonished and shocked ones.

A startled gasp was heard, causing Kurama to snap out of it and harshly push her off of him, making her fall down on her bottom. He roughly cleaned his lips with the back of his hand, feeling his anger and disgust rising new levels as he quickly looked around for any observers and when finding none, he glowered down at the woman who was looking up at him with a hurt look.

"Don't touch me, _you bitch_. Ever." Kurama venomously spit out, swiftly turning on his heel and leaving her there.

* * *

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!"

The older raven, who was talking to a fellow guest, swiftly turned at the call, excusing himself perfectly from the conversation to hunt down the person who dared interrupt his business. He was never fond of such activities, although he defended it's importance; he was never a highly talkative person and people tend to converse lots during these types of settings. But today, unlike all other Clan Reunions, he didn't have his best friend at his side to confide on the verbalization of his thoughts. Which was why his tormentor here, also known as a perturbed gossiper, wanted to know why Kurama wasn't with him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow when Konan, a friend since grade school and a colleague since she helped put up his own art industry (which included music, paintings, books, etc.) known as the 'Akatsuki'. She jogged up to him in a exquisite white silk kimono, her light violet hair tied in a high bun, exposing her refined graceful features and enhancing her orange eyes. "Konan."

She smiled brightly when she reached him, heaving ever so slightly. She eyed the man beside Itachi before looking up at the tall Uchiha. "Can I have a word in private?"

The intruder quickly got the message and awkwardly stepped back, leaving them as alone as one could be in a crowded large ballroom. Itachi sighed exasperatedly, shoulders slumping, "Thanks, Konan."

She snickered. "No need. I still owe you."

He blinked twice. "Owe?"

She grinned and nodded, taking the glass he had been holding untouched in his hand and drinking it all up in a gulp, Itachi watching her with mocking amusement. "Ever so elegant as always."

She snorted, giving him back the glass. "It's thanks to you that Nagato finally asked me out, that's why I'm here."

Itachi's eyes widened comically, but only a true friend would know the change in the Uchiha's usual impassive face. "Really?" Uzumaki Nagato, a distant relative of his own best friend and one of his closest comrades, had always been in love with Konan, even when she was in love with his best friend, Yahiko. That was, until, five years back Yahiko died in a horrible accident (the one in which the survivors were Itachi and Sasori, another close friend,) and Nagato went into a deep grief mode. Konan recovered after the third year but the red head took much longer and it wasn't until recently, specifically when Itachi suddenly snapped (due to much building stress with Kurama) and screamed at the poor guy in the middle of an office meeting to stop sulking and get a life. Of course, soon after, Itachi immediately apologized for his uncharacteristic behavior in front of everyone. Nagato understood completely and nonchalantly accepted it, but now it seemed he understood much more deeply than he may have indicated.

"I see. So, how did he ask it?" Itachi smirked when Konan blushed a bit.

"He just-"

"_Aniki_!"

Konan and Itachi looked up to Sasuke, who looked beyond frustrated when he marched up to the two, the source of his discomfort being the two girls clinging to his arms like leeches and fighting each other like how piranhas fought for their meals. Konan laughed while Itachi shook his head. "Yes, otouto?"

"Have you seen the dobe anywhere?" Sasuke glared down at the females that disgusted him the most. Seriously, what was it with women and going brain-smushed when he was around? And they were wrinkling his yutaka! Don't these women know how hard is it to properly iron a good damn yutaka when you don't have your mother around?

"Why do you always search for Naruto-Baka? We're here." Sakura made a flirty show of fluttering her lashes. Sasuke resisted the urge to pull her hair and slam her face to the closest wall possible. Mostly because he didn't want his mother to cut his balls off afterwards. Instead he kept a strained expression while looking pleadingly at his elder brother.

"No, little brother, I hadn't seen him." Itachi responded coolly, crossing his arms on his chest. He has always found it funny that his younger brother had similar problems to when he was at the same age, and he wasn't about to interrupt it. If he had to learn the hard way, so would his little brother.

"I have. He's chatting away with Jiraiya-sensei and Nagato." The violet haired woman offered.

Sasuke nodded but groaned when he attempted to move to no avail thanks to the death grip the annoying girls had on him, both being oblivious to the fact their "love" wanted to move.

Konan stepped forward, yanking both hormone-driven females off the youngest Uchiha by their long manes. They both gasped and started screeching like banshees while Sasuke gave a grateful look toward Konan and disappeared to find his dobe. He had his car keys and he needed to get that package he left that his mother asked for.

Itachi watched his younger brother leave, pushing (of course politely and gently) people out his destination. As he did so, he noticed his dear cousin telling dramatic stories toward a few family elders (although by looking at them you would never know) of the Uchiha clan. He had a sudden hit of desperation, since he hasn't been able to empty himself out of the stress and he hadn't been speaking to his sage-like relative out of fear someone might eavesdrop on their conversation at home. With a pat on her shoulder, Itachi left a screeching-toward-the-idiots-who-dare-call-themsel ves-women Konan, who barely acknowledged his departure, and bolted toward the four men.

Uchiha Kagami, AKA, Shisui's father, looked up just in time to see Itachi making way toward them. He ever so lightly grinned, barely even visible, at his favorite nephew. "Aah, Itachi. Great of you to join us."

At the name, Shisui stopped his ranting and his eyes locked with Itachi's. Now, before it could get confusing, not all Uchiha are perfect at composure as one would first think. There was always exceptions, and in this case, Shisui was definitely one. That, and, no one, except the Uzumaki, Hyuuga and Senju clans, really knew that Uchiha's were just a slightly bit...crazy, for lack of better word. Especially if you dare challenge or threaten them or any family member. Despite of that, there was still some exceptions. The tall 25-year-old short curly haired raven narrowed his onyx eyes,crossed his arms in front of his well-built chest, and...pouted. "_Itachiiiii_! Why hadn't you been calling me?!"

Before Itachi could even respond, Shisui was already giving him the I-will-kill-you-by-hugging-you embrace, squeezing the poor lithe man to the point of bone-cracking. "Shi..." Itachi managed to gasp out and Shisui immediately let go, smiling widely but a frown still adorned his face.

Itachi first bowed respectfully at the three older clansmen, instantly recognizing the other two as the Head of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Madara, and his little brother, Uchiha Izuna. "Madara-sama. Izuna-sama."

Madara, in all his glory, simply nodded a greeting, twirling his wine-filled glass in his long fingers lazily. The man had frighteningly high height, a young muscular body, and long spiky black as night hair that reached below his bottom, which all betrayed his real age. Since he was the Head, his yutaka was much more extravagant than any other Uchihas, being much longer; the black, white and red with many layers. The oldest Uchiha was the exact epitome of the Clan, his whole persona representing power, wealth, barely visible insanity, and dark beauty.

His younger brother standing beside him, however, was one of those Uchiha exceptions. His response to Itachi's bow was to bow back but a lot more excitedly than needed. The younger raven, oddly enough, always reminded Itachi of Sasuke, both of them having the same facial bone structure, hair, (slightly longer), dark orbs, and light (compared to other Uchiha) intensity. He was probably a few inches shorter than his elder, wearing a similar yutaka but with less layers and more approachable atmosphere. He smiled from ear to ear, his refined face shining. "Itachi-san! Sure has been a while, huh? How's the future wife coming along, hmm?"

Itachi couldn't help but soften his features at Izuna. In fact, no one can't help but be nice to the most delicate and kind Uchiha, some because their lives would be endangered by a maniacal overprotective blood-hungry older brother. But most because Izuna was just too irresistible to dismiss. "Quite fine, thank you for asking."

Izuna grinned, cocking his head to the right, inspecting the younger Uchiha. "It's always a pleasure! Oh, and how is your beloved mother?"

Itachi smirked, chuckling softly. "Surely driving my father crazy with the arrangements."

Kagami and Madara snickered humorously, while Izuna and Shisui laughed. You see, that's just one difference.

"And your little brother?" Madara intervened. The Uchiha clan has a firm belief, that has been passed down by Madara himself, in the elder sibling protecting the younger. He was responsible for fixing many broken brotherhoods (or sisterhood) in the Uchiha, a perfect example being the only known Uchiha twins, Tobi and Obito. The two were strict polar opposites and always bickered. If it weren't for Madara showing them the importance of family in a 'survival game' (in which the Clan Head simply dropped them both off at a forest far away from civilization for three straight weeks without any food, water or anything material at all), the two would still be the world's most annoying siblings. Currently, they were both inseparable, one of the brothers was happily playing chess in a far off corner against his best friend from the Hatake clan, while the other watched and made the lewd comments he always seemed to never fail to say.

Itachi smirked widely, a hint of pride in his voice. "Sasuke is just fine. My little brother is having great discipline in his studies and asks for my help when he needs it, which, by the way, is rare since he is a rather smart young man. I'm proud of how sufficient he has become."

Madara nodded in approval. Izuna smiled up at his big brother.

Shisui snorted, catching their attention. He was glaring at Itachi with a ridiculous pout. "Are paying him any attention, though? Little Sasuke seldom calls me, and recently he has asked me what is going on with you. Of course, I'm left confused. What is going on that _dear_ Sasuke seems to be worried enough to call a distant relative, about his elder brother, who, also, hasn't called me in what looks like years!"

Madara narrowed his gaze at Itachi, who nearly groaned. Leave it to his overdramatic cousin to ruin his impression on the Clan Head. While its true that Itachi hasn't been able to properly speak with his younger brother, he plans to do such when he has cleared this a bit. Besides, his little brother had too much going on, and Itachi didn't want himself to be a bother.

Izuna tugged on Itachi's sleeve when he and Shisui began an all out glare war. The raven immediately paid attention to the Clan Head's brother. "Itachi-san, I understand that sometimes the eldest feels responsible for some things and doesn't want to share it for the welfare of his siblings, but I believe Sasuke-san deserves at least a word or two. Don't you think so, Aniki?" Izuna eyed his big brother from the corner of his eye. Itachi raising a curious eyebrow at the exchange.

Madara huffed, crossing his arms on his barely revealed chest. "Yes, otouto. You've made your point. We'll talk about this-"

The eldest Uchiha was never able to finish his sentence for a heavy weight threw itself on his back and strong muscled arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "'_Dara_~!"

Shisui howled with laughter, Itachi and Kagami chuckling while Izuna giggled at the sight in front of them.

Senju Hashirama nuzzled his face in his best friend's spiky locks, legs hooked on the taller man's waist. "I missed you, '_Dara_~!"

Uchiha Madara's right eye twitched with annoyance, attempting to pry off the man's hold on him when seeing they were catching everyone's attention. "_Senju_, let go!"

Hashirama pouted, poking his debonair face possessing chocolate brown eyes and a ludicrous pout at the Uchiha's shoulder. "Didn't you miss me?"

Madara groaned, obviously straining his composure. He quickly looked around the many faces enjoying the show to then finally decide on what to do. He faced his comrade, the man's lightish brown long straight hair covering half of their faces. "Yes, _Hashi_', 'Dara missed you."

Hashirama visibly cheered up, giving the Uchiha a sloppy loud kiss on his nose, who grimaced at the lovesome action, and then jumped off of him. He grinned widely at the people watching, standing tall and superior, and placed his hands on his hips, his green, blue and brown yutaka lengthen and elegant to his bulk figure. It was a seraph-filled visual, seeing the Uchiha Clan Head and the Senju Clan Head, the most legendary clans, standing side by side, in all their glory. The crowd beamed, some even dared to take a picture.

Kagami smiled, shaking his head as he watched his son and nephew use the distraction as an escape route. The wise Uchiha sipped his wine, eyes twinkling in open amusement. Izuna watched with effulgence, a sense of pride swelling inside until he felt a familiar presence standing beside him. He swiftly glared when the year older Senju raised an eyebrow at the look.

"Izuna."

"Tobirama."

Kagami sighed as he saw the younger siblings of the Clan Heads glaring each other off. Why was he always the one to end up in between these two.

* * *

Sasuke growled, his fury and frustration rising new levels. Where the _fuck_ was the dobe? He went to where Konan told him he might be, but all Jiraiya did was ask him if he could bring some of his fangirls for a foursome-cue the shudder of disgust- and Nagato, thank the lords for the only calm Uzumaki he knows, told him Naruto has left them a while ago looking for his older brother. Then, Sasuke went in search for the two Uzumaki siblings but only found Kurama helping his mother and Mikoto organize the food, in which his own mother scowled at him for not bringing her what she has been waiting for. When Sasuke asked Kurama, the redhead only looked at him with a funny face, and by funny, he means a look bordering shock, confusion, desperation, worry, anger and embarrassment all mixed in one, and told him he hasn't seen Naruto since they got there. Now, Sasuke didn't know wether to strangle the idiot when he catches sight of him or to punch him in the face.

Just when Sasuke was going to lose all hope, he finally spotted a flash of messy bright blond hair to his right. Feeling relieved and at the same time pissed, he marched over to him, his thoughts filled with a mixture of murderous content. After pushing many others, Sasuke was finally able to get a clear view of the Uzumaki, seeing him hunched over alone on a bench near the entrance of the ballroom, where people no longer lingered and the noisy chatter was to a minimum. The blond never looked so put off as he did now, head hung low while his hands squeezed his knees, his Uzumaki clan yutaka looking more ruffled at the action. All relief was gone and replaced with worry, although the prideful Uchiha would never confess such a thing. He stopped walking for a minute or so to compose himself, in which he accidentally bumped with someone walking the opposite direction quite quickly. Sasuke started to ready his glare when the person didn't even say sorry, sprinting down the hallway dragging another somebody with him, until he noticed who they actually were. What was Itachi doing with Shisui? Was he telling him what was wrong? The youngest Uchiha felt a small surge of jealousy deep in his gut, sighing sadly. He glanced at where his best friend obviously needed him and then back to his secret-holding elder brother. It has always been hard to choose between family or friend, despite that technically Naruto leaned more into family than friend, and right at this moment Sasuke felt divided in two. He yearned to know what was causing his brother anguish, but also what troubled Naruto. Munching on his bottom lip, a habit he never seemed to let go since he was seven, he inhaled profoundly, and then proceeded to continue his way toward the Uzumaki.

Naruto was at a lost. He knew he always seemed to worry way too much for everyone he has let in his heart, and he knew, being told by his lovable father, that one day his big mouth would be the death of him, but he didn't think he could keep this quietly to himself. It bothered him beyond anything, confused and saddened him. He didn't know all the details, and maybe he could've misunderstood things, but...what was he to do?! This situation is freshly new to him! He knew Kurama was having problems. He knew Itachi was pissed at said person. But he would've never imagined that it was because Kurama had something with that Sora chick. Naruto moaned in agony, definitely feeling like he needed to punch something to ease his built-up frustration or to at least let it all out. He, originally, would've gone to Sasuke, like always, but he didn't know how the younger Uchiha would react. His best friend was always overprotective, even though he denies it, to people he cared about, and Itachi was surely at the top of the list. He didn't know if it was good idea to tell him, fearing that his friend might throw a tantrum and hurt Kurama in the process.

Naruto nearly jumped in fright when someone sat next to him, not expecting it, and snapped his head to look who it was. He inwardly sighed, speak of the devil.

Sasuke frowned at the look he received, placing his hands on his lap before he promptly slammed down a punch at the Uzumaki's head. "I've been searching for you, moron. You have the car keys."

Naruto hummed, looking away from the Uchiha to the ground, fishing out the keys from his pocket, and throwing them Sasuke's way, hearing him catch it; he proceeded to brood, waiting for his best friend to leave him.

However, Sasuke did no such thing. Instead, he slapped the keys on the bench, stood up, and fisted the blond head, shocking the hell out of the Uzumaki who lost his balance and fell face-first onto the ground.

"Ouch! _Fuck_, Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto cursed, glaring up at the Uchiha standing above while he sat up and rubbed his face. He would've hit back, but his energy was low and he didn't feel like causing anymore drama. Therefor, he simply pulled himself back to sit in the stone bench again.

Sasuke fumed when Naruto refused to go along the way things worked for them. Usually all it took was a hit, then they would fight and bicker for a while, and then they would lay down or sit somewhere and listen to the other one's dilemma. For Naruto not do the routine must mean it was something way more troublesome. Officially royally pissed off that someone dared make his best friend this way, Sasuke growled and stomped his foot in annoyance, having to talk it out of the idiot instead. "Usaratonkachi, what-"

"Sasuke, I'm not really up for it. Can you just take the keys and go?" Naruto mumbled, leaning to rest his back on the wall behind him tiredly, he didn't want to tell Sasuke yet, not without properly analyzing things first.

Now did the Uchiha had it. Beyond mad, Sasuke was left aghast at the Uzumaki's uncharacteristic behavior. He grind his teeth, fisted his hands and was going to slam the blond head again until he really caught sight of Naruto's exasperated face. Deflating, Sasuke sighed, lowering his fist. He would have to approach this a different way then. Sasuke gingerly sat beside Naruto again, facing him patiently, even though Sasuke was probably the most impatient Uchiha in history, and waited for the blond to compose himself enough for him to ask as gently as Uchiha Sasuke could.

Knowing Sasuke was relentless when he wanted to be, Naruro sighed and turned to face the Uchiha as well, a sad look in his features that Sasuke hated to see there. "Sasuke...I...I think I found out why Kurama and Itachi are fighting."

**A/N: TA-DA! Hope you're starting to enjoy it! Hehehe, I couldn't resist leaving it there! Such a hangover, right? I'm evil! Muahahaha! But don't worry! Next chapter coming on Friday! Only if you people review first, though! And, yeah, it'll take a while for the summary to get into action since I want to start portraying it slowly. Please leave any comments, suggestions, or compliments by reviewing! Please! Onegai~!**

**Until next time!**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking The News

**A/N: Like I promised! A bit earlier, but who's complaining? And maybe, I'll be able to upload faster since today was my last day of school (FUCKYEAH!). I want to at least have 12-15 chapters done before July, in which I would go travel. So, cross your fingers and hope I don't get any writer's block until then! ^_^ Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed! Kisses and cookies to all of you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_Knowing Sasuke was relentless when he wanted to be, Naruro sighed and turned to face the Uchiha as well, a sad look in his features that Sasuke hated to see there. "Sasuke...I...I think I found out why Kurama and Itachi are fighting."_

**Chapter 2: Breaking The News**

Stare.

An empty stare was his response.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze from such vacant onyx eyes. The blond gulped and played a bit with his bangs, willing them to cover his eyes as he awaited the explosion. Uzumaki had just told Sasuke everything he saw. And the Uchiha seemed to turn into stone. The night was suddenly chilly. Worrying that perhaps he had delivered the message wrong, Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"Sasuke-"

"It doesn't make any sense."

Naruto blinked, looking at the raven, not quite understanding where he was taking this. "Huh?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits at Naruto, willing for the blond idiot to finally gain a brain. But that only resulted in the Uzumaki cowering away from the Uchiha.

"It doesn't make any sense?" Naruto asked sheepishly, attempting to keep the conversation going after a while of unwanted deafening silence.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, his face blank again. "Yeah. I mean, Kurama doesn't even seem to like Sora. Why would he kiss her? And if Itachi-niisan knew Kurama liked Sora, he wouldn't have intervened, it isn't his style. Besides, you even said it yourself, Itachi-niisan doesn't seem the least bit interested in Sora. That, and the reactions, with their personalities, seem so...diverse. Itachi-niisan's the one closing people off. Kurama's the one being pissed at almost everything that Itachi-niisan does. Isn't Kurama supposed to act like Itachi-niisan and Itachi-niisan like him?"

Naruto cocked his head profoundly, thinking over Sasuke's words carefully. "Yeah...but not exactly. I heard that Itachi-nii had a breakdown at work a few days ago."

Sasuke snapped his head to the blond incredulously. "What?! How come you always know something that I don't?"

Naruto snickered, rolling his cerulean eyes. "Maybe because I socialize, like a normal human being."

Sasuke glared.

The blond laughed uneasily, remembering that he was still in thin ice. "But I knew so because it was Nagato-oji who Itachi-nii screamed his lungs at. Apparently, he was really stressed."

The raven nodded, twirling the key chain hoop with his index finger. "Hn."

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. "You know, 'Hn' isn't a word, how many times have I told you that?"

"You know, ramen is a heart-attack in a cup, how many times have I told you that?"

Naruto smirked. "Touché."

The boys quieted down, still brooding over today's untimely events. Sasuke really couldn't wrap his mind around the problem. It seemed easy, it seemed solved. Kurama kissed Sora, therefore he likes her, which is why Kurama hates Itachi, now. But there is still so many holes in that. So many questions unanswered. Itachi was extremely observant, he was selfless and loyal. It wasn't in him to betray a long-time friend for a girl that he doesn't even act interested in. It just wasn't like an Uchiha Itachi thing to do. Even if Kurama openly disliked her and wanted nothing to do with her, Itachi still wouldn't get himself with her for the sake of not causing a headache for his best friend. Sasuke has always admired how easily the right certain people are able to make deep bonds with the Uchiha. Kurama and Itachi, for one. Then, there was Obito and Kakashi. Hashirama and Madara. Mikoto and Kushina. And even Naruto and himself. And they aren't necessarily different. Only Hashirama, Kakashi and Naruto are the ones that create a complete yin-yang thing with the Uchiha. Kurama and Itachi are like Mikoto and Kushina, however, for dissimilar reasons in character. Mikoto and Kushina are both temperament and demanding women, with the exception that Kushina lashes out in public while Mikoto patiently waits in the dark corner of a room to gain revenge. The same could be said for Kurama and Itachi. They are both prodigies, assertive, (evil geniuses), and highly respectable people, moreover, Kurama is talkative and melodramatic while Itachi is quiescent and impassive. And, still, they fit well, so unbelievably well, that Itachi nor Kurama would never risk it for some random girl that no one has really known. Sasuke was sure something else most be happening, that there were missing pieces in the mix. Since Kurama nor Itachi is going to talk, he now found a new person to target. He had to find out what was really the dilemma, so he can fix it. So his Aniki would be peaceful again. So Itachi and Kurama would be together again. And, lastly but not the least important, so Naruto could be unperturbed.

Naruto observed the city through a glass wall on his far right, reasoning his worries and trying to ease himself. He knew that things didn't make much sense, but he wasn't able to assess any other conclusion. There wasn't many things to hold on to. And he hated it. He missed his older brother. Kurama has been acting like an empty shell for weeks now. He might act the same with him sometimes, mostly when people are around, but Naruto could see it in his eyes, so similar to his. He could see how truly bothered and saddened he was. He also missed how things used to be. He missed the Family Sunday nights where the Uchiha family was always invited, since they lived right next door, to watch movies together and laugh and joke around without having Kurama and Itachi spitting at each other's faces or sulking in different ends of the sofa. Naruto, at first, thought that Kurama was just mournful that he wasn't going to be able to spend much time with Itachi because of his marriage. Heck, even Naruto would be doleful if Sasuke would go off and get married with a bitch that took all his time and didn't leave even an ounce of time for Naruto; although, thankfully, that seems unlikely to happen with the presumably asexual younger Uchiha.

The blond was startled awake from his musings when Sasuke stood up with a determined expression. Alarmed for his older brother, Naruto stood up as well.

"Ne, Sasuke, what are-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto would've growled at being interrupted if it wasn't Mikoto. Sasuke turned to his mother and inwardly cursed when he saw her with a displeasured look, her hands on her hips, standing near the entrance with a impressive black and white with a tinge of red kimono, matching her near-indigo hair and onyx eyes. "Didn't I tell you to go get me something, young man?"

Sasuke immediately apologized. "Gomenasai, 'Kaasan. I'll get to it right away." He proceeded to grab Naruto's wrist and bolt toward the fancy staircase toward the elevator.

Naruto let himself be dragged, yearning to know what Sasuke's current thought process was. He, at least, wanted to be able to alert Kurama of upcoming danger. So when they stopped in front of the glass elevator doors, and Sasuke punched the down button, Naruto saw it as his chance.

"Teme, what are we going to do?"

Sasuke finally really looked at Naruto, seeing and practically feeling his best friend's anguish. The Uchiha rapidly felt guilty for keeping Naruto in such a desperate wait, but only showed a light frown in his features.

"Well, first, we get Mother's things and bring them to her. Then, we'll find our basketball squad."

Now, Naruto was used to Sasuke being unpredictable. But this left the poor blond utterly bewildered. "What? Why?"

Sasuke smirked the same time the elevator announced its arrival. "You'll see. We'll get this sorted out."

* * *

Uchiha Shisui was a very reasonable, wise and idealist young man. But he could also be brutally honest and realistic when needed. And, apparently, these were one of those slim times where it wasn't just needed, it was demanded. He silently watched his younger cousin trying to compose himself after just emptying himself, breathing deeply and sagging on the granite wall of the small office room Itachi shoved them both in. The younger Uchiha looked up at Shisui with bare emotions, depression and anxiety being the most present. The spiritless onyx eyes unnerved the elder, recalling an occasion when he had seen that same expression but with a tinge of madness. Worried, Shisui crossed his arms in front of his chest, his yutaka shuffling being the only noise in the dim-lighted room excluding Itachi's rough respiratory.

Itachi gulped, attempting and failing to stand up right because of his unstable knees. He felt his hands, which were clutching the wall, slide down the structure when they became too sweaty. Grimacing but opting to ignore his un-Uchiha-like actions, he opened his dry mouth.

"Shisui...I don't know what to do."

That was a shocker for Shisui. He was pretty sure Itachi at least had a hint on what to do, it was painfully obvious; the younger Uchiha was always praised for his view in the world and having a keen talent for reading people. To Shisui, the cause of Kurama's bitter attitude, from what Itachi told him, was so overt, even a blind could see it. However, it always seemed that when Uchiha's form bonds with someone, they turn blind themselves. Shisui didn't know exactly why, but it happens. Specially when the person isn't an Uchiha. And extra specially if more deeper feelings are involved. There is also the possibility Itachi could be in denial. Madara himself took ten full years to finally accept the fact he cared about Hashirama. And he still hadn't accepted he loved the Senju, and that was clear for a rather long time to everyone. Seriously, Shisui mentally chuckled, we Uchiha are practically all emotionally stunted. He sighed, shifting his weight to one feet then to the other thoughtfully, trying to find the right words to lead Itachi in the path of recognition without bluntly stating it.

"Itachi-kun, you're such a liar."

The raven made a face with mixed expressions; confusion, bafflement and insulted. "What?"

Shisui smiled widely, turning his body toward the door. "You know what to do. It's easy to solve out. Just stop thinking about Kurama's attitude and actions. Stop thinking about what is best for Kurama or for your family and start feeling. Be selfish for once, Itachi-kun."

Itachi frowned, his mind reeling with the words and the pent up frustration building up. He bolted and grabbed Shisui's wrist when the latter made motion to open the door. Shisui looked at Itachi with mild shock.

"I can't do that!" Itachi nearly shouted, his whole body shaking and breathing picking up as he desperately racked his brain for more words. "All I want is...I don't...Kurama...he needs to be _happy_! And I...he told me...I just want things back the way they were! Before that stupid drunk-night! Before Sora! I don't even...and Sasuke's..."

Shisui rapidly grasped the lithe male when his knees gave out, kneeling down with him on the floor, taking his face in his hands and trying to look into glazed over eyes. "Hey, hey! Calm down, Itachi! Breathe in and out! You're having an anxiety attack!"

Itachi barely progressed the words but he did, and attempted to calm himself, doing as Shisui instructed, still mumbling incoherent words. It took a while but Itachi finally regained his wits. Shisui sighed and let go of his face, sitting down on the ground. They both were silent for a few seconds before Itachi started to apologize.

Shisui raised his hand, stopping the younger from voicing his apology. He smiled delicately. "Itachi, I know it isn't in your nature to think for yourself, but you have to. Everyone has to at least once in their lives. You can't make everyone happy. If it makes you feel any better, if you do start thinking for yourself, I guarantee it would make Kurama, Sasuke and Naruto content again. They love you and are extremely worried, and Kurama needs you to voice yourself out correctly. Besides, aren't they the most precious to you?"

Itachi didn't respond, analyzing the words and seeing the truth in them. Despite that, he didn't think he'd be capable to do such. Shisui saw this in his eyes and decided to give him the last push.

He placed his hand on Itachi's chest, where his heart beats were slowly stabilizing. Itachi stared at the hand with mild apprehension, then looked up at Shisui, who now sported a very serious face. "Life, Itachi, is short. The whole reason for it is to find true happiness, and love is essential for you to gain it. The only way to achieve both, is to listen to your heart. If the ones you love truly love you, they will accept it. The hard part is for you to credence in it as well."

With that said, Shisui stood and quietly exited, closing the door, leaving Itachi to do his part alone, as it should be. Itachi stared at where Shisui once was, and slowly, with a slightly trembling hand, pressed his chest where Shisui's hand was. He felt his heartbeat.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

'_Love, huh.'_ Itachi thought with a sad, excruciating, smile, a lone tear escaping and rolling down his pale cheek._ 'It's too late for that. I already shattered it.'_

* * *

The brunette loudly yawned, blinking his tears away. He clicked his tongue, pouting as he settled himself more comfortably on his seat, tapping his slightly too long nails on the crystal table while scratching the back of his head with his other hand. He uncrossed his legs and stretched them, his red and brown yutaka rising a bit at the action to reveal his tan ankles. He sighed, shoulders slumped. He was so bored, where the heck were the ladies? Or at least his friends, for god's sake.

As if hearing his plea, someone called out his name. The male sat up immediately, looking around desperately for the person who would save him from his boredom.

"Kiba-kun."

Inuzuka Kiba abruptly turned his head and nearly gagged, his jaw falling. "H-Hinata-chan?"

Hyuuga Hinata blushed cutely, smiling gently at the boy in front of her. The Hyuuga Heiress never looked so angelic, her white and black kimono gracefully shaping her lithe hourglass form, the colors complementing her palish lavender unique pupil-less eyes. Her indigo hair was set in a high bun, some strands sticking out perfectly, her bangs and fringe giving form to her pale refined face. She cocked her head innocently to the right at her childhood friend's expression.

"_Inuzuka_, pick up your jaw, will ya?"

Kiba quickly composed himself, grinning sheepishly as he stood, eyes still locked on Hinata after glancing at her older overprotective cousin. "Hinata-chan! You look stunning!"

Hinata blushed a shade darker, playing with her fingers nervously. "You really th-think so?"

Kiba took the liberty of taking her hands in his, making her look up at him, startled. He smiled widely, teeth and long canines shining. "I know so!"

Hyuuga Neji snorted, a scowl sketched on his pasty face at the sight in front of him. He ruffled his long brown hair a tad bit, covering a bit the tattoo he had gotten in his rebellious stage on his forehead. "Inuzuka, keep your hands to yourself."

Kiba laughed ashamedly, letting go of the crimson faced girl's hand. "Oh, sorry, Neji. Isn't she a beauty?"

Neji narrowed his pupil-less eyes dangerously. "Of course. However, you have no right in touching her."

"Hinata-chan! Neji! Kiba!"

The three teenagers looked up to see Naruto running up to them, the blond smiling so widely he absolutely glowed. All three beamed, mesmerized by their friend when he arrived.

Hinata's blush darkened a tenfold if possible. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

Kiba huffed at the special attention Naruto always got from the girl he has been crushing on ever since the Academy. Neji grinned ever so lightly, barely visible, but everyone noticed it. Kiba nearly groaned out loud, what was it about Naruto that made everyone love him? Well, he could sympathize with Neji, Naruto did save him from the long-years of depression and rebellion of hating his clan for sending his father into prison instead of his twin brother, AKA, Hinata' father, for reasons no one really knew except for the Hyuuga clan themselves. But, seriously, Hinata too? How come Hinata doesn't have the same immunity to the blond like Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Karin? Kiba almost imitated his dog, who had to stay behind, in a whimper. It wasn't fair.

Naruto grinned at Hinata, flustering the girl even more. "You looking good, Hinata-chan! Bet Kiba's hitting on you again, ain't he?"

Kiba spluttered. "Uzumaki!"

Neji smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, and failing, too."

Naruto snickered deviously while the couple flushed. He sighed, shaking his head, then proceeded to grin again. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, but I'm going to have to steal your dear Kiba and Neji for a team meeting!"

"What? Here?" Kiba blinked, perplexed.

"Wasn't that tomorrow?" Neji inquired, even though he had graduated earlier on this year, he still met up with the team as an advisor, even though Naruto was the Team Captain.

"It's an emergency team meeting! Go tell the others!" Naruto ran past them, waving a goodbye when he had spotted Shikamaru somewhere.

"Wait, where do we meet?" Kiba yelled after him, the people passing by or simply chatting looking at him rudely.

Hinata blushed, again, at the attention while Neji gave out an exasperated sigh.

_'Idiots.'_

* * *

It took a while but, at last, the basketball senior team was reunited, with only two missing, in a lone balcony facing the ocean. The team composed of Hozuki Suigetsu, a pale boisterous white-haired male that has a thing for water; Nara Shikamaru, mostly known as the 'lazy-ass genuis'; Akimichi Chouji, a big-boned ('cause if you call him anywhere near fat he will pound you) young man who spends his time eating anything he could find; and Aburame Shino, who is rarely noticed. Kiba, Neji and Naruto stood while the rest sat, waiting for Sasuke to come along.

"What is it, exactly? What we're going to do?" Shikamaru yawned, leaning back on the comfy seat, wrinkling his brown and white yutaka, his usual pony-tail sagging a bit, tempted to go to sleep. The only reason he was here was because of his troublesome mother. Yeah, and Ino. She would kill him if he didn't come, although she rarely spent time with him except for when they left, in which, since they lived close, Ino would take a ride with Shikamaru and gossip about everything she heard from the occasion. Women.

"I don't really know." Naruto admitted."But it isn't anything basketball related."

"Then why did you call us?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the blond, purple eyes twinkling. "I was enjoying talking with that Sora woman."

"Sora?" Chouji said through a mouth full of chips he always takes with him, the crumbs falling on his red and green yutaka. "Who's she?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. "What did she tell you?"

Everyone looked at the usually charismatic blond in surprise at his negativity toward the female mentioned. Suigetsu subconsciously shifted in his seat, sipping from his bottle of water that he took out from one of his hidden pockets in the white and light blue yutaka. "Nothing much. She just asked me if I had seen Itachi anywhere and then somehow we started making fun of Karin when we her trying to seduce the Subaku sand guy."

"That's not very nice." Shino murmured, Neji and Naruto agreeing.

Suigetsu humphed, carefully placing his bottle on the ground near his seat. "Don't judge me. Karin's a bitch when she wants to be and Sora is the only person I've met who talked bad about her. Give me a break, _jeez_."

Kiba sighed, rolling his eyes, motioning toward the ballroom. "Naruto, as much as I love playing wait-for-the-bastard, I have things to do."

"Not to flirt with Hinata-sama, I hope." Neji glared, Kiba flinching.

"Please, don't go." Naruto mumbled, the males again staring at the blond in shock at the uncharacteristic attitude. "I don't know what Sasuke's plotting up, but he aims to find out what's going on between Kurama-nii and Itachi-nii."

They all remained silent, understanding, now, the gravity of the situation. They have all been informed about the problem from Sasuke when Naruto had not been playing his all in one of their practices and didn't tell them anything. Sasuke only told them so that, as he phrased it, "_you would stop messing with the dobe's brain even more."_ Neji opened his mouth to at least lighten the mood at the same time Sasuke finally came into view.

"Sasuke, my man. Finally!" Suigetsu laughed, unknowingly breaking the tension, making everyone relax again.

Sasuke scowled. "Don't be so loud."

"Tell us, Sasuke. What troublesome things do we have to do?" Shikamaru asked, honestly curious.

The Uchiha smirked, his black-as-night eyes locking with everyone's. "So you're all in?"

Naruto looked at them all expectedly. They all nodded.

"Let's kick some ass!" Kiba declared with a wide grin.

* * *

"Sora-chan!"

The woman looked up from where she was standing near a glass wall. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the guy she was talking to earlier approach her with a another male around his same age with a black and green yutaka. "Yes?"

Suigetsu grinned, panting slightly at the run he gave. "I found Itachi-san. Shino saw him."

The man beside him bowed in recognition and spoke in a deep tenor voice. "I just saw him a few seconds ago."

She fluttered her fake eyelashes at them then sultry smiled, pushing a bronze strand from her face delicately. "Oh? Where is he?"

The male motioned with his head. "Follow us."

She nodded as they both walked toward the room behind the stage hallway where the classical band played soft music. When it got too dark, Sora attempted to grab a hold of Suigetsu, who was supposed to be right next to her, but only grabbed air. Blind, Sora tried again but this time she was pushed and shoved forward, big hands on her back, making her stumble into what she supposed was a room, as she heard a door slam close. She shook her head, angered that she was manhandled. "What the fuck is the meaning of this?!"

A light turned on and she had to blink a couple times to see the spacious closet room. To her outmost astonishment, she saw her fiancée's younger brother and his blond friend sitting in fancy seats, both of them looking superior, making her have a vision of déjà vu.

"Sit down, will you?" Sasuke urged to the seat in front of them. She narrowed her eyes, sitting down roughly as she glared.

"What the hell are you brats pulling at?"

"We want to know what's going on with our brothers." Naruto spoke, as he stared at her hard.

"And you _will_ tell us." Sasuke emphasized, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees.

Sora was outraged._ 'The stupid brats! The fuck they think they are?! They should mind their own-wait...'_, an idea came up to her as she started to smirk, leaning back on her wine-red seat to get comfortable. The look made Sasuke and Naruto glance at each other confusedly.

"Oh, I'll tell you." Sora's smirk widened. "It's quite simple, actually. Kurama-kun is still madly in love with me. But I'm in love with Itachi-kun, you see. And Itachi-kun loves me."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke snarled, standing, surprising both Naruto and Sora at his outburst. "Itachi-niisan doesn't even remotely like you! What gave you that insane idea?!"

"Well, he did propose." Sora stated matter-of-factly, causing Sasuke to glare death to her, deflating and sitting back down when he felt Naruto pull his wrist. Sasuke knew Itachi didn't love her. He knew it. But...she was correct. He did propose...

"If it helps to clear your mind, your father had a lot to do with the marriage deal." Sora offered, feeling pity for the littlest Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke snapped a look at her.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

Sora shrugged. "Your father apparently wishes for Itachi-kun to marry me because he fears, so he quoted that day, that his son will never like another girl again."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that, feeling angry and trying to make himself believe it wasn't true, but it made sense. It was something his father would say. Still...!

"Is that all?" Sora coyly asked.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at the brooding Sasuke then to the woman. Things still weren't exactly cleared out, but it made much more sense, in a way. After all, he did see them kiss. However...his elder brother...he wouldn't really love this chick, would he? If he did...Naruto felt a wave of disappointment and sadness creep in on him. Would Kurama really give up his friendship with Itachi for her? Would things ever be the same?

"You can go." Naruto muttered, his voice wavering. She smirked, standing.

"I am honestly sorry, kiddies." Sora blew a supposedly sympathetic kiss at them, internally laughing evilly. "But that's reality. Harsh, don't you think so?"

"Leave. Go away." Sasuke growled, fists clenching tighter. He was literally going to pummel the bitch if she didn't leave.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, then laughing as she walked toward the exit, opening the door, and leaving it ajar.

Sasuke visibly shook with anger. "_Skank_.."

He stopped snarling repulsive insults under his breath when he heard a sniffle. Looking back, what he saw made his so-called cold heart shatter. Naruto was hunched over, trying and failing to muffle his sniffles as he cried on his seat, his hands covering his face, elbows resting on his knees.

The Uchiha didn't know what to do. Usually when Naruto cried, it was in front of other people as well, not just him, alone. Naruto always wanted to make a front at Sasuke, so he never cried in front of him. But now, he was. And the Uchiha didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to comforting anyone, mainly because he'd never had to. He sighed, walking up toward the blond and squatting in front of him.

He stayed like that for awhile, still at a lost as Naruto seemed oblivious to his presence. Finally, something came into his mind. He gently placed his hand on the blond's soft tendrils and combed them soothingly as he attempted to imitate what his older brother did when he was upset, which now was extremely rare but he always remembered the affectionate gesture. At the fleeting thought of Itachi, Sasuke closed his eyes in dismay._ 'What are you thinking, Itachi? Is Father pressuring you into this? You could just say something...'_

"S-Sasuke..."

The raven looked up, opening his eyes and locking them with sapphire ones, his hand still embedded on his friend's hair. "Yeah?" He spoke softly, not wanting to shatter the quietness of the room.

Naruto's eyes watered again. "T-Things aren't going to be the same anymore, aren't they?"

Sasuke cringed, looking away from the expressive eyes. "I...really don't know, Naruto. I really don't."

* * *

For some reason, a rather heavy tension made itself present on the dreadful day. The Wedding Chapel was absolutely full with families, friends, clansmen, special guests, and even some photographers from the media. After all, it isn't everyday an Uchiha gets married, much less the next CIA of the Uchiha Corporations. In fact, there had only been three total weddings from the Uchiha clan in the last two decades. Not many Uchiha chose to marry, you see. And could you really expect any less? The Uchiha had ridiculously high standards.

The large church, of course, was beautifully decorated with breathtaking florals, sakura and rose petals scattered elegantly across the white marbled floors. The artistic glass windows reflecting the glare of the sun giving the place a colorful hue. The equally pasty marbled benches were rowed in two separate sides in the room, the extravagant chandeliers ornamented the see-through ceiling. The church outside looked as heavenly as the inside, except with a whole bunch of unwanted paparazzi being held down by security guards.

Sasuke warily observed the crowd from the inside of the limo now arriving at the entrance, his palms feeling moist and his heartbeat racing, even though he wasn't the one getting married. He just felt uncannily restless. His right foot was tapping the carpeted ground of the vehicle while he munched on his lower lip.

"Little brother, please. Shouldn't I be the one acting like a nervous wreck?" Itachi smirked weakly, seated next to the younger Uchiha, fixing his sibling's red tie carefully. Sasuke looked at him solemnly, feeling resentful of his older brother, who looked dashing in his own black and white-tied suit. The elder hadn't given Sasuke any chance at all to properly speak to him and now look where they were. That and now Sasuke had to substitute Kurama, who the night before had completely vanished and no one knew where he was. Sasuke was the first to know, for as Naruto barged into his room in the middle of the night, scaring the shit out of him may he add, and started to cry and sob out that his elder brother had stormed out screaming something about never returning. Again, Sasuke found himself in the position to comfort the youngest Uzumaki, and because of all the ruckus, Itachi had also ran to the room in a panic that something had happened. Sasuke could never erase the image of his older brother's broken sorrowful face from his mind when he assessed what had happened.

"Aniki...are you sure about this?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes downcast, hands fisting his black suit's a bit too long sleeve's. Itachi's fingers halted their movement briefly before proceeding, but that was the only indication the younger got that he had heard.

"Wow! Look at that paparazzi! I definitely have to ask one of them for a photo! We will look ravishing, un!" Deidara, a close blond friend of Itachi's, shouted at the top of his lungs, his only visible blue eye sparkling. Sasuke glared at the boisterous guy, reminding him too much of a certain Uzumaki.

"Dei, would you please not be so loud? I already have a headache, thank you very much." Nagato murmured, getting comfier on the black seats, flipping his red hair back, revealing his lavender eyes. Hoshigaki Kisame, another close comrade, chuckled when the car abruptly stopped, causing the blond to fall ungracefully unto the ground. The large blue-dyed haired man stretched one of his long legs to poke the groaning lump on the forehead with the tip of his dress shoe.

"Idiot." Sasori murmured under his breath, crossing his legs where he sat next to the window. "Stand up."

Deidara pouted, glaring at the offending shoe on his face and slapping it back, just making Kisama laugh. The blond looked up at his lover, eyes watering. "Why don't you love me anymore?!"

His red-haired lover only sighed and rolled his bronze eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic. Unfortunately for me, I still love you, so stand up already and sit down, god."

Deidara narrowed his eyes, but he was interrupted from speaking out his mind when Hidan, a white-haired 22 year old man, started shouting at Sasori.

"How dare you use Jashin's holy name?! You're not _purified_!" Hidan pointed accusingly at the impassive guy.

"Overly religious freak." Kakuzu, the man sitting beside him, muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he internally debated about the company's monetary welfare, he was, of course, the Treasurer of Akatsuki. Hidan snapped a glare at the brown-haired male that, to him, is the biggest sinner of all. He started to reclaim that to him although Kakuzu obviously was ignoring him.

Sasuke shook his head at the scene and looked at Itachi. "I know I must've told you a million of times already, but your friends are weird."

Itachi chuckled, finally finishing readying his brother. "I know."

"If you know, then why bother with them? These people make my head hurt. I swear my IQ has lowered about ten points just listening to them." Shisui growled, practically slamming his forehead against window pane. Itachi glanced at his cousin leerily. The older Uchiha just innocently smiled at the groom.

"It's time!" Uchiha Obito said hyperactively as he opened the limo door, his twin brother standing beside him.

"Obito-san. Tobi-san." Itachi blinked up at them, not being able to correctly see from the camera flashes blinding him.

"Are you ready to throw your life away? To having sex with just _one_ woman the rest of your life?" Tobi snickered to Itachi when the groom and his men were all outside of the vehicle and on the way toward the opened doors.

Itachi snorted while Obito scowled, slapping Tobi's arm. "Don't be depressive, bastard! Leave Itachi-kun alone! He, at least, only needs one, not a thousand."

Tobi glared heatedly at his brother but the smirk slowly creeping up at his face betrayed his supposed anger. Just when he was about to rebuff the statement thrown at him, they were already lead in a perfect line through the middle lane, the Uchiha twins stepping back and going to find their seats, as the groom and his best men walked as rehearsed toward the upfront small stage. They all stood as organized, Itachi beside the priest while Sasuke stood beside him and then Shisui, Nagato, and so on. Sasuke quickly scanned the crowd, spotting his best friend almost immediately, him being in the second row with his and the Uchiha's parents. Naruto caught Sasuke's gaze and gave him a pitifully tired smile. Sasuke nearly openly sighed at the expression, feeling defeated.

He couldn't even promise his own best friend the stability of their families, and the failure was catching up to him. He felt disappointed in himself.

Things will never be the same the moment Itachi says _"I do."_

It only took a couple of minutes and the audience was already standing to greet the dashing bride in her arrival, the classic wedding music starting. She walked steadily, the rose bouquet in her hands the same colors of the chapel, her white dress long with many layers and small rose pins connecting the veil to her bronze hair, which was in a delicate bun. She was smiling widely when Itachi effortlessly removed the veil. Sasuke watched, and frowned, as Itachi seemed to tense just a tad bit at the look he received.

Everyone was seated again, and they observed the ceremony. As the priest went on throughout his speech, Itachi kept stealing quick glances at the now closed church doors. Sasuke, it seemed, wasn't the only who saw it, because when he looked toward Naruto, he also saw the blond looking back to see where was Itachi looking.

After what felt like days, it was finally the moment of truth.

"Futokutei Sora, will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sora didn't even spare a glance toward the priest, her eyes locked with Itachi's unyieldingly. "I do."

"And will you, Uchiha Itachi, take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sasuke practically felt his heart crawl up his throat as he took in a deep breath, looking down at his shoes. '_Please, Itachi-niisan...please, don't.'_

Naruto stared at Itachi hopefully, willing the Uchiha to stop as his cobalt eyes watered. _'Itachi-nii...please, Kurama-nii...please, don't change things.' _Kushina, seeing her youngest son's shoulders shake, frowned, taking his hand in hers soothingly. Naruto turned his head toward his mother, a tear escaping. She smiled sadly, wiping the tear away. Minato furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his son who was almost an exact replica of him, brushing his wife's red mane to behind her ear to get a better view, he grinned encouragingly at his second son. Naruto forced a smile toward them, then shifted to look up again at Itachi with a wistfully shattered gaze.

Itachi felt his throat go dry, all eyes on him as his hands felt clammy. He gave one last glance at the doors, and had to resist the unbearable urge to bolt out of the church screaming Kurama's name. It was harder than he thought. Way harder. He gulped, literally feeling his heart breaking slowly but defiantly. Here goes his future, his love...his happiness.

He stared deeply into the eyes of the woman he would have to honor for the rest of his life and almost timidly opened his lips.

"I-"

"Stop!"

The whole church practically shook when the doors slammed open, the attendants standing up all in confusion but the people who knew who it was were in pure shock or unrestrained relief.

"Kurama-nii?" Naruto gasped.

Itachi and Sora stared, aghast, the best men and women sporting gaping faces (except the Uchiha of course).

Uzumaki Kurama panted, kneeling slightly as he tried to gain his breath on the steps of the entrance. He straightened, his black suit shining as he faced forward determinedly.

"Kurama, what's the-" Fugaku made motion to go after the scandalous Uzumaki but his wife grabbed his wrist. He froze then looked at her, Mikoto only giving him a hard look.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Madara smirked, Fugaku and Izuna sending him a glance.

Hashirama, standing beside him, agreed. "A lot more entertaining than average weddings."

"What are you doing?" Kushina scolded under her breath as her husband prevented her from running up to her firstborn and downright slapping him, for various of reasons.

Naruto made way to go toward his brother, but Kurama sent his younger sibling a look. Naruto stopped, his eyes wide. "Niisan..."

Kurama looked back up at Itachi, only at him, walking straight ahead toward the Uchiha. "Itachi, you can't marry her."

Itachi stared back at him, his attention captured by glistening sky blue eyes.

_"What?!" _Sora screeched, glaring down at the Uzumaki, absolutely outraged. She had first thought he had come for her, but that obviously wasn't the case. _"Why?!"_

Kurama paid her no mind, still entranced with Itachi. "She's a fraud. And I hate her. You deserve better."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, not knowing what to do or even think. Things were changing so abruptly. So, Kurama didn't love Sora? That much he could tell, mainly because he knew it already. But then...? What was going on?

Shisui smiled victoriously. _'Like expected,'_ he thought,_ 'the Uzumaki always have the guts.'_

"Better?" Itachi breathed, barely believing his eyes or even ears. He tried to breathe again but only ended up having to gasp loudly.

Sasuke quickly came closer on instinct. "Itachi-niisan!"

"Yes." Kurama nodded as he broke into a sprint, stopping only a foot away from the steps that would lead him to Itachi. He felt his whole body shiver from the adrenaline. He subconsciously combed his disheveled red hair when he saw from the corner of his eyes the photographers going crazy taking pictures, and some even taking notes. He looked up, his eyes showing Itachi everything.

"Uchiha Itachi. I've known you for mostly all of my life. I was there when you first went to school and left it. I was there when we both drank for the first time, and started the Akatsuki. I was there, as your best friend. But now, I want to be there as something more."

Half of the church gasped, this time, Uchiha's included. Although Madara looked like he was on the brick of giving out a hysterical laugh. Sasuke was literally gapping at Kurama, his eyes wide, composure long gone. He was so _stupid_! Why didn't he see it before? Sasuke looked at Naruto, and they both locked gazes. He saw the surprise in those cerulean eyes and knew exactly what the blond was thinking. The truth was right there under their noses the whole time!

Sora looked shredded in between complete sheer horror or in utter madness. She never thought Kurama would actually throw it all like that, in front of everyone.

Itachi, for his part, was left even more astonished then ever before in his life, showing more than enough emotions on his face than an Uchiha should. Now, he was entirely sure he was dreaming. And he needed to breathe. Badly. The Uchiha attempted to relax, his whole body shaking with pure unadulterated shock. He gasped, panting as if he were the one who ran. _"K-Kurama!"_

Kurama smiled breathtakingly at the face of the man he has cared for since he was months old and adored ever since he turned 16. More than anything, he hoped everything would work out. He couldn't live without Itachi, that much he knew. He needed the raven like one would need oxygen, and he was going to give it his all to deserve the man he wants by his side. He knew he realized a little too late that Uzumaki's never give up, and he wasn't going to start a new trend now, but, at least, better late then never, right?

"Uchiha Itachi," Kurama's eyes watered, as he took in a deep, profound breath. "Please let me be the one who deserves you."

Itachi's vision narrowed, only seeing his best friend. His happiness. It was knocking on his door. All he needed to do was answer it. Just walk forward and answer it. But his knees were bulking under him, all the stress and the anxiety and the pressure and the pent up emotions hitting him repeatedly like a large wave. His thoughts scattered, unable to think correctly. He jolted slightly when he felt someone's hand on the lower of his back. He could see, from the corner of his eye, his sweet otouto's encouraging small smile. His baby brother...Itachi blinked away the moisture from his eyes.

Kurama briefly glanced at Sasuke, who gave a knowing look, then back to Itachi. He took another deep breath, ready to say his final statement, and as if he were dying, he could see his past life with the Uchiha who now held his heart race through his mind.

"Itachi, I-"

"I love you."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Hehehehe ^_^ I hope you liked! And, okay, I said that Friday's were the updates but I just finished this, like, on Wednesday. So, from now on, Friday would be the latest I shall update. Oh, and for those who don't know, ****_oji_**** means****_ 'uncle' _****and Sora's last name literally means ****_'random' _****in Japanese , if you want me to keep writing, I need more reviews! It fuels me, my fellow Naruto lovers! **

**With care,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	3. Chapter 3: Escalation

**A/N: Hiya! Hope you guys are having a good week ^_^ And, so, TADA! New chapter! AND it's longer! ;D Hope you guys enjoy it and please, please, PLEASE, review! If I don't get reviews, it's like I'm not being paid for a doing work! Dx Please! I know I said Sora would last until last chapter, but I can't just make her disappear! I wish, though...Oh, and I decided to give you a little gift in this chapter for reaching 20+ follows ;D And for the nice reviews!**

**WARNING: LIME! BOYXBOY! ORAL! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_Kurama briefly glanced at Sasuke, who gave a knowing look, then back to Itachi. He took another deep breath, ready to say his final statement, and as if he were dying, he could see his past life with the Uchiha who now held his heart race through his mind._

_"Itachi, I-"_

_"I love you."_

**Chapter 3: Escalation**

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Kurama swore everyone in the church could hear his exaggerated heartbeat. He thought he'd have this sorted out. Interrupt ceremony dramatically. Check. Confess feelings. Check. Walk away without regret, has been entirely crossed off. He was absolutely certain Itachi didn't feel the same way. But here they were. Right in the middle of proclaiming his emotions, Itachi had intervened and said those three little words. Kurama had heard those words plenty of times, from family members and affectionate friends to fangirls (and boys) and co-workers. But never had he heard them from the person who was his world. He wasn't expecting it. Heck, that would be an understatement to what he felt. He didn't know wether to run up and kiss the raven without caring of the public, or to run up and damn right slap the man for disrupting his much-worked admission speech. Kurama always liked to have control of everything, but this situation from the start has been mind-fuck after mind-fuck. He knew Itachi was hard to resolve and read when it came to deeper feelings, but now it was just plain ridiculous how worked up the redhead had been for so long. He, begrudgingly, admitted to himself that he has been acting foolish all this time. He should've known Itachi never looked for his own self-satisfaction. He should've. He'd known the guy for years now. Even a decade or two!

The corner of Kurama's lips lifted, his cerulean eyes glistening with unrestrained happiness. Itachi smiled back, turning completely to face the Uzumaki and started to take the first step toward Kurama.

"NO!" Itachi was pulled back by his elbow by the woman he was about to marry. He warily looked at Sora, who was sporting a tearful face, causing the mascara to stain her cheeks. She shook the limb in her grasp. "You can't! You-!" She hastily let go of the raven and then gazed at the redhead, who was sending her an impassive look. Sora panted with the adrenaline, pointing an accusing finger at the Uzumaki, and continued to scream. "You're not supposed to love Itachi! You're supposed to love me! Me! You're supposed to stop the wedding and marry me! ME! Not Itachi! It's...It's revolting!"

Kurama growled, giving the woman a glare so powerful it could even send an Uchiha's soul screaming and running. She shrieked at the look, abruptly shifting her attention to Itachi. "_YOU_!" She raised her index appendage at him, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. Itachi frowned at the concerning expression. "It's your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!" She raised her hand high, intention on smacking the Uchiha who stole everything from her right on his perfect little annoying face.

Her hand never reached it's destination, however. A tight hold on her wrist prevented the action, the hold belonging to a violet-haired bridesmaid. Konan held the woman, the grasp squeezing harder when Sora struggled.

Konan proceeded to slap the distraught girl's face loudly with her free hand, stopping Sora's movements. Sora stared at Konan with wide eyes.

"I think it is for the best if you leave now, for I will not stand to hear you disgrace this place anymore, nor bring ill-intent on my close comrades. So, leave. _Now_."

Sora stayed still for few seconds before nodding numbly, accepting defeat. Konan let her go, the other bridesmaids quickly running to her aid and taking the sobbing female away, the rest of the Futokutei family members standing from their seats and going after the ex-bride.

Silence once again reigned, in which Kurama and Itachi just gazed at each other lovingly. Sasuke's feature softened at the looks of pure and unadulterated adoration, as did many other onlookers, Naruto letting out a brief chuckle, relieved that the pressure on his shoulders vanished.

That was when Madara suddenly broke into a fit of mad laughter.

Itachi and Kurama cringed while Izuna and Hashirama, who were beside the crazed Uchiha, stared at him with wide worried eyes. Everyone in the church looked, some having to move from their seats to be able to see, again shocked at the sight of the great Uchiha Madara laughing like a maniac. The oldest raven held his stomach as it started to ache, his lungs begging for air. He fell to his knees, wheezing.

"Madara-niisan!" Izuna claimed, crouching down next his older brother, placing his hand delicately on the Uchiha Leader's trembling back. The youngest Uchiha elder had always been apprehensive with his brother's sanity, due to many unsettling occasions in the past. "What's wrong? What's so funny?"

"About time he snapped." Tobirama declared offhandedly, gaining his own older brother's glare.

Fugaku slumped down on his seat, flabbergasted at all the un-Uchiha-like behavior and craziness of the day, and it was still morning! He dug his face in his hands._ 'So long, Uchiha reputation. We'll be the laughing-stock of the century,'_ he thought.

"Well, shit." Fugaku chuckled, smirking as he looked up, somehow finding humor in the current situation. He flinched when his wife slapped his shoulder, glaring at him heatedly all the while managing to look surprised.

"_Fu_'! What is with you?" Mikoto reprimanded.

"What is with _me_?" Fugaku gazed at her incredulously. Throughout the whole time, the female had remained indifferent, as if she had known everything, and just because he spoke one dirty word, she dared scold him? _'The fuck?'_

Hashirama knelt beside the Uchiha brothers, a frown sketched on his face. "Madara, are you okay?"

Madara suddenly stopped laughing, making the people watching stare once again in perplexed astonishment. The raven looked up at Hashirama, who gulped at seeing the familiar glint in the Uchiha's eyes that meant all hell was going to let loose. The Senju opened his mouth hastily, in hopes of diminishing the spark, when Madara abruptly stood, grabbed the brunette's upper arm and dragged him up with him, Izuna quietly standing as well and stepping back slightly.

The Uchiha Clan Head stared into uneasy caramel eyes, a smirk decorating the raven's lips. "Hashi', these boys, both Uchiha and Uzumaki, had had more courage than you and I combined. In a public event, no less, they had expressed their yearnings when I couldn't even accept it in the deepest confinement of my mind. What better time to throw everything to the wind than now, and help out these youngsters?"

Hashirama's jaw fell, aghast beyond belief. He couldn't even properly process everything that was being said to him, let alone speak. Although, in his thoughts, he was cursing the Uchiha and his unpredictable ways._ 'He didn't even warn me! Damn bastard,' _the Senju thought_, 'After so long...'_. A small smile crept up his features.

Fugaku literally slammed his forehead on the back of the bench in front of him, startling his wife and Kagami seated next to him.

"I knew the Uchiha were all gays in denial." Kushina muttered humorously to herself, causing her son and husband to look at her weirdly.

Mikoto, having overheard, narrowed her gaze at her husband suspiciously.

Madara smirked as the photographers and journalists attending the event all went from Itachi and Kurama to taking pictures and fishing out notepads or recording devices at the Clan Elders._ 'Oh, the media,' _the Uchiha mentally chuckled.

Making sure he had everyone's attention, he briefly locked gazes with Itachi, signaling the younger Uchiha with his eyes to go do his escapade. Then, proceeded to gently cupping Hashirama's cheeks, bringing the Senju closer.

"_'Dara_!" Hashirama gasped at the proximity he had secretly been yearning from the Uchiha ever since he hit puberty.

Madara's smirk widened, his onyx eyes brimming with so many emotions, it practically drowned the brunette. "Senju Hashirama," he said it loud and clear, for everyone to hear. "I love you."

The Uchiha closed his eyes and graced his lips tentatively on Hashirama's soft ones. The Senju groaned unabashedly, closing his eyes as well, digging his hands into the raven's spikes, drawing him closer; built yet slender bodies fitting like a puzzle, wanting more than anything to keep the furious kissing they now began to do, passionately nibbling and licking. Madara lowered his hands to grip the brunette's black collar, turning his head and sliding his tongue inside Hashirama's warm mouth, who welcomed the wet muscle with eagerness.

"_Aniki_!" Izuna covered his eyes with his hands, blushing profusely, the photographers going crazy taking photos of the open display.

"_Brother!_" Tobirama gapped, not being being able to accurately download the image before him.

Kagami had to stop Fugaku from giving himself a concussion when he started to repeatedly slam his head.

Kushina squeaked and covered Naruto's eyes, who was too flabbergasted to do anything about it.

Sasuke looked away with a barely noticeable pink tinge on his cheeks, out of the corner of his eyes watching his older brother and Kurama dodge the media and escaping through the backdoor. He snorted, digging his hands in his dress pants' pockets. "Well, this escalated quickly."

Shisui laughed at the youngest Uchiha's words, shaking his head, smirking. He raised an eyebrow when Tobirama had switched his features to unreasonable anger and embarrassment while Izuna just flushed even more when, finally, the Senju and Uchiha Clan Head's finished their heated make-out session.

"Hashirama! What's the meaning of that?!" Tobirama fumed, stomping his foot. His older brother didn't respond, though, still dazed by the aftereffects of the surreal sensations coursing through him. Madara smirked again at the look of his Senju. Yes, _his_, because, now, the Senju was his, forever.

Shisui chuckled, winking at Sasuke as he descended the steps. "Watch this."

Sasuke blinked, bewildered but intrigued. He knew Shisui had a tendency to cause more drama than necessary, and despite that Sasuke knew his brother would've liked him to stop their cousin, he was curious if there were more things kept in the dark.

"Please, Senju. Don't act so surprised. Everybody knows Izuna and you have angry sex like deranged animals on heat." Shisui bawled in laughter as Izuna and Tobirama went beat red.

Kushina squeaked again, now covering her baby boy's ears.

Fugaku visibly sputtered despite that inside he was cackling ironically. _'At least the Senju are going down with us.'_

"You _what_?!" Madara's whole attitude changed, glaring at Tobirama, who flinched, looking away, and then at Izuna, who only balled himself up from all the abashment. The eldest Uchiha had never trusted the younger Senju from the start, and had began to despise the guy after an incident a few decades back when Izuna and Tobirama had gotten themselves into an exaggeratedly violent battle of fists and kicks that left Izuna almost dying out of blood loss. Ever since then, Madara had vowed to one day murder the Senju in his sleep (he had been just a bit merciful, he is his love's brother after all) but now, Madara was already plotting how to slowly and painfully bring Tobirama to his demise._ 'How dare that Senju scum even touch my little brother!'_

"I knew it was all sexual tension!" Hashirama suddenly came to his senses, pointing with his index finger at his younger sibling, causing a few people to openly chuckle or giggle while Tobirama's face resembled a tomato. Izuna swore under his breath, feeling like he was dying again but this time out of mortification.

Sasuke snickered, shaking his head and looking up distractedly._ 'I knew this day was going to change lives but now this is just ridiculous.'_

* * *

Uzumaki Kurama had a tendency to go to Konoha's Central Park when he was troubled or wanting a peace of mind. They had all long since moved, around the time Naruto was eight, from the small town named Konoha, which was hailed as an ancient village, forming a large part of Japan and shinobi history. Once, this town was made by the most powerful clans and their leaders, the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju clans included. It was there where all the legends of Japan's most honored clans began. In fact, it had been constructed by a Uchiha and a Senju. At least, that is what Minato had told Kurama and Naruto for bedtime stories. The town was particularly a couple good meters away from their recent homes right next to Tokyo City, but it didn't matter to the redhead. For some reason, he was drawn to it, and when dark days came, he would always go and sit absentmindedly on one of the lone benches that sat upon the Mountain Of Hokage, a mountain that towered over the miniature town that was scarcely populated, which had six large carved faces of what were once known 'Hokage'. The only one who knew this about Kurama was Itachi, which is also one of the reasons he hadn't been to the place recently.

Itachi wasn't surprised when they had finally stopped the long silent car ride to be in Konoha, in a clearing on top of the Mountain Of Hokage, no less. He had been expecting it, and he, by now, had memorized the way, since for the last past weeks, he had been going to the place in hopes of talking and sorting things out with Kurama. The raven remained quiet when Kurama killed the engine.

The soundless aura lasted for few more minutes, as they both watched the glaring sun being covered by gray clouds.

"It's going to rain..." Kurama hummed softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, you're right."

More slightly awkward silence.

"Why now?'

Kurama, for the first time since they had gotten in the vehicle, looked at Itachi. The raven was resting his head on the windowpane, his eyes closed, a hand under his chin, probed up by the handle of the car door, the little rays of sunlight escaping the clouds gracing his features remarkably. Itachi had loosened his white tie and black dress jacket, his usual ponytail band low enough to let a few strands free. Kurama gulped at the scene before him, stretching a hand nervously to pull the band the rest of the way out, letting the black locks liberated. Itachi lifted his eyelids halfway, observing the Uzumaki twirl the white band on his finger.

Kurama knew Itachi was awaiting his answer, and that he was now being watched by him, but still delayed his response. He sighed, placing the band carefully on the dashboard before locking gazes with Itachi.

"I decided one of us had to stop acting stupid."

Itachi snorted, closing his eyes again, his lips quivering a bit as he spoke. "It wasn't 'acting stupid' for me, you know. I was about to marry the beast you suggested."

Kurama groaned, frowning. "Damn you, Uchiha. When I said that, I was mad and..." He sighed again tiredly, rubbing a hand against his face, combing his red hair back in the meantime. "I should be more careful to what I say to you."

"Please...don't do that." Itachi straightened in his seat, looking down at the palms of his hands residing on his lap. "Everyone else is careful. I don't want you to be careful. I want you to be brutally honest, like you always are with me."

Kurama smiled softly at the words that brought him memories, "Deja vu."

Itachi turned his head a bit, his fringes not letting Kurama see his expression but allowing Itachi to see the redhead's. "You remember?"

The Uzumaki hunched back on his seat, closing his eyes, the small smile still in place. "Of course I do. I always remember what you say, Ita, ever since that day in this very place."

_"Kuwama-niisan! Kuwama-niisan! Wook!"_

_8-year-old Kurama looked up from the book he was reading, seated in a nice wooden bench wearing his favorite dark orange t-shirt and ragged blue shorts, and saw his baby brother laughing and patting the lump of sand with two holes in the sandbox the park held. Kurama raised an eyebrow, noting the mess his sibling had made to his bright orange jacket and black shorts, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"_

_"Itz a t-tuw..." The child frowned deeply, trying to get the words out with cute pout set on his lips. Kurama chuckled, smiling as he set the book down and stalked over to his sibling._

_"You mean, a turtle?" The redhead helped, kneeling beside the blond kid._

_"Yes! A tuwtel!" Naruto said excitedly, wide blue eyes dancing as he clapped._

_Kurama shook his head, smile widening. "No, little brother. A tur-tle."_

_Naruto cocked his head confusedly, adorable blushing cheeks puffed out. "Thatz wha I said!"_

_Kurama laughed, "Oh, really?" And started to tickle the younger, who started to giggle and laugh._

_"Excuse me, Uzumaki-san?"_

_The redhead nearly groaned, pouting, turning to glare at the person the voice belonged to, Uchiha Itachi, who was standing in his indigo wide turtleneck shirt and black shorts. He unfortunately had known the guy ever since he could remember, 'cause their parents were close and sometimes it required for the two to have 'playdates'. Honestly, Kurama hated Itachi. He was always so quiet and everybody praises him for being so smart. Even though Kurama was smart, too! He had good grades! And he studied! A lot! Imagine the Uzumaki's horror when he found out they would be studying together! At the same school!_

_Itachi politely bowed, extending his small hand which held the book Kurama had been reading. "I thought this might be yours."_

_Kurama humphed childishly, snatching the book from the Uchiha's hand. "You thought correctly!"_

_"Sa'ke!" Naruto squealed in joy while Kurama inwardly cried. He didn't know why, but Itachi's younger brother, who was the same age as Naruto, and his own, have become best friends. It was annoying because it would mean for Kurama to be closer to Itachi than needed._

_Sasuke poked his head in between Itachi's legs, a smile on his small face, his spiked black hair ruffling, tender hands holding on to his older brother's pants. "Na'uto!"_

_Kurama and Itachi were seated on the bench again, watching their younger siblings play in the sand and occasionally playfully play with each other's hands. The two older brothers were quiet, taking notice on how the sun was setting and how the group of other children and adults left to their homes._

_The silence was killing him, Kurama was a chatterbox by nature, something he seemed to have inherited from his mother, and he needed to talk, even if it was with the person who he didn't like. "I wonder why Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun get along so well. I heard that Sasuke-kun barely gets along with other kids. Do you know why?"_

_Itachi blinked owlishly at Kurama, who fidgeted awkwardly at the gaze. Itachi wasn't used to being talked to so freely, specially wasn't used to being asked a question that didn't have to do with schoolwork or known knowledge. And what was even more peculiar was the person who asked. Itachi was sure Kurama hated him, and he had never struck direct conversation with him before._

_Kurama gulped, scratching the back of his head nervously, his shoulder-length red hair being ruffled. "I m-mean, if you know, or...what do you think about it...or-"_

_"I think it's because Naruto-san doesn't care."_

_Kurama stared at Itachi, finding himself entranced with the onyx eyes. He shook his head to clear it. "He doesn't care?"_

_Itachi bobbed his head, his light black hair gracing his slightly blushing cheeks, hoping he wasn't making a fool out of himself for saying his opinion. "Yes. Naruto-san doesn't care to speak out what he has in his mind and Sasuke-kun likes to be with people who would help him...um, express his...feelings?"_

_The redhead kid thought over the Uchiha's point, causing the young Uchiha to hang his head, his face getting redder._

_"Makes sense!" Kurama declared, smiling widely at Itachi for the first time, who stopped acting shy and looked at Kurama with an almost appraising gaze. Kurama then frowned, crossing his arms._

_Itachi cocked his head worriedly. "Uzumaki-san?"_

_"Please, Itachi-san. Just call me Kurama." The redhead moaned in dismay. "I'm just jealous you thought of it first than me!"_

_Itachi felt the corner of his lips raise delicately, never having gotten that type of reaction. The Uzumaki was just so...honest. "Hai, Kurama-san."_

_They were both quiet again, their little brothers now playing a game of tag._

_"You it!"_

_"No! You cheated!"_

_"I not cheat!"_

_"Yes, you did!"_

_Naruto tackled the boy to the ground, making them both roll and laugh together. Sasuke pushed the blond off him, who fell to his side, and gave out a war cry, jumping on Naruto and sitting himself on the blond's torso with a wide smile. "Ha! I win!"_

_"No way!" Naruto pouted, reaching out and pulling Sasuke's blue jacket, making the boy fall completely on top the blond, noses bumping. Naruto and Sasuke blinked at the closeness, then smiled and giggled in their untainted innocence._

_"I'm jealous, too."_

_"Hm?" Kurama looked at the Uchiha beside him, seeing the raven gazing at their siblings withe a longing look._

_Kurama thought for a second, trying his best to analyze the words and actions. "You jealous of Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?"_

_Itachi hid his face behind his long bangs. "Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_Again, Itachi wasn't used to such straight-forward behavior. He fiddled a bit with his fingers before answering. "'Cause I don't have anyone that is honest with me like Sasuke-kun does..."_

_The Uzumaki thought for a moment before realizing it was getting darker, and his mother would be worried if he didn't leave in time. He stood up and jogged up to where the bundle of Uchiha and Uzumaki were, leaving Itachi to catch up to him._

_"Naruto-kun, say goodbye to Sasuke-kun. We're going home." Kurama took his baby brother from his armpits at the same time Itachi grabbed his own._

_"But I wanna keep pwayin' wit Sa'ke..." Naruto pouted, yawning sleepily in his older brother's grasp._

_"We play tomowow, Na'uto..." Sasuke promised, smiling as he circled his fragile limbs around his big brother's neck, who sighed and patted off the dirt the boy had on his white shorts._

_Naruto kept pouting, then extended a chubby hand with a single pinky sticking out. "Pwomise?"_

_Itachi walked closer so his little brother could lock pinkies with the blond. Sasuke grinned. "P'omise!'_

_Kurama looked up at Itachi, who was watching the exchange with soft features, and smiled again. Itachi raised an eyebrow._

_"Ne, Itachi-san, I could be honest with you. But, trust me, I will not hold back!" Kurama laughed, shifting his now snoring younger sibling on his other side, to raise his own pinky._

_Itachi stared at the finger as if it were a mortal device. He looked up again at Kurama's radiant face, then smiled gently. He raised and gripped his pinky with the redhead's._

_"Hehehe..." Kurama chuckled, eyes closed. "Guess you stuck with me now!"_

_Itachi's seemingly subtle smile widened. "Yes."_

The current Itachi laughed at the memory, shaking his head delicately. "We were so naive back then."

"You think so?" Kurama opened his eyes, looking directly at the man he loved. "I actually thought we're actually more naive now."

Itachi chuckled, shrugging weakly. "Perhaps..."

"Although...I kind of broke that promise." Kurama turned his body to the Uchiha, a determined look in his eyes. "I wasn't honest with you, but now I plan to make it up to you. We can start slow, if you want. However, you still have that nice penthouse your parents bought you for the marriage. We could start a new chapter there and-"

Kurama stopped his rambling when Itachi started raising a hand and combing it through the red hair he had learned to adore. The Uchiha leaned closer, a smile enhancing his facials. "I really don't care how we start, Kura. As long as we're together."

The redhead smirked, reaching out and placing his hand delicately on his lover's cheek. "I really don't care either. But..."

Itachi nuzzled his face on the hand, warm eyes still locked with Kurama's as he gripped the redhead's hand on his cheek with his own. "But?"

The Uzumaki blushed, gulping loudly and breaking the gaze. "Y-You see, it's actions like that that caused me to be nearly rapping you that night! So, stop it if you want to start slow or something!"

Itachi chuckled, making Kurama turn to glare at him, the redhead's face matching his hair. "What's so funny?"

"You aren't making sense. You actually never do when you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous! I don't get nervous, Uchiha! You must be imagining things or something!" Kurama puckered his lips in annoyance, looking everywhere except the raven. "I-I just really want to kiss you!"

"What's stopping you?"

Kurama's eyes widened, finally locking gazes with the Uchiha, taking note of the slight pink tinge decorating his lover's usually pale cheeks. He licked his lips, "Don't tempt me..."

Itachi smirked, inching closer until their noses were bumping, onyx eyes devouring darkening with lust blue, their heartbeats racing loudly, the only sound being their quickening breathing. They had only ever kissed once, and they were both so drunk they didn't entirely remember how it felt to kiss the other. Kurama lowered their joint hands onto his lap, his free hand extending and cupping the back of the raven's neck, Itachi's own free hand intertwining itself on the red long hair. Their lips were barely a centimeter away.

"Kurama..." Itachi's eyelids went down half way, unconsciously giving himself a sultry look.

Kurama groaned at the way his love's deep melodic voice made his name sound like, closing his eyes tightly before connecting their lips desperately, both starting to pant and the temperature rising new degrees as they began to mercilessly attack their mouths. Their bodies immediately felt hot, bodies shivering occasionally with the sensation, the lust, the love the kiss poured out. Itachi now dug both his hands into the blood colored hair, bringing the man closer, wanting to be closer, no, needing to be closer to the male he loved and cherished all of his life. Kurama appreciated the moment Itachi pulled back to breath, and proceeded to push the raven back with his hand on the raven's chest.

The Uchiha was confused. "Wha-"

Kurama locked lips with him, not letting him finish, and continued to drag Itachi back down the passenger seat, twisting his own body so he was now sitting on his seat facing the raven, legs under him. Meanwhile, he distracted the Uchiha by sticking his tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth, and prodding, their tongues sliding against each other. Itachi moaned at the feeling, tightening his hold on the red hair as if his life depended on it. Kurama started to pull back, taking Itachi's bottom lip between his teeth to nibble then suck while the raven lapped on the redhead's upper one.

Itachi jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, dragging Kurama back with the hold on his hair. They looked at each other's eyes, panting at the ecstasy now coursing through them, their faces a light shade of red. "M-My phone..."

Kurama shook his head, "Not yet. I want to make it up to you."

"That can-"

Itachi was interrupted by the ring of Kurama's cellphone, which was resting innocently on the dashboard. "T-That's Naruto-kun."

"They can wait." Kurama growled, attaching himself to Itachi's exposed neck, sucking hard. Itachi let out a cry, not expecting such harsh treatment, hands gripping tighter into the locks.

"_K-Kurama!_ We can't-! Aah!"

The redhead sunk his teeth on the soft flesh of Itachi's throat, tongue lapping at the small drops of blood. "Fine." He kissed the now marked skin lightly, feeling proud of himself of it. "I'll just give you a quickie."

"A qui-_Kurama_!"

Kurama had unashamedly grabbed Itachi's now very noticeable hard on, quickly kissing his way up to Itachi's face, brushing his lips on the raven's refined jaw as he pressed harder against the budge, causing Itachi to gasp and moan, throwing his head back, eyes shut tight, hitting the seat's cushion. "Oh!_ Ku-Kurama_!"

Kurama hummed, rubbing faster, and squeezing the erection in confinement. He took the Uchiha's earlobe between his teeth, blowing wind to it. "Mmm, _Itachi_, you sound so sexy." He let go of the flesh, licking the top of the ear and pressing his lips onto it, whispering huskily. "I love the way you moan my name."

Itachi flushed in embarrassment, biting his bottom lip but he couldn't repress the sounds of pleasure. He hadn't even touched himself for weeks, maybe even a month or two, and it was coming back with a vengeance, specially when the person causing it was the one who had haunted his wet dreams ever since he was twelve. His hips started moving on their own accord. He groaned when Kurama stopped his ministrations. "Ku- _Aah! Aah!_"

'_Kurama is one fast motherfucker,' _Itachi thought, his eyes rolling back, hands tugging his lover's hair as Kurama stroked his now free member. "Ku-Kurama! I-!"

The Uzumaki groaned, the sight before him so delectable, his cock twitching in his pants. Itachi was breathing heavily, his hair disheveled and all over the place, sweat twinkling down the perfect face. In the distance, behind Itachi's amazing and tantalizing noises, he could hear his ringtone. He inwardly whined, knowing he had to hurry for Itachi and that he wasn't going to be getting any. Well, for today, anyway. He shifted, letting go of the hot dripping organ, Itachi moaning in dismay.

Kurama waited for Itachi to open his eyes, and kissed him gently on his lips. With their lips still brushing against each others, he spoke slowly and, according to the raven, sexily. "_Itachi_, if I do this, you have to promise to let your _cum_ slide down my throat." Itachi groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, his cock twitching. "G-God, _Kurama_..."

Kurama smiled as Itachi went to a pill of goo. He kissed the plumb lips one more time, before lowering his face and downright deep throating the dick. Itachi literally screamed, a tenor sound, throwing his head back, mewling in delight when his lover used his tongue to slide it across his slit. His hands tugged Kurama's hair as he started to bob his head up and down, alternatively sucking and licking, a whole shiver running through Itachi when the Uzumaki looked up, gracing his teeth delicately, eyes locked with the Uchiha's.

"Kurama..." Itachi moaned, eyes half lidded, mewling again when observing the way those pink lips massaged his member. "D-Damn..."

The redhead lifted his head, sucking the head like candy, letting of it with a 'pop' and then licked the way down, and up. He absolutely loved the taste of a part so intimate of his once best friend, and loved even more the pleasure he knows he's causing him. Itachi gave a wanton groan, combing the red tendrils out of his lover's face, and then forcefully pulling him up to kiss him, moaning at the taste of his own precum on his mouth. It made things more sexual, and Itachi loved it. He gasped, the sound being muffled, as Kurama started to rapidly tug his cock, rubbing his thumb against his slit. The Uzumaki pumped faster, his tongue mapping Itachi's mouth, and opening his, inviting the Uchiha's wet muscle in, clamping down and sucking when he accepted it.

Itachi felt the familiar coiling in his abdomen that indicated he was on his edge, and desperately ran his hands down Kurama's figure, taking a grip on his lover's pants' waist band, pulling away his lips from Kurama's. "W-Wait! Y-You-!"

"This is for you, Itachi. Only _you_." Kurama whispered heatedly, kissing the raven's nose to then suddenly lower himself again, pressing his lips on the head of Itachi's dick, breathing on it. "So, give it to me."

Itachi shook his head, attempting to clear his mind but failing when the redhead deep throated him again, causing a choked moan to erupt. "Kurama!"

The Uzumaki had to hold down Itachi's hips, which started to thrust uncontrollably, and racked his teeth carefully from the base to the very tip of his slicked organ.

"Aah! Aah! _Kurama!_" Itachi shouted, arching his back, and groaning deep and low when his spunk sputtered out. He was panting noisily, chest heaving. He opened his onyx eyes and moaned yet again at the vision before him.

Kurama made sure to lick off all the semen, sighing contentedly. Itachi grabbed Kurama's chin after a few seconds of composing himself, taking out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and gently padding it on his love's face, cleaning the leftover cum. Kurama smiled, grasping the Uchiha's wrist, and dragging Itachi closer to give him a kiss.

Kurama sighed when his phone rang again and Itachi had pulled away, gesturing to the cell, cleaning himself up and putting his now flaccid cock back in his pants.

The redhead seated himself correctly on the driver's seat, grabbing the keys and sticking them to the ignition, all the while clearing his now raspy throat and taking the phone from the dashboard, watching Itachi attempting to fix his hair and snatching the white band.

Kurama exhaled loudly, willing his erection to go away, and finally answered his phone.

"Yes?"

_"Kurama-nii! What took you so long to answer?!"_

Kurama laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I was busy."

Itachi observed Kurama talk with his younger brother and suddenly remembered his cell. He dug in his pocket, taking out his iPhone, smiling softly at the wallpaper of his most precious people, a laughing Naruto sticking his fingers into Sasuke's mouth to make him smile, while Sasuke just looked pissed, Kurama hugging Naruto from behind with a wide grin, his other arm around Itachi, who was looking down at his otouto concernedly. The raven knew exactly when his mother had taken this photo, the day being this same year in Sasuke's birthday party. Shaking his head, the Uchiha unlocked his phone and sighed when seeing it was his brother and mother who had been texting him.

'_Aniki, 'Kaasan and 'Tousan are pretty mad, you better get back home.'_

_'Young man! You better be back by 4! PM! Or I will take it upon myself to hunt you down! Love, Mom.'_

Itachi sweat dropped.

"Okay, we're on our way, kit. Yeah. Okay. Love you, too." Kurama hanged up and smirked at Itachi. "Looks like hell just started."

Itachi smirked with him, taking a hold of Kurama's hand as they left the clearing, car jerking down the stony road. "I'm not afraid of it."

The redhead laughed, squeezing tenderly the other's hand. "Neither am I."

* * *

"I lied." Kurama whimpered as his mother dragged him by his ear, practically throwing him onto the Uchiha's house living room sofa, where Itachi was already sitting straightly at.

"What in the world were you two thinking?!" Kushina screeched, waving her fists at both of them. In front of the new lovers were their parents, Naruto and Sasuke innocently looking down from the stairs.

"Answer me!" The red haired woman yelled, stomping her foot.

"Um, I was just thinking-" Kurama started.

"No, you weren't _thinking_! The two of you had been bickering about god knows what for more than a few months and suddenly you pull off that stunt!" Kushina was absolutely livid, causing the redhead male to flinch and look away. But he suspected no less of his mother, who was a natural worrywart and hated when she was excluded from what was going on. "The media are going to be following us for the rest of our _entire_ lives!"

"We would've understood if one of you would've just talked to us." Mikoto sighed, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking directly at her eldest son.

"But, no. You had to go and cause a scene." Fugaku hissed from where he was leaning on the doorframe that lead to the kitchen.

"And cancel a wedding!" Mikoto added, "Couldn't you guys just clear things out with each other before all this? _I swear_!"

"Hold on now, we can't just start giving them the complete blame!" Minato, seeing the two young man getting depressed, quickly defended them. Kurama and Itachi looked up at the blond hopefully.

"You're right! This is your fault, too!" Fugaku turned toward Minato, who looked stunned. The Uchiha poked the Namikaze, who gave up his last name and gave his own children the more honorable surname of their mother, at the chest, a heated glare directed at him.

"My fault?" The blond blinked in confusion.

"Yes! If your son wasn't gay, none of this would've happened!"

"_What?!_" Minato shrieked. Now, the Namikaze-turned-Uzumaki was the only one in the Uzumaki household besides his eldest son who was calm and collected, but he hated to be blamed in something that clearly wasn't his fault. "My son?! Are you forgetting that your son is gay as well?!"

"Your son infected him!" Fugaku growled.

"That's bullshit!" Kushina shouted, slapping the Uchiha's hands away from her husband. "It was obvious from the start that they would end together, and that Sora was a bitch! Besides, you guys are completely missing the point!"

"The point?! My eldest son is _gay_! My Clan Leader is _gay_!" Fugaku screamed back, "Obviously it's something you Uzumaki and Senju have!"

Itachi frowned deeply while Kurama was getting more agitated by the minute as his parents fought with the Uchiha. Mikoto observed how her son and the Uzumaki squeezed their hands together. Deciding to end the nonsense, she turned and slapped her husband right on the his face.

Kushina stepped back in shock, while Minato's eyes widened. Sasuke and Naruto inched closer to the railing to see better, both anxious to what was going to happen. Sasuke was surprised at his mother's behavior, never having seen his parents even fight for anything.

Fugaku blinked, looking at his wife. "Mi'?"

"Don't_ 'Mi' _me!" Mikoto glared. "Nothing is wrong with Kurama-kun or Itachi-kun! Yes, they are gay! But we're their parents, and we're supposed to, and _will_, accept them for who they are! They love each other just as much as I love you!"

Itachi and Kurama looked up in surprise and relief. They were hopeful that at least one of their parents understood, well, another one of their parents since it was obvious it didn't bother Minato nor Kushina about sexual preferences.

Fugaku looked away, heaving a sigh after thinking things over. "You're right...guess I'm just stressed. It's been quite a day..." He gazed up at Minato and Kushina. "I'm sorry for my words." Then turned to Kurama and Itachi. "I...can't say it'll be easy to accept, but I will acknowledge and respect it."

Kurama nodded while Itachi stood, bowing to his father. "I am deeply sorry for the stress I have caused you, Father."

Fugaku smiled tiredly at his son, which was something he rarely does, and pats Itachi's head. "You're one of my kids, you're always going to give me stress. It's destiny."

"Now he's just copying the Hyuuga clan saying." Naruto muttered while Sasuke punched his shoulder to be quiet.

"Oh, but what about the grandchildren!" Kushina groaned, pouting. "I was so excited over having small footsteps running around the house!" Minato chuckled, massaging his wife's shoulders.

"That should be the least of your worries, Kushina-chan." Mikoto smirked, causing them all to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked suspiciously. He knew that smirk anywhere, and it definitely didn't suit his mother.

Mikoto shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "There are a bunch of doctors in our clan, and I'm pretty sure Izuna-sama wouldn't mind transplanting an egg into one of you."

Kushina squealed in delight while Kurama and Itachi paled, Minato sweat dropping.

"Couldn't they just adopt?" The blond suggested, immediately cowering away when the women sent him glares of doom.

"That actually isn't a bad idea." Fugaku nodded, eyeing down Kurama, who gapped up at him. "Uzumaki could bare it."

"Who said it had to be me?!" Kurama quickly interjected.

"Don't worry, we'll settle this." Mikoto nodded determinedly, clapping her hands together. "Just tell us who takes it up the ass."

Kushina and Kurama squeaked at the words, Minato covering his face with his hands. Itachi blushed heavily, looking at the floor.

"What do they mean by that?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes and slapped the blond again. "Idiot!"

Fugaku gasped at his son's reaction, at the same time finally spotting the love-bites on his son's neck and throat. "Don't tell me!"

Itachi grumbled under his breath, seating himself on Kurama's lap, surprising the redhead and everyone else at the affectionate display. "We only ever did it once..."

Fugaku groaned, shaking his head in dismay, he couldn't believe how low the Uchiha pride has fallen. "That's it! I'm going to bed!"

"But it's only-"

"_I DON'T CARE!_"

Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran up to the youngest Uchiha's room, peeking through the crack of the door to see Fugaku fume pass them, slamming his door shut.

* * *

Haruno Sakura hummed to herself as she painted her toe nails a light red color. She was seated on her extravagantly pink and rose red bed, being careful not to stain the silk sheets. Her equally pink hair, recently washed and re-dyed, was pulled into a high bun, some strands falling to her make-up free face, she having to blow at them to get away from her eyesight. She hummed a low tune matching the rhythm of the pop song she had put on her fancy stereo.

"I knew you were trouble...," she mumbled to herself, re-dipping the small brush into the nail polish. "Trouble...trouble...trouble..."

She squeaked when her cellphone suddenly rang, vibrating against her lower regions, having had seated on top of it. She sighed, then fished it out, answering without even looking at the number.

"Hello?"

_"Oh my god, Sakura! You have absolutely no idea what just happened a few moments ago!"_

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes, smiling to herself, continuing to paint her nails. "Ino? What is it? Sasuke-kun looks hotter in a suit?"

_"You know he looks hot no matter what he wears! Oh, and it's not only me! Say hi, Hinata-chan!"_

_"...Hello, Haruno-san."_

Sakura's smile widened. "Why, hello, Hinata-chan. You rarely call any of us."

_"Heh. She didn't have much of a choice with me! Since Shika-kun, the lazy ass, didn't want to go with me to Itachi-san's wedding, I dragged Hinata-chan instead! Oh! That's what I was talking about! Sakura, Itachi-san declined Sora-chan!"_

Sakura gasped, almost ruining her work. "No way! Did he stood her out?"

_"No, no! He came and everything! But, get this, Kurama-san had suddenly appeared at the middle of Itachi-san's turn to say 'I do', and confessed!"_

"Confessed?" Sakura asked, not really understanding what she meant.

_"Yeah! Hinata-chan, tell her!"_

_"...Um, Kurama-san admitted his feelings in front of everyone, that he loved Itachi-san and-"_

"What?!" Sakura screeched, completely forgetting about her toe nails as she stood up, walking back and forth in her room. "Itachi-san and Kurama-san are _gay_?!"

_"Yeah!"_ Ino's voice was bursting with excitement. _"And they left together and everything! They must look so cute together, don't you think? And that's not all! Madara-sama confessed to Hashirama-sama! And they're together, too! And Tobirama-sama and Izuna-sama had been having an affair all this time!"_

"What?! You're bluffing!"

_"No, I'm not! Ask Hinata-chan!"_

_"Er...it's, uh, true, Haruno-san. I saw it all happen as well."_

"Wow..." Sakura murmured, calming down and inwardly groaning when she spotted her messy nails. "Who would've thought...Sasuke-kun isn't gay, though. He's mine."

_"Like hell, billboard! Sasuke-kun's mine!"_

"Oh, yeah, pig? Why would Sasuke-kun even look at you when obviously reek of a slut?" Sakura sneered when Ino cursed.

_"One time, Sakura, one time! And why would he date you, the girl who looks like a rainbow of pink vomited on her?"_

"Grr! Why would-"

Hyuuga Hinata sighed at the other line, pulling her phone away from her ear as she was standing her bedroom's balcony. She didn't like fights, specially meaningless ones. So, instead she asked the pink haired girl a question that has been intriguing her. _"Haruno-san, what makes you think Sasuke-san isn't gay?"_

Sakura and Ino abruptly stop their bickering. Sakura thought for a moment, her nose scrunched. "What makes you question Sasuke-kun's sexual orientation?"

_"Well, Sasuke-san is a lot like Itachi-san in someways and his best friend, Naruto-kun, is always with him and their as close as Itachi-san and Kurama-san."_

Ino laughs._ "It wouldn't bother me at all! I would finally have some gay friends to shop with! And they'd look so cute and adorable together!"_

Sakura scowled deeply, an evil aura surrounding her. Her grip on the phone tightened. "No! Sasuke-kun isn't gay! And if he were, I'd make him straight again! Beside, Naruto is a total idiot! He's a clown who has no life and everyone secretly hates him! Sasuke-kun will never even like him if he was even just a little bit gay!"

She panted, having gotten out of breath due to the loud shout.

_"Haruno-san, you don't have to be so mean!"_

_"Yeah! Naruto's a real nice guy! And he is attractive, in his own way, hadn't you seen him at the beach? My god, he's to die for! It's just that he's different! Which, I believe, is why Sasuke-kun likes to be with him. He's honest, not like some pink obsessed bitch I know."_

"I don't give three shits about Naruto. He could go jump off a bridge for all I care. Sasuke-kun's mine!" Sakura abruptly hung up and threw her phone across her room, the sound of it slamming against her wall and shattering to pieces echoing.

She stared at the floor with a wide, almost crazy, gaze. "I won't lose...I won't lose to Naruto! Sasuke's mine! Fucking _mine_! And ONLY mine! Naruto isn't good enough! I am!" No longer caring about staining her comforter, Sakura crawled up her bed, curling herself up. She couldn't be invisible again! She promised herself she'd have Sasuke! He was perfect! He was everything! "Mine...mine..."

'_Sasuke's mine!'_

* * *

All Sasuke could hear were crickets in a distance, all he could see was a beautiful starry night sky. He shifted on where he laid on top of the Uzumaki's home roof. It was his and Naruto's favorite spot to talk, and tonight they had tons to talk about, so Sasuke was there earlier. Usually they would be up there when everyone had gone to bed, but Sasuke was edgy. He didn't know why, but he felt clammy. Inside. Because outside would be just gross.

"Oh! Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto crawled over to the raven, then proceeding to lay down, mimicking the Uchiha's position. "You're here early."

"So are you."

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to talk."

"Hn."

Silence reigned for a short while before Naruto broke it again. "What do you think about it? Itachi-nii and Kurama-nii being gay?" The blond turned to his side, facing and staring intently at the porcelain like face. Sasuke's closed eyes appeared to be crescent moon under the shadows and Naruto was briefly mesmerized until the raven opened his onyx eyes and locked them with blue.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as Itachi-niisan and Kurama are happy, it should be fine."

"Yeah, heh." Naruto laughed, Sasuke turning his face to look at the blond with a raised eyebrow. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Who would've thought Hashirama-sama and Madara-sama would have a thing for each other, too?"

"I did, dobe. Everyone knew they had something going on."

"But Izuna-sama and Tobirama-sama was certainly a surprise."

Sasuke thought about it, looking back up at the sky. "Yeah, they were."

"I know! I was so sure they hated each other! Was it a cover up?"

"Maybe. According to Shisui, it had been happening for a while."

At the name of Shisui, Naruto snickered. "Shisui-san knows everything. The guy seriously freaks me out. I bet he knew about Kurama-niisan and Itachi-niisan before they even met!"

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, moron."

They were quiet again, enjoying how they could both be together and so peaceful. It was something that rarely happened between the two, but it was incredibly nice when it did. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows when he felt Naruro shifting beside him a bit closer. He looked at the blond from the corner of his eye, seeing him look troubled about something but trying to cover it up. It was useless against Sasuke, he knew Naruto like the back of his hand.

"What is it?"

Naruto sighed, dropping the façade. He didn't know why'd he even tried to hide things from his best friend, Sasuke just knows him too well. He sat up, resting his hands on his thighs, the raven following his lead. The Uchiha waited patiently for the blond to speak his mind, at the same time, wondering why it was taking the usually extremely talkative Naruto so long.

"It's just..um, what do you think about _gays_ in general?"

Sasuke blinked, not having expected that question. He scratched his nose, fixing his black t-shirt, meanwhile he thought why was it bothering his friend. "I guess it's fine. I don't find them disgusting or anything. Why?"

Naruto's tense shoulders relaxed, a smile on his face as he turned to face his best friend, their faces way to close for comfort to the raven but the blond was oblivious, as always. "It really doesn't bother you?!"

'_Well, he's a bit too excited,' _the Uchiha thought. "No. It isn't anyone's fault who you like or what you find attractive."

Naruto grinned, jumping and tackling Sasuke, nearly falling them off the roof. "Dobe!" Sasuke yelped in surprise, a slight a panicked tone mixed with embarrassment as the blond was resting his body on top of his, his face digging itself on the raven's chest.

Sasuke awkwardly patted Naruto's head, his fingers caressing the spiky locks, bewildered by the blond's strange behavior. "Um, Naruto?"

The Uzumaki looked up at Sasuke with a wide smile, eyes glassy. "I'm so happy! I was afraid you would hate me!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's blue eyes and then something clicked. His jaw fell slightly. "You're gay?"

Naruto blushed, digging his face into Sasuke's arms again, his voice coming out muffled. "Not exactly. Bisexual."

Sasuke's eyes widened, pulling the tendrils to obligate the blond to look at him. "Since when?"

Naruto flushed, avoiding eye contact. "I've been thinking about it...and I decided to give Gaara a chance."

Okay, now Sasuke was sure this whole day was a nightmare he was failing to wake up out of, "Gaara?"

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, putting his chin on Sasuke's chest. "He asked me out a week ago, and I've been considering it."

"I thought you were into Sakura...?"

Naruto pouted, arms tightening around Sasuke's torso. "She likes you, and I'm just giving Gaara a chance. He's really into me, and, honestly, I find him attractive enough."

Sasuke scowled, inwardly recoiling in pure horror. He didn't like this. He didn't like the thought of Naruto starting a relationship. In fact, he hated it. He hated Gaara, he has been observing the deranged redhead for a while now, noting how the Subaku was so into his best friend, and he wasn't fond of it. Gaara was a bad influence, the guy was just plain maniacal.

"I don't know, dobe. Gaara's creepy. And that's a lot coming from me." Sasuke attempted to reason with the Uzumaki, not understanding why his heart tugged painfully, unconsciously pouting.

Naruto fluttered his eyebrows a bit, eyeing his best friend's reaction to Gaara, and smirking at the pout, misunderstanding it. He laughed, surprising the raven when he gave him a loud sloppy kiss on his temple. "Aww! Don't be jealous! You'll still be my best friend! You're my other half, and Gaara ain't gonna get in the way of it!"

Sasuke gazed at the dazzlingly smile, still frowning. He analyzed his thoughts, could it be jealousy? Why was he feeling so territorial? Naruto wasn't a possession. But...why did it anger him? It has to be because Gaara was a bad influence! And Sasuke didn't want him to hurt his best friend._ 'Yeah, it has to be that,' _he determined. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's expression and rolled his eyes, jumping off the Uchiha.

"C'mon, teme! We have to go eat dinner before 'Kaachan throws a tantrum!" The blond jogged off, sliding down the slippery side of the roof to land on his bedroom's balcony. Sasuke stood up slowly, body following his friend, but mind still progressing what just happened.

It finally occurred to him what he was going to do, while he was eating his mother's amazing noodle soup at the dining table with the Uzumaki family, seated in between a laughing Naruto and a peacefully eating Itachi, who was joking around with his current boyfriend about something Sasuke didn't really care for now. Sasuke promised Naruto, a long time ago when the blond was being bullied in elementary school, that he'd protect him from bad people. Gaara was bad. And even though he obviously was feeling something else along with it, he'd sort that out later. Now, Naruto needed him.

'_Naruto's mine to protect. I won't let Gaara get even close to him!'_

**A/N: I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed in some point. It kinda took me while to write this 'cause its the first lime/oral that I write, and I was feeling slightly awkward doing it...xP Oh, and I'm sorry I made Sakura bitchy! I just don't like her xD Ahh, and I made Fugaku-san a bit loco, who wouldn't be at his situation? But don't worry, I'll be nice to them later on! So, review, follow, etc! Hope you liked it! Next chapter ****_may_**** be longer ;D**

**With care,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	4. Chapter 4: Average Days Not So Average

**A/N: Better late than never! Hello! Summer vacation just officially started for me! xD And I feel like throwing a party! Woohooo! But, alas, I'm not that popular. OH! Did you guys read this week's new Naruto chapter?! I was left astonished! Anyways, here's the chapter! Hope you'll like it! ;D I appreciate all your reviews! You have no idea how they pump me up! If you know what i mean xD**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_It finally occurred to him what he was going to do, while he was eating his mother's amazing noodle soup at the dining table with the Uzumaki family, seated in between a laughing Naruto and a peacefully eating Itachi, who was joking around with his current boyfriend about something Sasuke didn't really care for now. Sasuke promised Naruto, a long time ago when the blond was being bullied in elementary school, that he'd protect him from bad people. Gaara was bad. And even though he obviously was feeling something else along with it, he'd sort that out later. Now, Naruto needed him._

_'Naruto's mine to protect. I won't let Gaara get even close to him!'_

**Chapter 4: Average Days Aren't So Average**

"You know, otouto, I'm beginning to believe you truly have become a workaholic."

Sasuke only glanced at his older brother leaning at his bedroom's doorframe, then continued to type away on his laptop which was currently nestled on his lap, the keyboard making soft_ 'tic' _noises as his fingers practically flied across the keys. "I want to finish up the assignments early."

Sighing, Itachi went over to sit beside his younger sibling on the queen bed, proceeding to rest his chin on Sasuke's bare right shoulder, reading over the information he was typing. "Winter break is long, Sasuke-kun. And today's Saturday. Why don't you relax a bit? Big brother worries over those dark bags under your eyes."

The smaller raven didn't respond quickly, stifling a yawn. He nuzzled his older brother's cheek with his in a rare show of affection. "I'm almost done, all I need is the last graphics of World War 2. And big brother shouldn't worry over his little brother. If I were big brother, I'd worry over who I'd be moving in with."

Itachi laughed lightly, rolling his eyes, deciding to ignore the last sentence. He crossed his legs on the silky black comforted mattress, getting more comfortable on his sibling's shoulder. "You were quite fine with your occasional insomnia a few days ago. What has been stressing you?"

Sasuke paused in his typing for a milli-second. He later went on as if nothing has been said. He didn't want to talk it out with his older brother right now, since he himself wasn't entirely sure the exact intellect for his recently building up stress. He'd always have unaccountable stress because of his atychiphobia, and his insomnia had started when he was merely 10 years old. It always comes and goes, and sometimes the cause of it could be really stupid things that he felt were out of his control. It just started on Thursday this same week, and he thought after Friday, he'd be back to normal. But for whatever reason, he couldn't close his eyes last night. He was bothered, and he knew it was because of Naruto. He just didn't know why. He could blame Gaara, but the redhead barely crossed his mind the former night. Could it be he did find it to be an inconvenience, Naruto's sexual orientation? He just couldn't see it logical, he had no problem at all, not even an ounce of disgust, once discovering of his Aniki's homosexuality. So, what was it? He spent all night pondering this question, but all he found is that he just didn't like Naruto's decision to be with Gaara.

Itachi exasperatedly sighed again when Sasuke failed to answer him. Knowing he won't have a response any time soon, he wisely chose to let the younger raven tell him in his own time. Itachi ruffled his otouto's hair, shuffling to stand up and stretching his muscles when he stood. "Wrap up that schoolwork later. You're going to have to help me move in, since Mother and Father are out today and you'll need a ride for therapy."

"I'll just go with Naruto."

"He's already coming with Kurama to the penthouse." Itachi smirked in victory at Sasuke's annoyed huff. He waited until his little brother put aside the expensive laptop on the white wooden nightstand to promptly tackle Sasuke on the bed, and started to torture via tickling.

Sasuke squirmed, screeching and squealing indignantly as he tried his best not to laugh. "Itachi! Stop! Haha-Itachi! Aniki!"

Itachi chuckled, rubbing his fingers on his otouto's weak points, and since his sibling was only in his black boxers, it was much easier to torture as he settled on top of the younger raven, "Cry for mercy!"

The smaller one of the two giggled, fisting his hands and playfully punching his older brother's upper arm. Sasuke couldn't hold in the tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks, attempting to kick off Itachi. "N-Never!"

Somehow, Itachi had forgotten about the opened bedroom door, and he let out a uncharacteristic surprised high-pitched squeak when he felt hands tickle him under his armpits, causing him to fall off Sasuke and roll to safety off the low-leveled bed. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto hollering with amusement.

"I never knew you two were ticklish!" The blond said between his laughing, eyeing Sasuke mischievously, who scowled, feeling his cheeks slightly burn in embarrassment as he apprehensively crawled away from the Uzumaki.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, slowly and cautiously standing in a crouched position, ready to bolt if the daring blond decided to use this new knowledge against him. One of the reasons that the Uchiha brothers didn't display any type of their brotherly philia, besides their high-standing pride of course, was because the siblings weren't really comfortable of others' knowing the weaknesses they had no problem showing each other.

Naruto's smirk widened at Itachi, who took a step back uneasily.

"Ita!"

Despite the shout, Itachi still squealed slightly when Kurama wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the side of his jaw. The Uchiha chuckled with relief once knowing it was just his beloved, squeezing his hands on top of the redhead's. "Kura, could you warn a guy next time?"

Kurama pouted, resting his chin on the barely inch taller male's shoulder. "But it isn't as fun if I warn you. Besides, I yelled out your name before I did so."

The raven smirked, turning his head to give a chaste kiss on the pursed lips.

"Aww!" Naruto fawned, clapping his hands and smiling widely when the couple glanced abashedly at the younger Uzumaki. "You two are adorable!"

Sasuke couldn't help roll his ebony eyes at his best friend's behavior. "Moron."

Glaring heatedly at the insult, Naruto raised his hands in a slow menacing manner, stalking over to the Uchiha like panther did to its prey. "Oh, yeah?"

Sasuke glared halfheartedly, suddenly aware of his lack of clothing and feeling self-conscious at the blond's intense stare. He didn't know why but his heart was racing and his palms were abruptly sweating, his body rigid with the look his friend was giving him. He rapidly dashed out of his bed when the Uzumaki attacked and into his bathroom, closing the door with a bang; the Uchiha panted as if he had just ran a marathon, resting his weight on the white wooden door as he gripped his chest where his heart was. 'The heck was that?'

"Bastard!" Could be heard along with the deep chuckles of Kurama and Itachi.

* * *

The penthouse that was bought for Uchiha Itachi was as extravagant as one would imagine an Uchiha such as Itachi would have. Although it lacked decorations, it was still stylish and modern, having the right hints of vintage, despite not being as beautiful as the Uchiha or Uzumaki compounds. The luxurious apartment was located near the borders of the metropolitan prefecture known as Tokyo, yet fifteen minutes away from the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's original residence in the Yamanashi Prefecture. The elevator, in which a passcode was needed for it to reach the highest level, opened to reveal a small hallway leading straight to the glass front doors of the couple's new home. When having had put a key in the doors' only metal area, the first area to come into view was the spacious glossy white floored and walled living room, to it's left was an archway toward the stainless steel kitchen, slick glass dining room, and storing rooms, while to it's right it held another archway toward the washrooms and dojo. The living room already had a magnificent white circled sofa at the middle being adorned by a high-placed crystal chandelier right on top and facing the seats was a 152-Inch HD 3D-capable Panasonic plasma screen television, gifted by a well-known comrade of Fugaku's, Fumio Ohtsubo, the chairman of the Panasonic Industries. Right in front of the room was an astounding glass wall with a slide door that lead into a wide balcony, the view lasting as long as the ocean. Next to the front doors was a round staircase to the second level which would lead to the glass roofed and walled master, guests, and office rooms.

"Could there be anymore glass?" Sasuke joked, placing the boxes in his grasp on top of the kitchen's island.

Naruto was frozen, gaping, Sasuke having to the save the boxes in the blond's arms before they fell. Now, Naruto was used to luxury, he was, after all, born a proud member of the ancient Uzumaki clan and his father was the praised mayor of Yamanashi. But to say he was surprised by the modernity of the apartment would've been the understatement of the century. The Uzumaki and Uchiha compound was just as expensive, if not more, as the penthouse, but its cost was because of its ancient and historic artful structures. And although it too withheld the feel of wealth in the atmosphere, it was a different kind.

Naruto let out an unexpected unmanly squeal, causing Itachi and Sasuke to flinch as the blond ran to stand in front of the television, and promptly sat on the sofa to openly stare.

Kurama laughed, sitting beside his younger brother and patting his shoulder.

"Kurama-niisan-"

"I know."

"But-"

"Yes, I know."

"I have to move in with you!"

"Mmmm...I don't think that's a great idea."

Sasuke eyed the place as he sat down the two boxes carefully next to the ones he brought up in the kitchen. "Not too bad, niisan. Despite that I'm now worrying over the fact this place might've killed the last of the dobe's braincells."

Itachi chuckled, placing his boxes on the white granite countertop beside the sink. "I suppose it is a bit too extravagant, isn't it?"

The younger raven sat on one of the metal stools next to the island. "Not really. If you ask me, it suits Kurama and you just fine."

Both Uchiha brothers jerked up when a sudden shrill of a cellphone rang in Itachi's back jeans pocket. Sasuke glared while Itachi sheepishly chuckled, taking out his lover's cell. "Kurama-"

The redhead snatched the phone the moment he hastily came in and answered it quickly. "Yes?"

Itachi sighed, starting to open a box that had the words 'Kitchenware' scribbled on it with a red marker, as Sasuke stood and went after Naruto to scold him, who was now plastering his face against the glass wall in awe.

Kurama sat in the stool Sasuke was a few seconds ago, a frown decorating his features and worrying Itachi. Kurama was CEO and founder of a very prospering and world-wide famous wildlife securing and investigating scientific company named Jinchuuriki. In many occasions, both of the couple's industries worked together in promoting and organizing events, such as using Akatsuki's photographic area to create great posters for charity of exotic animals. Currently, Jinchuuriki was working on a project of saving dolphins in one of Japan's east coasts from a gas leak in a reef. From what Itachi had been able to hear, the situation was grave since the dolphins don't seem to know where to escape to get away from the killing liquid; some of the Jinchuuriki chairmen, who are also very good friends with Kurama, had went over to observe the problem and see if they could plan something up.

"Ah, yes, I understand." Kurama's shoulders visibly tensed, and Itachi left the box to sit behind the redhead and started to massage the rigid muscles. Kurama briefly smiled at Itachi above his right shoulder, and continued to focus on the conversation. "No, don't worry, Matatabi-chan. I'm sure Yugito-san really needs you with her right now. I'll see if Shukaku's available to send him over, if not, I'll go myself."

The Uchiha's frown deepened at the thought of Kurama going anywhere without him. They have always been clingy with each other, and being the CEO of their companies caused them to have even more time together since the head didn't need to be there for everything. They were rarely separated when best friends, even when they had entered college at the young age of fifteen, and now that they were together as a couple, the feeling to be close was stronger than before. When Kurama finally hanged up, Itachi turned the upper part of the stool so the Uzumaki would face him.

"What's wrong?"

Kurama sighed, placing the blackberry aside, and leaning into the Uchiha's firm chest, his forehead resting on the soft heartbeat, Itachi soothingly combing his loose blood colored hair. "Matatabi-chan's younger sister Yugito-san was in a car crash this morning and she just recovered from a critical condition. Matatabi-chan requested to leave our laboratory agency in Osaka to go see her. What's wrong is that Gyuuki needs to leave as well to go support Killer B on his first CD celebration party and we needed some files from there urgently to the top building in Tokyo."

"Then ask Gyuuki-san to take them with him to Killer B's party tonight. I am the sponsor, after all. We'll finish setting this place tomorrow, there's no hurry." Itachi advised wisely.

Kurama smiled widely, lifting his head and peaking his raven's lips. "That's why I love you. I'll call him."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi is a very patient and cool-headed man. He was well into his thirties despite looking much younger, his white silvery hair not because of his age, but oddly added to his charm. Since he started his therapeutic studies, he was known all-over because of his great skills to mentally heal or mindfuck anyone. Which was one of the reasons Uchiha Fugaku hired him for his youngest son, other than being good friends with Uchiha Obito. Kakashi's current partner, who was also quite famous, was an equally handsome brunette named Umino Iruka, hired by Namikaze Minato for his youngest son as well. Usually, there was only one client in an hour for a phycologist to work with, but Sasuke and Naruto requested that they'd be together, claiming they hid nothing from each other. And why would Kakashi decline when he'd been having a thing for Naruto's therapist? Specially if he gets to see him every Saturday and Tuesday.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

Kakashi looked over the top of his inappropriate novel and smirked under his black mask that reached his nose and covered his left eye at the glaring brunette entering their office. "Good day to you too, Iruka-kun."

Iruka huffed, carrying his files to slap them on the wooden desk and promptly sit down on the seat behind the desk, next to Hatake. "I really don't get why you're always with those books. You should be ashamed."

Kakashi's single dark gray eye closed in a happy expression. "But, dear Iruka-kun, how do you suppose I learn how to pleasure you?"

Iruka's whole body shivered as he outwardly glared and his face took a red embarrassing hue. He doesn't even know why he talks with the man. He knows Kakashi would just fluster him. "S-Shut up!"

There was a knock on the door, and at the same time Iruka opened his mouth, Kakashi was much faster to tell them to enter.

Naruto and Sasuke poked their heads at the gap they created between the door and its frame. "Can we enter?"

"Of course! You're a few minutes early, but it's not like we were doing anything!" Iruka may have spoken that last part a bit too hasty for it not to cause suspicion. Kakashi chuckled, making Iruka glare at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, pushing the door completely open, striding and sitting gracefully on the seat in front of the therapists. Naruto narrowed his gaze at Kakashi, following his best friend's lead, but not before he gently closed the door.

"So! Why are you here early, anyways?" Iruka clapped his hands together, fishing out his notepad that read 'Uzumaki Naruto' at the front. In the sessions, despite it being for both teens, the psychologist only pay attention directly to their main patient.

"Before we can answer that question, you have no idea how much life has changed this week!" Naruto said excitedly, his knee jigging up and down from the adrenaline to speak it all out.

"Oh?" Kakashi put down his book, Iruka giving him an approving look. Hatake looked right at the supposedly relaxed Sasuke, immediately reading his hidden frustration. "What happened?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who smiled and told the older men everything that has happened, from the Clan Reunion to the final moments of the current noon. Iruka's jaw has hanging open in shock while Kakashi's only reaction was a slight widening of his eye then proceeded to look nonchalant, as if he had expected this. Sasuke's ebony eyes narrowed.

"W-Wow." The brunette cleared his throat, shifting in his seat, when Naruto finished up. "That's quite a lot to take in. How are you taking it?"

"Just fine!" Naruto grinned, as expected of him, crossing his arms behind his head. "It doesn't bother me at all! I'm actually quite content that Itachi-nii and Kurama-nii found love in each other! As long as they're happy, I am! And, besides, it gave me the courage to openly say that I'll be bisexual from now on!"

Iruka was once again left a bit flabbergasted, choking on his own saliva. "Oh? Why would you say that it gave you courage?"

"Well," the blond scratched his cheek sheepishly as he squirmed in his seat, discreetly eyeing the raven beside him every few seconds as he talked. "I was a bit nervous that if I confessed, everyone would hate me. But seeing how everyone reacted to Itachi-nii and Kurama-nii...I just saw it fit!"

Throughout Naruto's chatter, Kakashi observed his patient closely, catching every small little twitch on the raven's strained composed look. It was obvious something bothered the littlest Uchiha, but if he kept it so hidden, something that almost never occurred, it would mean that he wasn't willing to let out yet. Kakashi almost outwardly sighed. 'Why'd Iruka get the easy one?' "How are you taking all of this, Sasuke?"

The raven shifted a little as all the gazes were locked on him. "It's fine."

Kakashi, this time, really did sigh. "And about your brother being gay? Does it not repulse you?"

"No." Sasuke gridded his teeth. He was never exactly willing to spill his emotions as easily as Naruto did, even when they'd been going for therapy since they were thirteen, right after Sasuke's month escapade, insisted by their parents. "It's absolutely fine with me, and being gay isn't a disease of any sort for it to repulse me."

"What about Naruto being bisexual?"

The blond frowned, squirming in his seat at the up front question, not daring to look at Sasuke. Even if the Uchiha had told Naruto it didn't matter to him last night, and even when Sasuke tried to cover it up, Naruto had noticed how tense and awkward the raven was acting. It honestly panicked the blond, the simple terrifying thought of losing Sasuke, again. It didn't even let him sleep well that night. He didn't know what he'd do if Sasuke would refuse him now, if Sasuke would neglect him for his sexuality._ 'Sasuke's like my other half,'_ Naruto thought sadly,_ 'I don't know what'd I do if...if he...'_

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled loudly, rubbing his face with his hand in a rare show of revealed agitation. "Him being bisexual doesn't bother nor disgusts me. He can like whoever he likes, he'll still be the dobe."

Naruto fumed, glaring. "Stop calling me that, teme!" Despite his furry, though, the blond was beyond relieved, his hold on the armchair relaxing.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, onyx eyes twinkling with an undefined emotion that Kakashi quickly caught on. "I'll stop calling you that when you stop being one."

Iruka and Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke went on with their usual bickering, the therapists raising their eyebrows at the flown harmless insults. Iruka sighed, attempting to stop the boys when it seemed that verbal attacks were going to go physical. It wouldn't be the first time the teenagers got themselves in a violent fist fight in the small office.

And Kakashi, for the very first time, took out his one and only blank notepad, and began scribbling.

* * *

"I still don't know why you insist on dragging me to these stupid places."

Uchiha Madara had a deep scowl sketched on his refined face as his Senju's hold on his wrist caused him to be dragged across the packed mall. When Hashirama had practically begged, joined with the traitor of Izuna, to go shopping at the Tokyo International Mall, on a Saturday no less, Madara was mortified to find out he had no chance against the smoldering and pleading gazes of his lover and younger brother. Madara tried. Yes, he did. Even Tobirama, the bastard, joined him in disobliging them. But you should never doubt the power of a puckered lower lip and teary eyes.

Madara scrunched his nose when he lost sight of his little brother and his devil of a boyfriend. It took a while for the oldest Uchiha to remotely accept Tobirama's romantic status with his way too pure sibling (although, to Madara's outmost horror, yesterday, he found out the little demon wasn't as innocent as he acted). And in that while, Madara glared, threatened, and did everything in his power to downright frighten Tobirama away. But the younger Senju overruled those hostile advances and openly said that he loved Izuna, which ironically earned him some points with the older Uchiha, though not enough for Madara to lower down his overprotectiveness. Not even Izuna personally telling his aniki that he loved Tobirama was adequate. In the end, it was Hashirama who convinced him to accept, or more like, forced him to yell out his espousal in a hot round of sex. It was amazing how easy it was to influence the usually stubborn Uchiha while in the mist of steamy and excruciating almost aphrodisiacal-induced sexual activity.

"Oh, lighten up, 'Dara. I heard they opened this new indoor greenhouse! Isn't that amazing?" Hashirama smiled widely at the raven, who couldn't but return the gesture.

'_Of course Hashi's here for the plants,'_ Madara chuckled as they both darted away from a group of engrossed teenagers. Hashirama has always had this fascination with plants and their growth, their home was filled with exotic plants and flowers at every corner. Yes, now it was theirs 'cause immediately after the crashed wedding yesterday, Hashirama had demanded for Madara and Izuna to move in with them. Izuna was ecstatic. Madara, not so much. He didn't like the thought of living closer than needed to Tobirama. But, again, it will be said, you could convince Madara of anything if you just give him deeply heated and fucking senseless sex. That, and you have to be Hashirama.

When they finally arrived at the doors of the greenhouse, the words 'Yamanaka's Flourish' written on a high billboard on top, Hashirama finally let go of the Uchiha, letting out an excited gasp, and proceeded to bolt around the store like a kid in a candy shop. Madara smirked when Hashirama apologized for scaring an old lady who was innocently checking out a rare orchid.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama!"

Madara turned and cocked his head as a greeting at who he recognized as Yamanaka's adolescent daughter. The Uchiha stuck his hands inside the tight black jeans Izuna insisted he wear, trying, and failing, to remember the name of the girl. "Hn?"

The blonde smiled plastically, reminding Madara of one of those Barbies that his lover's daughter, Tsunade, loved to play with when a child. The Yamanaka heiress bowed in respect at the elder. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Uchiha-sama! May I help you with anything?"

Madara would've dismissed her quickly, having lost sight of Hashirama inside the large store (which was dangerous because the raven feared he might never see him again), but then an idea occurred to him. "Why, yes, you could. I would like to see you're most rare and exotic plant."

The teenager pursed her pink-glossed lips in thought, placing her index finger on her cheek as she brushed the dirt off of her other hand on her purple apron. "I'm afraid those plants are at the back. We like to keep them so we can reproduce them, you see. But I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if it's for you. Would you like it to be ornate?"

"Whichever, young one." Madara answered and she nodded, quickly going in search for what was requested.

"Niisan! You look so put out in these surroundings." Izuna giggled, Madara smiling as the younger Uchiha hugged him from behind.

Madara turned around in the embrace, ruffling his little brother's hair when he let go. "The only reason I'm here is because of Hashi."

"Where is he anyways?" Izuna asked, briefly looking around, his long fringes wiping across his face at the rapid movement. Madara shrugged, fixing the shorter Uchiha's dark blue scarf. "Somewhere."

"Heh. Always manage to lose my brother so easily, Uchiha."

Madara spun in his heel, intent on cursing the little smug Senju out, until he abruptly faced with a magazine. "Hn?"

"I think you'd find this interesting." Tobirama said, slapping down the Tokyo Times magazine he had seen tons of people looking at on the older Uchiha's hand. Izuna peeked around the two taller men, curious at what was it that held their attention.

Madara knew that the media would go ballistic with yesterday's performance, but he never, in his right mind, would've imagined that Hashirama and him kissing would be at the cover of the most famous magazine in Japan. The Uchiha's jaw fell just a bit, eyes wide. He quickly read the kanji headline.

'_The Clan Heads of The Prideful Uchiha and Senju Are Gay?! For Each Other?!'_

Scanning the cover closely, he could see four bubbles in a corner with Kurama's, Itachi's, Izuna's, and Tobirama's faces, the pairs having a line connecting, the sentences _'Read Kurama-sama's, the head of Jinchuuriki Industries, amazing and accepted confession in Itachi-sama's, the head of the Akatsuki Company, wedding!' _and '_Izuna-sama and Tobirama-sama were having a secret affair all this time!?'_ at the side in big red kanjis.

Izuna laughed, causing Tobirama and Madara to simultaneously stare at the younger male, one with worry and the other with incredulity. "What's so funny?"

The raven smirked at the looks of his precious people. "Everything. That, and now I finally know why the whole population of the mall were staring at us more than usual."

"They were staring?" Madara looked around, and finally noticed how everyone in the store had their eyes glued on them.

"Tch. It's as if they've never seen a gay guy before." Tobirama rolled his grayish brown eyes, tucking the magazine in the plastic bag hanging on his wrist.

"I feel like a pop star now!" Izuna giggled, waving at a rather attractive male who wouldn't stop staring. The man flustered, shyly looking away with red cheeks. Tobirama and Madara sent murderous waves of energy at the unfortunate guy, who sensed death near, and scooted farther away.

Izuna sighed, pouting as he turned to glare cutely at Tobirama and Madara, who looked at him owlishly. "You two are no fun! Don't scare them away!"

Tobirma growled, wrapping an arm around the shorter male's torso, and dragged him inside his embrace, biting Izuna's reddening ear possessively, whispering huskily. "You're mine, so I have to scare them away."

The younger Uchiha blushed, struggling against the slightly aggressive hold, one of his hands yanking lightly at the white tendrils of his lover's. "I-I'm not a possession, Senju!"

Madara would've intervened the sight in front of him but arms circling around his waist and pulling him into a broad chest stopped him. "Hashi!"

Hashirama nuzzled his face into the dark locks, smiling softly. "Let them be, 'Dara."

Madara found his resolve vanishing, the hands massaging his hips soothing him. The oldest Uchiha scowled when he saw a flash go out, but Hashirama kept him still by kissing his cheek. Again, Madara felt like a puddle of goo in the Senju's arms, while inside his pride was crying.

'_Should've known the last of my dignity would disappear with this guy around,'_ Madara inwardly groaned, but he outwardly grinned, hiding his features into the neck of his lover._ 'But I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

* * *

"I never agreed to this." Sasuke spoke defiantly, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched his best friend searching in his closet. "You know I don't like the theater, and-"

"Oh, c'mon, teme." Naruto poked his head beside the closet door to glare at the stubborn Uchiha. "Everyone is going! Besides, you shouldn't be alone! Itachi-nii and Kurama-nii are going to Killer B's party, you'll be the only one staying and sulking at home!"

"I don't sulk." Sasuke snapped, watching the blond throw a pair of black jeans, a white v-neck shirt, and a dark blue and white jersey jacket on top of his bed. "And what is that supposed to be?"

"What you're going to wear. I'm already dressed and you should hurry 'cause we meet in front of the theater at eight and it's already seven-thirty." Naruto closed the closet mirror doors after fishing out a black scarf, leaning on it and nodding his head to the bathroom.

Sasuke frowned, glaring into clear blue eyes. "I said I wasn't going."

Naruto gave him a determined look that meant he wasn't backing down. "You're going."

The Uchiha inwardly fumed, knowing he lost this battle. He grunted, stomping his feet, taking the clothe and underwear with him to the bathroom.

Naruto chuckled, sliding down to sit on the bed. "Good Uchiha."

The blond laughed when the door opened just enough for him to see Sasuke flick him off. He sighed and rested on the silky bedspreads, smiling at the deep masculine smell of his best friend that filled his nostrils. Taking the scarf in his hands and shoving it on his nose, he inhaled, finding that he liked the scent. A sad look passed the usually happy cerulean eyes as he closed them, his hold on the scarf tightening. _'Sasuke really isn't acting like himself...I wonder what's wrong...although he says it doesn't bother him that he's bisexual, ever since yesterday, Sasuke had been...so strange. Well, I guess maybe he just needs time...'_

"Dobe."

Naruto jerked, sitting up, and blinking at the Uchiha standing at the door of his bedroom. Either the raven was really fast or Naruto had really spent those minutes thinking of him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the look he received. "We're late?"

"Oh, right!" Naruto laughed sheepishly, standing up and jogging up to the Uchiha, who turned off the lights and swiftly went downstairs, hooking on their boots at the door.

Sasuke glanced to his side at the blond, for the first time taking note that Naruto had similar clothing as him, except the colors were orange and neon blue. The Uzumaki smiled at Sasuke when he caught him staring, and the Uchiha scowled, standing up.

"We'll be back here by eleven, you got that?" Sasuke told the blond, taking the keys and black gloves from the small side table at the corner of the front door.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke at his shoulders at the same time the Uchiha had closed the door. Mildly surprised, Sasuke turned and opened his mouth, but Naruto was faster in making his point across, wrapping the scarf that he had taken with him around the raven's neck. "You get a cold easily, teme."

Sasuke found himself frozen in his spot between the hard door and the equally strong chest, and it wasn't because of the cold breeze from the freezing night. The Uchiha was looking straight at Naruto with slightly wide ebony eyes, as the Uzumaki invaded his breathing space without knowing, too focused on knotting the scarf correctly. Sasuke discovered new things among the proximity he never took notice of before, like how actually warm Naruto was, or how soft his cheeks looked, or how the blond bangs were getting long enough to start covering the narrowed blue eyes, or even the fact that Naruto was the same height as him. The raven suddenly felt self-conscious when he started observing the plum lips, which were slightly pursed in concentration. "Dobe?"

Naruto smiled widely, stepping back and sending a wink at Sasuke, his breath making a small fog. "There! Now you won't have to worry about Sakura-chan and Ino-chan leaving their hickeys on your neck!"

The mood, if there even was one, was shattered by the oblivious idiot. Sasuke rolled his eyes, stuffing his gloved hands inside his jacket's pockets and walking stiffly to their shared sleek dark blue (because it was the only color they would agree on) Ferrari. "Moron."

* * *

To say Sasuke was relieved when he finally left the hellhole of a theater was an understatement. If his Uchiha pride wasn't so high, the raven would've thrown his hands in the air and yelled 'Finally!' once he was outside. Throughout the whole horror movie, that he doesn't even remember the name of, Sakura and Ino were tugging him by his arms at the scary parts. The Uchiha doesn't even know how he got stuck being in the middle of the two most annoying girls in the group. It certainly didn't help that Karin always threw a popcorn at one of the girls whenever they got too close to him, causing a full-out glare war to commence. Sasuke literally wanted the earth to gulp him right at that moment. And what was even worse was that when Sasuke had searched Naruto for assistance, he found the frightened blond holding Gaara's arm as if his life depended on it. The disgruntling image had caused a hateful feeling in the pit of his stomach, making him even more agitated, if not pissed.

"Why don't we all go eat somewhere?" Ino asked once the whole group was outside, she stretched her arms as she spoke, causing her purple tank top and half-thigh black skirt to slide up just a bit. How that girl wasn't cold, was a total mystery to all of them.

"There's a nice restaurant around the corner next to the park, we can go walking." Neji suggested, his arm wrapped securely around his girlfriend's waist. Tenten snuggled closer to the brunette for warmth when a chill of wind passed through.

"Sure! It sounds like a great idea! I hope there's ramen!" Naruto dramatically raised a thumb up, jumping onto the surprised Sasuke's back, who instinctively caught the blond's back of his knees for him not to fall, Naruto's arms and legs circled his neck and torso. "And we go, my faithful steed!"

The group of teenagers laughed when Sasuke growled and slammed his head back into the blond, causing them misbalance and making them both fall unceremoniously to the freezing ground. "Idiot!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to head-butt me!" Naruto shouted under the raven, groaning at the sharp sting he felt on his back. Sasuke shifted to sit up in the middle of the blond's legs, turning to glare at the moron even when it was obviously his fault.

"You two never stop amusing me." Kiba hollered, holding his stomach from the aching pressure of laughing for so long, Shino rolling his eyes under his thick glasses and slapping the back of Inuzuka's head.

"What was that for?!"

Sakura quickly hurried to Sasuke's aid, kneeling in front of him while being careful not to dirty her expensive white jeans. "Are you okay?"

But Sasuke wasn't paying attention at all to the pinkette, he was too busy asking his best friend the same question but in a more sophisticated manner (which usually just meant he asked in the middle of his insults). Naruto sat up and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, my back just hurts a bit, that's all."

"D-Do you need a back rub, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly inquired, her face going new shades of red despite the large amount of clothing her overprotective cousin made her wear. Sasuke didn't know why the innocent proposition bothered him so much, as he completely stood and held out a hand for Naruto to take, Sakura quietly mirroring him.

"No, no! I'm fine, really." Naruto gave Hinata a brief blinding smile and then took Sasuke's offered hand.

"Why don't we hurry up and go? I could be in bed sleeping already." Shikamaru yawned, walking forward with his hands in his worn jeans' pockets, a typical stance for the lazy brunette.

"Ne, ne, Shikamaru! But that's all you do!" Chouji sort of whined, jogging up to catch up with his best friend.

The rest of the group followed the two; Sakura, Karin, and Ino bickering in different sides of Sasuke while Naruto talked animatedly with Suigetsu and Juugo. Kiba was still whimpering about the hit Shino gave him, Hinata stopping his rebukes by massaging the back of his head; Gaara was conversing quietly with Sai and Neji, not too far behind them, Tenten, still in her boyfriend's arms, was making jokes with her closest friend, Lee. From afar, these groups of friends looked like any others, happy and minding their own business. The pedestrians passing by in the busy night couldn't help but glance at the young lives of carelessness, some with faces of envy.

At reaching the empty park enlighten by street posts, Naruto, like always, was able to convince the bunch of teens to play around the area like they used to do as kids. It was actually quite easy to influence them, as they climbed the all too small monkey bars and slides. Karin and Ino squealed, holding onto their hands as Juugo pushed them on the set of swings.

"Oi! I want to get pushed!" Tenten giggled, running up to the other set of swings, looking back at Neji hopefully.

Lee and Gaara smirked when Neji sighed but smiled, jogging up to his beloved. He looked around for his younger cousin, who he cared for with all his might, and found her sitting on the seesaw with Kiba, both of them laughing. Neji stopped and narrowed his pale eyes but before he could approach them, Tenten grabbed his elbow, smiling up at him.

"Why don't you leave them be for awhile?"

Lee took notice of how Gaara was staring longingly at the sandbox, and smiled toothily, grasping the redhead's unsuspected hand and dragging him to the box of sand. "C'mon, my lovely youthful friend! Let us enjoy the beauty of bits of grains of gold-looking youthfulness!"

Gaara looked at the bowl haired male with a slight look of admiration and confusion, letting himself be taken. The redhead glanced behind him to lock eyes with blue ones, and he gave the blond a small smile.

Naruto grinned back, sighing and looking for Sasuke instantly, who was still struggling with the pink haired leech called a woman.

The blond watched silently, seeing how much love and adoration was shown in those emerald eyes, and how a flash of hurt crossed them when Sasuke pushed her away.

"But, Sasuke-kun-"

"Hey, Sakura! Why don't you join me here?" Tenten shouted from where Neji was aiding her in rising up and down on the swing, her usual buns being ruffled by the wind and eventually loosening.

Sakura looked at the brunette with a determination to decline but was stopped when Chouji and Suigetsu, who have also been watching the awkward exchange between the raven and the pinkette, grabbed an arm each and hopped her onto their shoulders, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"The Haruno heiress is coming soon in all her glory!" Suigetsu announced, making the girls laugh.

Sakura gave one last hopeful look at Sasuke, but he wasn't even paying attention, yet again, talking with Shikamaru.

Naruto frowned deeply at what he was seeing. It was obvious Sakura really wanted to please Sasuke, and the raven wasn't even interested in her efforts. It was hurting her, and the blond, being a nice and humble spirit, was angry. '_Stuck-up bastard_', Naruto mentally growled, marching over to the Uchiha.

"Oi! Teme, lets talk!" Naruto stomped his foot when he reached his destination. Sasuke didn't even glance his way, and kept talking as if the blond wasn't even there. Shikamaru listened, but eyed Naruto from the corner of his eye.

A little bit more and Shikamaru would've sworn Naruto's face resembled a red bulb.

"Son of a..." Naruto forcefully yanked Sasuke's hoodie, resulting in the raven stumbling back and glaring at the blond.

"I said we need to talk, bastard!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said while slowly walking away from the truly problematic 'best friends.'

Even with Naruto's hand gripping firmly on his elbow, Sasuke didn't look at the blond, his eyes trained on the floor. Naruto huffed and started dragging the raven to the now empty monkey bars. Sasuke, at first, struggled with the hold, but then gave up and walked beside the Uzumaki. When they were finally seated down quietly on top of the monkey bars, legs hanging, Naruto turned to stare hard at his friend.

"Sasuke, what's up with you? I mean, I know you're naturally antisocial and aren't so talkative, but you're acting so weird with me!" Naruto proclaimed, no longer being able to look into those engrossing eyes, hands squeezing the life out of his knees as he bowed his head. "Is...is it because I'm gay now? Do you hate me now? Is that it? Is it because you don't see me the same way anymore? I mean, I know it isn't entirely the some but I'm still Naruto...I'm still your same Naruto."

Sasuke averted his eyes from the heart-clenching sight in front of him, a deep scowl decorating his face as a murderous aura surrounding him. He didn't know who he hated more at this moment, Naruto, for actually believing that he could hate him, or himself, for making his best friend doubt him so. "Dobe, I've already said it doesn't-"

"_I know_! You've been saying it!" Still not looking at the raven, Naruto kept on yelling loud enough to catch the others attention. "But it's like you're lying! And I hate it! Tell it to me straight, Sasuke! I thought we were best friends! And best friends don't lie to each other!"

Growling, Sasuke grasped Naruto's chin to make him look at him, and he almost gasped at the pure anger in those now stormy ocean eyes. Nevertheless, he went on. "I've always been honest with you, dobe! You know me! And I never lied to you! I just-"

"You just _what_?!" Naruto screamed back, hitting his forehead on Sasuke's and resting it there to keep shouting. "Sasuke! You're my closest and best friend! You're like the freaking half of my soul so I know something is bothering you and the fact that you refuse to tell me-!" In unadulterated rage, Naruto slammed his forehead against Sasuke's again, causing the raven to hiss and pull back. Before the Uchiha could retaliate, the blond had already jumped off the monkey bars and marched off, pushing aside the worried Kiba and Hinata. Sasuke hopped off, intent on following the Uzumaki but he stopped midway when Naruto went straight toward the perplexed Gaara standing with Lee and took the redhead's hand, dragging him away with him. Sakura ran to his side, her hand resting on his arm, the rest of the group looking from the raven to the blond in concern.

Sasuke stared, immobilized, not entirely understanding why it hurt so much, like a stab to his heart, to watch him leave.

**A/N: And so, this chapter ended solemnly. I'm sorry it's a bit late though. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	5. Chapter 5: And Then Something Clicked

**A/N: I've been sick since Sunday Dx I feel like shit, honestly. But, I still made it, didn't I?! Woohooo! Hope you like this chapter guys, even though I feel like it isn't my best. Oh, and, review! x3**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_"You just what?!" Naruto screamed back, hitting his forehead on Sasuke's and resting it there to keep shouting. "Sasuke! You're my closest and best friend! You're like the freaking half of my soul so I know something is bothering you and the fact that you refuse to tell me-!" In unadulterated rage, Naruto slammed his forehead against Sasuke's again, causing the raven to hiss and pull back. Before the Uchiha could retaliate, the blond had already jumped off the monkey bars and marched off, pushing aside the worried Kiba and Hinata. Sasuke hopped off, intent on following the Uzumaki but he stopped midway when Naruto went straight toward the perplexed Gaara standing with Lee and took the redhead's hand, dragging him away with him. Sakura ran to his side, her hand resting on his arm, the rest of the group looking from the raven to the blond in concern._

_Sasuke stared, immobilized, not entirely understanding why it hurt so much, like a stab to his heart, to watch him leave. _

**Chapter 5: And Then Something Clicked**

_Ring._

_Riiing._

_Riiiiiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Riiiiiiiiii-_

"WHAT?!"

_"Kurama!"_

The redhead was never a morning person in his entire life. Everybody knew this. Even Itachi, as much as he loved him, knew not to wake the Uzumaki up unless it was strictly necessary. So, it should have been no surprise for Kurama to shriek into the cellphone that woke him up from his sweet slumber. But what was truly unusual, was for it to be his mother who had been calling. "Okaachan?"

The male shifted into a sitting position, the silky comforter sliding down to reveal tone abs, groaning at his stiff muscles. He kept the phone enclosed between his ear and shoulder as he sat up on his king sized bed, blue eyes darting to his right, a sleepy smile appearing. His lover, who been curled not a second ago next to Kurama for body heat, was now cuddling with his large body pillow, blankets intertwined around his pale legs and long black tendrils sprawled, some locks caressing his cheeks. Kurama gently combed the loose fringe back, his smile widening when Itachi nuzzled closer into the hand unconsciously with a small moan.

_"Young man, is this the way_ _you greet everyone?! It better not be!"_

Kurama sighed, pecking his partner on the delectable half-opened lips, and squirming his way out of the suddenly way too comfortable bed. "No, Mother, it is not the way I greet everyone. It is morning after all, and you should know your son enough not to call so early."

The Uzumaki smirked at the huff Kushina emitted, carefully slipping on a pair of blue boxers that somehow found a way to entangle themselves on one of the bed's legs, and proceeded to drag himself to the balcony, opening the glass door. Kurama sighed blissfully at the cold rush of wind, his ruffled red hair flapping as he rested his elbows on the railing, smiling at the view of the sunrise. "Why did you need to call so early anyways, Mother?"

_"I'm worried."_

"You always worry too much," Kurama commented.

Kushina growled._ "It's Naruto."_

At the name of his little brother, Kurama immediately straightened, eyes hard. "What about him? Did something happen?"

There was hesitation._ "You remember when I told you that he came with Shukaku's younger brother Saturday night?"_

The male nodded, "Yes."

_"And you were there when Sasuke-kun refused to go to Theater Sunday?"_

"Yeah, I was."

_"Well, Sasuke-kun and Naruto didn't go to the therapists yesterday."_

This intrigued and at the same time made Kurama anxious. The redhead knew Sasuke and Naruto tended to fight, but they usually fix it up quickly after a day or two. Kurama was hoping they'd resolved whatever had happened with each other, like they always did, but never before had they missed a therapy session. "What?"

_"Yes, you heard me. When I woke up, Naruto was already gone. He has been going out everyday since Saturday, and when he comes home it's too late for me to scold him. I cornered him this morning just in time to ask him what was up, and you know what the little bastard told me? He told me he was hanging out with his new **boyfriend**."_

At the last word, Kurama almost tripped on his own feet when he had decided to sit down on one of the plastic seats from the balcony. "_Boyfriend_?! Since when did Naruto-kun have a _boyfriend_?! Who the hell is the guy?!"

_"The same guy from Saturday. The littlest Subaku, Gadra, was it?"_ Kushina was seething at the end of the other line, Kurama could tell by the way she was smashing something loud enough for him to hear through the phone.

"You mean, Gaara-san?"

_"Yeah, whatever."_

Kurama took in a deep breath, attempting to calm down his suddenly itching hands. He no longer felt like sitting down so he instead paced at the area, the hold on the phone tightening painfully. On Sunday, Naruto openly admitted to being bisexual to both the Uzumaki and Uchiha family (minus Sasuke), so having a love interest wasn't what made his overprotectiveness skyrocket. What made his overprotectiveness skyrocket was the fact of an abrupt boyfriend appearing without his knowledge in the matter, and the fact Sasuke, who was the only one outside the Uzumaki family and his lover whom Kurama trusted with his little brother, wasn't in good terms with Naruto, which meant that Sasuke obviously didn't like the Subaku. This situation had just turned to an average everyday thing to something entirely different. Kurama tried to collect all the small information he had acquired from his talkative friend, Shukaku, about Gaara, but all he came up with was that he had red hair and tattoos. The Uzumaki recalled a time Shukaku had called him, telling him excitedly about how his little brother, who he fondly called Raccoon, had fallen in his footsteps and had gotten himself two tattoos. Kurama simply did not like what was going on here.

_"And that's not all,"_ his mother continued after a while of silence_, "Mikoto-chan has told me that Sasuke-kun never comes out of his room. She told me that he actually yelled at Fugaku-kun when he had tried to get the boy out of his bed. **Yelled**. And you know how much Sasuke-kun respects his parents!"_

Kurama rubbed his face with his hand in agitation. Now, it was definite. This was wrong. Really wrong. Never had Sasuke acted this way with anyone, never had he locked himself in his room just because of a fight before. Never had Naruto been so rebellious. Yes, he had always been a troublemaker, but that was mainly for good laughs. It didn't help that this was Naruto's first romantic relationship and-

Something clicked.

_"I just don't what to do, Kurama! I know you and Itachi-kun are busy this week because of work and the upcoming winter holidays, that's why Mikoto-chan nor I had bothered to call you up, but this is just ridiculous! Just when you two finally cooled off, Naruto and Sasuke-kun just had to follow your leads! My dear god, when I get a hand on that boy-"_

"Don't worry so much, Mother. Ita and I will get on this quickly, you'll see that by the end of day, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will be fine again." Kurama spoke determinedly, nodding.

Kushina smiled. _"Just what I wanted to hear."_

Slender arms wrapped around Kurama's waist and pulled into a hard surface when he hanged up, feeling Itachi nestle his face into his red hair then rest his chin on the Uzumaki's exposed shoulder. "Aren't you cold?"

Kurama smiled bitterly, drawing his hands up to pull Itachi's face closer to his by his raven locks, turning his face and capturing luscious lips with his own. They both tenderly kissed, massaging each other's lips for a good amount of time, the Uchiha breaking the contact to nibble on the bottom lip.

The redhead panted lightly, breath coming out in puffs of fogs. "Ita."

Itachi stopped but didn't let go, locking gazes with Kurama. "Mm?"

Kurama took a gentle hold on the raven's chin, causing him to let go, and turned around to bask in the warmth of his just inches taller lover, his arms tightly circled Itachi's neck. The Uchiha smirked, dragging the redhead closer, giving butterfly kisses to his bare shoulders. "Who were you talking to?"

"Mother." Kurama mumbled, a frown etched on his features. "Naruto-kun has a boyfriend."

Itachi went rigid, lips a few centimeters away from the joint of neck and shoulder. He pulled back to stare into the reflective cerulean eyes. "Who?"

"Subaku Gaara."

"What?" Itachi certainly wasn't expecting that. He was confused, his brain a bit too foggy with sleep. Immediately, he thought back to the problems Naruto and Sasuke were currently having. "Since when?"

"My guess since Saturday night." Kurama scrunched his nose with a deep scowl. "He told Mother this morning. Because he was forced to."

The raven clicked his tongue, lifting a hand from a smooth hip to rub his forehead with. "My guess is Sasuke-kun and him are still fighting?"

"Yeah. They didn't go to therapy yesterday, and Naruto-kun hasn't so much as stepped inside his room, he's been out all these days. And to add insult to injury, I don't know if you know, but Sasuke-kun's been locked up his room since Saturday and even yelled at Fugaku-san." Kurama gridded his teeth, placing his forehead on top of Itachi's, who was now also frowning worriedly. "We need to intervene."

* * *

Delicate pale hands placed the plate full of scrambled eggs and buttered toast on the metal tray, which already obtained a steaming cup of jasmine tea. Mikoto beamed at the presentation of her boy's breakfast, clapping her hands together in front of her._ 'Alright,'_ she thought,_ 'Now all that is missing is...'_

The female spun in her heel, directing her way toward the refrigerator and fetching a small lettuce bowl at a lower shelf with freshly cut tomatoes. She smiled widely, turning and closing the fridge's door with her hip. Setting the last of her son's heartily made meal on the tray, she sighed.

"I don't know why you keep making that kid breakfast. He's not even eating it." Fugaku grumbled from his seat at the kitchen stool, face covered by the newspaper held in one hand, while his other was stabbing the well-cooked boiled egg with a fork and thrusting it into his mouth.

Mikoto frowned, facing her husband with a displeased expression. "He will eventually eat. He has to, otherwise he'll die."

"And what a nobel way for an Uchiha to die," Fugaku slapped the newspaper against the counter top. He glared at the cup of coffee in front of him, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a deep scowl on his face.

His wife gave him a knowing look. She knew that her husband's frustration wasn't because of the primeness of the Uchiha name. Contrary to popular belief, though it was rarely displayed, Fugaku was a very sensitive man in the inside. The wise woman cognized that the man just didn't know how else to show his worry over his youngest son. Mikoto had caught the emotion of rejection, with a strong hint of hurt, cross her spouse's commonly stoic face when Sasuke, surprising the hell out of both parents, started an uncharacteristic tantrum, screaming non-intended profanities toward his father, and slammed the door right at their faces. She, too, was agitated by this turn of events. When Kushina, early in the morning, bursted through the door (resulting in Fugaku muttering curses and inquiring his beloved why in the world had she given the boisterous woman a copy of their house keys) and began shouting about her blond son's new 'boyfriend', all the mental alarm bells in both Uchihas rang in high alert. Mikoto couldn't help but feel betrayed by Naruto, even though she knew that he meant no harm. There were very few people whom she trusted to be close to Sasuke, and Naruto was one of them. Fugaku, after Kushina finally left murmuring something about 'waking up lazy ass blonds', had literally thrown an unexpected hissy fit. Something that was well-known of Uchihas, is that they were overprotective by nature. And although it was slightly humorous to see her husband go completely out of character, it was something to be entirely wary of. She considered calling up Itachi, but she didn't want to interrupt him, specially since this week he would be extremely busy, and she knew that if she even mentioned something about Sasuke's attitude, Itachi wouldn't be able to concentrate at all.

"Sasuke's a strong boy." Mikoto said to encourage her partner, but in reality it seemed that she was attempting to reassure herself.

Fugaku solemnly nodded. "Yes, he is...but, dammit." He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and ward off an impending headache. "It's time like these that I sometimes wish I hadn't raised my sons with the belief of hiding their emotions. I just want, no, I just _need_ to know what's happening to him. I'm willing to bet it was something Naruto-kun did, dense blond, he is. And this 'boyfriend'..."

Mikoto cocked her head to the right, dusting her dark apron with her hands after she located the tray onto the dinning table in the middle of the room. "Kushina-chan said it was a guy named 'Gadra'?"

"Gaara."

Both older Uchihas snapped their heads toward the voice of their eldest son. Itachi bowed in a greeting with a small smile as he swiftly entered the kitchen and dinning room, carefully hanging his coat on one of the chairs. It took a few seconds for Mikoto and Fugaku to finally decide that their eyes weren't deceiving them.

"Oh, Itachi-kun!" Mikoto quickly walked up to her boy, kissing his cheek and giving him a warm hug. "What brings you around here?"

"I thought you had important business down at Okinawa?" Fugaku inquired, shifting on the stool he sat on to cross his legs and look at his son expectedly.

"I did. But I sent Kisame-kun instead." Itachi answered his father first, then looked up at the staircase that lead to the bedrooms. "I came because a little red bird told me my little brother needed a couple spankings?"

Mikoto giggled, shaking her head as she sat down on one of the wooden seats. "Ah, Kushina-chan."

Fugaku snickered, rolling his grayish eyes. "Only a couple? I swear, the least one I expected to rebel against me has just proved me wrong."

Itachi arched an eyebrow in mild curiosity. "So, you expected me to rebel against you?"

"Yes." Fugaku answered honestly, taking the newspaper again and shoving his nose in it. "I assumed Mikoto's cunning genetics have been passed on to you, since you take after enough of my characteristics, and Sasuke of his mother's. Apparently, yet again, I was incorrect."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at his mother for an answer of his father's unusual talkative behavior. Mikoto just shook her head with a smirk.

"Your father's stressed, dear. Do you mind giving Sasuke-kun his breakfast? And make sure he eats it? He's been starving himself these last few days." Mikoto gestured to the tray of food.

Itachi's frown deepened in worry and irritation. He could understand Sasuke's need to go on total lock down, but not eating was just plain stupid, unless the younger raven had uncannily decided that that was the way he going to meet his demise. Nodding, the twenty-two year old gently grasped the tray and headed upstairs.

Fugaku put the bundle of papers back on the counter when his son left, smiling proudly at his wife. "Trust Itachi to act just like an elder brother should."

Mikoto agreed, a smile of her own gracing her features. She loved her boys.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't decide if he wanted to keep his blanket on or off. If it were off, he'd be cold. If it were on, he'd be hot. It was a frustrating dilemma, since all he wanted was to be comfortable in his bed and keep sulking._ 'Wait, sulking? Since when do I sulk?' _

Growling, the teenager kicked his feet in unbidden agitation. It made the light blue piece of wool ride up and leave one of his legs bare. Unexpectedly, after the childish action, he was suddenly comfortable again. He was in a soothing medium, and he sighed, crossing his arms behind his head to stare at the ceiling in contemplation. He wasn't entirely sure how much time has passed since he had been cooped up inside his room, closing all the windows and shutting off every light. But what he was sure of, is that he still, even after so much deliberation, couldn't pin-point what was wrong with him. Yes, him. Because he has already admitted, and that took a long while to admonish, that he was the one with the problem not Naruto. Despite not having moved much, Sasuke felt exhausted, and it didn't help that he wasn't sleeping either. No matter how much he pondered, he just...he just...

"Ugh!" Sasuke whimpered this time, turning and digging his face in the pillow. He has never been good in deciphering his emotions, it being something that he was raised to believe didn't prioritize, but now he more than wished his mother or father could've at least taught him a couple of things.

He tried the scientific method. It didn't work. He tried adding things up and subtracting others like math. It didn't work. He tried the map of concepts. Nothing. Fucking nothing. He couldn't refrain himself from bitterly laughing once having recalled one of his best friend's favorite phrases regarding school.

'_It's not like school teaches anything important for the life ahead, anyways!'_

At the thought of Naruto, Sasuke groaned, hating everything about the blond in this current moment. He hated that Naruto was making him second-guess himself. He hated that Naruto confused him. He hated that Naruto always made him feel uncommon things. He hated Naruto for causing him so much frustration, so much agitation. He hated Naruto for making him care about him. He hated Naruto. Period. With his whole being. And he hated the Uzumaki even more for turning his back to him. For making his chest...hurt. Hands gripped the pillows tighter, nails almost ripping the fabrics. Ugh. He felt like such a girl. Idly, he wondered if Naruto ever felt like this.

Sasuke snarled, abruptly sitting up and throwing the pillow randomly in a fit. At the action, the object hit one of the mirror sliding doors of the closet. The noise it produced caught Sasuke's attention, coming face to face with his appearance.

Sasuke knew he wasn't sick. The male wasn't hungry, he felt fine. But looking at his reflection in the shady room, anyone would've sworn he was ill, perhaps even bedridden. It seemed he looked skinner, and since he wore only boxers, he could practically see his hip bones and a bit of his ribs. He had dark bags under his eyes, his complexion appeared to be a pure deathly pale that reminded him of his older brother's friend, his lips were cracked, and his hair was tousled, going every direction, causing Sasuke to moan in despair. His hair was a bitch to untangle.

If Sasuke wasn't feeling so pathetic and depressed, he would've gone frantic. An Uchiha always looked their best, never letting their looks take such ugly meters, but, to be blunt, Sasuke didn't give two shits. _'I feel like crap,'_ he thought, _'Therefore I shall look like it.'_

He raised a hand, touching his cheek as he watched his mirror-self do the same thing.

_'I wonder what would Naruto say...'_

_'...'_

"Fucking! Idiot!" Sasuke snapped, throwing the last three pillows, all of them directed at his mirror doors. "Moronic! Pathetic! Worthless!"

The young Uchiha was mad. And despite that he meant those words originally to the cause of his inability, deep inside, he knew they were really meant for himself. He grasped his head, hanging it low, panting slightly. After everything he went through, Naruto was still the only one who made him feel this way. The only one who he felt that needed him. Throughout his life, no one really needed him. His mother and father had Itachi to praise, Itachi now had Kurama, and Naruto...the blond always managed to make him feel needed. This wasn't the first time thoughts like these crossed his mind. The first time was when he was thirteen. The difference is that his younger self had thought no one needed him. Naruto made him feel needed though, when he was dragged back. Naruto made him feel worthy. Like he wasn't entirely useless, like he wasn't forever stuck behind Itachi's shadow. Don't get him wrong, Sasuke loved Itachi. He loved his mother and father. He loved his clan. It's just...Naruto saw Sasuke. Not Itachi's younger brother. Not the good-looking younger Uchiha girls drooled over. Not the smartass bastard (despite that Naruto did call him that, the Uchiha knew it was never meant to insult). The Uzumaki saw Sasuke. Not Uchiha Sasuke. Just Sasuke. And now...now...he was losing Naruto. It dawned him.

Naruto didn't need him. He had Gaara now.

It was painful.

Were those tears?

Sasuke drew a hand up, cringing when he felt wetness touch his fingertips. He was...crying? Its been so long since he last cried. His bottom lip trembled as he dug his face into his hands.

'_Moron...idiot...idiot...why...'_

At the knock on his door, the teenager jumped.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The young male rubbed his face quickly to dry off the tears, desperately looking around as he attempted to find his voice. "I-Itachi-niisan?"

"Yes. Do you mind opening the door for your big brother?"

Slightly angry, Sasuke hissed, not moving from his spot. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be at work!"

Itachi fumed outside the room. his grip on the tray tightening. His otouto's attitude was bugging him greatly, the younger Uchiha never having spoken to him so disrespectfully before. "And you're supposed to be out of that room, eating! But I guess none of us are doing what we're supposed to, are we?"

Sasuke was enraged, but more with himself than with Itachi. He didn't like the thought of his brother not doing his things because of him. That made Sasuke feel like he was burden. "Just leave! I'm fine!"

Those words nearly made Itachi completely lose it, his worry and agitation rising new levels of desperation. But he resisted from acting like his lover, who would've most likely shouted _'Bullshit!'_ and knock the door down. Itachi calmed down, sighing. "I'll leave if I can at least see you."

It tugged his heart to hear his older brother's poorly concealed sadness. Sasuke gridded his teeth, the guilt choking him. It reminded him of the tone his parents used yesterday. Sasuke knew they were worried, and he didn't want to cause them turmoil, it was never his intention. He just wanted to be alone.

"I won't ask or anything, baby brother." Itachi spoke softly and persuasively, knowing Sasuke always responded positively at this timber. "I just wish to see you and for you to at least eat something. I don't want you to starve yourself. Please let your niisan in, otouto."

Sasuke's shoulders sank, sniffing lightly._ 'Damn him.'_

Itachi blinked when the door opened and he was yanked in, the tray in his grasp shaking but his tight hold avoided the continents from falling. He heard the door slam shut as he was greeted with total darkness. He concentrated in accustoming his eyesight to be able to see, feeling the tray being snatched from his hands and catching a silhouette darting in the room to what he assumed was the bed.

It was quiet as Itachi adjusted, standing there. He could distinctively hear his little brother angrily munch his breakfast. "You make too much noise when eating, otouto."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted through a full mouth, gulping everything down. It wasn't until he smelled the food that the teenager realized how actually hungry he was. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, seeing the guy just stand there, fluttering his eyes.

"Why're you just standing there? What's wrong with your eyes?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. He should've known Sasuke would be able to see him, the shorter male had been in the dark long enough. "Pardon me, little brother. You see, I don't seem to have that special ability to see in the dark yet."

"Oh," Sasuke glanced around the room and flicked on a lamp that was on his nightstand. The sudden bright illumination made Sasuke hiss, eyes stinging.

The older one in the room relaxed once he was able to see, but not for long. He gasped, causing Sasuke to turn and look at him, but that just made things worse. Itachi was angry. Furious. Sasuke cowered a bit, knowing why.

Itachi marched toward his sibling, his whole body shaking in rage, fists clenched. "Sasuke! Why'd-! You-! Look at you! I-!" Itachi was man that it took a lot for him to be speechless, specially when enraged enough. But he has reached new levels of pure anger he didn't even know were possible, and it just appeared words alone could not express it. He felt unadulterated fury, some to himself for not checking on his otouto faster, some to his parents for not contacting him, a tinge to Naruto, but most was directed to Sasuke.

When Sasuke flinched and looked away, curling himself at the bed, Itachi knew he had to take a deep breath. He hated what was going on here, but being angry at Sasuke wouldn't help anyone. He reasoned with himself that yelling out at his obviously disorientated brother would not be a positive action. Itachi massaged his forehead, exhaling loudly.

"Just...dear Buddha, Sasuke..." The older brother could not recall a time when he was angrier than this. Maybe it could be compared to his rage toward Kurama a few weeks ago, or maybe it could be compared to the time Sasuke disappeared, although on that occasion his fury was directed toward the police for not finding his otouto faster. "Forgive me for the outburst, but...have you seen yourself?"

Sasuke snorted, relaxing and once again concentrated on his meal. "Yes."

Itachi decided not to promptly send a fist to his infuriating younger brother for the short smug answer. He instead sought for a comb, and when he found it, he silently took it and sat beside his sibling, crossing his legs indian-style, giving the shorter raven a look.

Sasuke didn't question him, knowing he was still in deep waters with his brother and that although everyone assumed Itachi had patience, he wouldn't hesitate to beat Sasuke up if he didn't react fast enough. He pushed aside the now empty plates and tray, crawling on top of his aniki's lap like he used to do whenever Itachi would brush his hair in his childhood years. It was silent in the room, the two brothers basking in it. Itachi took it as the time to contemplate on how he was going to approach the subject that has caused this. He wasn't entirely sure, but he knew Naruto was the main cause of it. '_What did you say to him now, Naruto?'_

Sasuke knew Itachi was either waiting for him to talk or was plotting up a way to get it out of him. The younger male sighed when Itachi finished, and sank into his niisan's chest tiredly. The older Uchiha put aside the comb, curling his arms around the now fragile body of his otouto. Feeling his hip bones, Itachi had a sudden urge to cry. Refusing to give in, he dug his face into the dark locks of his little brother.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered when he heard Itachi sniff. "I...I just needed to clear my mind and I..."

It occurred to Sasuke that he didn't know to how voice his concern, or his feelings. So, he instead focused on his anger toward the situation. "It's just that Naruto is such an idiot and I...Damn it. I can't stand the moron, he does some things that just..." His whimpered a bit at the admission coming. "Sometimes it just hurts."

Itachi tightened his hold on his younger sibling to encourage him, but Sasuke couldn't say anymore without risking the chance of turning to pill of pitifulness and tears. Realizing his brother wasn't going to speak, Itachi raised his head to tuck the younger raven's head under his chin. "Naruto-kun means well, otouto. He perhaps does not know how much he means to you, is all. Things like that tend to happen in friendships. I don't know what exactly happened between you and him-"

"It's not him, though." Sasuke muttered and Itachi readily snapped his mouth shut to hear him. "It's me. I...don't know why it hurts, and it frustrates me. I don't know why it bothers me so damn much! And-"

Itachi actually cursed when his phone rang. Normally, he would've ignored it, but the ringtone was Kurama text messaging, and he knew the redhead could be persistent. He rapidly dug out his iPhone and pressed the auto-response button to say 'I'm busy'. "Forgive me, otouto, for the interruption. It's just Kura being a bother."

Sasuke snickered bitterly, snuggling his head into his older brother's chest comfortably. "Jealous of me taking you away?"

Itachi laughed, putting the phone away, relieved Sasuke was amused. "In relationships, partners tend to become more possessive, I suppose."

"You mean to say you'd be jealous if someone takes your lover's time?" Sasuke was only asking to lighten up the tension and feel Itachi laugh again. He liked it when Itachi was happy and humored. Not stressed over his annoying melodramatic little brother.

Itachi chuckled, kissing his otouto's temple. "Of course I'd be! I love the Uzumaki, so I wouldn't like it at all if someone was taking him away from me, taking my place!"

"He's such a moron, though." Sasuke scrunched his nose.

Itachi huffed a bit at the insult to his lover. "He may be dense at times, not to mention loud and a pain, but he's just perfect for me, you know? He sees me, he honestly does, and makes me feel needed."

Sasuke actually pouted, looking up at his older brother jokingly. "What about me?"

Itachi laughed again, nuzzling his nose with Sasuke, who chuckled. "You know I love you always, otouto."

The younger nodded, feeling a smile twitching on his lips as he hugged his aniki, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. He was glad Itachi found someone that he could feel that way with. It was something special, to feel needed, to have someone really see them as them. And it was just perfected when that person loved you as well. Sasuke honestly wished he would be able to find-

Wait.

Something clicked. And it was like his brain literally exploded at the enlightenment.

Itachi frowned when Sasuke went rigid and his shoulders began to shake, petting the younger raven's hair. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Sasuke's grasp on his older brother tightened painfully, causing Itachi to cringe. "Sasu-"

"I'm so stupid!" Sasuke abruptly pushed away from his aniki, his suffering ebony eyes widely looking at Itachi. "I really am! God, I love you, Itachi-niisan! You're a genius!"

Itachi blinked, raising his eyebrow at his younger brother. Now he was really worrying over his younger brother's sanity. "Um, thank you?"

Sasuke laughed, resting his forehead unto Itachi's and actually grinning at the older raven. He then suddenly frowned, pulling away from his brother, crossing his arms in front of his chest still on top of his sibling's lap. "Well, shit. What a time to realize this..."

Now Itachi was officially weirded out by Sasuke's mood swings, concerned that being locked up in this dark room for so long finally did its toll on the young male. "Er, what do you say we go take some fresh air? Perhaps go to the movies? I'm free all day."

Sasuke looked at his aniki and nodded, the frown still intact. "Yeah, that's a good idea. And maybe we could talk properly on the ride without Mother and Father trying to eavesdrop."

Itachi laughed loudly, extremely amused when hearing his parent's quickly moving footsteps away from Sasuke's bedroom door. "Alright."

* * *

To say Kurama was furious, would've been one of the mayor understatements of the century. It had seemed as if the Uzumaki had inherited the nickname his mother had, The Red Habanero, and enhanced it. The young adult stomped through the halls of the Jinchuuriki Industry base like a flash of red, his murderous aura alerting the employees to get out of his way. When he stopped in front of his secretary, the poor woman whimpered in fear, swearing that her superior's hair was floating like ignited flames.

"W-What can I do for you, K-Kurama-sama?"

"I need you to cancel all my meetings for today and tomorrow."

"W-What? But, sir-"

She immediately squeaked and cowered away at the heated glare thrown her way. "Y-Yes, sir!"

Kurama stormed off to his office, making sure to slam the door hard and loud so the whole building would know how royally pissed Uzumaki Kurama was and not to disturb him, unless they wanted to get a new face transplant.

However, it seems some people are dumb enough to follow the son of the Red Habanero.

Some people being Gyuuki and Shukaku.

"What do you want?" Kurama all but hissed at them like an angry snake. The redhead was currently throwing files and materials from his cabinets, seeming in search of something.

"Wow, someone has their panties in a knot. Who the fuck gave you a wedgie today?" Shukaku, a somewhat small figured male with short spiked sandy-colored hair, tan skin, and a full body black tattoo that started from his right temple, calmly sat down on one the seats in front of the desk meant for important business visitors. He secretly enjoyed watching his best friend throw a tantrum, since he was a man who shamelessly loved dramatics.

Kurama sent a death glare to his friend. "Go _die_."

A warning shiver ran down both men watching the enraged Uzumaki, desperately telling them not to bother him if they treasured their lives. But they didn't move, or 'go die'. They were used to the few times they had encountered this dangerous side of the usually carefree Kurama. Was scary? Yes. Was it enough for them to leave their distressed friend when he needed them? No.

"Alright, who was it this time? Itachi-san? Kushina-domo? The social media?" Gyuuki inquired, carefully picking up the scattered papers at the floor. He was larger then the most of their *friends, with a strong built, brown skin, and dark wine-colored hair. Yet, ironically, he was one of the most sensitive and caring of the group. He frowned worriedly, scanning the papers to see if any of them held any valuable information.

"None. It's my bastardly shit-for-brains little brother who thinks he can get a boyfriend without _my_ fucking knowledge and then disappear with the guy to god knows where! Then he doesn't even answer the fucking phone! Is it so fucking _hard_ to just fucking take a fucking _phone_, and shove it to the fucking _ear_?! I swear when I get my hands on him I'll rip him to pieces for making me worry so _damn_ much and causing me so much _damn_ stress! I could be fucking cuddling with Itachi right now but nooooo." Gyuuki and Shukaku looked at each other, then gazed with concern for Kurama's sanity as the Uzumaki was currently ripping a few folders as if they were the cause of cancer.

Shukaku shifted in his seat with a sly smirk. "Red, I don't even know why your so flustered. I can locate my baby brother quite easily."

Kurama froze and glared up at Shukaku, abruptly marching up to the Subaku and yanking him closer by his black suit's blue tie. "TELL. ME."

Shukaku sweat dropped, placing his hands on Kurama's chest to get the Uzumaki to back off. "Alright, alright! No need to murder me! I'll just get my GPS system."

Gyuuki blinked owlishly at the weird response. Even Kurama raised a refined eyebrow as he let go of the Subaku.

"You have your brother on a GPS?"

"Duh." Shukaku rolled his green eyes, digging into his pocket for the small GPS system he always kept with him. "My family is fucking nuts and it seems my parents and I are the only sane ones. I mean, c'mon! My sister Temari has a weird fetish with fans. Kankuro and my cousin Sasori have such a thing for puppets I worry they might get splinters in their asses from masterbating with wood dildos and Gaara's fucking room is entirely covered in sand. What would you do?"

Gyuuki had paled at the obscene words of his long-time friend, him being a proper and polite adult. It didn't seem to phase Kurama at the least, except a slight look of utter disgust at the mental image of Kankuro, Sasori, and wood dildos._ 'I'll have to ask Deidara-san if that's true...' _

* * *

Pressing ignore for the eighth time, Naruto frowned at all the calls his older brother was making. The blond would've answered but something was telling him that his sibling had talked with their mother, and that was a very dangerous thing. He could handle his mother's abrupt anger once he let it slip about Gaara, but he knew that Kurama was a totally different story. His big brother tended to be overdramatic and violent when he was told things at the last minute, and Naruto didn't need that type of thing right. The youngest Uzumaki was tired of all the unnecessary bullshit, and hell damn him if he'd answer the phone.

Gaara glanced at his blond friend, his nonexistent eyebrows furrowing in concern. He was surprised, to say the least, that Naruto had taken to hanging out with him so much so suddenly. He knew that the reason behind it could be because of Sasuke. The Subaku knew how much Naruto hated to fight with his best friend, and how much the blond cared for the raven, but he didn't really understand the depths of those emotions. The redhead had been watching his crush closely, seeing how Naruto would unconsciously flinch when a car similar to his and the Uchiha's would pass on the way to the mall or how the blond would gaze up at the sky with a frown every few minutes. The Subaku sighed, looking around for anything that might cheer up the distraught Uzumaki beside him.

"Oh, hey, Naruto, why don't we go visit Tenten's weapon shop? She has this ninja-fan Temari has been obsessing over, and I want to see if I can get it for her." Normally Gaara wouldn't put so much effort in speaking with anyone, but Naruto was also unusually quiet, and that made the redhead feel responsible for talking.

Naruto immediately perked up at the thought of visiting his friends, shoving his cellphone into his pocket and nodding enthusiastically. "Hell yeah! I want to see if Tenten-chan has gotten that large shuriken yet!"

Gaara blinked up at the slightly taller boy, although he knew both of them were 5'6 feet tall. He couldn't help feel humored at the blond's quickly changing domineer. "Why would you want a large shuriken?"

The Uzumaki stared at Gaara as if he were the crazy one for suggesting such a thing. "Who wouldn't want a large shuriken?! Do you realize all the bullies I could have payback with it?! They'll be running for their lives! Now, c'mon! Let's hurry!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and ran by the few people walking around the international mall. Today wasn't a special day, so the place was nearly empty, leaving Naruto enough space to sprint toward the east wing of the building where the 'Weapons & More' shop was located.

"N-Naruto! The shop isn't going anywhere!" Gaara attempted to slow down the speeding blond, as he was barely able to catch up with how fast he was running, practically being dragged like a rag doll.

Naruto just laughed, making Gaara give an invisible smile at the boy's antics.

So when the hyperactive blond suddenly made a swift turn in a frenzy of panic and slammed Gaara into a small dark hallway wall, the Subaku's head was reeling with all the abruptness of the moment. "What the hell, Naruto?"

The Uzumaki shushed him with a terrified look, pressing his finger on the redhead's lips urgently. "_Shhh_!"

Gaara would've scowled and asked him again, but it hit him how close they actually were. Naruto wasn't looking at him, oblivious, his eyes focused on something beyond them with his head half peaked out of the alley, but Gaara suddenly felt hot. The blond's body was pressed tightly against his, the Uzumaki's skinny black jeans, opened orange jacket and exposed neck so close to his leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The hand that wasn't on his lips was still intertwined with Gaara's, his jaw lightly brushing the redhead's cheek.

The Subaku gulped nervously, placing his free hand on Naruto's firm chest to get him to pull back but that was proved to be to no avail. Gaara was sure his face was redder than their friend's, Hinata, right now, his breathing picking up. The redhead shook his head to get his mind working again, finally catching Naruto's attention briefly when the blond's finger was dislocated from his lips.

Gaara gave Naruto a questioning look.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin in return, then cocked his head to the direction he was looking. Gaara followed the gesture, and was shocked.

It's not as if it was unusual for the Uchiha brothers to take detours around the mall. No, what was uncalled for was Sasuke's appearance. It wasn't as if he was wearing something ridiculous or had his hair messed up. No, it wasn't any of that. The raven was always well built and strong. And on Saturday, he didn't look anywhere near as weak and fragile as he did now.

Sasuke was walking and talking almost animatedly with his older brother, Itachi, who would nod and answer just as happily. They were both wearing dark clothing-surprise there-with long black coats that covered the taller raven's suit and Sasuke's casual clothing. In one or two occasions, Itachi would nudge his younger brother's shoulder and say something Gaara wasn't able to hear that would make Sasuke fluster a bit and the older brother laugh. And despite how normal it looked, the redhead was still able to notice the large black bags under ebony eyes that showed how tired Sasuke was, and how he seemed to have lost 20 pounds in less than four days. The brothers stopped and Itachi made a motion for one of the smoothie stands that was open. Sasuke had nodded, a hungry look crossing his face. At that, the older Uchiha shook his head and poked the younger one on his forehead with a serious look, appearing to be scolding him.

Gaara changed his gaze to look up at Naruto to see how he had taken this, and wasn't surprised at all at the blond's wide worried blue eyes and gaping mouth. The hand that had been holding his had fallen limply to the Uzumaki's side. "W-What happened to Sasuke?"

The Subaku didn't know how to respond and he was more then bewildered at seeing tears well up in cerulean orbs. Gaara frowned and raised his hand to wipe a tear from a light tan cheek. When Naruto turned to look at him, the redhead felt himself being drowned by eyes filled with so much worry, self-loathing, slight anger and...love. A strong love that wasn't directed at all to the person right in front of him. A affection and adoration that was much larger than any other times Gaara has seen in the eyes of so many people who declared they were in love. It was a powerful, body-shaking, emotion. And it wasn't for the redhead. That look was for Uchiha Sasuke.

And then something clicked.

Gaara suddenly understood.

He understood completely now, the depth of Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship.

And the Subaku would be lying if he said it didn't hurt him.

Naruto frowned at the flash of pain that crossed green eyes. "G-Gaara?"

The redhead broke the gaze he had with ocean blue eyes and nodded to himself determinedly. He would make Naruto realize his feelings, he owed his first friend that much, since it was clear the blond was oblivious to them. It was something completely natural for the dense Uzumaki to care deeply for his friends and family first; so, that would be the reason Naruto had agreed to date Gaara. However, now that the Subaku knew that he would never be able to compare to those emotions he had for the Uchiha, he wasn't going to stand and watch Naruto obligating himself, even unconsciously, to be his boyfriend. "Naruto, why don't we go talk to Sasuke and-"

"NARUTO!"

'_SHIT!'_

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY IF AT SOME POINT IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE OR IF SOMEONE WAS A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER. I'm really sick and I have a mayor headache! Dx Anyways, hope you like! Oh, and, um, i wanted to inform that soon I'll be uploading a twoshot SasuNaru and HashiMada, and, yes, there is lemon. Part 1 is HashiMada while part 2 is SasuNaru, if you're interested, I think that by Sunday I've had part 1 uploaded. It's called****_ 'The Running Man'_****. Anyways! Please review! PRETTY PLEASE!?**

***NOTICE!: For those of you who don't know who Matatabi, Gyuuki, Yugito and Shukaku is in the original Naruto, I'll tell you below because these people will be appearing frequently and I need you guys to know they aren't made up.**

**Shukaku- One Tails; Subaku Gaara- One Tail Jinchuuriki**

**Matatabi- Two Tails; Nii Yugito- Two Tails Jinchuuriki**

**Isobu- Three Tails; Yagura- Three Tails Jinchuuriki**

**Son Gokuu- Four Tails; Rooshi- Four Tails Jinchuuriki**

**Kokuoo- Five Tails; Han- Five Tails Jinchuuriki **

**Saiken- Six Tails; Utakata- Six Tails Jinchuuriki**

**Choomei- Seven Tails; Fuu- Seven Tails Jinchuuriki**

**Gyuuki- Eight Tails; Killer B- Eight Tails Jinchuuriki**

**(And if you don't know this one, shame on you!)**

**Kurama- Nine Tails; Uzumaki Naruto- Nine Tails Jinchuuriki**

**Hope you don't get sick like me,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	6. Chapter 6: Be Wary Of The Upcoming Storm

**A/N: HELLOOOOO! xD Sorry, I'm just feeling so much better and hyper and gosh, I think I'm gonna faint! I'm hyper xD Anyways, loved the reviews! Keep 'em coming, pretty please with a tomato on top?! Oh, and please forgive me for writing much less than usual. It is just that the upcoming chapter is really long and...*sighs* Next Friday I will upload two chapters if I get more than 4 reviews! ;D**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_The redhead broke the gaze he had with ocean blue eyes and nodded to himself determinedly. He would make Naruto realize his feelings, he owed his first friend that much, since it was clear the blond was oblivious to them. It was something completely natural for the dense Uzumaki to care deeply for his friends and family first; so, that would be the reason Naruto had agreed to date Gaara. However, now that the Subaku knew that he would never be able to compare to those emotions he had for the Uchiha, he wasn't going to stand and watch Naruto obligating himself, even unconsciously, to be his boyfriend. "Naruto, why don't we go talk to Sasuke and-"_

_"NARUTO!"_

_'SHIT!' _

**Chapter 6: Be Wary Of The Upcoming Storm**

He didn't why it surprised him. He'd known the Uzumakis for years now. He should've anticipated anything from them.

Despite it, Sasuke was still surprised.

The outraged shout by a familiar voice made the few people wandering the mall turn their heads in curiosity or chastisement. Whichever it was, it wasn't like any of the onlookers would interrupt an infuriated snarling redhead practically ripping and yelling into a younger blond male's ear while sitting on top of the individual's back. No, the handful of people simply looked away, knowing that it would be for the best to ignore trouble.

Unfortunately, Sasuke knew he couldn't follow their example. He sighed, taking a big gulp out of his veggie smoothie and looking up at his brother at his side. Itachi asked the younger raven with his eyes and his sibling nodded solemnly.

"We don't have to-" The older Uchiha began. Itachi sincerely wanted to prolong the amount of time his younger brother would talk to Naruto again. He wanted Sasuke to recuperate fully without the blond interfering, specially since now he was fully aware of his dear otouto's feelings. It also didn't help that the Subaku was there as well.

He should've proudly known, though, that his little brother was no coward.

Sasuke scowled, rolling his onyx eyes and started heading toward the bickering Uzumakis, all the while taking subtle sips of his drink through the blue straw. Itachi faintly smiled, quickly catching up.

"Itai~! _Itai~_! Niisan! Stop!" Naruto cried out helplessly, arms flailing around him, as Kurama started pulling both ears.

"Why the fuck should I stop, you little piece of shit! Why in the world of fucks didn't you answer the fucking phone, you spoiled brat! Don't you realize how damn worried I was?! Huh?!" Kurama was screeching very loudly, starting to send repetitive fists onto his otouto's blond head. The older Uzumaki's face was as red as his hair, which could've been nearly floating around him like angry waves, yet the tears rolling down his cheeks were clear demonstrations of the relief he was feeling.

Gaara frowned worriedly as the punches became a bit more violent and the redhead Uzumaki was beginning to yell out longer strings of curses, but as he made motion to save Naruto, he was startled to have been stopped, by his older brother of all people. "Niisan?"

Shukaku chuckled at the expression of his sibling. "Raccoon-kun, I don't think it'd be a good idea to intervene if you value your life."

"But..." Gaara concernedly eyed the two siblings in front of him. He blinked when he saw the Uchiha brothers make way toward them, and made the horrible mistake of catching Sasuke's gaze. Gaara wasn't amazed at all of the look of pure hatred, but he was stunned to see a flash of jealousy barely cross those ebony eyes before they became stony and hard to read. Even Itachi seemed to be sending waves of negativity toward the youngest Subaku.

Naruto groaned, tears welling up in his tightly closed eyes. "Aniki...I'm sorry!"

Kurama stopped his fit, panting and jumping off his brother, hands still clenched in yearning to continue pummeling that irritating boy. He turned with his head bowed, red hair shielding his face like a veil, giving the now sitting up Naruto his back. "Y-You better be, you goddamn little bastard! Fucking..." The older Uzumaki's shoulders started to shake as he struggled to gain back his composure. "Kami-sama, I-I swear..."

Naruto stared up at his big brother with big blue eyes brimming with tears. The guilt eating away at his chest was almost killing him, his heart actually felt as if we're ready to burst any moment now. The blond bit his lower lip hard, gulping and curling his legs up to hug them to his chest. "Listen, Kurama-nii, I...I just..."

"We'll talk later." Kurama straightened, raising a suit clad arm to wipe away the wetness on his face when he was stopped short by someone gripping his wrist. He glanced up in mild confusion only to meet familiar soft coal black eyes. The redhead gave his lover a sheepish and pitiful smile.

"You shouldn't stain your suit with tears, Kura." Itachi faintly smiled, letting go of the wrist and taking out a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He delicately took the Uzumaki's chin in his right hand and used his other to gently clean his lover's face.

Kurama guiltily laughed, cerulean eyes sparkling. "You're such a neat-freak, Ita."

Naruto gazed at the way the couple interacted, suddenly being attacked by a sudden wave of jealousy. He inaudibly whimpered, pulling at his own hair and wincing when it hurt his tender skull. In all truth, Naruto just simply needed a getaway. He was tired of everything and everyone around him. He was tired of the insecurities, the worry, the unpredictable situations. He was tired of being so deeply afraid of losing...

Sapphire eyes widened in realization, rapidly jerking his head up to lock into the ebony gaze he was afraid he'd meet. However, what he hadn't expected was for those entrancing eyes to be NOT so intense in anger or resentment. Instead, they held a simple nostalgic aura.

Sasuke lifted up a hand silently in front of the Uzumaki for him to take, giving the blond an encouraging nod.

Naruto's eyes watered, a slightly trembling hand rising and accepting the offer. The Uchiha helped the inch-shorter male up to stand, letting go of their hands when the task was done and taking another nonchalant sip of his beverage with a nearly peaceful look as he closed his eyes. "Dobe."

Gaara observed how the assumedly insulting nickname made the tears fall down light tan cheeks. Shukaku watched the expressions on his younger brother's face, seeing a glimpse of sadness, defeat, and slight hurt. The older Subaku shook his head with a small smile, wrapping an arm around his sibling's shoulders and giving him a comforting squeeze. Gaara sighed and gave Shukaku a grateful, understanding look.

Kurama and Itachi stood side by side, the back of their hands brushing together in an affectionate way. The redhead smiled widely while Itachi 'Hn-ed', features softening.

Sasuke tiredly opened one eye only to open both with carefully concealed concern only Itachi could see when the youngest Uchiha caught the sight of the tears running down the blond's face. Sasuke stepped forward, wondering if perhaps Kurama's hits were a bit too painful; he froze, however, when Naruto walked straight up to him with a bright dashing smile that could make anyone melt away.

In the ocean blue eyes, Sasuke could practically feel the guilt, regret, hurt, and self-loathing that those clear expressive orbs portrayed. They were also pleading for forgiveness. The two have always fixed things this way, not saying any words but still able to perfectly understand each other with just a look, and that was one of the many things that showed how really connected they actually were, despite the differences. And Sasuke has just realized this now, after years. Wether the blond had similar feelings to himself, the Uchiha wouldn't truly know. But one thing he could at least be certain of, is that what they had was something special and unique. And that was enough for now. The raven smirked softly, closing his eyes, and repeated.

"Dobe."

Naruto was nearly beaming as he too closed his eyes in a wide full-blown smile.

"Teme."

* * *

If there was something that Yamanaka Ino truly and deeply loved, it would defiantly be gossip. The nearly anorexic platinum blonde had connections everywhere with everything and everyone. She could even have known dark secret government infiltrations, if she wished. The woman knew everything about everything in the public world and media, that Shikamaru swore that she must've been a some sort of all knowing witch in one of her past lives.

Currently, the social butterfly was chatting away about how her recent encounter with Itachi's ex-bride, sitting down on one of the white loveseats at the Nara Estate's living room, one leg draped over the other as her childhood friends were playing shogi at the green and white kotatsu in the middle of the place.

Chouji munched on his chips as he anticipated Shikamaru's next move, eyes darting from his pensive pal to the blonde in politeness.

Ino gave an exaggerated sigh, hanging her head back and stretching her arms. "I keep telling you, she might've been a real bitch, but she just looks so sad. Oi! Chouji, give me that bag!"

The Akimichi paled, clutching his precious bag of potato chips in apprehension. "T-These are healthier than the last ones I ate! These are organic, Ino-chan! I-I promise!"

She narrowed her baby blue eyes at him in suspicion. "Oh, really? But I thought you said that you ran out of organic chips yesterday."

Chouji choked on one of the chips as his grip tightened. "Um..."

"There." Shikamaru smirked as he took out the king of his unfortunate opponent. Chouji whined, slightly pouting.

"I don't even know why you keep trying, Chouji-kun. Shika-kun always wins." Ino flipped back her side bang, clipping a red hair clip onto it. "Now, move. It's my turn."

Shikamaru and Chouji looked up at her in shock. The three of them always hanged out, but Ino had never offered to play against any of them 'til now. She frowned, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "What? Can't a girl compete?"

Nara clicked his tongue, running a hand through his freed brown hair. "Alright, guess there's a first time for everything."

Chouji nodded and carefully stood up, making sure his bag was out of reach when Ino neared him. She snickered, smiling and kissing her friend's cheek. "Moron."

The bronze-haired 'moron' blushed lightly before the blonde successfully snatched the bag of chips and skillfully threw it to the close trash bin. Chouji literally wailed, running off to go find another bag while Ino laughed, sitting down in front of the Nara.

Shikamaru smirked lazily, shaking his head. "Cleverly dirty that was, using your womanly powers against a poor defenseless man."

Ino giggled, grinning at the brown haired genius. "It is for his own good, anyways." She looked down at the wooden pieces in front of them, clapping her hands together. "Now, why don't we get started?"

"You sure you know how to play?"

"Of course I do!" Ino scoffed.

Just when Shikamaru was going to make the first move, Ino's phone rang a familiar tune that was made for a certain pink haired gossip girl. The Nara looked up at the blonde with an eyebrow raised. Yamanaka nervously chuckled, "I'll just put her on speaker." Pressing the 'answer' button and placing it next to the shogi board game, Shikamaru began moving his first piece.

_"Ino-pig!"_

"Well, hello to you, too, Forehead." Ino snapped, smiling at Shikamaru as she started moving her pieces.

_"Don't play around with me! I've got something important to tell you!"_

The Yamanaka heiress sighed in dismay, narrowing her gaze as her opponent already took out one of her soldiers in the second round. Shikamaru just smirked. "What's so important? I'm sort of busy."

_"Well, whatever you're doing, you're going to have to stop!"_

"Oh, really? What is it about, anyways?"

_"It's about Sasuke-kun!"_

_'When is it not?'_ Both Shikamaru and Ino typically rolled their eyes. "Don't tell me! He got a new sweatshirt that totally reveals his abs!"

_"Ugh, shut up Ino! I wish...but no! That's not it! You know how I always spend extra time working at the hospital, helping out Tsunade-sama?"_

"Yeah, because your mother forced you." Ino nodded, smirking when she took out three soldiers in one move. Shikamaru raised an impressed eyebrow.

_"Yup! It's finally going to pay up!"_

"How come? And what does this have to do with Sasuke-kun?"

_"Heh! Well, you know how Sasuke-kun hasn't really decided what area to study for college?"_

"Yeah...?"

Sakura gave an unexpected squeal, making both Yamanaka and Nara jump. Shikamaru gave Ino an annoyed expression while she grinned at him sheepishly._ "Fugaku-sama asked Tsunade-sama to give Sasuke-kun a tour a few days ago of how the medical system worked, but since Tsunade-sama is busy the week Fugaku-sama requested, she asked me to give Sasuke-kun the tour! Do you realize what this means?!"_ The excited teenager gave another high-pitched sound that made the two others listening to her flinch.

"That I'm becoming deaf?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, taking out another piece of Ino's.

"That you're going to be spending time with him?" Ino offered, stifling a giggle at the her opponent's response.

_"Yes! Alone! Aren't you jealous?!"_

At this, Ino and Shikamaru simultaneously frowned, but for different reasons. The blonde snorted, picking up the phone. "As if! It's not like you're going on a date, Forehead! It's just a stupid detour! Besides, it's not as if Sasuke-kun will ever be interested in you!"

_"Shut up, Ino-pig. I could say the same thing about you, Miss Slutty! At least Sasuke-kun and I will take each other's virginity!"_

Ino's face lit up red in pure rage. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Haruno?!"

Shikamaru scrunched his nose, glaring at the table in front of him before sighing softly, solemnly fingering a board piece as the two girls started throwing the usual insults._ 'I should warn Sasuke about these troublesome women...'_

* * *

"Thank you, Kisame-kun. I owe you one."

Hoshigaki Kisame smirked, nodding, as he got himself comfortable on one of the guest seats in his close friend's office, licking his teeth. "You owe me shit, Itachi. You and I both know that out of us both, I will keep owing you even after my untimely death."

Itachi faintly smiled at his co-worker, as he kept taking a few report files and stuffing them into his glossy black suitcase. "You exaggerate."

"Like hell." Kisame shook his head, grinning up at the Uchiha that has saved him from the streets. The dark skinned man still remembered it like it was yesterday. He and Itachi had always clashed in middle school and the Clan Reunions, both of them coming from elite families in different areas, and were never even in the same grade to begin with. It was around high school, in which Kisame dropped out, when his whole family and clan name went under. He had started spending his time with junkies, and even participated in gang fights. The dosed Hoshigaki was found and arrested by Itachi's father, who was the head of the police force in that occasion. At the small cell, Itachi had happened to pass by, and saw him. Kisame felt pitied over when the younger male had asked his father, who begrudgingly obliged, to let him free. The anger was raw, and Kisame had downright punched Itachi on his face when they were outside, and ran off. It was surprising to the Hoshigaki that he was pressed no charges whatsoever. A year or two later, the blue haired man found himself in poverty, barely living off the salary he was gaining at a bar, since his family had disowned him. And by mere chance, yet again, Kisame had encountered Itachi at the supermarket.

_"I'm sorry, sir. But if you don't have the extra yens, you're going to have to leave." The cashier said when Kisame had begun helplessly digging into his pockets for the spare change. _

_"Wait...just let me..." Kisame sighed in distress, looking at the gallon of milk longingly. It would seem he wouldn't be having breakfast tomorrow morning, and he was already starving from not eating lunch nor dinner today. He needed that milk for the little bit of cereal he had left back at his shack. _

_"Sir?" The cashier once again spoke up. "There are people in the line."_

_"Right, sorry." Kisame mumbled, he handed the gallon of milk over. _

_"How much is there to add?" _

_Both the cashier and the Hoshigaki looked at the man next in line in surprise. Kisame frowned, noticing how the shorter male looked strikingly familiar. He looked like somebody important by the way he stood with authority and fit perfectly into the black suit he wore. _

_"9 yen." The cashier answered after a few seconds of silence. _

_The excruciatingly familiar raven nodded, quickly handing over the requested money and turned to give Kisame and a careful look. "Hoshigaki-san."_

_Kisame blinked, taking the gallon of milk offered with slightly greedy hands. "Um, thanks. Do...I, uh, know you?"_

_The man just smirked, shaking his head and turned to pay attention to the cashier as he bought a bucket of ice cream. Kisame stepped aside when the male walked by toward the exit, frowning as he jogged up to him. "Oi! How did you know me?"_

_The raven looked at the blue haired man over his shoulder with amused onyx eyes that struck something into Kisame's memory. _

_"Ne, Ita! What is taking you so long?!" Both males turned to see a long redheaded man waiting at the opening of the store with an angered pout. "The marathon is going to start any moment!" _

_'Ita...?' Immediately, it clicked into Hoshigaki's memory. _

_"You were the one who insisted in having ice cream." Uchiha Itachi rolled his eyes at his best friend's pout as he started walking again._

_"W-Wait, Uchiha-san!" _

_Itachi swiftly turned half of his body to stare up into dark brown eyes, the redhead cocking his head curiously beside the raven. "Yes?"_

_Kisame opened his mouth then closed it. He frowned deeply. "Why do you keep being so nice with me, even after...? Do you think I'm someone to be pitied over?!"_

_"Not at all." Itachi answered calmly. "I was simply being polite."_

_"Polite my ass, Uchiha!" Kisame snapped, the anxiety getting to him as he snarled at the Uchiha. "You're probably doing this in some sick pleasure of watching someone like me in need, aren't you?! Just because I'm now a disgusting disowned mongrel with a horrid family name?!"_

_"Do not assume such things of me, Hoshigaki-san." Kisame notice how the redhead beside the raven was now glaring protectively toward him. Itachi didn't look like he had noticed. "If you feel insecure about your actions or your family's, do not blame them on me, for I am not responsible. You are accounted to your fate, no matter of your family name or your race, and if you wish to change it, all you have to do is act."_

_Somehow, those words struck a cord inside Kisame as he stood frozen, jaw slightly fallen, as Itachi just turned and began to leave with his friend in tow. _

_"Uchiha! I-!"_

_"If you wish to speak with me, make an appointment." Itachi nonchalantly threw a business card behind him the exact moment he and his companion vanished into the busy sidewalk. Kisame growled, scrambling to catch the piece of paper. _

_'You better believe I will, damn Uchiha!'_

It had turned out that in the appointment, Itachi had given Kisame a chance to start a musical course for a new job, and like hell was the Hoshigaki going to decline. He didn't know how Itachi found out that he played the cello, and he didn't know why the Uchiha gave him such a chance when he clearly didn't deserve it, but he was beyond thankful. Until this day, Kisame had sworn loyalty to the younger raven, and he wasn't resentful at all.

"Hn. Say, Kisame-kun, do you know if Kakuzu-kun had entered his report yet? I don't seem to find it..." Itachi tapped his chin thoughtfully, as he placed his other hand on his hip.

Well, most of the time Kisame wasn't resentful. It was moments like these that made the Hoshigaki feel tortured, for he, unfortunately, had developed unwanted and unneeded feelings for the Uchiha whom he fondly called 'angel' in his mind. It just wasn't fair that the raven was just so...so damn perfect! Kisame sighed and shook his head to clear his head. "I don't know. Do you want to go and ask him?"

"If you please, Kisame-kun." Itachi gave the inwardly sobbing in despair blue haired man a torturous grateful small smile. Invisible tears rolled down the Hoshigaki's cheeks as he nodded and stood, heading toward the door_. 'Damn Uchiha and his handsome smile and shit and damn his freaking li-'_

The two men jumped in fright when the door Kisame was reaching suddenly flew open, revealing a disheveled and anxious looking Konan, who stormed past the Hoshigaki straight to the raven gazing at the woman in worry and apprehension.

"KISAME, LEAVE!" Konan abruptly twirled on her heel to glare heatedly at the Hoshigaki. He frowned, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. He was about to rebuke when he caught Itachi's disapproving gaze. Kisame sighed and glared back at the violet-haired female before leaving and slamming the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Itachi softly asked, gently patting the woman's arm.

Konan looked up at the raven with watery eyes. "Is Nagato-kun here?"

Itachi shook his head, eyeing her with concern. "He left for lunch break."

"Good." Konan sluggishly threw herself unto the leather seat Kisame was seated in a few minutes ago. She sniffed, lowering her head, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Itachi crouched in front of her with a worried frown, lifting her chin up for her to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Did you two fight?"

Konan laughed sadly, more tears flowing. "No. Everything was perfect. He and I have never been better, and I love him so much."

Itachi cocked his head to the right in confusion. "Was?"

"God, Itachi, I'm such an _idiot_!" Konan threw herself into the raven's arms, causing him to stumble unto his butt at the unexpected action. She sobbed on his chest as he comforted her by rubbing her back. After awhile of just her crying, she finally sat up, tears staining her cheeks. Itachi brushed away the stains with his thumbs and showed a sympathetic smile, encouraging her to speak up.

Konan gulped, her orange eyes downcast. "I made a mistake, Itachi. And now I don't know what to do..."

Itachi straightened, narrowing his eyes at her. "What kind of mistake?"

Konan sniffed. "I..I forgot to take the birth control pill...and now..."

Itachi's jaw fell just a bit, ebony orbs wide. Out of all the answers, this wasn't what he was expecting. The woman had been acting as if she had murdered someone or cheated on Nagato. Itachi had to resist the urge to chuckle. "And now you're pregnant?"

She nodded solemnly.

Itachi grinned, tapping her nose. "Congratulations."

She gave the Uchiha a nasty look. "This isn't funny. Nagato-kun isn't ready for any this! He'll want me to abort and I-"

"Wait, did he tell you this?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't assume. It's foolish to fear what you yet to know." Itachi chastised, shaking his head in mild disappointment. "You should know, Nagato-kun isn't the type to ask you to do such a thing. In fact, I bet he'd be ecstatic. He'd always loved children. Besides, things like these aren't something anybody is ready for." Itachi smiled, standing up and helping the scandalized woman. "You should go and tell him. And stop beating yourself up, for a child is nothing to be ashamed of. It is, instead, something to happily appreciate and be glad about. I am certain this will only strengthen your relationship."

Konan looked up at Itachi hopefully. "You think so?"

The raven nodded, features soft. "I know so."

* * *

"Dobe, stop squirming!"

"But it _hurts_, teme!"

"If you keep moving it'll only hurt more, you idiot!"

"You're lying! I bet you're enjoying this!"

"You're right, I am."

A deep chuckle. A growl and a thud.

"Moron! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"You were laughing at me, you bastard!"

"That's no excuse for you to tackle me down!"

"It so is!"

"_Usarutonkachi_!"

Gaara blinked, staring at the closed bathroom door curiously at the conversation being overheard as he sat on the comfy white circled sofa in the older Uzumaki's living room. He absently started to fidget in his seat, feeling a hard gaze boring into his back.

"You don't have to keep staring at him so murderously, Red."

"Shut up, I can stare at him all I want. It's not your little brother who he's defiling."

Twitch._ 'Do they really think I don't hear them?'_ Gaara thought, eyeing the untouched tea cup Itachi had politely offered him before he left with a warning glare at the kotatsu a few feet away.

Another shard thud was heard from the washroom.

"Oi!" Kurama shouted, marching past the nervous younger Subaku to stand at the hallway that lead to the bathrooms. "You two better not break anything in there! That's the only guest washroom we have!"

"I'm not breaking anything, Kurama-nii! If something does, it's surely Sasuke-teme's fault!"

"My fault my _ass_! Just stay still, dobe!"

"Bastard, are you even actually helping?! It burns my skull!"

"Unless you want to bathe in alcohol, idiot, I suggest you-"

Yet another thud.

Gaara and Shukaku, whom had seated next to his sibling, flinched when a crash similar to something crystalline resounded across the house. Kurama hissed, stomping over to the door, and knocking on it with a tight fist. "What was that?!"

"..._Shit_."

"Moron."

Kurama was close to just kicking the door down to see what the youngsters had broken, when he heard his phone ring at the kitchen. Glaring menacingly at the piece of wood preventing him from entering, the redhead huffed and swiftly turned for his cellphone, however not before speaking. "You two better fix it!"

"Dammit! This is your fault, teme!"

"How am I to blame? You-," a sigh. "Whatever, just help me clean this."

The older Uzumaki shook his head, glaring at the Subakus looking up at him from his sofa. "What are you two staring at?"

"Someone still has a rat stuck up his ass." Shukaku smirked, slouching back comfortably at the couch, hands folded behind his head and even having the guts to close his eyes. Gaara eyed his older brother almost fearfully. He didn't really know Kurama, but from what he had heard from both Naruto and Shukaku, is that he was murderous man when pissed. And, to be honest, Gaara didn't have a death wish.

Kurama narrowed his blue eyes at the older Subaku before grunting and dragging his feet to the kitchen and out of the brothers' sat on one of the stools around the island and finally answered his phone without looking at the caller. "Yes?"

_"You sound mad."_

The redhead sighed, resting his chin on his palm as his elbow was placed on top of the table. "I am. How are you, 'Tousan?"

_"I'm fine, just leaving a meeting, actually. My guess is that your foul mood is because of Naruto-kun?"_

"Oh, yes. You have no idea how much I had to go through to just find the brat." Kurama rubbed his face tiredly. "But, all is well. Sasuke-kun looks like shit, though, and I hate to think it is otouto to blame."

_"Mmm? Itachi-kun was able to get him out of his room?"_

"Yeah."

_"And what did you mean by looking like...?"_

Kurama chuckled, knowing that his father wasn't really fond of using such language. "He looks like he's been stuck in the desert for a whole week. I swear he must've lost about 15 pounds, give or take."

_"Oh. Have Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun fixed things?"_

The redhead smiled for the first time in awhile. "Yeah. They're being their normal bickering selves. Right now, Sasuke-kun's helping Naruto with a few, uh, casualties."

_"Casualties?" _Minato sounded greatly humored._ "Don't tell me you beat Naruto-kun?"_

"What was I supposed to do?" Kurama huffed. "I'm still pissed off."

_"Ah."_

"Say, 'Tousan, you must have some other reason than this one to call me."

_"Well,_" he could hear his father's hesitance.

"What?"

_"I just heard that your great aunt is coming back from the United States."_

"Oh?" Kurama cocked his head to the right in vain attempts of remembering all of his great aunts. "Which one, exactly?"

_"Mito-sama."_

The redhead's blood ran cold. "That's..."

_"She requested to have a meeting with you."_

"Oh?"

Minato sighed, shifting in his seat. _"Listen, I believe she came back after so long for a reason. I need you to be very careful, you know how explosive her marriage ended with Hashirama-sama."_

Kurama was tense, barely even breathing correctly as he stood up, the cellphone in his grasp cracking from the tight pressure. "You make it sound like she's going to fuck things over."

_"...It might be a possibility. I'm going to call up Fugaku-san, discuss this with Itachi-kun, please?"_

"Will do. Oh, and, 'Tousan?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Thanks for the heads-up."

_"You're my son, and Itachi-kun is like one to me, so there is no need to thank me. Just promise me you'll be strong?"_

"Promise."

* * *

It was official. Uchiha Madara hated anything to do with plants. The raven was currently knelt on the dirt attempting to pull weeds without damaging the general roots of the plants in the Senju's luxurious greenhouse at the backyard. Whoever said gardening was easy and calming, they must've surely been delusional. All Madara wanted to do was bring the whole greenhouse on fire, and watch it crumble while laughing hysterically. It wasn't sane thoughts to be exact, but the raven has been doing this since the early morning, trying to make it perfect, like all Uchihas do. But it just seemed Madara wasn't good at all with plants, or they secretly hated him for taking away their caretaker. It wouldn't have surprised him, to be honest.

He sighed, completely sitting down at the filthy ground in devastation. He glared heatedly at the confusing roots and weeds. Why did they have to be so similar? Normally, Madara would've just stormed off in a violent rage quit and never step into the place again. But that wasn't an option. Hashirama had recently left for a business trip to Osaka a day ago, and the brunette had asked him if he would take care of his garden. Madara had agreed, thinking it was the least he could do, and he wasn't giving up. Tobirama was expecting him to fail, and Hashirama believed in him, so like hell was he going to surrender.

'_But this is so frustrating!' _Madara mentally whined, _'Why isn't Izuna-kun helping me? I bet he's fucking around with Tobirama, that bastard.'_

"Uchiha-sama?"

Madara glanced up at the butler standing next to the greenhouse's opening. "Yes?"

"There's a visitor requesting your presence."

"Oh?" Madara blinked, surprised. He wasn't expecting any visitors, much less requesting him. He stood up, ripping off his gloves and throwing them in a random direction. "Who is it?"

"She preferred to remain anonymous, sir."

At this, apprehension consumed the raven. He narrowed his onyx eyes at the man in front of him as he walked forward, tearing off the gardening brown apron to reveal a black close-fitted t-shirt to match his loose black jeans. "Anonymous? Why was she even allowed to enter?"

The butler gulped at the hard gaze set upon himself. "I, uh, I'm quite sorry, Uchiha-sama."

Madara sighed, running a hand through his hair and freeing the tendrils from the ponytail they had been in as he strode over to the main estate, butler close behind him. "Go and get me a drink, will you? I'm thirsty."

"Of course, sir! The visitor is waiting in the living room." The man bowed and bolted from the Uchiha's side.

Madara rolled his eyes as he kicked off his dirty boots at the backyard entrance and gently placed them aside, a maid hurriedly taking them to get them clean.

"Have you seen Izuna-kun?" He asked a maid who was helping adjust a long white coat he had thrown on himself.

"Master Izuna is in his chambers with Master Tobirama, shall I call him over, Uchiha-sama?"

'_Figures._' Madara again rolled his eyes, beginning to head toward the living room. "No, no. Thank you."

She bowed and left his presence fairly quickly, and Madara wondered if he was being snappish. Why were they running away from him as if he were a time bomb?

The moment he entered the living room and came face to face with the 'visitor', it all made sense.

"Hello, Madara-kun."

**A/N: Well...this probably left you hanging! Muahahaha! Mmmph! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review, follow or favorite! ;) Oh! And follow me in Tumblr! I just made an account and now I'm going crazy! xD It's under the same name, ****_'NaoHinaMuza',_**** just like my YouTube account if you wish to see AMVs and the likes. Oh, and the new story****_ 'The Running Man_****' will be up this week!**

**With love,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	7. Chapter 7: The Things Hidden In The Snow

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! The electricity went out yesterday and it came back just recently. Oh well. Okay, a new chappie is up! *smiles widely* I was going to upload the already finished chapter 8, but since I only received 2 reviews...**

**Please Note: **Since in 'Naruto' they have no mentioning of Hashirama's kids, I put Tsunade as his daughter, although she is his granddaughter. Also, I did this so Hashirama and Madara would appear to be much younger.

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_"Master Izuna is in his chambers with Master Tobirama, shall I call him over, Uchiha-sama?"_

_'Figures.' Madara again rolled his eyes, beginning to head toward the living room. "No, no. Thank you."_

_She bowed and left his presence fairly quickly, and Madara wondered if he was being snappish. Why were they running away from him as if he were a time bomb?_

_The moment he entered the living room and came face to face with the 'visitor', it all made sense. _

_"Hello, Madara-kun."_

**Chapter 7: The Things Hidden In The Snow**

'_Just what I needed to complete this shitty day.'_

It was a smart thing to be wary. Extremely wary of this unexpected visit, from a person who has barely shown her face for years. A person, may it be added, that used to be the wife of Uchiha Madara's current lover. He had heard rumors about their explosive divorce, and he had even been told from Hashirama's daughter, Tsunade, that the cause of it was the Senju's fault. It certainly didn't help that the woman and the Uchiha had never gotten along. Madara didn't know the reasons behind this meeting, but he knew he would have to be cautious. For all he knew, she could be here to poison his tea and slaughter his dear little brother painfully (the Uchiha's over active imagination always seems to scale higher levels, is he becoming senile, perhaps?). Or, maybe, she had found out about Hashirama's and Madara's relationship? The raven, although withholding a perfect poker face, was feeling incredibly apprehensive and frustrated. He discretely eyed her from head to toe, not entirely amazed at seeing that her appearance hadn't altered that much, when she stood respectfully and extended her hand, the soft smile at her lips immediately causing uneasiness to Madara.

Nonetheless, he took her slender hand in his, shaking it firmly. "Uzumaki Mito. This is surprising."

The smile of Mito's face widened almost wickedly as she sat back down on the leather sofa and Madara sat across from her. "Surprising, ne? I believe what is truly astonishing is how I came back here in hopes of finding Hashi-kun, and instead find you, Madara-kun."

He gulped thickly, hands curling into fists by his side. He hated how familiarly she spoke of Hashirama, when it was she who agitated the brunette to levels Madara himself never understood. Back then, before the split up, the Senju was a brilliant father, a dedicate husband, and a best friend to the raven. When the sudden broke out started, Hashirama was a wreck; drinking, avoiding everyone like the plague, to the point that Madara had to intervene and slap some sense into him. Even to this day, the brunette had yet not told the Uchiha anything about why he had divorced Mito. It's not like the Senju kept it a secret, it's just that Madara hadn't bothered, or cared enough, to ask.

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint." He spoke smoothly, composing himself. He made sure to copy this conversation into his memory, so when Hashirama came back, he'd tell him everything.

"Hm." Mito crossed her legs, exposing skin when her silky red and white kimono shifted, the smile had turned to a sly, knowing, smirk. "Actually, I'm not that disappointed. You see, I've been hearing these outrages rumors for quite a while now, and I decided to come back here to find out the truth for myself. I couldn't really believe it, after so long, you finally cracked, Madara-kun?"

'_Cracked?'_ A twitch of an eyebrow was her only response to her last words, aware that she only said them to annoy Madara. "Hn. And what are those rumors, exactly?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Madara-kun." Mito cocked her head to the side, closing her dark brown eyes in a plastic smile as her red fringes covered half of her face. "Hashi-kun and you have started a stable romantic relationship, yes?"

His jaw clicked shut. Madara narrowed his ebony eyes at the female, vile crawling up his throat. When he responded, he did so through clinched teeth. "I do not see how that is any of your business, Mito."

She laughed darkly, opening her eyes to slits. "Mm? So, is it true? I want a real answer, Madara-kun."

"Yes." His answer was curt and forced.

"Yes what?"

'_This...woman is seriously testing me. Does she have no idea what I'd do to her? What I'd absolutely love to do to her?'_ A mental image of her burning on a stake inside the excruciating greenhouse crossed the nearly doddery raven's mind. Resisting the urge to chuckle evilly like a mad man, he relaxed against his seat, nodding a thanks when the butler finally came with his glass of water, and gulping it down like a shot. When finished, Madara set aside the empty glass unto the table standing in the middle like a barrier between the Uzumaki matriarch and the Uchiha patriarch. The tension in the room was thick, and the butler, after regaining the glass, bolted out.

"Yes, Hashirama_-kun_ and I are in a very happy, romantic, stable, and exceedingly _sexual_, relationship." Madara's palish pink lips quirked up slightly at seeing Mito dig her manicured nails into her palms. They glared at each other silently for a undetermined amount of time, before she sighed, looking away to the side.

"So, it wasn't just rumors, I see. You must've found out the reason behind the separation between Hashirama and I, despite that it took you long enough. Sneaky little bastard, you are."

Now, this was a completely shocking accusation that didn't sit well at all with Madara. He abruptly stood up, glare set high, heated, and extremely deadly. She jumped a tad bit, staring up at the Uchiha with wide eyes. "Do not assume such things from me! For I confessed to Hashirama with sole intention on letting him be aware of my attraction and love for him. I am not _using_ him. I am not _pitying_ him. I do not have even the slightest idea as to why Hashirama and you ended. So, do not dare to even _think_ such lowly selfish things of me, Uzumaki!"

Mito blinked owlishly before standing up gracefully as well. Madara and her stared at each other, one with hate, while the other with bemusement. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You...did not know?"

"No," he spat.

She looked away from him before locking gazes with him yet again. "The reason behind our divorce, Madara, is _you_."

That made the Uchiha freeze where he stood, composure long gone as he frowned at her confusedly. She laughed sadly, shaking her head. "Do not look at me like that. It was so painfully obvious, how you two revolved around each other. Only you guys were blinded by what you felt for the other. I was naive, and did not want to accept it. The day Hashirama proposed to me, as I am sure you remember, was the same day you left to Europe. I, too, was so awfully blinded. Hashirama was perfect. The perfect husband, the perfect father...Yes, he was perfect. But he only really loved you, and he was the first one out of you two to realize it. And then you returned..." Mito scoffed, sickly smiling. "As if to torture me. As if to torture him. Hashirama cared about me, yes. But you were always his first choice. I had to do something. I feared that Hashirama would come running to you. So, I purposely caused my pregnancy, trying to bind him to me. Our marriage was doomed from the start. Because of you."

To be sincere, Madara didn't really know how he felt about such revelations. However, he pushed that aside to mull over later. There was still a question that remained unanswered. "What was the final straw?"

Mito turned, gathering her large white coat and sliding it on. She stayed that way, giving the Uchiha her back, as she fetched something from within her coat pocket. "I went, on the day that became the last of my marriage, to a jeweler to fix it. Ironically enough, it was the same man who Hashirama bought it from. Imagine my surprise, when the jeweler washed it to prove it me, that the name inscribed inside it, was not the initial of my first name, but of _yours_."

Madara actually felt his jaw drop a little the same time she threw him something small. He caught it on reflex and stared at the ring made of gold, with a beautiful row of black diamonds around the edge leading to a much bigger one at the middle, in his palm. His eyes widened, as, true to her word, he read his first name in cursive.

'_B-But-! This was when I was in my twenties! Did Hashi really...' _

"I don't want to ever be associated to an Uchiha nor a Senju ever again." Mito said darkly, starting to walk away.

Madara slowly looked up at her, still a bit too shocked to really respond or entirely process what she was saying. His whole body was trembling and he had to sit down quite ungracefully in vain attempts to control it. He was breathing in deeply, somehow feeling a tad of empathy toward the woman. She had loved Hashirama, despite everything, and Hashirama had loved Madara before the raven could even accept their friendship. A surge of guilt mixed with self-loathing crawled up inside the Uchiha.

She stopped, then locked eyes with the raven, looking over her shoulder. "The Uzumaki name will never be disgraced with the name of Uchiha, that much I will do to ooze my fallen pride. Make sure to keep away your clan from mine."

This time, Madara completely caught on to her words._ 'Uzumaki name-!'_ He suddenly stood up again, opening his mouth to retaliate, before she abruptly halted. Her next words caused an inner war to boil inside the Uchiha.

"Oh, and, congratulations. You won."

* * *

"Hehehe..."

Naruto was feeling awesome right now. Incredibly awesome. It wasn't everyday that you catch on the chance to sneak into Uchiha Sasuke's room while he's knocked out. The raven has always been an early-bird, and a light sleeper, so the times that the blond actually saw Sasuke so defenseless was close to none. It was strangely exhilarating, as the Uzumaki debated on wether to scare the living shit out of his best friend by screaming into his ear, or by getting naked and sliding in beside the Uchiha, so when the raven would wake up, Naruto could be all like _'Oh, baby, you were so rough last night~!'_. As fantastically amusing those ideas were, the blond was smart enough to know that in either situation, Sasuke would have his balls, and not in a good way.

Closing the door as silently as he could, Naruto sneaked inside the dim-lighted room, one hand holding a tray full of breakfast that Mikoto asked him to bring up. The blond tippy-toed across the bedroom, carefully placing the tray on the night-stand, having to push aside the few school books Sasuke had on top of it. _'He's such a nerd,'_ Naruto mentally chuckled. He panicked when one of the books tipped off a photo frame, but thanks to his quick reflexes, he was ale to catch before it could fall and shatter. He sighed through his nose, raising the picture frame to his face and smiling.

Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't really fond of being taken in pictures, despite that he was naturally photogenic, the bastard. But the blond also knew that the Uchiha liked to take them. Normally, Sasuke didn't show anyone any of the photos he had taken. Not even Itachi, who once told Naruto that his little brother tended to hide the photo albums ever since he started his fascination with it in the early age of 7. He could remembered it like it was yesterday, the day that little Sasuke came up to little Naruto and asked him, or more like demanded, to take a picture with him. The Uzumaki had tried countless of times to see where Sasuke would hide the albums, but he hadn't been successful at all, until today. The blond was sure that Sasuke must've forgotten to hide the photo frame in his hands, and he was so glad he had. The picture was the first one ever taken of the best friends, the one that chibi Sasuke had demanded. And it was so unresistingly cute!

6-year-old Naruto had an arm around 7-year-old Sasuke's shoulders, the blond smiling toothily with his eyes closed, having dragged up the faintly almost shyly grinning raven close enough for their chubby cheeks to be nearly smashed together. The current Naruto was spellbound by the photograph, never having seen such happiness radiating out of the younger Sasuke's onyx orbs. This thought caused a strong determination to sink inside the Uzumaki. '_I really want to make him even happier than he was in this picture!'_. The blond grinned, gently putting the picture frame on top of the dresser, and swiftly turning to face the lump of of scattered blankets and covers that could, but might not be, identified as Sasuke.

Naruto practically skipped to the side of the bed, sliding his knee onto it and searching down for his best friend's face. He gently pulled on a tip of a silky blue blanket that was covering Sasuke's face, and the blond couldn't help smiling delicately at the sight in front of him.

The Uchiha family has always seemed to have been blessed with exceptional mysteriously attractive good looks, and that was something Naruto has learned by being in many Uchiha's presence. Despite that, to the Uzumaki, Sasuke had something different. Naruto wasn't really able to pin-point what made his best friend much more mesmerizing to him than the others of his clan. He assumed it was because he was close to Sasuke, but that reason didn't seem exactly legit, for he was close to Itachi as well, and, although he could say the elder was handsome, he couldn't say that he was drawn to the older raven the same way he was drawn to his younger brother.

And now, staring at the peaceful and nearly angelic expression of a porcelain complexion, long closed dusky lashes causing shadows to form crescent moons, pale lips half open for deep breathing, wildly scattered black silky tendrils gracing his cheeks and forehead, draped over the white pillow like ebony waves, is when Sasuke's stupefying beauty made itself obviously present, despite the dark bags under the raven's eyes. That last detail made Naruto's heart clench. The blond lightly brushed aside a lock of hair, noticing how soft the cheek felt. He sighed, suddenly feeling nostalgic and sad. He felt so guilty for doing this to Sasuke. He had selfishly focused on his own insecurities and the fear of losing his best friend, that he had ended up hurting the Uchiha and unconsciously pushing him away when all he wanted was to keep him by his side. Always. He never wanted to lose Sasuke. Never.

'_I promised myself I will never see his back again.'_

Abruptly changing domineer, Naruto stood up and practically skipped to the large french doors that lead to the small balcony, pushing aside the blue curtains and opening the doors without a care of the noise. The day was sunny, but it was still incredibly windy and cold. He shivered a bit but ignored it, grinning goofily, swiftly turning to face the bed.

"Rise and shine, teme~!"

Sasuke shifted in his bed, brows furrowing together at the sudden change in temperature and noise. Once he had heard the familiar voice, he fluttered his eyes open, staring groggily at the ceiling. His brain was still a bit hazy from sleep, so he was extremely confused that he could've sworn he had heard Naruto.

"It's cold out today, but the sky looks so pretty! I wonder if it'd snow?"

Now sure that it wasn't his imagination, Sasuke searched for the Uzumaki, sitting up on the bed and immediately trembling. It was absolutely freezing! The Uchiha grabbed his covers, enrolling himself in them, then turned to where he heard laughter. His face was set on the usual scowl and glare but it quickly softened when he finally spotted Naruto. The blond was smiling toothily, eyes closed, hands on his hips, as he stood, surrounded by the sunlight in such away, that he seemed seraph-like. Sasuke was briefly hypnotized, quickly snapping out of it when Naruto started laughing again.

"What the hell are you doing here, dobe? And close those doors, it's fucking cold." Sasuke grumbled out, laying down and curing for warmth. His eye twitched at the blond's obnoxious laughter.

"Someone's cranky! And to answer your question, I'm here because today is going to be 'NaruSasu' day!" Naruto said as he carefully closed the doors but left the curtains aside. He laughed again at Sasuke's groan.

"Idiot, I told you to stop calling it 'NaruSasu' day."

"Aww! But I like it! It's like a combination of our names! And it fits since we're like soulmates! Unless you prefer 'SasuNaru'! Although, today I'm taking care of you, so my name goes first!" Naruto grinned obliviously, sneaking up to the Uchiha giving him his back.

Sasuke felt his cheeks redden at his best friend's words, digging his face into his pillow. _'The moron has no idea what he does to me!'_

"No sleeping, teme!"

The raven gasped when a body was thrown onto him, straddling his thighs, and hands started tickling his sides. Sasuke let out a squeal, blush worsening, as he tried to kick the blond off of him. "U-Usuratonkachi! D-Don't! Get off! Hey!" Naruto laughed more, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha and rolling them on the thankfully large bed so he too could be warmed by the covers and come to be face-to-face with the raven.

Sasuke stared into blue eyes, willing his blush away and grateful that the room wasn't entirely lighted enough for Naruto to see it. "You're an idiot."

Naruto only grinned, softly thunking his forehead with Sasuke's. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot!'

'_Why...'_ Sasuke's heart sped up, face feeling hot at the proximity and words of the blond. He frowned lightly._ 'Naruto, you oblivious dumb idiot. Something tells me all you're going to do today is torture me instead of taking care of me.'_

The Uzumaki chuckled, proceeding to roll out of the bed and sit up, reaching for the tray with Sasuke's breakfast. "Your mom told me to bring you up your breakfast, so I'm going to make sure you're going to eat everything so that later we could hang out~!"

Sasuke shifted to a sitting position with his back resting against the headboard, having to adjust the black t-shirt that had road up because of the moment. He accepted the tray Naruto's handed him, placing it on his lap and beginning to munch on his cereal. After a few minutes of him quietly eating and his best friend observing him, Sasuke decided to break the somewhat awkward silence. "What exactly do you have planned?"

Naruto grinned, turning and crossing his legs indian-style on the bed, facing the raven as he slapped his hands onto his jean-clad thighs. "Well! First, we're going to Tsunade-baachan's, so she can check you up and tell me what food has the right amount of fat for you to gain your weight back!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, choosing not to comment on that. "And then?"

"Then we'll go meet some of the guys at the mall!"

"Some of the guys?"

"Yeah! As in Neji, Kiba, Sui, Shika, and Gaara-kun~!"

The raven frowned lightly at the last name but didn't invoke anything. "What are we going to do there?"

Naruto's grinned turned to mischievous smirk that Sasuke knew too well. "You'll see."

"Naruto..." Sasuke warned. "I don't think Kurama would appreciate anymore surprises."

The blond snickered, blue eyes twinkling. "But I think he'll like it, anyways! Sai is going to be there to help us, although I'm pretty sure Deidara and Sasori would know what they're doing."

At the names of some of his older brother's troublemaking infamous friends, Sasuke narrowed his gaze suspiciously. "Deidara and Sasori? Aren't they supposed to be working?"

"Nope." Naruto smiled goofily at his friend's intuition. "They're free today, so I'm pretty sure Itachi-nii knows what we're up to. And maybe Kurama-nii. Besides, Mikoto-oba and 'Kaasan seemed okay with it~! Although they don't really know the details..." He muttered the last part.

Sasuke didn't really like what was going on here, but it was mostly because he didn't know exactly _what_ was going on. "What are we going to do, dobe?"

"You'll know soon enough! So, after we do that, we'll go to Hashirama-sama's house~!"

Sasuke blinked. "Why?"

"To pick up Kurama-nii and Itachi-nii! They left early this morning with 'Tousan and Fugaku-oji~! And our dads need to go to work afterwards so they called me." Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It seems like something's coming up by the way 'Kaasan and Mikoto-oba seemed so stressed."

The youngest Uchiha stared at Naruto, feeling like he had fallen in a coma for years and now was waking up to find out things that didn't make much sense. "It's weird that you were up before me. What time is it anyways?"

Naruto looked at his watch. "10:37."

"I can't believe I slept so much." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto just smiled warmly at the raven, taking the tray now with an empty bowl and tea cup, and standing up. "I would've let you sleep more but your mother was getting antsy. Oh, alright, I was getting antsy." He said after Sasuke gave him a look. "Just hurry up and go wash up~! I'll wash these dishes and make your bed!"

Sasuke smirked, raising a questioning thin eyebrow as he started to untangle himself in the mess of blankets. "Whatever you say, Mom."

Naruto snorted, walking over to the door. "Oh, shut up. Someone has to take of your stuck-up ass."

* * *

Kurama knew today was going to be especially shitty. After his talk with his father yesterday, and discussing it with Itachi, all the while still pissed off with his younger brother, the redhead wasn't able to sleep well. His mind kept filling up with unwanted worries, and each time he'd close his eyes, he'd have a mini nightmare that was completely part of his overrunning imagination of Itachi disappearing into dust, and waking up with his heart running miles. His lover had tried soothing him, heavenly massaging Kurama's back each time he'd jolt, which resulted in Itachi having little sleep as well. Neither of them found it easy to crawl out of bed, Kurama whining and Itachi in a sour mood. And as if to add insult to injury, even after the day started sunny, the moment the two (with Fugaku) reached the Senju (and Uchiha) household, it had began to rain and thunder with cold breezes.

"I swear the gods are against me today." Kurama moaned in distress when the coffee he was drinking spilled a little onto his black dress pants.

Itachi sighed, taking out wipes from one of the compartments in his father's car and cleaning his lover's thigh. "The gods aren't to blame, Kura."

Fugaku eyed his son from the rearview mirror as Minato parked the glossy black Porsche in front of the mansion's driveway. "Itachi, I know you two hadn't rested well, but Madara-sama seemed really urgent about this visit Mito had with him, and it most likely includes Kurama and you if he asked for you in specifically when he called me. I'll really need you to concentrate."

Itachi nodded.

"Well, shit, like that makes me any more comfortable." Kurama mumbled.

"I hope you don't curse in front of Madara-sama." Minato warned. His son snorted but didn't say anything else.

It was silent in the car as they waited for the harsh rain to lighten up. Kurama was getting antsy, his foot jiggling up and down in a display of nerves. He had pulled his hair into a high bun mainly out of laziness, but now he was more than glad he did so, since his body started to sweat with anxiousness. Itachi took the exasperated Uzumaki's hand in a firm grip, caressing the back of it with his thumb to calm down the redhead. It worked, to say the least, as Kurama sighed tiredly and leaned his head onto the raven's shoulder.

When the rain finally eased, the four of them gracefully got out of the vehicle, the butler standing next to the fancy wood front doors bowing respectfully and leading them inside.

The butler showed them the way to the living room, after making so many swift turns, and asked them to sit down. "Will you like some tea? Or perhaps coffee?"

"Coffee, please." Kurama immediately requested, sitting in the middle of Itachi and Minato on the luxurious couch while Fugaku stayed standing.

Minato observed the many real ancient swords and katanas decorating the walls passed down from the Senju clan for generations with awe while the waited. Kurama was feeling impatient but he managed to hid it well when Itachi squeezed his knee and gave him an annoyed look.

"Go fuck yourself for all I care, Senju!"

"_Niisan!_"

"It's alright, Izuna. It's not like it's anything new. He's just cranky he hadn't gotten laid."

"You better shut the fuck up, Tobirama, I'm pissed off enough.'

"When are you not?"

"_Fuck you_."

"Would you two stop it! I thought you two were older than this! There are guests here! Have some hospitality!"

The four 'guests' straightened, the ones sitting standing up to bow in respect when a mad Madara came into view with a smug Tobirama and a slightly pouting Izuna.

Madara waved nonchalantly in a greeting, slumping down disgracefully on the sofa in front of the four, while Tobirama nodded, still standing his arms crossed, and Izuna sat elegantly next to his older brother after bowing back. At the time the butler came and gave Kurama the cup of coffee, who thanked him before he bolted.

"Sit." Madara stretched his legs. He was wearing a casual attire, much like Tobirama and Izuna, of a white hoodie jacket (that belonged to Hashirama) and dark blue jeans. He looked just as tired as the lovers, his wild hair tied into a high pony tail with his bangs being clipped to the side to give his face room to breathe. Kurama was internally growling while they all obeyed his command, complaining that he could've dressed just as lazily as the eldest Uchiha.

Izuna offered them all a smile, him always being in a relatively positive temperament, placing his hands on his black dress pants. "How did you all wake up this morning? As you probably heard, we sort of woke up at the wrong side of the bed."

"Most of us woke up well." Fugaku deadpanned, shifting in the seat he sat alone in.

"Most?" Izuna raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah, most. Some of us keep having overactive nightmares." Itachi smirked when Kurama nudged him with his elbow.

Madara gave Kurama a sympathetic look. "I can relate. I suppose I was a bit worrisome."

Kurama smiled charmingly. "To be honest, worrisome doesn't quite fit it. I too can relate, since Itachi-kun refused to give me some last night."

Minato and Fugaku looked appalled but that soon changed when Madara barked out a laugh, Izuna and Tobirama chuckling. Itachi was relaxed, even after his father sent a warning look. He trusted Kurama's skills in intellect and conversations even when the redhead was in a ill-mood.

Madara smirked at Kurama. "What is wrong with lovers these days, right?" He then looked at Itachi. "I'm sorry I didn't let you get in the mood."

Itachi chuckled, shaking his head with a lopsided grin. "No need to apologize, Madara-sama. He wan't getting any last night anyways."

Izuna laughed at Kurama's expression. "Don't worry, Kurama-kun. I'm sure Itachi-kun will have mercy with you tonight."

The redhead smirked. "As if he could resist me."

Madara and Izuna laughed together as Tobirama clicked his tongue, raising an eyebrow amusedly at Itachi. "How do you let your uke talk like that?"

Kurama fumed as Itachi downright started laughing. "Who said _I_ was the uke?!"

"Oh, so do you two switch?" Madara asked with a humored smile. "To be sincere, I quite enjoy bottoming."

"Aniki!" Izuna shoved his sibling, starting to giggle uncontrollably.

Minato was smiling widely at the exchange, finding the good humor in it even when Fugaku didn't seem at all pleased with the conversation.

After the laughter subsided, Madara sighed, rolling his shoulders a tad bit to get himself comfortable. "I should invite you two over more often. I hadn't had a good laugh in a while."

"We'd be more than happy to accept the invitation." Itachi sincerely said.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "Not that I don't enjoy having simple chats, Madara-sama, but Minato and I do have to get back to work."

"Oh, of course." Madara nodded, sitting straighter and giving the guests a hard look. "As you're all aware, yesterday I had a talk with Mito. Many thing were spoken-"

"-With some distaste." Tobirama slyly added.

"And perhaps some insults thrown here or there." Izuna attributed as Kurama and Minato chuckled.

Madara gave the two younger men next to him a look before continuing. "She's particularly...umbrageous, to say the least. And I fear she will take it on you two."

Itachi and Kurama frowned.

"In which way may you suspect?" Fugaku concernedly asked.

"Her last words to me were that she wouldn't let the Uzumaki name be 'disgraced' by the Uchiha. Mito, despite having left, still holds a lot of power here, both politically and socially speaking." Madara looked at Kurama. "Her power, after a certain time, is passed onto a fourth generation. The closest to the pure Uzumaki name used to be Nagato, but he passed that on after refusing to marry or have any love interest when he turned 22, so it was originally passed on to you, Kurama."

Itachi leaned forward, eyebrow furrowed together. "So what you're saying is that she might take away Kurama's rightful heritage because of me?"

It was the way Itachi phrased it that caused an anger to boil inside Kurama. He glared at the cup of untouched coffee in his hand. Minato felt his son's rage, and turned to look at Madara. "But that shouldn't be allowed to happen, Madara-sama. Both Kurama-kun and Naruto-kun have been given their maiden name for the Uzumaki name to continue, with me having to sacrifice mine. If anyone owes anything, it is her to us."

"Yes." Madara nodded. "I am extremely aware of that. And I'm sure she does as well."

"However," Tobirama supplied. "There are still other ways for her achieve it, that don't necessarily have to touch the fact Itachi's an Uchiha."

"One of them is the social media." Izuna sighed, passing a hand through his raven locks. "There are people who are generally opposed of same sex relationships, let alone the fact of marriage."

Fugaku clicked his tongue. "That is where she may attack."

Kurama breathed in deeply. "Well, fine."

Everyone turned to look at the redhead as he stood up and gently placed the cup of coffee on top of the tea table in front of him. "I have a meeting with her shortly. I will make it clear where I stand with Itachi. I don't necessarily mind much of the heritage, but what does anger me is the fact she thinks she can just stick her nose in other people's business simply because she has a grudge on losing to an Uchiha in something that he has no power of and that does not even have anything to do with us. I will fight for it, surely. All I ask is if you may assist me, Madara-sama?"

The Uchiha patriarch stood up and nodded. "I will. Every step of the way."

"So will the Senju." Tobirama nodded, stepping forward. "Hashirama is a fan of going against injustices."

"Kurama..." Itachi spoke softly, looking straight into the blue eyes he loves so much. "You don't have to fight for it-"

"Like hell I'm letting an old _hag_ get between us." Kurama growled lowly, somewhat hurt that his lover would consider giving up so easily.

Itachi smiled delicately, standing up and placing a hand on his redhead's cheek. "Neither am I. What I was saying is that you don't have to fight for it alone, because I'm here as well."

Kurama relaxed and smiled back at his one and only.

Minato and Fugaku stood up at the same time, attracting attention from their sons.

"We'll work on the marriage issue, which is one of the things that could easily be in our power." The blond said with Fugaku nodding confidently alongside him.

"Alright." Madara clapped his hands together, ebony eyes glistening. "So the war has begun."

* * *

"This is crazy."

Sasuke honestly didn't know wether to just turn and bolt or knock the blond out and drag him back home. He knew Naruto was capable of many things, but this.

"Aw, don't be such a pussy!" Kiba smacked Sasuke's back roughly, who glared at him after he was able to straighten himself.

"Kiba! Don't hit Sasuke so hard, he's still recuperating." Naruto chastised, unhooking his arm from Gaara's and slapping Kiba on his upper arm.

"Watch out, Kiba, Mother Bird will slap you to death." Suigetsu laughed when both Sasuke and Naruto sent him glares.

"So, are we going to do this or not?" Shikamaru asked impatiently. He just really wanted to get inside the shop, take one of the seats in the waiting area, and sleep for the time they would be there.

"No." Sasuke said firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, he gave Naruto a definite look. The blond stared back at his best friend with a frown, and then a smirk slowly started to appear, looking at Kiba and Suigetsu from the corner of his eye. Before Sasuke could calculate, the three of them were already manhandling him toward the tattoo parlor.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, following them with a chuckling Neji beside him. Gaara watched Sasuke squirm and curse in the three teenager's grasp for a couple of seconds, seeing how happy Naruto is now that Sasuke and him are together again. When the blond had asked him last night via cellphone for a way to have something permanent with Sasuke that he'd never forget, Gaara had told him about a 'friendship tattoo'. Naruto was ecstatic, to the say the least, about the idea. The redhead silently stuffed his hands in his pockets, and continued to the same destination as his group of friends and boyfriend with a small smile in his features.

* * *

"Sakura, you're doing it again."

"Huh?"

The pinkette squeaked when a drop of hot tea hit her arm. She quickly put aside the cup, taking a tissue from nearby on the desk and cleaning herself up. She smiled at her superior sheepishly. "Were you saying something?"

Senju Tsunade sighed in despair, shaking her head and looking back down to the many stacks of paperwork she must do. "You're hopeless. Why do you infatuate yourself so much for that Uchiha if it's clear he has no interest?"

Sakura pouted, crossing her arms where she sat next to the blonde. "He doesn't have an interest _yet_, Tsunade-sama. He'll soon realize how good I am for him!" She giggled, sighing wistfully as she fixed her bubblegum hair into a bun.

"Whatever you say." Tsunade muttered, deeming it to be useless to knock some sense into the girl. The older woman, having had enough experiences with that sort of thing, disliked how the teenager would daydream and be so obsessed over a boy who clearly pays more attention to books than the female anatomy. She had tried helping the youngster, but, alas it was time wasted. Tsunade knew Sakura wasn't stupid, and she was pretty and smart enough to do good things in the future, but her 'love' for Uchiha Sasuke is making her a complete idiot. Being honest, Tsunade hoped the Uchiha would knock some sense into the pinkette, even if it meant hurting her, just so she could realize how truly crackbrained she has been and get her head on straight.

"Tsunade-sama."

Sakura and Tsunade looked up from the desk to see the blonde's personal assistant Shizune standing by the door with an uneasy look.

"Yes, Shizune?" Tsunade glanced back to her work, scribbling her initials as Sakura quickly put the folders in order, taking a sip of her tea.

"Um, there's someone here for you."

"Who?"

"Um..."

Tsunade blinked hazel eyes at the black haired woman, finding it weird for her to hesitate. "Who is it?"

"Um, she asked to remain anonymous..."

That made an annoyed frown appear on the blonde's face, standing up and glaring at her poor assistant, Sakura looking from Tsunade to Shizune in worry. "_Who_?"

"Is that really any way to treat your underlings, Tsunade?"

It didn't matter that the woman had suddenly made herself present. Tsunade didn't have to see her. She knew that voice very well. Not even looking at her mother twice, she slumped down on her seat, placing her elbows on desk and her chin on her intertwined hands, contemplating briefly with a slight anxious expression._ 'Shit.'_

"Sakura, you're free to leave. Shizune, go get me some sake."

The pinkette nodded, standing up and obediently leaving the room, of course, not after bowing to Tsunade and the redheaded female that was obviously an important person. Sakura shivered at the intense look she received when she walked by her.

"Why must you ask Haruno-chan to leave? She is your apprentice, ne?"

Sakura stopped walking, feeling awkward on not knowing what to do. Shizune was distressed, standing by the door and giving desperate looks toward the pinkette. Tsunade clenched her jaw, narrowing her gaze as she spoke through her teeth. "Sakura has to leave early today, anyways, Mother."

'_Mother?'_ Sakura was now observing the red haired female more closely, with new interest. She, of course, being a gossip girl, knew of some of the things that had happened in her teacher's life, and had heard rumors of the infamous break up between the Uzumaki matriarch and the Senju patriarch, but had never dreamed of meeting the woman.

"Oh, what pity. Here." Mito boldly took a surprised Sakura's wrist, turning it and placing a card on her palm. The Uzumaki smiled endearingly, dark brown eyes glistening mischievously. "Call me up for a meeting whenever, dear."

All the overwhelmed Sakura could do was nod numbly.

* * *

"My dad is going to kill me."

"Oh, lighten up!"

Sasuke glared at the blond through the corner of his eye. The two were currently on their way to pick their older brothers, Naruto gingerly eyeing himself at the mirror attached to the ceiling of the car and poking his bandaged cheeks, covering the three tattooed lines in each one that made him look like a sexy fox. Not that Sasuke thought of it that way, those were Deidara's words, not his. Sasuke sighed deeply, not knowing why he had relented in the end.

'_Oh, of course I know why. Because of his stupid pleading blue eyes and pouty face! Who makes faces like that anyways?!' _Sasuke thought, slightly angry with himself for being dragged into one of Naruto's endless schemes. Again. Although, the raven actually liked the idea of 'friendship tattoos'. It was kind of...cute that they'd have something permanent for each other. '_Gah! What am I, a girl?' _The youngest Uchiha mentally growled. He looked at his covered right wrist that was holding onto the steering wheel and then to Naruto's left wrist. Kiba had joked that they were like friendship bracelets stuck onto your skin, and it was really like that, except not with 'best' and 'friend' shit. No, Naruto knew exactly what he wanted for both of them.

The tattoo was a thin black thread that at the inside of wrist was a yin appearing to be hanging like a charm for a charm bracelet, except the only other charms was a cursive romaji 'N' a couple inches away and an Uzumaki crest. In Naruto's it was a yang, an 'S' and a Uchiha crest. When the blond had explained to Sasori what he wanted, Sasuke had stop himself from blushing like a schoolgirl, adopting a scowl as the rest of the boys laughed and made jokes about how gay that was. Not that Naruto payed attention to them at all. And when Sasuke asked if maybe they could just put the yin-yang charm, Naruto refused, saying that "If we only put a yin or yang, it wouldn't be complete 'cause no one will know who your other half is!". It didn't really make much sense, since Sasuke hadn't really seen any people, if not none, with a yin or yang bracelet tattoo. But he chose not to go against his best friend, somehow seeing how really nervous and shy Naruto was, which wasn't a very comfortable thing to witness.

And as if the tattoos weren't enough to make their parents kill them, Naruto made them all (including the other boys) get a high ear piercing, each one's earring having it a different color. And in case you're curious, Naruto's was orange, Sasuke's blue, Kiba's red, Suigetsu's purple, Neji's white, Shikamaru's green, and Gaara's black.

And as if that still wasn't enough, Kiba and Naruto decided to have their cheeks tattooed as well. The two had started bickering about who was manlier, (with Kiba making sly comments about Naruto's sexuality, which successfully irked the blond to no end) and they dared each other to get their faces tattooed. Naruto went with whiskers (that ended up making look hotter, although it wasn't as if Sasuke thought of it) and Kiba went with two long red streaks on each cheek that he copied from one of his favorite characters from 'Princess Mononoke' (San, was it?).

In the end, they were going to be in deep shit when they get home.

"You know, I'm happy you said yes." Naruto smiled charmingly at Sasuke, who glanced at him before paying attention to the road with a blank face. Despite that inside he felt those annoying butterflies in his stomach.

'_Who the fuck called them butterflies? It feels more like fucking elephants stomping!'_

"You rarely say yes to anything that involves us having something together. The car was one of the few times." Naruto continued to speak, although it seemed to be like he was thinking out loud. He raised his wrist, the smile widening, if that were possible. "And I'm just so goddamn happy you said yes this time! I just really wanted for us to have something that would connect us."

Sasuke swallowed, keeping his composure in check as he nodded and gave Naruto a smirk. "You sound so gay, dobe."

Naruto flushed, glaring at the raven and sticking out his tongue childishly. "Teme!"

It was miraculously quiet for a while, as they finally reached the Senju household and easily spotted their older siblings waiting on a bench outside near the entrance of the mansion and talking to each other softly. Naruto frowned.

"Hey, Sasuke, don't they look...sad?"

Sasuke frowned too, pressing the car horn, finally attracting their brothers' attention. "Not exactly sad...but..."

"Stressed?"

"Hn."

"What the fuck took you two so long?" Kurama immediately snapped as soon as he entered the vehicle at the backseat, Itachi sliding in from the other side.

"We were down at the mall-"

"What the fuck happened to you?" Kurama cut off his younger brother, blue eyes wide with worry as he leaned over and took Naruto's chin in his hand, staring at the blond's bandages. "Did you get in a fight?" The redhead turned his head and gasped when having glanced at Sasuke's wrist. "You're hurt too, Sasuke-kun? Who the fuck was it?"

At the name of his little brother, Itachi leaned over as well to inspect him, taking his otouto's elbow to observe the wrist. "What happened?"

Both boys blushed, one lighter than the other, at the unwanted and expected reaction of their overprotective older brothers.

"We aren't hurt." Sasuke muttered.

"They're tattoos." Naruto said weakly.

The older Uchiha and Uzumaki froze.

"...tattoos?"

"Who the fuck said you can get tattoos?!" Kurama growled, practically pushing the blond's chin and sliding back tiredly to his seat with a scowl. "We thought you two were injured, you idiots. And why do you have tattoos on your face, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, smiling at his niisan shyly. "They're whiskers. Kiba dared me."

"Whiskers?" Kurama blinked and then laughed.

Itachi wasn't as easy to brush off, scanning the wrist and brushing the fabric with his fingers. "Sasuke-kun, did they renew the needle in front of you?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered quickly, still a little wary of what his older brother might do.

Itachi chuckled at the anxious look he was receiving, giving his little brother a kiss on his cheek, letting go of his arm. "You shouldn't be worried about me. If I were you, I'd be more concerned of Father. And is that a piercing?"

"No way, piercings, too?" Kurama leaned over again, Naruto nodding and turning his head to show the redhead the piercing on his right ear.

Kurama laughed again, the tension on his shoulders momentarily leaving as he found extreme humor in his otouto's actions. He bit the lobe of the ear, making Naruto squeak and push his older brother away.

Itachi smirked as he sat back down, his little brother driving away from the Senju household, relieved that Kurama was considerably better, laughing and asking if it hurt, and that Sasuke and Naruto were back to their troublemaking duo.

* * *

It was certainly entertaining for the older brothers to watch their parents' reaction when the boys came home after they spent the rest of the day at the penthouse. Just like Itachi and Kurama had first thought, Mikoto and Kushina had panicked, asking if they were in a fight. Of course, when Sasuke finally muttered what it was in the middle of their mothers' frantic questions, the reactions got even funnier. Minato and Mikoto were the most cool with it, after a while, although Mikoto warned them that if they ever did that without their complete permission there was hell to pay. Fugaku still wasn't home yet and Kushina didn't let Naruto off the hook yet, complaining and shouting that her youngest son was crazy enough to get tattoos on his face.

"I mean, Naruto! On your face!" Kushina glared, throwing her hands in the air at the Uchiha's living room. "On your godforsaken beautiful face! Do you realize how horrible that would look? No one will want to even date you anymore!"

Naruto whimpered when his mother kept on shouting, curling himself in the sofa beside his brother, who sympathetically rubbed the blond's back, despite that he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

Sasuke and Itachi were helping their mother cook as Minato sat on one of the stools of the island and read them the instructions of how to do vegetarian linguini. Sasuke and Minato were flinching each time Kushina's timber would rise a bit too high.

"Poor Naruto-kun." Mikoto giggled. "He's such a handsome boy, I hope whatever he did to his face didn't ruin that."

"Did you see the tattoos before they were covered, otouto?" Itachi asked, pealing some onions as his younger sibling cut them.

Sasuke only nodded, again flinching when Kushina screeched at one of Naruto's pathetic comebacks.

"Did it look ugly? Whatever he did?" Minato inquired curiously, lifting his gaze from the cookbook.

Sasuke thought for a moment, placing the knife onto the counter and turning to the living room. Mikoto, Minato and Itachi looked at each other before peeking their heads through the archway that lead to the room.

"I swear if it makes you disgusting you'd deserve it for-"

"Kushina-oba."

The three Uzumaki's swiftly turned their heads to Sasuke, who was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kushina smiled sweetly, always having had a soft spot for the Uchiha brothers (which always made her sons slightly jealous). "Yes, sweetie?"

"Naruto's tattoo were whiskers to make himself look like a fox, which is one of the animals that represent the Uzumaki clan." Sasuke said with a complete straight face. "And it didn't look ugly or disgusting at all. It...sort of suited him."

Naruto was beaming at Sasuke. Kushina blinked then frowned. "Are you sure it didn't look hideous?"

"Of course it didn't. As if I'd let Naruto get something hideous." Sasuke said it mainly to influence Kushina in his words, but what he was saying was truly one of the things he protected Naruto from, specially now that he.._.'Dammit, Sasuke, not the time to think of that'._

It seemed to do the trick for Kushina, who grinned and kissed Sasuke on his cheek. "Yeah, you're right. It's a good thing Naruto has you. He'd be lost without you."

"Hey! I-" Kurama headlocked his little brother before he could stupidly dig his grave, smiling up at their mother sheepishly as the blond struggled on the hold.

Kushina giggled and almost skipped toward the kitchen, the three snoopers quickly getting back to their cooking.

-SNS-

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hn."

They were both at their usual spot on the roof, the best friends that have always been attached to the hip since they were toddlers, glad to be together like this again. Fugaku was working late tonight, so that would mean Sasuke would be able to see another day; only if his father didn't kill him in his sleep, that is. Itachi and Kurama had left a while ago, right after eating dinner with them. It was really cold out, so they were both wearing big puffy jackets on top of their sleepwear, which consisted of a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants.

Naruto was smiling widely, snuggling next to Sasuke for warmth. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Would you stop that?" Naruto laughed, lightly punching the raven on his shoulder. Sasuke smirked softly.

"Fine. What?"

"You never did tell me what was bothering you."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows slightly, shifting. "The truth?"

Naruto climbed on half of the Uchiha's body, his leg covering Sasuke's as he wrapped his arms around his chest and nuzzled his face in the raven's warm neck. "Mm-hm."

Sasuke had to remind his body not to mistake the blond's closeness for anything sexual. Naruto has always been cuddly, specially when it was cold, and it never had been real problem for Sasuke until he realized his feelings. Deciding to make the most of it, the raven rubbed Naruto's back and circled his waist with his other arm. "I...was worried."

Naruto blinked in surprise, lifting his head to rest his chin on Sasuke's chest and be able to see his face. "Worried? Why were you worried?"

"That you would leave me for Gaara." Sasuke answered truthfully, although it was half of it, opening his eyes and meeting blue ones. "That you would spend more time with him than me."

Their friendship has always been one built with honesty. And Sasuke wasn't going to change that, even if he'd have to hide his feelings, he wouldn't ever give up on Naruto. Just as long as he was close to the blond, that'd be enough.

Naruto's eyes watered, which made Sasuke scowl. "Idiot, it isn't for you to cry."

"I'm sorry." Naruto sniffed, hugging Sasuke closer to him and closing his eyes tightly. All this time, and the raven was fearing the same thing as him. "Teme, no one can replace you! You're my soulmate!" He opened his eyes again and smiled goofily, which was hard to do because of the bandages. "No matter what, Sasuke."

Sasuke had to look away from such sincerely affectionate eyes, or else he would've blushed. "Moron."

Knowing his best friend was just being shy, Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke's chin, catching the raven completely by surprise when he snapped his head to face the blond with wide eyes and a blush.

Naruto grinned. "Bastard."

Before Sasuke could respond, something else caught his attention. Something white floating right above the blond and landing on his dark hoodie. Sasuke raised a gloved hand, and took it in his grasp, opening his palm for them both to see.

"Snow?" Naruto's eyes widened excitedly, turning and sitting up rapidly. "It's snowing!"

Sasuke too sat up, watching the million snowflakes starting to fall.

"Wow, it's going to be beautiful in the morning!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke watched the blond try to catch a few snowflakes, he was laughing when one fell on his nose and he turned to show Sasuke, pointing to it with a smile.

A smile tugged on Sasuke's own lips as he brushed it aside with his finger.

'_Yeah. It's going to be beautiful indeed.'_

**A/N: A little bit of SasuNaru loving~! *giggles* Hope you liked it! And prepare for drama! Oh, and****_ 'oba'_**** means ****_'aunt'_****, for those who don't know!**

**See you next time,**

**NaoHinaMuza **


	8. Chapter 8: Dramatics and Anticipations

**A/N: Oh wow! 24+ reviews already!? *SCREAMS IN ECSTASY* HOW AWESOME! And 60+ followers?! *slowly claps* And just for that, I'm giving you guys a treat~! *winks* My god, I had to speed up to write this chapter! I got hypnotized on reading this SasuNaru fucking angst story that left me crying basically all fucking night when I read it. As if I need to get more angst-y, thank you! But I suggest you read it, it was really greatly written and it inspired me but it's just so heartbreaking! It should come with a warning, goddamit! It's called****_ 'Dentes'_**** from the amazing****_ 'kodak-85'_****. Don't worry, though, this story won't get that sad, I enjoy happy endings.**

**WARNING: IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED BEFORE OR NEED A REMINDER, THIS STORY IS M-RATED! NOT ENTIRELY SURE IF ITS LIME(?!)! SEXINESS!**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_Sasuke too sat up, watching the million snowflakes starting to fall._

_"Wow, it's going to be beautiful in the morning!" Naruto said happily._

_Sasuke watched the blond try to catch a few snowflakes, he was laughing when one fell on his nose and he turned to show Sasuke, pointing to it with a smile._

_A smile tugged on Sasuke's own lips as he brushed it aside with his finger._

_'Yeah. It's going to be beautiful indeed.'_

**Chapter 8: Dramatics and Anticipations**

"If our looooove is tragedy, why are you my reme-"

_"Will you stop singing those stupid American songs?"_

Naruto pouted. The blond was currently snuggled up his room, deep in his warm covers, wearing his favorite dark orange hoodie (that used to be Kurama's) and casual jeans, his phone nestled between his pillow and ear. Snowy days aren't all that surprising in Japan, less in the Yamanashi Prefecture, but they aren't all that common either, so when they come, they come with a vengeance that lasts weeks and even cause blizzards. The first few days were fun, horsing around and having snowball fights with Sasuke. However, because the raven still wasn't in his best physical capacity and he has never had that much of a high immune system to begin with, the littlest Uchiha is shortly bedridden with a cold. Naruto had, since he never really cared if got sick, visited and spent the days with Sasuke, even when his best friend was obviously against it. Eventually, Mikoto and Kushina were able to drag Naruto out of Sasuke's bed, all the while screaming _"No! No! You don't understand! Sasuke, why have you betrayed me?!"_. And that just got an eye-roll from the raven.

"Gaara-kun, don't dampen my mood even more."

Naruto could hear his boyfriend huff. _"I wasn't aware you were in a bad mood?"_

"Of course I am! Aniki seems to have forgotten me, 'Kaasan and Mikoto-oba are busy fussing over Sasuke-teme, whom has also abandoned me, and now my boyfriend is calling my favorite song stupid!" Naruto whined, scratching his nose as he observed the snowfall from the french doors in front of his bed.

Naruto frowned when he didn't receive a fast enough response. "Gaara-kun?"

_"Naruto, I'm coming over."_

"Huh? What's-"

Gaara hanged up before the blond could finish. Naruto's frowned deepened in thought, wondering if it was something he said that had caused such seriousness to come from those simple four words. Shrugging it off and immediately cheering up for he no longer would be bored and would have company, he rolled off his bed and laughed when he fell off of it with his stuffed orange frog landing on top of him.

"Naruto-kun?"

The boy in question looked toward the opened door and smiled widely, throwing his frog to his black suit-clad father. "'Tousan! I thought you were working today!"

Minato chuckled at his youngest son's childish actions, catching the stuffed animal and throwing it back on the bed, leaning over his replica to kiss his forehead. "I managed to get off early."

Naruto grinned goofily, sitting up and circling his arms around his father's shoulders to drag him with him back to the floor. "How did the talk with the Prime Minister go?"

Minato snuggled next to his son for warmth, wrapping his arms around Naruto's back, one hand petting the blond spikes. He sighed slightly, placing his chin on the younger male's head. "It went smoother than I thought. To my surprise, the Emperor had already addressed the manner, since his granddaughter had turned out as gay, and that he wanted equality in marriage. Shinzo-sama has a ceremony arranged for it with the court next week, to be exact, and he personally requested our presence. It's amazing how much of an influence Madara-sama and Tobirama-sama can be."

Naruto smiled, looking up at his dad. "That's great! It's progress, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Minato hesitated.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "But...?"

Minato sighed then grinned at his son, shaking his head, and poking his younger replica's bandaged cheek. "It's nothing. You can just say I'm a bit worried."

The shorter blond nodded understandingly. "It's normal, I guess. But you shouldn't feel too worried, Dad! You're the governor of Yamanashi!"

Minato couldn't help laugh, tugging his little ball of sunshine closer to himself. Naruto always had this way of making anyone smile or feel joyed, and it was something his father was immensely proud and that was uniquely his. Some had stated that children tend to take not just appearances but also personalities of family members, but this wasn't always true. Yes, Naruto inherited almost everything physical from his father, except for the shape of his eyes and face, and his personality could be compared to his mother's in the boisterous and hyperactive area. And, yes, Kurama resembled his mother in the hair and his explosive attitude, and the rest could be attributed to his father. Yet, still. Kurama's intelligence and IQ was higher than normal people his age, and it was something that defined him, just like Naruto's optimism and life-changing smiles. And they both had something that Minato couldn't say it would've come from their parents.

Their determination and will.

That was something both parents admired proudly of their children.

"Yeah, you're right." Minato kissed his youngest son's temple. "I should have more confidence, yes?"

"And faith!" Naruto chuckled, smiling toothily.

* * *

Kurama was nervous.

He was also feeling itchy.

And a small bit of annoyance.

But he was mostly nervous.

The redhead was pacing across his office, turning swiftly on his heel, as he pulled his long silky hair into a high ponytail. It was slightly unsettling, to watch a usually calm and collected man go completely out of character. Nii Matatabi furrowed her eyebrows where she sat in front of her superior, her hands quickly searching for the folder of information she needed on top of the Uzumaki's desk so she could dart out of the room without having to suffer from the man's bad attitude. Normally, Kurama was always surrounded by people who wanted to be next to him, the man having always had a great charismatic personality and a divine appearance (after all, it isn't everyday you see red haired partial japanese). However, when the Uzumaki gave off vibes of restlessness or any ill-moods, this caused the opposite effect, everyone (excluding Itachi) wanting to run away and hide, as if Kurama were a demon sent to humanity from the deepest pits of hell. At first, Matatabi, in her school years, had thought that they were all paranoid and cowards for running away from a mere man. She learned, throughout time and experiences, that she had been so naive. There was absolutely nothing more scarier than a pissed off Kurama, his power even rivaling that of an Uchiha, who were also known for their ability to make anyone and everyone shit in their pants by a simple glance.

She was relieved, to say the least, when she finally found what she sought. Matatabi pulled a lock of her pale blond hair behind her ear as she stuffed the folder into her crossed arms and smiled warmly at the now sitting agitated Kurama. "Do you want anything to drink or eat, Kurama-kun?"

"No, thanks. I don't think my stomach could hold it. Did you find what you were looking for?" Kurama stretched himself on his comfy black seat. And although the expensive dusky suit he wore was made purely out of cotton, he couldn't help but feel irritated that somehow it was able to cause an itch.

Matatabi nodded firmly, short hair bobbing. "Yeah. Should I leave you in peace or do want me to get Saiken-kun for you?"

Saiken was probably the most peaceful and inspirational man on Earth. Kurama knew he should take Matatabi's offer in calling him over, since Saiken would surely help him have a steady and stable mind, but the redhead wasn't in the mood for the nearly hippie-ish man. "No, no, that's fine. I'll cool down on my own."

The blonde gave him a look but nodded defeatedly and retreated to her own office.

Kurama continued to stare at the empty leather seats in front of him, his gaze directed there but his mind not really being there. Truthfully, Kurama's mind was everywhere. His father had updated him on how things went with the Prime Minister, and the redhead was still processing some of the information given as he awaited the arrival of her.

The man shifted his cerulean eyes to the digital time on his opened laptop's desktop, which held a picture of Itachi and him on the background. _'She's going to be late if she doesn't-'_

"Kurama-sama?"

He looked up at the call of his name, seeing Son standing by the door. "Mmm?"

"She's here."

'_Ah, fuck me.'_

* * *

Madara swore that the world was against him. That the gods were having fun poking their numerous voodoo dolls of him. That his ancestors were laughing at him right now. The raven could understand the plants. He could pity the unwanted woman. He could bearably stand his lover's annoying younger brother. He could accept (but just barely) his own little brother's relationship with said Senju. But this. This...!

"...the fuck I did in my past life? Kill someone important? Start a fucking war? Was I an evil dictator?" The Uchiha had started to mutter under his breath.

He'd been attempting to find the small piece of jewelry that was given to him a week ago. And he had yet to find it. He remembered placing it on the nightstand when he went to sleep yesterday, having observed it as if it were some type of alien software that has just been recently discovered and could cause the death of all humanity. _'I have such an overactive imagination,' _Madara offhandedly thought, digging through his drawers. _'C'mon, were the fuck are you...?!'_

"Hey, niisan, I was wonder...ing." Izuna blinked, as he stopped walking right at the doorway of his older brother's and Hashirama's bedroom, surprised to find the room destroyed as if a tornado had just passed through. It was exceedingly weird, to see his sibling in only his black boxers, and frantically throwing around clothing and the likes when the younger Uchiha knew Madara had a series case of cleaning OCD._ 'However,'_ Izuna thought,_ 'Aniki has been acting out of character for some time now. If I would've known Hashirama-kun leaving would cause this effect, I would've begged him not to go. This isn't good for niisan's sanity, surely.'_

"Aniki?"

"Hn?" Madara finally heard his otouto, and stopped digging through the hamper to give his younger brother his full attention. "What is it, Izuna-kun?"

"Is...Are you looking for something?" Originally, Izuna intended to say _'Is something wrong?'_ but he decided against it, deeming it a dumb question. Obviously something was wrong.

Madara sighed defeatedly, sitting down on a bundle of clothing at the wooden floor and unconsciously started folding what he presumed were cleaned jeans. He hadn't told anyone about the ring, because he wanted to talk to Hashirama first about it. Heck, he still hadn't been able to fully accept that the ring was primitively for him. Now that he thought about it, had it even existed in the first place? Groaning at the headache coming on, Madara massaged his temple. "I don't know."

Izuna frowned worriedly, walking over and crouching in front of his older brother, placing a gentle hand on a muscled pale thigh. "You don't know or you don't wish to tell me?"

He flinched, letting a shirt slide through his fingers to the floor, slouching forward, chastising himself for even thinking of lying to Izuna. His little brother knew him better than anyone else, the only one slightly competing being Hashirama. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that not now."

Izuna nodded empathetically, not taking it personally. "Alright. But you have to tell me eventually."

Madara nodded, looking up at Izuna contemplatively, combing back his tousled bangs and noticing his otouto's dressy attire. "Are you going somewhere?"

Izuna grinned, moving so he was behind his older sibling , sitting indian-style, and started to delicately comb through the knots in the spiky silky hair with his fingers. "Yes. Remember when I told you about those emails for interviews?"

"I hope you're not telling me what I think you're telling me." Madara frowned lightly, a bit too relaxed by the talented fingers massaging his scalp to harden his features.

"I'm going to go to a live interview on the main Tokyo news channel. I figured I can also help by gaining social interest. I am told I am quite charming." Izuna chuckled when Madara snorted.

"Tobirama coming with you?"

"Yeah. Mainly because I fear if I leave you two alone you'd murder each other."

"Normally I'd defend myself at the simple thought of me losing to the Uchiha, but Madara looks perturbed enough." Tobirama grinned cheekily where he stood at the doorway, leaning on the archway.

"Go _die_."

"And this is exactly what I was talking about." Izuna sighed, hugging his older brother from behind. "I love you both, you know."

Madara and Tobirama couldn't help smile softly at the man they loved differently. The Senju shifted his weight on his feet and cleared his throat. "The chauffeur is here."

Izuna nodded, standing up but not before kissing his niisan on his cheek. "Don't over stress yourself, Aniki."

"Hn." Madara smirked and rolled his ebony eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You be careful. And if you meet a nice man with a good name, ditch Tobirama."

"Hardyharhar." Tobirama snorted, flicking the older man his middle finger which received a response of a snide comment along the lines of "You wish you could touch this ass", which resulted in Izuna laughing humorously and having to drag down an annoyed Tobirama with him. Madara's smirk faded when he heard the door downstairs snap shut. The staff that usually worked on maintaining the household and serving them were all in winter vacations, spending time with their families and the likes, so the Uchiha was pretty much alone.

Madara sighed, covering his face with his hands and letting out a frustrated growl.

* * *

_"Oi, Ino?"_

"Yeah?"

_"What do you really think about Sasuke-kun?"_

Ino paused, frowning, the question having caught her off-guard, never having heard that kind of thing from her best friend. She was sitting on her lilac seat in front of her white desk in her flowery and elegantly cute girly room, having just finished the last of the homework given for winter break. She brought her jean-clad legs to her chest, pulling up her pink hoodie to give herself more warmth. She would've usually put on her heater or would've gotten under the kotatsu down at the living room with her parents, who were playing boardgames, but she was feeling a bit lazy and a small smile crept up her face at the passing though of Shikamaru. "Troublesome."

_"Troublesome? You would describe Sasuke-kun as troublesome?"_

Ino rolled her sapphire eyes at the insulted voice. "Sasuke is complicated and you of all people should know that, Sakura. The only one who could even start to understand him is Naruto, and I don't even know how."

_"..."_

"Sakura?"

_"You...you didn't add the honorary suffix to Sasuke-kun's name."_

The blonde froze, blinking, just realizing. "Oh. You're right."

_"...Are you over him?"_

"Sakura..." Ino hesitated, knowing her words would cause an impact. "I wasn't that into him to begin with."

There was silence for a long time. _"...What? But-! You told me you love Sasuke-kun and-"_

"I never told you I loved Sasuke. You presumed that on your own, Sakura. I'll admit I had deep crush on him for a while. But that was it. It was just a crush, because I couldn't willingly get to know Sasuke beyond his name and appearance. I still care for him. He's smart, and mysterious, and sexy, what every girl wishes for. But, I've never really loved him. Because, the truth is that, we don't actually know him. The real him. We know he's serious. We know his family. We know he's athletic, competitive. But those are things everyone knows. We don't even know his favorite color personally, Sakura."

_"It's blue!"_

"Did he tell you it was blue himself?"

_"...What changed, Ino?"_

"I realized something." Ino took a photo frame of her childhood friends from her desk, seeing her younger self smiling and laughing alongside Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke on one of their many family field trips. The six of them have always been closer than the others. She passed her fingers on Shikamaru's face, then she was drawn to Naruto and Sasuke, the blond dragging the raven to the picture with a wide smile, the Uchiha looking up at his best friend affectionately. She smiled. "I realized that love was never a competition about who would have the other as if it were a possession to hold. That love was silent, and that it developed together with the person. What you and I were doing was wrong. It's not love."

_"It might not be for you, Ino, but I love Sasuke-kun. That I am entirely sure about. You might've decided to surrender, but I never will. I will have Sasuke-kun's love."_

It annoyed Ino to no end that Sakura was not hearing her. Was she even hearing herself? "Sakura, Sasuke's love isn't a damn possession!"

_"You just don't want me to have him either, Ino."_

Sighing, the Yamanaka heiress knew this was going nowhere. "Why do want his love, Sakura? Why do you continue this charade? I used to believe you wanted to be better than me, that that was why you and I competed childishly over Sasuke as if he were a toy. I _matured_. You're still a child-"

_"This was never about competing! Because I would've had Sasuke-kun either way! He and I are destined for each other, Ino!"_

"No! You're delusional, Sakura-" Ino let out a growl, frustration and desperation clinging to her as she stood up, placing aside the photo frame and started pacing across the room. Sakura wasn't hearing her. She wasn't realizing. She was locking herself up. She wasn't even making much sense.

_"No. Ino, you lost since the beginning. Sasuke-kun's mine. There's nobody else better for him than me!"_ The screech at the other end of the line drove Ino mad.

"He isn't a fucking _possession_, Haruno! Listen to your fucking self for once!"

_"He's __**mine**__, Ino! So just stop trying to make me give up! Sasuke-kun and I will get married, and he will love me-"_

"Sasuke will never love you, you fucking numbskull! He will never _love_ you!" Ino screamed into the phone, stomping her foot in rage. "I'm trying to make you realize that so you won't end up hurt!"

_"So now you suddenly care about me?!"_

"I've always cared about you! Even when you hurt me by choosing him over our friendship!" Ino was crying now and her throat felt dry and scratchy.

_"He's my soulmate, Ino! You'll never understand because you will never have one, you dumb slut blonde!"_

The last words hurt more than Ino ever thought they would. She was used to them being thrown at her when they bickered, but it was always playfully. Never like this. No, never like this. It caused more tears to run down her cheeks and she knew she sobbing and yelling. "I do have one, you fucking dumbfuck! You're the one who doesn't! Sasuke already has his soulmate, and guess what, it isn't and will never be _you_! Please, listen to me!"

_"I won't!"_ Sakura was crying, too. _"And who would even want you as a fucking soulmate?!"_

"I know that!" Ino screeched, trying and failing to lower her voice. "I know I will never deserve him because I'm a fucking _slut_, like you said! But you're worse than me, Sakura! You're a fucking _bitch_! That's why you'll never win Sasuke over! That and because somebody else has his heart, somebody you would never be able to even compete against!"

_"Oh, yeah?! Then I'll have to kill her!"_

Ino gasped at the furious threat, never having bee so unnerved in her life. Sakura was..."You're _insane_!"

_"And so?! Ino, I don't want to ever talk to you or see you again! You're dead to me!" _She hanged up.

Ino was panting and sobbing, pulling the phone from her ear with a shaky hand and staring at the screen as tears kept falling and falling down. Her knees were shaking and her heart clenched. The smartphone fell from her grasp unto the floor at the same time as her knees. She hugged herself at the ground, choking on her own cries.

"Ino!"

She didn't even look up when she felt familiar arms hug her to a comforting chest. She rapidly dug her face into his neck, hands clutching on his back as she cried heart-wrenchingly. "Shi-Shikamaru!"

* * *

"You don't look so well. Are you sure you don't want some tea? I won't have any problem fetching some at the store, you know."

Itachi shook his head, passing a hand through his free tendrils where he sat at his office room of his house on the sofa, his feet under him, his cousin sitting beside him. Itachi was tired, not having caught much sleep last night, and all he wanted to do was cuddle up in his bed with Kurama, who was unfortunately absent, and forget about all the stress and problems that never ceased to come to him. He gulped down the rest of the soup his visitor had graciously brought him, and placed it aside on the small tea-table. "Kurama-kun had already given me some tea this morning, thank you."

Shisui smiled, crossing his ankles in front of him as he stretched his limps on the comfortable couch. "He's always been such a gentlemen, hasn't he?"

Itachi smiled faintly, nodding with a warm gaze. "Yes, he has." The warm gaze turned hard, but only for a fleeting second that a normal person wouldn't had been able to catch. However, Shisui was an expert in emotions, him being a psychiatrist (that started out as a phycologist), and he understood people faster than they understood themselves.

"Are you worried?"

Itachi sighed. _'I should've known it was impossible to hide anything from him'_. "I'm not so much as worried. It's just...it's sort of hard to explain, really."

"You feel like it's your fault?" Shisui knew he hit the bull on the head when Itachi flinched and avoided his eyes. Shisui smiled sympathetically, reaching over and taking Itachi's hand in his, giving it a comforting and supporting squeeze.

And just like that, Itachi snapped. "I just honestly feel like a burden right now, Shisui. I love Kurama, I really do, but I can't handle the fact he might be giving up something he rightly deserves because of me. I don't want to _take_ things away from Kurama, I want to _give_ things. I want to give him smiles and happiness. I want to give him everything. I don't want him to be lamenting over anything. I mean, anything he'd want I'd gladly give him it. I would even take the egg myself if he desired a child! I don't want to be the reason he loses anything. I don't want to be something to carry. I don't want him to think of me as a heavy package on his shoulders-"

"I will never in a thousand years think of you as a 'package' or 'burden', Itachi."

Itachi almost jumped in surprise, but Shisui remained calm, as if having expected such a thing. "Kurama!"

Kurama simply gave Shisui a nearly apologetic look that the Uchiha immediately understood. Shisui stood up and smiled at Itachi. "I'll leave for now. Call me whenever, Itachi-kun."

Itachi nodded as Shisui turned and Kurama and him bowed slightly in goodbye. It was silent when they finally heard the front door close.

Kurama looked at Itachi with a hard gaze. "I thought you said you'd be honest with me, Ita."

"It's hard to be honest when I'm trying to avoid more drama for you, Kura." Itachi answered bitterly. Kurama sighed and sat down in front of his Uchiha, turning to rest his back against the raven's chest, Itachi giving him room by stretching his legs open. The redhead took the months older man's hands in his, kissing each one tenderly.

"You know that you're my first priority, Ita." Kurama whispered against the palm he was kissing. "I can handle many things at once, but you'll always be in my first thoughts. When I asked you how you felt about this last week, I wanted you to tell me your exact feelings. You told me you were stressed and worried. But never told me the cause of it."

"That was mainly because our little brothers finally came." Itachi muttered, digging his face into red soft hair after letting it free from it's ponytail. "And we were busy the rest of the week. Can you really blame my insecurities?"

"Yes, I can, because they're stupid."

"I know."

Kurama turned to face his lover, taking Itachi's chin in his hand and pressing lips gently on the others. Their lips caressed each other lovingly, Itachi's right hand coming up to lose itself in red tendrils while his left hand intertwined with the Uzumaki's. Kurama broke the tender kiss, looking straight into the onyx eyes he adored.

"I love you, Uchiha Itachi. And I will keep loving you until the end." He mumbled breathily against those soft petal lips. "Please remember that."

Itachi smiled charmingly. "And I love you, Uzumaki Kurama."

Kurama snickered, coming up and smooching Itachi's nose. "That might as well be _Namikaze_ Kurama now."

Itachi frowned as the redhead continued to kiss his face adoringly. "Did the meeting not go well?"

"Mito-sama's a bitch." Kurama sighed, pulling back to peck Itachi on his lips. "She practically told me to forget about my heritage if I kept it up with you."

Itachi's shoulders tensed, jaw set. "Kurama-"

"Shush." Kurama wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, turning completely so he was sitting on his Uchiha's lap. "Don't worry. Madara-sama gave me a brilliant idea."

"Oh?" That was the most Itachi could muster as Kurama started to nibble on the sensitive side of his throat, sucking on the skin and giving the raven a shiver of pleasure.

"Mm-hm." Kurama smirked at the breathy response. "You Uchihas are all so cunning. I _love_ it."

Itachi growled lowly and possessively, hands gripping slender hips as they started a teasingly rocking motion. "You better keep your eyes from wondering."

Kurama chuckled throatily, brushing his lips up the soft flesh to place a needy kiss on petal lips. He broke it again to stare into onyx eyes. "Only you, Itachi. Only you."

* * *

"You know, I was never able to understand this game at all anyways!" Naruto whined as he slapped down his hands on the kotatsu.

Gaara chuckled, emerald eyes twinkling amusedly. The couple was alone in the living room of the Uzumaki household, sitting under the kotatsu and playing a game of shogi, Minato and Kushina having left to go get some take out to eat. Gaara had arrived almost at the same time they were leaving and Kushina had giving him a warning look scary enough to cause a shiver of fear crawl up his spine.

"Did anyone teach you how to even play it?" Gaara asked softly, placing the pieces of the game back to where they belong to play again when Naruto started to do so.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme taught me. Well, at least, he tried to. He kept saying what I had to do but I kept asking why the king had to hide behind the soldiers." Naruto chuckled, blue eyes warm with the memories. "I guess I was trying to hard to understand it, since I've always believed the leader should fight and protect his people first. Sasuke agreed with my philosophy, surprisingly. He's such a teme but he's really sensitive in the inside even though he tries to hide it. It's something I really like about him."

"Like or love?"

Naruto looked up in surprise, not having expected the question or the proximity of the redhead, who was now sitting right next to him instead of in front of him. "Gaara-kun, what do you-"

He never got to finish his inquiry, because his lips were currently incased with others. Naruto was shocked. He hadn't expected this from Gaara, the closest the two have gotten to intimacy was a few goodbye kisses on the cheek. Naruto had never kissed anyone before, save the accidental lock of lips with Sasuke when they were in fifth grade, and he didn't really know what to do. Despite that, this felt...wrong? He had anticipated the butterflies he had heard everyone talk about, the acceleration of heart, the need to get closer. But he didn't feel any of that. He felt no butterflies, and the speed of his heart rose in panic, not joy or happiness. If anything, he felt the need to back away. But Gaara was persistent, trapping the blond where was with his hands digging themselves into the hair, lips moving relentlessly with unresponsive ones. Naruto raised a shaky hand to try and pull Gaara away by his red hair, and he couldn't help think that he would've liked it if it were longer and silkier like Sasuke's. Panicking even more, Naruto tried to punch the Subaku on his chest but he ended up placing his hand on it instead, gasping when Gaara bit his bottom lip, and the foreign feeling of a tongue that was not his entering his mouth caused Naruto to let out a small sound, something resembling whimper and a growl. Finally regaining some level in his mind, Naruto kicked Gaara on his hip, wrenching himself away from the panting Subaku and crawling away from him, gasping and staring at the redhead with wide eyes.

Gaara sighed, wiping the excess saliva from his lips. "I'm sorry."

Naruto just gulped, his mind still reeling as he shook his head. _'We're boyfriends,' _Naruto reasoned in his mind. "No, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Naruto, break up with me."

* * *

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Hn?" Sasuke was sitting on his bed, reading something in his favorite book of archeology. He paid no mind to the blond that opened the door to his room and sauntered in._

_"Teme!" The raven lowered his book down and he was surprised, to say the least, to find Naruto's face to be so close. And not only that, why was-_

_"Why are you naked?!" Sasuke let out an embarrassing shriek, covering his face with the book so the Uzumaki wouldn't see his blush. "Go get dressed! It's winter and-"_

_"Sasuke..." It was the way Naruto moaned his name that made the Uchiha freeze where he sat. "Look at me."_

_A tan hand grabbed a hold of the book when Sasuke didn't move at all. He lowered it and then abruptly threw it across the room. Sasuke didn't dare look at the blond. "Dobe! That's-"_

_He gasped when a hand went down and took a good grip on the forming erection encased in black boxers, massaging and rubbing, causing heat to radiate through the raven's body in levels Sasuke wouldn't have ever imagined. He was panting as he closed his eyes tightly, cheeks burning, hands gripping hard on the blond's shoulders. "M-Moron! What a-are you...!"_

_Naruto leaned forward, pressing his lips on the raven's ear and causing a shiver to run down Sasuke's body when spoke breathily and hotly. "Look at me in the eyes, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke gulped when the blond retreated, and opened his eyes slowly to meet glowing beautiful blue ones that showed so much emotions it practically suffocated him. Naruto slide his hand inside the boxers and gripped the member harshly enough for Sasuke to moan unabashedly. "W-Wait! D-Dobe!"_

_"My name, Sasuke. Say my name."_

_The hand on his cock speed up, pumping and tugging which caused Sasuke's breathing to go along the same pace of fast with it. Naruto's lips were so close to his but he wasn't even leaning to kiss him and that bothered the raven. "K-Kiss me!"_

_"My name, Sasu-kun. My name."_

_"I-I-!" Sasuke groaned when Naruto gave open mouth kisses on his chin and used his other hand to massage his nape. The hand went faster, almost a blur, and the raven was embarrassingly close to climaxing. His hands went crazy on the muscular arms as he tried to make the blond stop._

_"W-Wait! I-!"_

_Naruto's lips were hovering over his. "My name."_

"N-Naruto!"

Sasuke woke up with a jolt, immediately sitting up and panting as if he had run an entire marathon nonstop. His hands were clutching onto his sheets as if his life depended on it, ebony eyes wide as he tried to catch on his breath, his body feeing completely sweaty and icky and his boxers...

'_You've go to be fucking kidding me.'_

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked! Please review, follow or favorite! And remember to vote for seme!**

**Yours sexily,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	9. Chapter 9: Frustrations and Enlightenmen

**A/N: *peeks head cautiously*...Hello! Um...*throws herself at floor and starts crying* IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It really isn't like me to be so irresponsible, I'm a very sophisticated and orderly person with a serious case of OCD. But one of my best friends that I hadn't seen in forever came over for a week and we spent the whole time getting to know each other's updates and such. IM STILL SO VERY SORRY! To make up for it, I give you...*drum roll* A longish chapter with the next chapter being uploaded really soon, perhaps on Monday if things go according to plan! Hope you enjoy it, I did my best for it not to seem rushed!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** Alright, since one of my precious readers pointed out the need for a poll to vote anonymously, please go to my profile, in which you would find the poll for who would be seme in Kurama's and Itachi's and Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship (or mutual loving, which means switching). I would appreciate that those who already voted via review would vote at the poll, 'cause it would make things much easier for your overworked writer. **THE POLLS WILL NOW CLOSE ON CHAPTER 11, IN WHICH I WILL ANNOUNCE ONE OF THE SEMES IN A SEXY WAY! FOR NOW, KURAMA AND SASUKE ARE ON THE LEAD!**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE: **Alright, from the start of the development of this story, I've hinted that I'd be going on vacation for a while and I won't be able to update in the time being. **This is why I will TRY my very hardest to post THREE CHAPTERS NEXT FRIDAY WHICH WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL AUGUST 2. **Originally, I've been thinking on just ending with 13, but I still have a few ideas up my sleeve (and a few pressing manners to address). Furthermore, I will miss you guys _

**WARNING: AGAIN, I WILL REMIND ALL OF YOU, THIS IS A M-RATED STORY. AND THERE IS YAOI. AND IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, KID?! GO WATCH SPONGEBOB OR SOMETHING!**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_Naruto's lips were hovering over his. "My name."_

_"N-Naruto!"_

_Sasuke woke up with a jolt, immediately sitting up and panting as if he had run an entire marathon nonstop. His hands were clutching onto his sheets as if his life depended on it, ebony eyes wide as he tried to catch on his breath, his body feeing completely sweaty and icky and his boxers..._

_'You've go to be fucking kidding me.'_

**Chapter 9: Frustrations and Enlightenments With A Tinge Of Confusion**

Tsunade always arrived to her small modest apartment tired from a hard day of work. Being the head of a hospital chain was not all meadows and picnics, mind you. She was only starting her thirties, but she felt like she had lived eons and eons, the bags under her caramel eyes worsening throughout the years of overworking herself with paperwork and emotional roller coasters. She enjoyed helping humanity in the health aspect, and she was one of the most worldwide famous doctors, much like her father, known for healing the bedridden and finding the cures of diseases. She was proud of being a medic, and she saved tons of lives. But that also meant she inevitably lost thousands of lives. No doctor could prevent death, no matter how hard they tried, and now she understood more than ever her father's grave expressions that she had witnessed much in her childhood years, when he had just began his career. She didn't know how many times a heart stopped beating in the middle of her surgeries. She had lost count how many aggravated parents, siblings, lovers and spouses, had cried and wailed once she had announced the death of a loved person. She knew the pain of loss very well, from her own experiences that she'd rather not recall; and those times that she'd fail, she'd always find herself at the bar late at night, drowning her sorrows, alone.

Tonight, Tsunade didn't have the energy to at least go buy a bottle of sake from the convenience store. She wasn't even sure how she had exactly ended up in front of her front white wooden door, trying to shove a key in blindingly. She sighed, redeeming it useless, and rested her forehead against the piece of standing wood, closing her eyes exhaustedly, her purse and suitcase falling from her grasp. Her knees and back were killing her, begging for the comfortable bed she had beyond the door. Normally, she was never this worn out, but her mother, the woman she sadly had grown to hate for leaving her when she needed her the most, had been excruciating and stressful. God forbid that she'd meet a more difficult female than Uzumaki Mito. After not even hearing from her for years, she dared show her face when Hashirama was finally gaining back happiness? Tsunade felt so disgusted and disappointed at her mother, so much that the vile crawling up her throat threatened to come out.

"Are you planning to just stand there the whole night, Tsunade-hime?"

Startled, Tsunade swiftly turned on her black heel, blinking owlishly at the man smiling at her so achingly familiar. Her mind still fogged up with exhaustion, the blonde had to repeatedly shake her head to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. When the male chuckled at her actions, she finally managed to snap out of it. "Jiraiya!"

He grinned at her, tossing a plastic bag filled with curious continents over his broad shoulder. "You must be pretty out of it for you to take so long to recognize your lover."

Tsunade snorted, crossing her arms, attempting to look annoyed but the smile on her face said otherwise. "The one that seems out of it must be you, Jiraiya, because you by all means aren't my lover."

Jiraiya sighed drastically, giving the woman that had become one of his closest friends a ridiculous pout. "Don't be so mean, Hime. I even brought you you're favorite sake."

At the mention of alcohol, Tsunade's eyes literally twinkled in the dim-lighted hallway. "I didn't ask for it at all, but I appreciate it. This means I'm going to have to invite you in?"

"Exactly." Jiraiya winked pervertedly, placing his free hand on his hip.

Scowling, the blonde turned to face the door with a large humored grin Jiraiya could not see, and proceeding again to stick in the key into the keyhole successfully and opening the door. "Well, only if I have to. I will warn you though, one wrong move or touch or anything, and you're getting kicked out dick-less."

Jiraiya flinched at the words, knowing full well that they were not empty threats. Let's just say he was witness to a couple of those vicious attacks, and sometimes even a victim. He remembered when they were just mere kids, and he had 'accidentally' brushed his hand on hers, in which she proceeded to 'accidentally' grab his hand and grip it so hard he lost the feel of his fingers for two straight days. Ever since that day, Jiraiya had followed Tsunade around like a lost puppy, entranced with her behavior and beauty. A lot of people thought of it as funny, masochistic even, and Oro-

At the thought of the name of the cause of his sudden visiting, Jiraiya's face, which had been grinning at the memories, darkened drastically.

Tsunade didn't notice it immediately, too busy going around her white-walled apartment, flicking on the lights, and throwing her belongings and white long coat on her unmade bed in her embarrassingly messy bedroom. She was muttering under her breath all the while, something about one of her pet slugs not having eaten their breakfast, when she passed Jiraiya to get to kitchen. "Do you mind closing the door?"

Jiraiya blinked, having just realized he was standing at the entry of the apartment like an idiot. Laughing sheepishly, the white-haired man since birth closed and locked the door, stepping out of his shoes and practically flouncing off to the middle of the living room which had a nice kotatsu. Winter was brutal this year, and Jiraiya had never been especially fond of the cold or the snow. After placing the bottle of sake on the wooden table and snuggling his lower body for warmth under it, Jiraiya sighed blissfully and smiled up widely across the furnace to Tsunade, who had also curled up and nearly slammed two shot glasses onto the table. Tsunade's favorite sake is extremely strong and almost entirely made of pure alcohol, which is why she'd use the small cups (even though that still didn't stop her from drowning down the whole bottle).

The blonde turned on the TV in front of them with the remote as Jiraiya carefully filled the cups, Tsunade surfed through the channels until she found the late movie programs, keeping the volume low for them to be able to talk.

"Here you go, you alcoholic." Jiraiya teased, gently passing her the shot glass by sliding it across the table.

She snorted, and gulped down the whole shot in a second, extending her hand for Jiraiya to refill it. He did so with an annoyed huff, not even having had the chance to taste his own drink.

"What brings you here, Jira?" Tsunade murmured, using his old nickname from their teenage years, after a while of absolutely silence, her elbows resting on the table as she softly pressed the outside of the empty shot glass onto her bottom lip.

Jiraiya hesitated, drowning down the last bit of his second glass, placing it on top of the furniture, and shaking his head, body shuddering, at the strong taste. "I heard Mito-sama is back?"

Tsunade glowered, a small feline growl emitting from the depths of her throat. Jiraiya was startled by the unexpected noise and she glared up at him, nostrils flaring. "She's back, alright. From hell itself. Who in the world of fucks does she think she is?! Disappearing after so fucking long only to reappear just because Madara and 'Tousan finally got together. I swear, that woman would be the death of me!"

Jiraiya nodded sagely and encouragingly, knowing how much of a toll this had taken on his dear friend. "It seems like she didn't at least reconcile with you?"

"As if!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her clenched fist onto the table, the alcohol in her system only fueling her anger. "She wanted-more like commanded-me to tell her all of the Uchiha medical files! She knows that's fucking illegal, for Buddha's sake!"

"Did you give them to her?" The question in his mind wasn't exactly that one but Jiraiya has learned throughout the years to be patient and he shall be rewarded.

"Like hell!" Tsunade snapped. "I take my job seriously and the Uchiha have confided me on their personal health for years! There is no way whatsoever that I'd betray such a trust simply because my so called resuscitated devil of a mother yearns for immature vengeance!"

Jiraiya refilled both of their glasses. "I take it that she still hasn't let go of the grudge of losing to Madara-sama?"

"It's more than a grudge for her." Tsunade sighed deeply, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple with her free hand while she sipped on her sake. "It's like...I don't even know anymore." She sighed again, shutting her eyes tighter, the hand gripping on the small cup shaking. "I can sympathize with her to a certain length. Losing someone you love after so long to someone you hate is a bit too much to handle. That's if you can even call it love..."

Her friend blinked in surprise at the last sentence, cocking his head to the side in morbid curiosity. "Do you doubt her love for Hashirama-sama?"

"I'm not sure if what my mother felt for my father was even love. Love is a beautiful notion, it pains and hurts, but it never burns into such deep hatred or jealousy or possessiveness, at least, without having some sort of light to heal it. If you _love_ someone, you would do anything to bring that person _happiness_, because, love is selfless, no matter if the person who feels it is selfish in any way." Tsunade stared at her cup on both of her hands, seeing her reflection on the clear liquid, and watching it morph to the face of her apprentice. "What my mother is feeling isn't love. She might have felt it once. But her hatred and grudge is childish, like when another kid in school steals your favorite toy and breaks it. It's more like...an _obsession_. An addiction."

"Like you and alcohol?" Jiraiya chided with a smirk, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked easily on his nearing-drunk friend, who laughed loudly at his words.

"Yeah." She shook her head, blond hair flapping from side to side, caressing her reddening cheeks. "Like me and alcohol."

There was another moment of relaxing silence, the TV a background soothing humming noise in the cold breezy night. Tsunade sobered up just a bit, cheeks not entirely having gone the usual scarlet hue that meant she was completely out of it. She eyed the large man in front of quizzically. "You still hadn't answered my question, Jiraiya."

"Ah..." To be honest, Jiraiya wanted to delay the answer to her previous question as much as possible but she seemed like she wasn't having any of that tonight. He breathed in deeply, which worried Tsunade. Jiraiya wasn't one to withhold anything unless it was very serious.

Realization hit. Tsunade sat up straight, her face hard and her lips set in a grim line. "What is it?"

"I know that you rarely look at the newspaper and always get home too late to actually watch the news. I didn't want you to find out about it alone or in the morning, so..." Jiraiya dug his hand into the large gray jacket he had set aside when having taken a seat and brought out a roll of newspaper from one of it's spacious pockets. He opened it on the front page and quietly slid it toward the blonde.

With a concerned frown, Tsunade turned the newspaper to face her, stretching out her hand for a refill that Jiraiya courteously gave. Her eyes skimmed across the kanji headline, not really getting what she was reading until the third try, a startled and slightly angered gasp escaping her lips, and if it weren't for Jiraiya's quick reflexes on catching the cup of glass she had unconsciously dropped because of the shock, the whole table would've been graced with alcohol. "Bullshit!"

Jiraiya stared at his friend sullenly, honest gray eyes boring into widening and hyperventilating dark hazel ones.

"You..." Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, her hands shaking. "This isn't...please tell me he didn't!"

Knowing the blonde was close to an anxiety attack, Jiraiya quickly went to her side, opening his arms wide in a invitation Tsunade didn't reject, throwing herself onto his chest and sobbing into his shirt with so much rage her whole body was trembling uncontrollably, her hands gripping his shirt roughly enough to leave it extremely wrinkled later on. Jiraiya rested his chin onto her head, circling his arms around her in a comforting (and amazingly rarely nonsexual for the perverted slightly hermit-like man) embrace.

Over her head, Jiraiya can read it clearly in a bold red.

_'The serial killer sociopath known as Orochimaru Oto has escaped from prison'_

* * *

There was a noise, resembling distinctively of a familiar ringtone, increasingly annoying him. He had been trying to ignore it for a while now, enjoying the peace he had in his dream-sated mind and the warmth coming from the naked lithe yet strong build spooned behind him, but he was currently failing discarding it. Specially when his lover shifting in their bed from their comfortable position, letting out a soft yawn, the pale arms squeezing lightly around his waist, lifting himself up to whisper soothingly into his ear. "Morning, love."

Kurama moaned breathily when Itachi started to nibble on his earlobe. The redhead swiftly turned to face his lover, digging his face into the Uchiha's warm neck while his arms and legs intertwined their bodies even closer. "Morning."

"Isn't that your phone?" Itachi spoke softly, running his fingers through the Uzumaki's red tendrils that had somehow managed to get loose and wild from the bun the raven made for him last night. Well, 'somehow' would indicate Itachi didn't know how, but we all know that's not the case.

Kurama murmured something unintelligible, before sighing and looking up at his boyfriend with a pout that amazingly still managed to make the Uzumaki appear 'manly'.

"Why must your ruin a perfectly good morning?"

"By saying that your phone is ringing?" Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow amusedly, pressing his lips on top of his lover's forehead. "It might be important, Kura."

Kurama grumbled under his breath.

"Hn?"

"If it was so important they should've called you." Kurama finally clearly said.

"My phone's on vibrate." Itachi chuckled when Kurama growled.

"Fuck you."

"Gladly." They both grinned at each other, nuzzling their noses together affectionately, lips brushing sensually over the others.

"I love you." Kurama whispered wholeheartedly, closing his eyes when he bumped foreheads with the love of his life, and raising his hands to caress Itachi's cheeks.

"I love you more." Itachi smiled, tugging a strand of red hair behind Kurama's ear.

"We are so not starting the 'i love you more' romantic cliche shit." Kurama smirked, opening his blue twinkling eyes.

Itachi openly laughed, giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips. "Aw. But I thought you would've liked romantic cliches. You were the one who cried when watching _'The Notebook'_, not me."

Kurama groaned, pushing himself away slightly, glaring into onyx eyes. "You will never let me live that one down, will you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Prepare to be sexually harassed in front of everyone today." Kurama had a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, in which Itachi scowled playfully.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I need to achieve vengeance somehow, Ita." Kurama leaned in closer again, hands and arms lowering to wrap themselves around the Uchiha's neck, cheeks gracing against each other, lips pressed lightly on Itachi's ear. "Besides, we both know you have a hidden exhibitionist inside of you. Wouldn't you enjoy me groping your sexy ass sensually in front of everyone? To show them exactly who you belong to? Or would you rather like it we go all the way? Screaming out each other's names repeatedly and so hotly while we reach our orgasms?" Kurama smirked when Itachi shuddered, the raven's breathing hitched. The redhead suckled on the earlobe briefly, just the way he knew Itachi loved it, who was now gripping onto Kurama's back a bit tighter from the excitement coursing through the Uchiha's veins.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction while Kurama blinked confusedly when they heard their unfamiliar house phone ring. This made their blood run cold, the arousing sentiments vanishing, quickly being replaced by apprehension, for neither of them even remembered even having a house phone, let alone giving someone its number. Both men slowly sat up in a mess of limbs and blankets, quickly being able to free themselves. Kurama grabbed his phone from the nightstand the same time Itachi took his, the two males sliding on their discarded boxers which were resting innocently on the floor.

"7 missed calls from 'Tousan?" Kurama stared at the phone uncertainly. He had been expecting it to be his mother or maybe Shukaku or Gyuuki. Perhaps even Naruto (although his little brother knew better than to wake him up so early in the morning). He even had two missed calls of an unknown number.

"I have 3 from father, and one from an unfamiliarized phone number." Itachi informed him, the mysterious house phone still ringing in the background. Kurama looked up at Itachi in mild surprise and beckoned the raven over to his side of them, who obliged. They both checked if the unknown number was the same and were not so shocked at seeing they were.

The two males jumped Itachi's phone vibrated in their hands. It was the unacquainted number. Kuruma frowned when Itachi took the phone and answered, putting it on speaker when his lover gestured it.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes?" Normally, Itachi would immediately greet the person by saying his full name in the business-type voice he had accustomed himself to do. But the Uchiha was cautious, pretty sure that the person at the other side was the same one who called their just recently discovered house phone.

_"Uchiha Itachi-kun?"_

The voice was certainly recognizable but it was taking longer for Itachi to find a name to label it. Kurama also seemed to have be in the same predicament. "Yes, this is he."

_"My gods, don't you two ever answer the phone? Jeez. I even had Shikaku-san track your house phone number in case something must've happened to you guys!"_

"Why would something happen to us?" Kurama spoke without thinking, flinching at the annoyed look he received from Itachi.

_"Kurama-kun? Am I on speaker?"_

"Yes. Please forgive me for asking, and your voice is familiar, but I'm not entirely sure who you are and how you found the number to a house phone neither of us knew existed."

_"Oh? Well, I do believe I have never spoken to you two via cellphone before, Itachi-kun, so no need to apologize for not recognizing the voice of one of your clan elders. Ugh, saying that makes me feel old. I'm only in my thirties, dammit."_

"Izuna-sama?" Kurama and Itachi said in surprised unison.

_"Ding-ding!" _There was a short giggle coming from the other end. _"How you two fairing this fine morning? Did Itachi-kun finally give you some, Kurama-kun?"_

Both males blushed slightly. "Um, yeah."

_"Can you walk? Who was uke this time?"_ Judging by Izuna's voice, the older Uchiha seemed to be ready to go into a fit of giggles.

Itachi coughed awkwardly while Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at their predicament. "Not to seem rude, Izuna-sama, but it is a bit too early for these types of conversations."

_"Tch, fine, whatever you say, Itachi-kun. You better call me later, Kurama-kun! I want details!"_ Izuna's laughter was a delicate and strangely comforting sound, despite it being teasing. This was one of the reasons why no one can bring themselves to actually hate Izuna. Before, the only person who seemed (but later on it was proved wrong) to be able to hate Madara's lovable little brother was Tobirama, and we all know how that went.

_"So, anyway!"_ Izuna quickly moved on. _"I had been calling you two for a reason, obviously. How would you like to have an exclusive TV live interview?"_

* * *

"Stupid...fucking...son of a bitch!"

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yes, I'm just peachy."

Hashirama was not amused by the sarcastic tone and he showed it when he responded. _"Stop that. Really, what's wrong? You sound like you're struggling with something."_

"Gee, I would've never noticed it." Despite Hashirama's obvious discontent on his behavior, Madara couldn't help it. He had been having the most annoying, if not fucked up, day of his whole messed up existence. The day started with a desire to murder, since he had not slept at all with the load moans from his little brother and his lover. Usually, Madara was never able to hear them, since their bedroom is at the other side of the house, but for some goddamned reason, Tobirama, because the older Uchiha just knew it was that little shit, had conveniently decided to defile his innocently persuaded baby brother in the bedroom rarely used right next to his. It took everything Madara had to stop himself from bursting into that room, drag the most infuriating Senju by the white mop he called hair, throw him down the stairs, if his arms and legs didn't break from the fall, he would make sure to crush every bone and disconnect every nerve as painfully as possible, and in that same state, make him pile up a mountain of chopped wood while slapping his bare back with a purely leather and spiked whip, and then proceed to rip Tobirama's heart out with his bare hands, and throw his lifeless body into the pile of wood, and burn it. Burn it along with the stupid greenhouse, the stupid ring, and the stupid ex-wife of his lover.

To say Madara simply hated Tobirama was a mayor understatement.

And that's not even the start of his day.

Yesterday he had spent the entire day searching for the most enraging ring in history. He was sure that not even Frodo would've detested yet yearned a ring as much as he did. And today, he had continued his search, right after tackling/choking an unsuspecting Tobirama down in the kitchen during breakfast and sending a few good aimed hits, all the while yelling out obscenities and using every part of his body to inflict damage and taking out his frustration on the white-headed demon. Needless to say, it had taken Izuna and six broad male houseworkers to disengage the insane Uchiha from the Senju victim. Madara was appalled at himself when he looked in the mirror to find bruises on his chin and cheeks and a black eye, and the raven, being the diva he was, only started another crazed tantrum in the bathroom that left the whole room in such a mess the poor maids wailed in dismay. Izuna made his older brother feel really guilty when he started softly crying and speaking in a very small voice about how he just wanted his two favorite people in the world to get along. Later on throughout the entire morning before he left, Izuna refused to speak with Madara, and Tobirama was snickering quietly beside the younger Uchiha in triumph, which also infuriated the older raven so much he literally dug his nails into his palms from how tight his fists were clenched to stop himself from pummeling down the smug Senju. Madara would never know what his little brother even saw in that cunning little shit.

As if to add more flame into the bonfire Madara seemed to have been awaken in, he received a call from Kagami about how the Uchiha Corporation was facing unwanted problems in which he was needed. Madara had taken the duty in appearing and fixing the dilemma, all in a bad mood, after discussing with one of the most irritating of Sarutobi clan leaders about some on-the-run lunatic. When the mentally strained Uchiha finally arrived back home, he had discovered to his horror and relief, the ring. It was stuck on one of the low borders of his bedroom door in between it and the floor; he doesn't even know how in the world of fucks that got there but he was pretty sure which son of a bitch was to blame. He wanted no one to know about the ring, and even though Tobirama seemed to have known, Madara wasn't risking anyone else finding out about it in case they let the information slip. So, being the stubborn Uchiha he was since birth, Madara had taken it upon himself, trying and failing, to scrape out the ring.

And this was where Madara was now, with the lover he hadn't seen in a whole week on the other line on the cellphone being cradled against his shoulder and cheek.

_"You're not being funny."_ Hashirama sighed.

"I wasn't trying to be."

_"Is it because of Tobirama? Did he do something again?"_

Madara grunted when the knife he had been using slid across the smooth white wood from the pressure and lightly stabbed his other palm, causing blood to trickle out. Sighing in defeat, Madara threw the useless kitchenware aside, falling down on his ass in the middle of the hallway, hugging his knees to his chest and inspecting the small wound in his hand as his other one took a firm hold on the cellphone. "Of course that little shit did something again. He always does something to utterly irritate me to no end. I nearly murdered him this morning! That little cunt was fucking my baby brother right next to our bedroom all goddamned night! I swear, if he keeps this up, I'm going to have to castrate him to satisfy at least an inch of my swollen pride!"

Hashirama's laughter rang through his ears and Madara felt his once tense shoulders go at ease. His lover might never really know how much power and influence he had over the Uchiha. Madara was sure that if Hashirama requested for him to kill somebody (just as long as it wasn't Izuna), he would gladly and cheerfully do it. Suddenly hit with a sense of nostalgia, Madara sighed again.

_"You have no idea how much I love you, 'Dara."_

This made Madara smile gently. "I miss you."

_"Aww,"_ Hashirama cooed, making Madara's eye twitch. _"I miss you too, babe!"_

"I told you not to call me that."

_"That's not what you told me a few nights ago."_ Hashirama's voice lowered into a husk._ "You kept asking me to call you baby, riding and bouncing on my cock as if your life depended on it. Don't you remember? Would you like me to give you a recall on how you screamed my name over and over?"_

Madara licked his lips, forgetting all about the troubles of the day and about his slightly bleeding hand, heart pounding, face feeling heated, and his eyes glistening in lust. He hadn't been expecting this now from Hashirama, but it wasn't the first time since the brunette's departure that they had phone sex, although those were usually in the middle of the night (well, in Japan, anyways). Apparently his breathing had started to pick up because he heard a sultry chuckle from the other line.

_"Do you want a recall, Madara?"_

The way Hashirama said his name made a shiver run down Madara's spine. He quickly stood up, not surprised in feeling his black dress pants a lot tighter than before, and bolted towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

"Yes, please."

* * *

Sasuke had heard about it before.

About wet dreams.

But he had never had them.

Until now, that is.

And it was creeping him the fuck out.

It's been half an hour since he had awoken, and he was now staring up at the ceiling of his bathroom in an extremely cold shower. Not only had he found that he had just had his first wet dream, arousal, and orgasm in one blow, he had also found that he was still painfully hard when he stood up from the bed. His body was hotly feverish already because of the cold he had gotten, and the erection he _still_ sported just made things much worse. He had been standing for a good amount of time in the excruciating cold water, having heard somewhere that it was a good solution to get rid of such a predicament, but it was not working. Sasuke kept seeing Naruto's sensual face from his dream, wondering how his brain even managed to place such a sexually exciting expression on the dobe's face when he had never even seen it.

Sasuke shifted a bit when a light pang of a headache attacked, looking back down to his member, hoping that he wasn't but knowing that he was still hard. He didn't know what to do, staring at his reddened manhood in distress. He had never masterbated before, as pathetic and unbelieving as it sounded coming from a hot-blooded seventeen year old male, never having found anything specifically arousing until now, but he wasn't stupid enough to not know how it worked. However, Sasuke was hesitant. He already knew he was acting just a strangely bit out of character in front of Naruto because of his feelings, and he was pretty certain that if he masterbated to naughty thoughts about the Uzumaki, he would end up looking like a blushing blathering idiot each time he'd be a little too close to Naruto, which would happen frequently since the blond had no sense of personal space, with dirty images in mind. Very dirty images in mind.

'_Fucking hormones,' _Sasuke groaned out loud, closing his eyes and groaning again as his brain supplied the memory of how Naruto spoke his name in his dream. "Fucking fuckers of fuck."

He really didn't want to reduce himself to masterbation, but he was seeing no other choice if he wanted to get out of the bathroom anytime soon. Opening his eyes, Sasuke watched as he took his member in his own hand, gasping lightly at the sensation. He stayed frozen for a couple of seconds, starting to picking up speed in his breathing as he envisioned his pale hand with a darker, tan, complexion. He groaned, closing his eyes tightly again, and began to pump his cock almost curiously.

_"Sasuke..." It was the way Naruto moaned his name that made the Uchiha freeze where he sat. "Look at me."_

A small moan escaped his tightly sealed lips, his hand speeding up ever so slightly as he panted through his nose, shivers and temblors running through his body in waves.

_Naruto leaned forward, pressing his lips on the raven's ear and causing a shiver to run down Sasuke's body when he spoke breathily and hotly. "Look at me in the eyes, Sasuke."_

His chest was heaving now as he slimly parted his feet, his hand moving like a blur on his now precum leaking erection, head thrown back, mouth wide open in a bit too load gasping, his wet dark locks sticking to the nape of his neck and on his frowning in pleasure red face.

_"My name, Sasuke. Say my name."_

The cold water hitting his body was practically none existing as it heated up in a degree Sasuke never thought was possible. His sore throat was now unbearably dry, headache long forgotten, back arching into his own ministrations as his hips started thrusting on their own accord.

_"My name, Sasu-kun. My name."_

"Naruto, _Naruto_." Sasuke started whimpering, his whole entire body squirming as he was reaching his peak.

_Naruto's lips were hovering over his. "My name."_

Sasuke could only mouth Naruto's name as all breath left him, cum shooting out, the orgasm wrecking through his body so powerful, he nearly fell clamorously onto his weak knees if it weren't for his quick reflexes on resting his back against the wall.

Not a second later, Sasuke felt his soul literally scream in a panic when he heard someone bursting into his bathroom.

"Sasuke-teme! I-"

Naruto froze where he stood. Sasuke stared up at the blond with a blank look, although inside he was cursing at himself repeatedly for forgetting to lock the door. It wasn't as if it was the first time Naruto had barged in to his bathroom, but things were different now. And since his oh so lovable mother had decided on that day to wash the shower curtains, Naruto is getting an eyeful of a very naked, obviously sated hot Sasuke with a hand still wrapped around his member and bright red cheeks.

Sasuke finally snapped out of it after two more moments passed, standing up straight with a glare so powerful Naruto was surprised he hadn't burst into flames, all the while throwing a random shampoo bottle. "Dobe! _Out_!"

Naruto's entrance was broken at the yell, and he yelped when he dodged the attack, running back to the bedroom and rapidly closing the door behind him before Sasuke would decide on throwing more dangerous things to his direction.

The blond was leaning against the closed door with wide blue eyes, panting, for the first time noticing the arousal stirring in his pants at the lovely view he had just been given a few seconds ago. Naruto gulped, his cheeks heated, utterly surprised to find himself so turned on by Sasuke's nudeness. Not only that, it looked as if his best friend has just sexually relieved himself, and that made the situation all the more erotic for Naruto.

Suddenly, it hit him, as he covered his mouth with his hand in mild shock.

'_I'm...I'm sexually attracted to Sasuke?!'_

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Nagato furrowed his eyebrows concernedly, crossing his arms in front of his bare chest as he watched his girlfriend, and hopefully soon-to-be fiancée if things went according to plan this evening. Konan was sitting on top of one the moving boxes in the redhead's living room that she had brought from her little apartment down in Tokyo, only wearing Nagato's much larger white t-shirt that covered up to the middle of her thighs of her naked body, hands playing with what the Uzumaki presumed was a Playstation VISA or VIA or something along those lines. It was amusing yet confusing to see this. Nagato knew Konan was a gamer, but he had never actually seen her play with such an angry expression. Deciding not to dwell on it, for he knew if he kept pestering the woman would probably cut his dick off, for the violet-haired female wasn't a morning person at all. Nagato sighed and swiftly turned on his heel, heading for the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Usually I would say a bottle of sake, but I'll take a cup of jasmine tea and some fried eggs." Konan didn't even glance up from her engrossing game.

Nagato nodded obediently, a small smile forming on his lips as he took the utensils necessary for making breakfast from the white cabinets of the kitchen. When Konan had blurted out a week or so ago in a fancy restaurant she had requested they eat at that she was pregnant, the redhead was sure someone must've put something on his drink. It Nagato a while to get over his initial shock, only having nodded dumbly and stood up with an excuse to use the bathroom. When he returned, Konan was obviously agitated near tears. That was when it truly hit Nagato like a wave of an avalanche. Konan was pregnant. With his child. The Uzumaki had run and had taken the woman he loved with his all his being in his arms, twirling her in the air with so much utter joy while he laughed and kept repeating to himself that his soulmate was pregnant. Konan was beyond relief as she too smiled and laughed, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone else in the restaurant actually applauded and the manager gave them some free dessert as a congratulations.

To be honest, being a father kind of scared Nagato a little, for his own father died when he was very young. He wanted to be a perfect parent for the unborn child he loved so dearly, but he didn't even know how to start. He was already saving money for college, preparing a nursery, considering good public or private schools, and searching out for the best babysitter candidates in case of any emergency or need, among them Itachi or his fellow cousin Kushina or Kurama. Nagato was quite frantic, which resulted in Itachi inviting him for a relaxing drink two days ago. Konan kept telling him he was a bit too early for many things and to be patient, but Nagato wanted only the best for his baby girl or boy. He knew that if it was a boy, his name would defiantly be Yahiko. If a girl, Konan had insisted on Mikomi. Nagato was fine with whichever one.

"Nagato-kun!"

"Mmm?"

"Your phone is ringing!"

Nagato blinked his purplish eyes, finally coming back to reality from his musings, and quickly left the burning kettle on low while he went to their bedroom and fetched out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans on the floor. He frowned at the unknown number but answered anyways.

"Uzumaki Nagato."

_"Hello, dear."_

* * *

Fugaku was clicking his tongue in annoyance, observing with narrowed dark eyes his youngest son and his best friend. The Uchiha had entered the room in hopes of telling the two boys about how their older brothers were going to be on live TV in a few minutes, but was momentarily surprised, not to mention suspicious, in seeing Naruto sitting on his son's bed with wide eyes and a deep blush and Sasuke standing by the opened bathroom door with only a towel covering his unmentionables and a light blush dusting pale cheeks.

"Um, it's not what it looks like-!"

"The dobe just bursted into the bathroom-!"

"It was an accident of course-!"

"And I-!"

Fugaku raised a hand, stopping the teenagers mutual and somewhat confusing explanation. He had a feeling this wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now. The older Uchiha glared at both. "I don't want to know. I just came up here to tell you two Itachi and Kurama are going to be on live television in a few moments."

"On live television?" Sasuke's eyes widened. It wasn't the first time their older brothers had been on social media or have been interviewed for magazines, but it was certainly the first time they had been live TV.

"In a few moments? How come we didn't know about this until now?" Naruto demanded but he was ecstatic, completely forgotten the embarrassing and awkward moment with his best friend as he took the raven's arm and glared at him. "Did you know about this without telling me, bastard?!"

"Of course I didn't!" Sasuke snapped back, slightly uncomfortable with the blond's proximity.

"Izuna-sama just asked them to go with him today, so none of us knew until now." Fugaku said, warily eyeing the boys.

"That's so cool!" Naruto's blue eyes were practically twinkling like stars with so much excitement, letting to of Sasuke's arm to clap his hands together in glee.

"We're going to be watching it in the theater room downstairs." Fugaku informed before leaving and closing the door quietly. He stood thoughtfully in the hallway, hand still holding onto the knob as he heard Naruto go on about how exciting this all was and Sasuke telling him to shut up about it.

'_Heh.' _An amused smile graced his features as he shook his head, turning and heading downstairs._ 'How ironic that they remind me of Kurama and Itachi a bit too much. Mikoto's going to shit bricks.'_

* * *

It was very rare the times in which Kurama was nervous. He was always known for being fearless, strong-headed, and slightly brute. However, lately he has been getting these annoying nerves more frequently. He was trying his best not to show it as some of the make-up artists powdered his face backstage, readying him for the show in which most certainly personal questions shall be asked.

"Wow, your hair is so beautiful. Would you mind us freeing it from the ponytail for the show?" One of the woman surrounding him asked.

Kurama looked up at the brunette and gave her an unintentionally charming smile. "Of course I wouldn't."

The women around him all blushed and tried to continue on with their work without getting hypnotized by those dangerously sexy blue eyes.

Itachi was currently being pampered a feet or two away from Kurama, the females cornering him in his seat also looking quite flustered. Izuna and Tobirama, both having been done getting ready in their white and black suits, were smirking amusedly.

"Alright, ladies, they're perfect! Stop drooling over them and go!"

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"Why is she here?!"_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"Sasuke, I want to talk to you about something."_

_"I must be seeing things now!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, I love you!"_

_"Where's Itachi?!"_

_"Orochimaru..."_

_"Naruto, can you just stop it already?! It hurts!"_

**A/N: Alrighty, then! Next chapter is going to be a bomb, you have been warned! *giggles* Ah! Also, I have opened a pole about which story I've been working on shall I upload next! Here are the three you will have a chance to vote on (the poll will close next month):**

**_1) The Band Is With Me_**

**Main Pairings:** SasuNaru, ItaKura, HashiMada

**One-sided: **KisaIta, SaiNaru, OroSasu, ShiIta, SakuSasu, SuiSasu, InoNaru, NagaIta, KonaYahi, NejiTen, TobiObi

**Side-pairings: **ShikaTema, NejiGaaNeji, SakuIno, SuiKarin, KibaHina, YahiNaga, LeeTen, KakaIru, TobiIzu, ObiRin

**Rating:** M  
-Sex  
-Violence (Murder)  
-Language  
-Slight Incest  
-Homosexuality (YAOI)

**Genre:** Romance, Action, Angst, Drama, and Adventure.

**World:** AU

**Chapters**: 30+

**Summary (this will later be fixed)**: After the murder of his parents, Naruto was left on the streets, always on the run from the police who accuse him of being the murderer. He moves to Japan for an escape, and finds himself face to face with the person who would more than anything in his entire life. Now, what was he to do with this guy's ridiculous request? _"Me? In a band? You must be joking!"_

**Ending**: Shall be happy

_**2) Murderous Content**_

**Main Pairings**: ItaKura, SasuNaru, HashiMada, TobiIzu

**Side-Pairings**: Unknown for now

**Rating**: M  
-Violence, gore  
-Sex  
-Language  
-Homosexuality (YAOI)

**Genre**: Supernatural, Drama, Romance, Angst, Horror, and Action

**World**: AU

**Chapters**: 50 (at most)

**Summary**: A spiritual world is divided in three. Saviors. Murderers. And beasts. And they are never supposed to be meddled with each other. This is something Madara knows very well, something he has been trained with as head of the Murderers. But could he stop it before he fell in love? Could he help Sasuke stop? Itachi? Could he save the world from total corruption? _"Please, Izuna! Stop this madness before it consumes you!"_

**Ending**: Will be a surprise! (But if you must, it is sort of happy)

**_3) The Little Sequel_**

**Main Pairings (in order)**: HashiMada, NaruSasu, KisaIta, KibaHina, SasuNaru, and SaiSaku.

**Rating**: M  
-Sex  
-Language  
-Homosexuality (YAOI)  
-Mild Violence

**Genre**: Humor, Romance, Friendship, and Drama.

**World**: Narutoverse

**Chapters**: 6 (excluding Epilogue)

**NOTE: Each chapter will be of a certain pairing in the exact same order above (again excluding the Epilogue)**

**Summary**: Sometimes there are things that happen that just has no explanation or logic whatsoever and that happen so suddenly you ate left flabbergasted. But this! They had never ever in a million lives expected this! _"What?! Huh?! Why are you suddenly so tall?!"_

**Ending**: Happy, duh.

**ALRIGHT! PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO UPLOAD! AND PRETTY PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR SEME! And don't forget to REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT BUT I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS SO I CAN IMPROVE AND MAKE THE STORY BETTER! SO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**

**Love and still pleading forgiveness,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	10. Chapter 10: The Grand Reveal

**A/N: Agh, I seem to have a problem with deadlines nowadays xP Here's the 10th chapter! OMG, I can't believe it has gotten this far! I'm shocked and so proud of myself! And, so, I will give you guys a present for being able to stand me for so long! ;)**

**IMPORTANT REMINDER NOTICE: THE POLLS WILL NOW CLOSE ON CHAPTER 11, IN WHICH I WILL ANNOUNCE ONE OF THE SEMES IN A SEXY WAY! THIS UPCOMING FRIDAY, SATURDAY, SUNDAY, MONDAY, OR TUESDAY WILL BE MY LAST UPLOAD UNTIL AUGUST 2! **

**WARNING: OMG! SERIOUSLY IF YOU DON'T KNOW THIS ALREADY FOR SOME REASON, I'LL TELL YOU YET AGAIN! THIS STORY IS M-RATED! ALSO, THIS CHAPTER HAS THE FIRST COMPLETE LEMON! ENJOY, PERVS! **

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_"Wow, your hair is so beautiful. Would you mind us freeing it from the ponytail for the show?" One of the woman surrounding him asked. _

_Kurama looked up at the brunette and gave her an unintentionally charming smile. "Of course I wouldn't."_

_The women around him all blushed and tried to continue on with their work without getting hypnotized by those dangerously sexy blue eyes._

_Itachi was currently being pampered a feet or two away from Kurama, the females cornering him in his seat also looking quite flustered. Izuna and Tobirama, both having been done getting ready in their white and black suits, were smirking amusedly. _

_"Alright, ladies, they're perfect! Stop drooling over them and go!" _

**Chapter 10: The Grand Reveal**

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy..."

Naruto hummed the rest of the catchy song he has begun to be addicted to. He wasn't sure if it were the lyrics, the language (although he doubted this one because he was pretty certain he was failing English), the rhythm, or maybe the strong attractive female voice, but he had even started hearing it his dreams. _'Ah...dreams.'_

Last night, what he had couldn't be considered a dream or a nightmare, it was more like memories being replayed with a soundtrack. Or perhaps more like small gifs? _'No, no, gifs have no music,' _Naruto corrected himself. The dream, memory, vision, whatever, always was about that hateful day. That utterly heartbreaking day that was the worse of his existence, when Sasuke disappeared from his life like a ghost. It's been a while since he had those...whatever it was. And it scared him. People often say nightmares are warnings, visions of the future, or, the one Naruto hoped most, that they were simple feelings of anxiety or irrational fears the mind picks up. It was true that a few weeks ago he had been panicking about Sasuke's stability with him, but never like this, with his unconsciousness adding to the horror.

Sighing and shaking his head as if to shake off his superstitious thoughts, Naruto stretched his arms up high where he sat on his messy bed, letting out a long and loud yawn, wondering what was that woke him up, since it seemed it was still pretty early in the morning; the sky was just lighting up from what he could see through the French doors._ 'Huh, where are my curtains? I can see Sasuke's balcony.'_

Naruto nearly jolted where he sat when he felt the bed vibrate. Firstly thinking it was an earthquake, he made way to duck under the bed; along the instinctive action, he realized it was just his phone, which fell on top of his chest when he landed with a loud thud unto the floor beside his bed.

'_Dammit,'_ Naruto groaned at the pain in his skull from the impact, raising one hand to rub the spot as he sat up and the other answering the phone blindly. "Hello?"

_"Why do you sound constipated?"_

Naruto growled in annoyance. "Shut up, teme. It was because of you calling me so early that I fell down my bed!"

_"Ah, once a dobe, always a dobe."_

The 'dobe' growled again, but in the inside he felt happier than he had been the last few days, Sasuke frequently had this effect on him. "Yeah, and once a teme, always a teme."

_"You suck at comebacks."_

"Oh, shove it up your ass! I just woke up and my brain is foggy."

Sasuke gasped mockingly. _"You have a brain? I would've never known!"_

Naruto was glad Sasuke didn't see his face, which was now sporting a very large smile, although it wouldn't surprise him if the Uchiha heard it in his voice. "Teme!"

_"Dobe."_

"Jerk!"

_"Usuratonkachi."_

"Asshole!"

_"Not even in your dreams."_

Naruto stopped, blue eyes wide in astonishment, mouth hanging open, a light blush decorating his cheeks. _'Did Sasuke just-?'_ "Did you just make a dirty joke?"

_"I suppose."_ Sasuke's voice showed he was really enjoying this.

"Alright, who are you, voice impostor, and what have to done to Sasuke? I'll warn you, he's very important to me, so you better hope to be bringing him back unharmed or I'll personally cut your dick off!"

_"You are such an idiot." _

Naruto smiled, sighing. "Ah, there's my Sasuke."

_"...I'm not a possession, Naruto."_

It was the way Sasuke said it that triggered something in Naruto he wasn't quite sure what was, yet, anyways. It slightly angered him for some reason. "Hmmph. You're still my best friend, so...ugh, whatever." The rest of his sentence was going to go like this:_ 'So, you are mine!'_ but he hesitated and, although he did this rarely, actually thought about what kind of impact that response would have. It was true Sasuke wasn't a possession, however, now that Naruto thought about it, he did act like Sasuke was his. Maybe not as a possession...could one be so possessive over a best friend? Naruto didn't know and for now, he didn't want to know. "Why are you calling me so early, anyways?"

_"Hn. I woke up feeling better today so I thought we would've gone to the park for snowball fights with a couple of the guys. Tomorrow's Christmas week, we wouldn't have another chance to hang out with the group 'til it's over." _

Why did Sasuke sound so careful? As if he had been practicing what he was going to say? Brushing the thought aside, Naruto gave an enthusiastic shout, pumping one fist high up. "Yay! That's awesome! It'll Be the ultimate battle of the year! I'll call Kiba, Shino, and Lee! Maybe we could even invite Kurama-nii and Itachi-nii! They'll be great recruits!"

"Naruto! Shut up, it's too early for this!" Kushina's yell resounded around the entire house, making Naruto flinch and Sasuke chuckle.

"Sorry, Mommy!"

_"Mommy?"_

"You better be sorry!"

"Shut it, teme, she's nicer when I call her 'Mommy'."

_"Whatever you say."_

Naruto smiled widely. "Okay! So I'll hop over to your room after I get ready!"

_"Hn. Fine."_

When Sasuke hanged up, Naruto scurried to get his winter clothing from his closet, tripping over his blankets on the floor once or twice. He was grinning so much, he thought his face might break from how happy he was. _'OK! I'll wear the orange coat with the blue jeans, the orange boats and the blue gloves!'_

Once having everything in his grasp, he blinked and eyed his opened closet. '_Huh. So Sasuke was right. I only have orange and blue- oh, wait! That's black! He's wro- Ah, no, that's my dad's borrowed suit from the wedding...'_

The thought of the wedding put Naruto to think, not quite believing that it actually happened in this same month. He felt as if that occasion was years ago instead of mere weeks. Everything kind of changed since then, Naruto realized. When he'd go back to school, it'd be a nightmare to explain to everyone the new variables in his life. His brother was gay for Itachi and now they were an item. Madara and Hashirama, along with Tobirama and Izuna, were happily and surprisingly together as well. Naruto's own sexuality has changed, Sasuke isn't such a complete bastard (which was a concerning fact that made Naruto a bit uneasy); he and Sasuke had new piercings and tattoos. Gaara and him had been a couple for a week at most, but that was done with.

'_Gaara...' _Naruto sighed. He hadn't had the chance to talk about this ordeal. No one except the ex-couple themselves (at least of what Naruto was aware) knew that they had broken up. The blond intended on telling Sasuke right away, but since he was sick, he waited a day to come bursting through his bathroom door, which lead to...um, some quite embarrassing situations. Naruto walked toward his own washroom, eyeing the shower with distaste. It was incredibly cold already, and the heater in his shower broke last week (how was Naruto supposed to know that if you yank the shower head for support the whole shit will come out?!). He had been taking his bathes in his older brother's room, but Naruto was feeling extra-lazy today. Besides, his own room was adequately heated, if he chose to leave for Kurama's chambers, it would surely mean he'd freeze to death along the way.

Finally deciding on just brushing his teeth and changing clothes (he took a bath yesterday anyways), he smiled at his reflection in the mirror for a minute. The patches on his cheeks were still there even though that by now he was allowed to take them off, like the one on his wrist. But he had retained himself from doing so, seeing as Sasuke hadn't taking them off himself. If Naruto were to be honest with himself, he'd say he wanted to take it all off together with Sasuke, like a dramatic reveal for them both to add to their large list of emotional moments, together.

Giving himself one last smile, Naruto darted out of the bathroom, taking his boots in one hand, and put them on as soon as he entered his balcony, rapidly closing the French doors that lead to his messy bedroom before the light snowfall could enter. The blond grinned to himself, hopping onto the ladder he just put between his balcony and the bastard's so he could crawl over to Sasuke's. He usually only used this idea when it was too late to come in through the main door, or, on this case, too early. Once his feet were planted on solid ground, he dragged the ladder off and placed it on the side, supported by the railing.

Naruto kicked the snow off his boots before entering Sasuke's room, closing the french door behind him and quickly ripping off his shoes, and his gloves, before Sasuke could through a fit about snow in his carpet, practically throwing them into a basket Sasuke put beside the door for him. The blond looked around the room, not seeing the bastard anywhere. Normally, he would've burst through the bathroom door. But Naruto didn't want any more awkward moments like that, at least not today. He still hadn't gotten over the fact he found Sasuke, his own best friend, sexually pleasing. Anyways, what were you supposed to do about it? Naruto couldn't just walk up to the raven, risk their since birth valuable beautiful friendship over a simple thing like an attraction. No, he couldn't put this precious and unique relationship in danger over something so stupid. Never. He loved it too much. Sasuke was so important to him, and one of the main characters in his life. He wouldn't know what he'd be without him.

Surely, this fascination his body had with Sasuke, would disappear if he tried hard enough.

"You were pretty quick." Sasuke appeared through his bedroom room, a tray with two plates of toast and eggs with two cups of warm tea and chocolate in his right hand, closing the door quietly with his left. "I figured you would've been hungry, so I prepared breakfast."

Naruto smiled widely, letting out a laugh as he walked up to the raven, taking his plate and cup of chocolate. "Thanks, honey!"

Sasuke scowled, looking away. "Idiot."

Naruto chuckled, skipping over to Sasuke's desk, since the bastard didn't let him eat in his bed, and started eating, moaning. "I love the way you make these eggs! I swear, it's like you have hidden talents everywhere!" The words brought a naughty smirk on his lips, swiftly turning on the chair to face his best friend, who was eating at the edge of the bed. "Tell me, are you good at blowjobs too?"

Sasuke practically choked on his food, making Naruto laugh. Glaring, with a very light blush his friend noticed with interest, the Uchiha grabbed one of his pillows and whacked it on the blond's head. "Pervert."

"You love it!"

"Hn."

They were silent for awhile, peacefully eating, and, in Naruto's case, checking the other out. Sasuke was wearing many things for his warmth, him getting cold easily, a blue turtle-neck with a black coat, blue jeans, a blue scarf covering half of his face in a way that reminded Naruto of one of their phycologist. The blond was wary of allowing Sasuke to go back outside, not wanting his best of all friends to get sick again, but he trusted the raven's judgement on his health, even though the Uchiha tended to overwork himself. Munching on his last piece of buttered toast thoughtfully, Naruto reached over for Sasuke's bandaged wrist when he finished his breakfast, eyeing it. "Hey, I was thinking that we can finally get rid of these things. I mean, the tattooist said five days max, right?"

Sasuke observed the way the tan complexion of Naruto's hand contrasted with his pale skin. "Yeah, we can take it off."

When Sasuke made way to rip out the bandage of his own wrist, Naruto raised his left hand to stop him, using both hands to gently prod off the cloth and smiling hugely at the reveal. It looked beautiful to Naruto, just like he imagined it would look on his best friend's

snowy skin. "It suits you!" He then proceeding to not so delicately get his own off, putting their wrists together and the grin on Naruto's beaming face widened considerably. "It looks so perfect, don't you think so-"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence when Sasuke hands reached up to bring the blond's face closer to his. The Uzumaki's breath hitched in surprise and slight anticipation. He felt the raven's long fingers tenderly take off the patches on his cheeks, his blue eyes being captured by intensely concentrating onyx ones. Naruto could literally feel the temperature and tension in the room skyrocket, and Sasuke seemed to calm and at ease, that the blond wondered if it was all one-sided.

The moment Sasuke pulled back with the patches in his hands, Naruto almost whined at the lost of heat. Catching himself before he could let out such a sound, he rapidly snapped out of it. "So? How do I look?"

Sasuke blinked at him with a light frown. This made Naruto worry at first but it stopped when he saw the pale male's lips twitch slightly. The raven stood up, picking up the bandages and throwing them to the trash can he had beside the desk, taking out a hand mirror from one of the drawers and giving it to Naruto. "Why don't you look at it yourself?"

Naruto took the mirror uncertainly and was pleasantly surprised to see himself looking so..."Oh my god...I'm sexy!"

Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "As if. You look like a fox."

"A sexy fox!" Naruto smiled up at the raven, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "Hn." He looked down at the mirror in Naruto's hand, his bangs hiding his eyes from view and making it impossible for the blond to read his expression. "Say, dobe, why won't you invite Gaara?"

Naruto was surprised at the sudden change of subject, frowning and placing the mirror aside on top of Sasuke's desk. He gulped, and sighed. "I...We broke up."

By the way Sasuke's head suddenly snapped up, Naruto knew that wasn't what the raven was expecting. "You...broke up?"

"Mm-Hm." Naruto was solemnly looking straight at the floor.

"Are you...okay?"

Naruto glanced up at the Uchiha with watery eyes. "Not really."

The look immediately set Sasuke into action, the raven walking up to Naruto and giving him a tissue from the tissue box on his desk. The blond accepted it, digging his face into it. He didn't know why he was crying about it now. He didn't cry once yesterday! Why now? He just felt...so worthless! Like he failed Gaara. He hated failing. He loved all his friends! Why... "I'm useless!"

"You're not useless." Sasuke whispered, kneeling down in front of his best friend, placing his hands on the blond's knees and looking up into ocean blue eyes. The raven gave Naruto a small smile. "You're Uzumaki Naruto. The blond idiot everyone loves that makes everybody smile."

Naruto's tears were set free from those unique words, sobs raking through his body, practically throwing himself into Sasuke's surprised arms. They both fell on the ground, with Naruto on top, but neither cared. The raven was humming a low tune to calm Naruto, his hands rubbing his back as the blond dug his face into the warm neck. Only Sasuke could reduce him to this. Only him could make him tell the Uchiha everything. Only him could comfort him with the rare kind words.

And he was more than glad he had him.

* * *

"What do you want from me?"

The living room where the two redheads were seated was incredulously quiet, the only sound coming from clock hanging on the wall, it's soft tic-toc somehow sounds managing to annoy Nagato to hell. Mito wasn't responding, looking thoughtfully at the young man she helped raise. He certainly has gotten older, and much manlier, maybe because of the suit he wore. She remembered how he used to be so delicate and petite for a boy, how his red hair was always covering his eyes. Now, he was taller, broad to a certain extent, nonetheless a bit slender. He still had his bangs, but they were carefully placed at the side, leaving one brilliant eye to narrow at her in distrust and impatience.

She sighed, straightening in her white seat and putting her tea cup on the table in front of her. "Is that how you usually great your Aunt?"

"I haven't seen you in decades. You deserve no less." Nagato countered, his face impossibly stern.

"That can't be all it is to it. I mean, I heard when Kushina-chan and you reunited after so many years, you were all over each other, crying in joy. Why not do so with me?" Mito asked. She had an idea as to why she was getting this treatment, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Why do I not do so with you?" Nagato gave the woman an incredulous look, nails digging into his knee caps. "You know why, so stop acting so cretinous, for Buddha's sake! You come along your merry way and think you can just meddle with my friends' and family's life!"

This put a frown on the female's face. "Am I not your family?"

"No. You stopped being so when you disappeared and took everything." Nagato's voice was strong and dominant, a deep fearful monotone. "You should be grateful I even allowed you to come to my home. So, I will ask again, what do you want from me?"

Mito's jaw clicked, closing her eyes. "I never meant to-"

"_What do you want from me?!_" Mito was surprised at Nagato's fierce yell. He was standing, glaring and seething at her with his fists by his side. "You took many things from me, Mito." The redheaded male spoke her name as if it were something incredibly vile. "I will not allow you to take anything else from me, or Kushina, or her kids, or the Uchiha who helped me become who I am today. I want to know the reason for your pleasant visit, so I could promptly decline and make you leave my home before I commit an offense. So cut the crap."

The Uzumaki matriarch sighed in dismay, standing up gracefully as well, her long turquoise kimono robes shifting ever so slightly. She faced her nephew with a grim expression. "You must quit Akatsuki."

Nagato snorted, crossing his arms in front his chest, looking at her as if she were mad. "And why would I do that?"

"If you do so, I'll give you the rightful place of being the next Uzumaki patriarch."

Mito almost smiled at Nagato's dumbfounded face. "What?"

"It's all yours if cut your connections with Uchiha Itachi. Also, if you disown the former Uzumaki Kurama and Uzumaki Naruto from the honorable surname, and disinherit Uzumaki Kushina."

Nagato's glare came back with a vengeance as he hissed out his response. "You're crazy if you ever believed I'd agree to such a thing! Like I will make any deals with you! I'll _never_ betray them!"

"Humph." Mito tusked, shaking her head, and turning to make way toward the front door. "I hope you realize your mistake before it's too late. You do have a child on the way, don't you?"

"My only mistake is allowing you to ever speak a word to me." Nagato growled, his body rigid. Thoughts ran through his mind with mild panic, wondering what she meant by her inquiry. "And yes, I do."

Mito smiled achingly sweet as she opened the white wooden front door. "What a sad thing it would be if he or she were to have no one to take care of 'em?"

And with that she left, leaving a troubled and hugely pissed off Nagato behind.

* * *

Itachi was in a dilemma. A very a bad one indeed. He eyed his two choices out carefully, tapping his chin with his finger thoughtfully._ 'What to do, what to do...'_

"My god, Itachi, just take a fucking pen already!"

Kisame swore that the both of them had been standing in this part of convenience store for half an hour already. When they left the office to go to the shop, Itachi had warned him he had to be patient with him but now this was just ridiculous! Who in the world took so long deciding which ink color pen to take, really?! Were Uchihas all this picky? If so, Kisame felt sorry for Kurama and Naruto, the poor guys had to live with Itachi and Sasuke for so long! No wonder the Uzumaki weren't exactly the most tolerant people! They already had their endurance being seriously tested since birth!

Itachi looked up at his associate, raising an amused elegant eyebrow. "But I still haven't decided, Kisame-kun. I did warn you, didn't I?"

The large man sighed, pouting a bit. "Yes, you did. But, seriously. It's just a black or blue pen. Buy both if you have to."

"That's brilliant!" Itachi charmingly grinned, taking both of the pens and placing it in the cart Kisame was in charge of. "You could've just said so, my dear friend."

Kisame couldn't help the small blush at the expression, he simply nodded dumbly in response.

"Now." Itachi turned his attention to the stack of print papers on the next shelf. "Which should we take? Recycled or not?"

By the way Itachi snickered at the last part, and the fact he was hiding his face from view, Kisame knew he was being played at. "You fucker!"

Itachi laughed, taking the recycled stack and placing it into the cart with a smirk. "I'm sorry, I quite enjoy ruffling your feathers."

Kisame growled at him. "I'm so going to have payback somehow."

"Whatever you say." Itachi snorted, leading the way to the next aisle.

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are."

"Dickwad."

"Clod."

"Fuck you."

"Not today." Itachi stopped in the medicine inscription-registration area. "Do you mind looking for some almond milk for me while I order?"

"Sure." Kisame said happily, almost as if they weren't just playfully bickering a few moments ago. It wasn't surprising in their friendship. It would always be Kisame starting it and Itachi ending them peacefully. The raven never took anything Kisame said to heart, which slightly bothered the Hoshigaki. He wished Itachi would quarrel with him like he did with Kurama, but he knew that that was a hopeless and stupid thing to wish for. Besides, he was just fine being able to be regularly be by the Uchiha's side. Once or twice, Kisame had a few run-ins with Kurama, who would stare at him with the occasional mild threatening or sympathetic look. It's not like they hated each other, though. When Itachi was dating Sora, Kisame often found himself getting drunk beside Kurama. The redhead was an easily likable man, and Kisame often envied him. They both knew how the other felt about Itachi before they even knew it themselves, which led to an illogical trust to roam between them. If some sort of emergency were to occur, Kisame was sure he'd be one of the people Itachi or even Kurama himself would call, and he had no problem with being the third wheel.

When Kisame reached the aisle of boxed milk, he sweatdropped at the seemingly thousands of different types of almond milk. _'Damn nearly vegan Uchiha,'_ Kisame sighed. He scanned through his memory the times he'd seen Itachi use milk for coffee and instantly found the brand. On the way back, Kisame was surprised to see a rigid Itachi looking up at a screen TV with a very uncharacteristic look of slight apprehension and alarm on his face.

"Itachi? Are you alright?" Kisame was immediately at his side, placing his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, shaking it a bit. Itachi payed the blue-skinned man no mind, eyes locked with what they were giving on the TV.

Exasperated, Kisame turned, starting to open his mouth to ask again what was wrong when nothing rapidly caught his attention of the news channel the TV displayed. He snapped his mouth shut with an audible click though, when he finally caught sight of what made his own expression become ghastly.

"Orochimaru..."

* * *

"I want to be with you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Uhh, no, that sounded lame. Like straight out of a pathetic anime." Karin yawned, stretching a bit in her seat. The coffee shop she was in was large and full of people, so her group of girls, which composed of Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, hadn't ordered yet. The table had complementary appetizers that Hinata and her were quietly eating away, as Sakura sighed in dismay.

"But I don't know what else to say." The pinkhaired female sighed again, placing her manicured hands on the table.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!" Karin supplied. "That's the normal way to confess a love for someone."

"But Sasuke-kun has had so many people say that to him!" Sakura spoke with urgency. "Next week we'll be meeting up and I want to finish the day with us as a perfect couple."

"Ne, Karin." Ino looked bored, her cheek resting against her hand which was probed up by her elbow on the table. She faced the redhead sitting beside her. "I thought you were interested in Sasuke as well. What happened?"

Hinata and Sakura looked at Ino, well, Hinata looked, Sakura more like saw right through as if the blonde wasn't even there to begin with. The soft-spoken girl quietly sighed. No one knew what had happened between Ino and Sakura, but it seemed to have been the worst fight of the century. The many times they had gone out together this week, Ino and Sakura had been flat out ignoring each other as they didn't even exist. This worried Hinata greatly, she being a pacifist by nature. She loved her friends very much, and she didn't appreciate the thought of breaking up because of something dumb like a misunderstanding. At least, Hinata hoped it was an misunderstanding.

Karin blinked in surprise at the question, glancing at her blonde friend. "Oh? Well..." She struggled to find the right words, pushing her red glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "I kind of gave up." She finished sheepishly.

"You gave up?" Sakura was openly startled. First Ino, now Karin? What was going on? Was luck finally by her side?

"Yeah." Karin smiled warmly. "I realized it wasn't right for someone to declare they love a person without really knowing him. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke-kun is still a total smoking hottie. And he did...save me." Her glossy brown-reddish eyes glistened momentarily at the dark memories. Hinata, Sakura and Ino became quiet, watching the emotions cross their friend's face. Nobody really knew what happened the month Sasuke was gone, at least not any of his friends, but when he was found, he was found along with Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. The four of them for the few first days were always around each other, and used to panic when one of them would be gone. That caused the extra three to be registered in a orphanage around the same area where Sasuke lived. After a month or two, they were finally able to act like normal people, not having any problems in being away from each other. The four of them had a deep bond. Not as deep as Sasuke's and Naruto's bond, per se, nor as deep as the Uchiha brothers or the Uzumaki brothers, but it was close.

Finally shaking off her reminiscence, she grinned toothily at the rest of the girls. "He will forever hold a special part in my heart, and I will forever fawn over him, but I search for no relationship with him anymore. I, um, actually started going out with someone else."

"Someone else?" Ino's blue eyes sparkled in mischief, her hands slapping against the table. "No way! Who asked you out?!"

"Don't tell me it was Kiba!" Sakura gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"Of course not." Karin snapped with a scowl.

"Why would it be Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked softly with a light frown decorating her face.

"You didn't know? They both lost their first kiss to each other in a dare one time after school." Sakura snickered, flipping her shoulder-length pink hair back like the diva she was. "It was pretty disgusting."

"...Oh." Hinata didn't know what to make of that, so she remained quiet.

"Alright, if it wasn't Kiba, who was it?" Ino inquired, leaning in to Karin's face with wide eyes and a devious smirk. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Karin sighed, a light blush on her cheeks as she faced Hinata in hopes to calm down. She was surprised to see the dark haired girl's head bowed, bangs hiding her eyes. "Hinata-chan?"

Ino and Sakura both turned to look at the Hyuuga, who straightened with a blush on her cheeks at the full attention she received from her friends. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Ino asked concernedly.

Hinata smiled gently, nodding. "Yes. My stomach just hurts a bit from the hunger."

"I know, right? When are they ever going to ask us our order?" Sakura groaned, patting Hinata's shoulder in sympathy.

"Ah, so?" Ino quickly averted her full attention back to Karin. "Who is it?"

Karin groaned in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you! It was Suigetsu."

There was a moment of silence, faces entirely reflecting shock.

Then Sakura started laughing, causing the girls, even Ino, to stare at her oddly. "You're kidding, right? You gave up on Sasuke-kun for Suigetsu?!" The Haruno was holding onto her stomach, which ached from her laughter, slapping her hand down repeatedly on the table in amusement. "That's like me going for Naruto-baka!"

Both Ino and Hinata frowned at this, but a raging Karin won them out in the rebuke. "Naruto-kun isn't a baka, you bitch! He's a sweetheart! Besides, you wish you could even get back Naruto-kun's attention. I heard you turned him head-over-heels gay! That's just how ugly you are!"

Hinata gasped.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "Naruto's gay?!"

"...No way." Sakura looked shocked beyond belief.

"Well, he isn't totally gay. He's bi. That just makes him hotter!" Karin grinned, winking.

"Who told you this?! Why wasn't I immediately told?!" Ino was pissed off about how late she had learned these news but at the same time ecstatic. She finally had the gay-well, bisexual-friend she wanted!

"Temari-chan and I talked yesterday." Karin waved her hand. "She told me Gaara-san and Naruto-kun broke up."

"Gaara-kun...?" Sakura hasn't gotten over the initial shock, much like Hinata, who's small mouth was still gaping.

Ino was screeching now, catching the attention of everyone at the coffee shop. "They were _TOGETHER_?!"

Hinata snapped out of it when she saw how much disapproving looks they were getting. She blushed heavily, her mind trying to wrap around the fact Naruto was bisexual and used to be in a gay relationship with Gaara, but her instincts of politeness came first. "Ino-chan! Do not yell, we're in a public place!"

Ino blinked and looked around. She scowl at the many faces staring at her. "What? I'm sorry, okay? Mind your own business!"

The crowd looked away in embarrassment while Karin chuckled humorously. Hinata's face just went redder, wishing the ground could drown her. _'Why do I have such loud friends?'_

* * *

It has been a while since Madara had ever felt so at peace. He was currently snuggled up in his bed with a barely noticeable smile on his face. He was resting on his lover's side, the smell of cinnamon infiltrating his senses to a soft lull. He would be happier if Hashirama were here with him but he wasn't, so he'd just have to live with it.

There was knock on his door, catching his attention. He only responded with a hum. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed tilt in front of him, meaning an extra weight on it. His smile became more pronounce when he saw his little brother's face. "Otouto."

Izuna huffed, grinning back with a slight frown. "I still haven't forgiven you, you know."

Madara sighed, pouting just the smallest bit, a face only Izuna had the chance of seeing. "Can't say I'm particularly sorry...but," the older raven moved slightly, extending his arms, beckoning his sibling over. "May a cuddle help my case?"

Izuna couldn't stop the full-blown smile as he laughed and threw himself in his aniki's arms, cuddling up to him. Madara grinned, moving the blankets so that they were both covered and gave warmth to the both of them, his arms circling around Izuna's waist. "You're such a meanie! You know I can't resist the yearning urge for affection!"

Madara chuckled, running his fingers through the soft long spikes of Izuna's hair. "Meanie? Since when are you a four-year-old again?"

"I can't call you names." Izuna scoffed, raising his head to rest his chin on top of the black t-shirt clad chest. "You're my aniki. It would be the ultimate dishonor for me."

"I thought the ultimate dishonor for you was for someone to cut your hair." Madara smirked.

"That too."

"Sorry to interrupt the brotherly love, but I do kind of need some alone time with my lover."

Madara growled, glaring daggers at Tobirama who was standing by the door. "Fuck off, you..."

Izuna gasped in delight at the person standing beside his boyfriend, sitting up. "Hashirama-kun!"

Madara was left aghast, even when his little brother left his arms and was now hugging and twirling together in small circles in Hashirama's strong embrace. "I missed you so!" Izuna giggled, letting go of the older Senju.

Hashirama smiled down at the slender Uchiha, patting his head. "I missed you too! Oh! You have no idea how I missed your cooking!"

Izuna and Tobirama, who had sneaked behind the younger raven and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him against his chest almost possessively, laughed.

Madara was just staring. He had sat up, but there was no further acknowledgement on his features except for his fallen jaw. The three men by the door laughed again.

"Now that's what I call gobsmacked." Tobirama smirked and was surprised himself at having gotten no reaction or a rebuke from the usually upfront Uchiha.

"We'll leave you two alone then!" Izuna quickly understood the situation, dragging his lover away with him and snapping the bedroom door shut, but not before giving the older Senju a suggestive wink.

Hashirama chuckled and walked up to the flabbergasted raven with a wide grin, leaving the luggages of his trip by the door. "Miss me, babes?"

That seemed to finally get a reaction from his lover. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Mm." Hashirama smirked lewdly, slowly ridding himself of his suit, starting by his tie and jacket, throwing them along the side.

Madara watched with hungry yet astounded eyes, his body still frozen from the overwhelming feelings coursing through his veins. "I must be seeing things now. I knew I was slowly turning insane. Unless I fell asleep. Yeah, that would make more sense."

"Oi." Hashirama rolled his eyes although he was feeling pretty proud of himself for shocking his usually stoic boyfriend so deeply, ripping off his undershirt to reveal a beautiful set of strong tan abs. "Snap out of it, love. I'm right here..." He crawled on the bed, on top of the Uchiha, who's onyx eyes were now filled with realization. He smiled widely, leaning forward and kissing the pale unresponsive plumb lips softly. "I'm right here, my love."

"Hashirama!" Madara gasped, his hands darting forward in a blink of an eye, gripping at brown tendrils with shaky fingers. Their eyes were locked together, brown with black, lips a breath away. "I missed you."

Neither was sure who started kissing again. But it's not like it mattered. Their hands were running over the bodies they yearned for so long in exasperation, feeling their muscles and arms and sides with a hunger and heat so deep, that their gentle kissing turned into a fierce tongue fucking, lip nipping, slurp sounding battle. Hashirama sat up, Madara following him.

It was hot. The need for contact running through their bodies was almost choking them. Hashirama was able to get rid of Madara's shirt, so that their chests were pressed tightly together as the two devoured each other. Madara's whole body was trembling, hands tugging harder on beautiful brown locks when his Senju broke their kissing to lock his lips and suck on the raven's Adam's apple. The Uchiha moaned, arching a bit, when Hashirama's unsteady hands managed to lower his black boxers.

"Mmm, Hashi." Madara breathed hotly on Hashirama's ear.

Hashirama groaned at the shivers of absolute animalistic need coursing through both of their bodies. Madara's hips were rocking forward almost teasingly, and when his red cock sprang free from it's confinement, Hashirama wasted no time to take a good grip on the member, his thumb repeatedly brushing and pressing the slit of the Uchiha's tip, which dripped with burning pre-cum. Another shameless moan escaped the raven, as he pulled harshly on the brunette's hair, making the Senju let go of his neck with a pop, a big red hickey appearing boldly against the pale complexion. Madara dragged his lover's lips back on his, shifting so that he was sitting on Hashirama's lap.

Their lips were still in contact when Madara tried and failed on taking off Hashirama's pants, the rapidly tugging hand on his dick moving so unforgivably delicious and fast-paced, not letting the Uchiha concentrate on anything at all. He pulled away from the kiss, groaning as he started humping into the Senju's hand, head thrown back as Hashirama started sucking on an erect pink nipple.

"P-Please." Madara grunted when Hashirama began to caress his ass with his free hand. "Forget the f-foreplay-fuck!" They were both panting loudly enough to echo across the room. "Just f-fuck me _raw_, Hashirama! Right now!"

Hashirama moaned at the words, pulling back from the delightful nipples to look at an even more luscious sight. Madara's whole face was red, eyes tightly closed in a bliss with his abused wet swollen lips open. The brunette groaned again, licking the sweat off the Uchiha's cheek. "You sure, love? Don't you want my hot mouth sucking off your beautiful cock?"

Madara growled, shaking his head, breath speeding up at the utterly tempting and pleasing idea. "N-No! Not now! I want you in me, ah, goddammit, _please_!"

Hashirama gulped at the desperation he heard from his lover, his own pulsing hard member twitching at the verbalization. He pressed his lips onto the soft cheek. "Who could say no to that face?"

Madara whimpered in dismay when Hashirama pulled back everything to stand on the ground, kicking off his pants, making the raven fall unto his knees in front of him still on the edge of the bed and watch him. The Uchiha's mouth watered at the sight of his lover's pre-cum glistening cock presented to him.

He looked up when Hashirama caressed his cheek, smiling down at him. "Prepare me, love."

Not needing any further encouragement, Madara took a hold of the brown hips, bringing the Senju closer, and downright deepthroating the nearly 10-inched hot dick. Hashirama let out a small shout, chocolate-colored eyes rolling back. "Oh, gods,_ 'Dara_!"

Madara moaned expertly around the member in his mouth, tongue running over the underside of the cock, earning an urgent tug to his hair. Usually, Madara would've ignored it. He loved to make his lover come and he loved sucking dick. He didn't care if it was especially gay of him to think that way. He honestly didn't give a shit about it. He loved Hashirama; body, soul, mind, and penis. And nothing was going to stop him from craving the Senju's taste in his mouth.

He swallowed around the cock once, and abruptly pulled away. Hashirama had his head thrown back, mouth wide open as he gasped at the pleasure raking through his body. Madara licked his lips, laying back on his bed to roll and stand on his hands and knees, showing his ass in a very provocative way that left Hashirama breathless when he finally recovered from the waves of electricity.

Hashirama climbed on the bed on his knees, moaning and slapping one ass cheek. "Oh, baby, I missed you _so_ much."

Madara shook his ass. "Me too! Me too! Just hurry up!"

Normally, Hashirama would have continued to tease his lover, but they were both too horny for that. They wanted, yearned, for release. For the unity of their aching bodies. They needed to become one after so long. It was only a week, but it felt like centuries. He grabbed each pale ass cheek and spread them, moaning at the beautiful ring of muscles revealed to him, the hole twitching as if it too longed for the brunette's dick. The Senju gave the opening a kiss, making Madara's body jerk at the action. The raven has always been especially sensitive there, so he'd cum more than a few times by just rimming.

"Hashirama!" Madara's moan sounded more like a whine. His hands were clutching the covers of the bed as if his life depended on it, falling onto his elbows. "I swear, if you don't fuck me, I'll- _Ah! Ah!_" Madara's threat was left in the open, mouth wide open as he gasped for air.

Hashirama groaned at the sudden excruciatingly pleasurable heat surrounding his cock. He was sure that the abrupt intrusion must've hurt after so long, but he wasn't too worried about it, since Madara was sort of a masochist. Besides, no pain no gain, right?

It was proving to be very difficult to stay still for Madara to adjust. Hashirama had missed this so much, his carnal desires just wanting and needing to fuck the raven into oblivion, until he could walk no more. He leaned forward, chest on the Uchiha's back, their cheeks pressed against each other's. "M-Madara..."

"Fuck me! _Fuck me!_" Madara practically begged, moving his hips and digging the stiff rod deeper, making him moan. "Hashirama!"

The movements were rapid, almost animalistic. They were both sobbing and moaning, overwhelmed with all the emotions they were feelings, with all the love. Hashirama's thrusts were deep, hard, and fast, hitting Madara's prostate preciously, occasionally stopping to rub it harshly with his dick's head. The Uchiha's left hand was intertwined tightly with the Senju's. The brunette's free hand pulling raven's head back with his hair, just the way Madara loved it, kissing him at this odd angle. The need for release was high.

"Tell me you love me." Hashirama panted into the raven's ear, his rough thrusts never ceasing. "Yell it out as you come. Shout it. Shout it to the world how much you _love me_!"

"Oh, _fuck_!" Madara mewled, eyes shut tight, chest heaving. The sweat on their bodies despite the cold weather outside causing his cheeks to glow. "Goddamn! _Ah_! I-I love you, Hashirama! Oh, god, _yes_!"

Hashirama closed his eyes, letting go of the soft locks to tightly hold onto the raven's hip, his thighs slapping soundly against Madara's ass. He licked around his lover's ear._ 'My lover? No, that's such a simple term,' _the Senju thought as his thrust gained more speed, _'He's more than that. He's my life,' _each thrust was now aimed right on top of the prostate with a force so deep, Madara was screaming now. _'He's my everything!'_

"Scream my name!"

"_Hashirama!_"

"Well, aren't they extremely noisy." Tobirama rolled his eyes where he sat next to his own lover in the library room directly downstairs from his older brother's chambers.

Izuna put the book he was reading down on the table in front of him with a thoughtful look. "They've been at it for a while now." He smirked mischievously.

Tobirama smirked back, knowing exactly what that look meant.

"Wanna fuck in the kitchen?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

"Fuck no!" Kurama slapped his hands unto the desk in front of him, glaring down at Shukaku, who simply gave him a serious look. "I'm not leaving so suddenly! Today's the last day of work for this year and I don't have time for whatever reason you want me to-"

"Kurama-kun! You must listen!" Isobu insisted, looking up at her boss pleadingly where she stood in between Shukaku and Matatabi. "You must go. We'll handle everything else-"

"What are you guys not telling me?" Kurama demanded. His whole team was standing right in front of him, every eight of them, all wanting for him to go home for a reason he could not fathom. "What's going on?"

"Just trust us!" Gyuuki pleaded, placing his hands together in a prayer like gesture.

"Talk with Itachi-san!" Choomei blurted out, running her hands through her green tinted hair. "He knows why! Just go to him!"

"_What_?" Kurama was completely confused now. "Why hasn't he talked to me then personally!"

"He wanted for us to convince you to go to him." Saiken spoke peacefully and softly, the tension in the room gradually leaving. "He sounded pretty shaken and he needs you."

No further words needed to be spoken, for Kurama was already digging through his things, shoving them into his suitcase, and calling up Itachi via phone, frowning deeply when it went straight to the voicemail. He glared at the useless device before looking up at his comrades. "Where's Itachi?!"

"He's at the parking lot waiting for you." Son supplied.

"We'll finish up the last details of our reports and bring your car back later." Shukaku added but Kurama was already running down the hall in exasperation.

'_What's going on?!'_

* * *

"Why is she here?!"

Tenten crossed her arms in front of her chest with a glare. "Why are you yelling that out as if it were something bad?!"

"Because it is! I think..." Naruto pouted slightly. "This is supposed to be a guys outing."

"Oh?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun! The more the merrier, right?" Lee chirped, hooking his arm around the blond's shoulders.

The group of boys and one girl were at the snow covered park, all of them wearing heavy winter clothing to warm them up. There were very few pedestrians around, all the better for the teenagers to have their snowball battle and Naruto was excited beyond belief. It's not like he really minded Tenten being here, it's just that she's a girl and he wouldn't want to hurt her.

"You better play good in the game, Tenny, 'cause I'll be coming after you, and you'll be regretting joining up to battle against boys!" Kiba smirked, a snowball already formed in his hand.

"Aren't you all being irrational about this?" Neji rolled his eyes where he stood beside his girlfriend. "You're all being sexist."

"Fine. If we hit her hard, don't blame us." Suigetsu shrugged. "You get to have her on your team, then!"

"I should hit all of you," Tenten snapped with a deep frown.

Naruto was now feeling guilty over being so prejudice toward the brunette. He smiled widely and charmingly at her. "I'm sorry, Tenny-chan! I just didn't want to get you hurt! Turn your frown upside down!" He tackled the surprised woman to the snowy ground, and began to mercilessly tickle her.

"Naruto! Naruto, stop!" Tenten laughed out, trying and failing to push the blond off, squirming under him.

"Never!" Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto, can you just stop it already?! It hurts!" Tenten was now laughing with tears running down her red cheeks, kicking her feet.

"Seriously, Uzumaki. Enough." Neji reprimanded roughly.

Naruto stopped, sticking out his tongue at the Hyuuga. "Party pooper!"

"Let's make two teams. Naruto, Sasuke, you two call out." Shino finally suggested, trying to advert the group's attention back to why they came here in the first place.

"That's awesome!" Naruto grinned up at his best friend after crawling off of Tenten and politely helping her stand. "I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked!"

Sasuke snorted, smirking at the blond. "The only ass getting kicked is yours, moron."

Before Naruto could retort, he was stopped by the sound of Sasuke's phone ringing. Sasuke blinked in surprise, taking out his cellphone. "Oh, it's Itachi-niisan."

"Ah! Answer and invite him and Kurama-nii over!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Really? Ugh, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, wondering why he even bothered to get out of bed today.

Sasuke nodded and answered, walking away from the loudly talking group (Chouji and Lee had started trying to make Shikamaru get enthusiastic over the game while Neji and Suigetsu were bickering over god knows what. Those two never exactly got along). "Hello, Aniki?"

_"Sasuke, I want to talk you to you about something."_

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"I still want to marry you."_

_"Perhaps I can make Sasuke-kun jealous?"_

_"What are you doing?!"_

_"He's here!"_

_"Itachi! Oh my god! Are you bleeding?!"_

_"If that bastard is here, I swear to all the motherfucking gods I'm going to rip his head off!" _

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've written so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I really do 'cause I spent a lot of work on it and it's so late at night...Ugh, my head is throbbing! Anyways, guys, the POLL! ****_THIS IS THE LAST TIME TO VOTE! I'M NOT KIDDING! _****FOR NOW, SASUKE AND ITACHI ARE LEADING! **

**Besides that, how did you find my second lemon? Ironically enough, my first was also with this pairing! Tell me if I should improve it for future references!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! ;D**

**With hugs and kisses,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	11. Chapter 11: Anticipating The Corners

**A/N: I'm really rushed because the day I'm leaving for vacations is really close (Wednesday, as in tomorrow) and we're doing the last preparations. I wanted to give you guys more chapters, but, sadly, I don't think I'll have the time or energy to finish them up. Waaaa~ Dx If I do, though, I'll update immediately! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING OR REVIEWING ME! *cries out of joy* HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT SUMMER! (talking about summer, I can't believe I'm writing a story that's in winter while I'm practically melting)**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS WILL BE THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL AUGUST 2! I SHALL BE IN VACATIONS, IN FLORIDA (I LIVE IN PUERTO RICO), IF YOU MUST KNOW. **

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** I have new stories! One of them will be "Saying 'Yes' Sidefics". The story will have full detailed events that are not described or completely directed to or focused on in this story; it will also have futuristic or past occasions. Each chapter will be an event. Examples: Itachi's and Kurama's "Drunk Night", the TV interview, the terrible month of Sasuke's disappearance, Izuna's and Tobirama's hidden relationship, Madara and Hashirama as teenagers, Kurama's and Itachi's days in college, Killer Bee's party, the whole tattoo experience, Sasuke's and Naruto's kid problems (cute!), and others. I will upload the events in a timeline so as to not to be confusing, you can read it at the same time you're reading this one, because I won't post futuristic events until this one is over.

**WARNING: A FRIENDLY REMINDER TO THOSE DUMMIES THAT SIMPLY DON'T GET IT YET! THIS STORY IS M-RATED! AND IT'S ALSO YAOI! AND CONTAINS MULTIPLE LEMONS! WHICH MEANS GAY SEX! WHICH ALSO MEANS DICKS AND ASSHOLES. LOTS OF DICKS AND ASSHOLES, OKAY?! **

**IN OTHER NEWS: THE WINNERS FOR SEME ARE...**

**ITACHI AND SASUKE!** *cheers* Apparently, Uchihas are made to be seme. *snickers* But I can't really see Izuna or Madara as seme, I'm sorry.

**NOTE: **For those who wanted some KuraIta or NaruSasu action, "Saying 'Yes' Sidefics" will have a chapter in dedication to each one! (Warning, they will be sort of kinky).

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_"That's awesome!" Naruto grinned up at his best friend after crawling off of Tenten and politely helping her stand. "I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked!"_

_Sasuke snorted, smirking at the blond. "The only ass getting kicked is yours, moron."_

_Before Naruto could retort, he was stopped by the sound of Sasuke's phone ringing. Sasuke blinked in surprise, taking out his cellphone. "Oh, it's Itachi-niisan."_

_"Ah! Answer and invite him and Kurama-nii over!" Naruto said excitedly._

_"Really? Ugh, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, wondering why he even bothered to get out of bed today._

_Sasuke nodded and answered, walking away from the loudly talking group (Chouji and Lee had started trying to make Shikamaru get enthusiastic over the game while Neji and Suigetsu were bickering over god knows what. Those two never exactly got along). "Hello, Aniki?"_

_"Sasuke, I want to talk you to you about something."_

**Chapter 11: Anticipating The Corners**

Sasuke was on high alert the moment he heard those words spoken so tersely by his older brother. He gulped slightly, wondering what it was that made this whole situation so tense, and sincerely hoping it wasn't too much of a big deal. Itachi seldom talked to him with such a fierce monotone, and it was worrisome and, if he were to be honest, a bit annoying. He had woken up in a great mood today, and he even had a moment with Naruto (cue the slight blush). But it seemed his good day was coming to an end, like it always had the tendency to do lately. "Something up?"

_"Is Naruto-kun with you?"_

At the mention of Naruto, Sasuke turned his gaze to where the group of guys and one girl had started having a snowball fight. The blond was hiding behind a mountain of snow alongside Tenten and Neji, shouting out insults and throwing deformed balls of snow to Kiba and Suigetsu, who were taking cover behind Juugo, who just stood there, being pummeled by small snowballs, and watched the sky like the concerning weirdo he was. Shino and Lee seemed fascinated by whatever thing Juugo was staring as well, while Shikamaru was just laying back below a tree, lazy as always. "Yes. We're at the park by the train station with a couple of the friends. We tried calling you guys but...what's wrong?"

Sasuke heard Itachi deeply sigh. _"I suppose Suigetsu and Juugo are there as well?"_

This made Sasuke frown, finding it weird for his brother to ask him such a thing. "Yeah. Itachi-niisan, please stop evading my question and answer me already. Did something happen to Kurama? Are you still having problems with that Mito woman? I could-"

_"I assume, then, that you haven't seen the news?"_

'_Again, with the questions!'_ Sasuke inwardly fumed, sitting down on one of the benches by the sidewalk far away from the rest of the teenagers. His bottom immediately felt a cold bite, causing a shiver to run down his body, and he scowled himself for being distracted enough to sit on the snow-covered bench without even brushing it off. He glared at the road in front of him, feeling incredibly on edge. His aniki was obviously stalling for whatever reason, and it was incredibly irritating._ 'Can't he just spit it out?' _The fact that Itachi was taking his time meant that it was exactly what he feared, something very big was happening and he was being excluded from it. "No. I've been recuperating in my room these last few days."

_"I see..."_

"For Buddha's sake, Itachi-nii!" Sasuke growled, patience snapping. "What's up?!"

_"...I'll need you to be calm for what I'm going to inform you. It's your choice if you want to tell the others or not."_

Taking in a profound breath, Sasuke did what he was told. "Okay. I'll take it easy. So, tell me."

_"It's Orochimaru. He's escaped prison."_

* * *

Madara was never a morning person by nature. He absolutely loathed "waking up with the rooster" or whatever other stupid phrase farmers use to make a joke out of their pungent lives. The many times an unfortunate fellow had to take the duty of awaking him, the person had usually had to run for his life. But, he decided, that fluttering your eyes open early in the morning from the gentle kisses on your face from your lover, wasn't so bad.

"Hashirama." He spoke softly, nuzzling his face into a hard chest, one arm wrapped around the firm warm naked body beside his. The sun rays, despite the curtains covering the large windows this room was (in Madara's opinion) cursed with, were lighting up the room, to the point of completion. "Any reason as to why you're awake so early?"

The brunette smiled, giving one last kiss to the Uchiha's forehead, proceeding to dig his face into the wildly tousled black locks. "I'm sorry. You know I'm an early riser."

"Hn." Madara clicked his tongue, shifting so that he was on all fours above his lover, his hands supporting themselves on the mattress by the Senju's head, knees by his lover's hips. The blankets scattered around the bed conveniently covered only their bottoms. The Uchiha smirked at the hungry gaze he received from chocolate eyes, leaning forward until their lips were only a breath away, long hair cascading over them. "An early riser, hm? In which sense, may I ask?"

Hashirama laughed breathily, cupping each of the raven's cheeks, and pressing their lips together sweetly. "You're so perverted, 'Dara."

Madara chuckled, licking his lips when Hashirama broke the tender kiss. "I've learned from the best."

"Oh?" Hashirama laughed, letting go of soft cheeks and wrapping his arms around bare shoulders, dragging Madara closer to be resting completely on top of him, legs intertwining together as the Uchiha's hands caressed brown tendrils. The raven sighed wistfully, snuggling his face into an inviting neck. "It seems I'm a great teacher as well. Perhaps I should've considered that profession."

Madara snorted, the sound behind slightly muffled. "As if I'd let you babysit snotty kids. Isn't Tsunade enough?"

Hashirama couldn't help the large smile that was forming on his face. He was close to tears out of the happiness he was feeling. He'd never before had this chance, to be able to come back home to the arms of a true lover. Of his Madara. He had dreamed of this many times, and the overwhelming emotions of joy were nothing compared to it. He squeezed the pale man's body even closer to his. "I missed you so much. So much. I love you."

Even though Hashirama had the tendency to suddenly change casual conversations to sentimental ones, Madara still couldn't help being surprised at the sincerity of the brunette's words. The pure love and unadulterated devotion and adoration made the Uchiha blush lightly, flattering and ego-boosting him. "I love you too, you hopeless romantic."

Hashirama chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm your hopeless romantic, remember? Forever and always."

"Oh, god, stop it." Madara was feeling way to embarrassed now with how mushy things were. "We've only been together as a couple for two weeks, and it already sounds like you're-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Madara?" Hashirama blinked, wondering what was wrong. "It sounds like I'm what?"

'_Like you're proposing,'_ Madara mentally finished. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he raised his head and reached over to the nightstand's drawer, pulling it open and taking out a small box. He sat up on the Senju's lap, the black piece of squared cartoon in his hands, staring intently into confused brown eyes. "Hashirama, I..." He hesitated.

The brunette sat up as well, his eyes now glued into the box in his lover's clutching hands. "What's that?"

Madara gulped, causing Hashirama to look up at him with curious and, if you squinted, nervous eyes. The raven wasn't glancing at him, now staring into the object in his hands as he finally started speaking again. "When you were away, Mito came over."

Hashirama visibly and immediately tensed at the name, eyes wide. "What?"

"She heard about...us, from wherever she was at. She's being a pain in the ass right now because she's threatening one of the younger Uzumaki's heritage, because he's gay and in a relationship with an Uchiha. But the reason I hadn't told you about this earlier is because she..." Madara felt his throat go completely dry now, his heart racing, so he proceeded to open the small container, taking out the ring it held and showing it up directly to Hashirama's eyes. "Were you..." The raven cleared his throat. "Did you...really wanted to marry me?"

Hashirama couldn't help the gasp that escaped from his lips. He stared at the ring in Madara's hand for a while, almost as if he wasn't sure it was really there. He opened and closed his mouth for about a minute, not knowing how to exactly respond. To be blunt, he was scared shitless. He feared this day would come, and it's not as if he were ashamed of it or as if he no longer wished it, it's more like he was afraid of what his Uchiha's reaction would be. Especially now. He didn't want to scare the raven away. His hands were currently gripping Madara's hips as if his lover was going to disappear if he didn't hold onto him tight enough, mustering up the courage to finally glance up to anticipating onyx orbs. Those eyes he adored wanted the truth. And he will risk telling him it, because anything that Madara wanted, he wished to give.

"I _still_ want to marry you." Hashirama spoke in an exaggeratedly low voice and it took Madara a while to process this given information. The raven bit his bottom lip, anxiously shifting on the Senju's lap.

"You do?"

"Yes." Hashirama smiled widely and toothily, his whole face beaming with so much hope, affection and love. So much love. "It's always been my dream to marry you, Madara. Only you."

"I..." Madara lowered his gaze to the ring in his grasp. "We were so young, though. Have you always...?"

"Loved you?" Hashirama's smile shined even more, if it were possible, leaning over to press his lips on the raven's forehead, murmuring the rest of his response there. "Yeah. Ever since high school, if I were to be honest. I...Madara, do you...?" He pulled back, locking gazes with his lover.

"Do I what?" Madara was close to having a heart attack, he was sure of it. His heart had never beaten this fast before. He wanted to hear this question, because he had been thinking of the answer ever since Mito left him with possession of the ring. And he wanted to share his thoughts.

Hashirama gulped a bit, raising one hand from an already bruised hip to take a hold of gold ring, leaning back to give them more space. "Madara, do you want to marry me? Or, um..." He laughed lightly, eyes looking everywhere but at his lover. "Is it better to say...will you marry me?"

Madara chuckled at the nervous wreck in front of him. Hashirama was already sending a weak glare toward the Uchiha, intent on snapping at him sheepishly, but he was stopped by the watered eyes he was met face to face with. Madara reflexively looked away, hating that he couldn't control the feelings running through him. He blinked away the tears, willing himself to be composed enough to say his answer. "Yes."

"Yes?" Hashirama said incredulously. "You mean-You're serious?"

Madara rolled his eyes, looking at the Senju with fake annoyance. "Of course."

Hashirama laughed with relief and euphoria, wrappings his arms securely around a pale and perfectly lithe body. "Oh, god! I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Madara hid his smile well into his lover's shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

"Perhaps I can make Sasuke-kun jealous?"

Hinata blinked once, looking up from the book she had been reading quietly to gaze at her pink haired friend sitting in front of her. Sakura had put the manga she had been skipping through on top of the wooden table between them, her chin resting on her right palm, elbow on the table. She had a very intense expression that made Hinata feel uneasy. The two of the girls have been in the library for an hour or so, enjoying the peace. Karin and Ino had left to go fantasize in a jewelry shop, something they did regularly to 'satisfy their romantic side', quoted by the redheaded female. When Sakura asked Hinata for them to go to the library instead, the dark haired girl didn't neglect, having always preferred silence and tranquility. But if she had known this is what Sakura had in mind when she invited her, Hinata would've followed Karin and Ino in a heartbeat.

The Hyuuga heiress sighed, gently placing her book down as well. "Sakura-san, why do you wish to make Sasuke-san jealous? Jealousy is a very ugly emotion, you know."

Sakura groaned, sitting back. "I know, I know! But how else can I make him notice me?"

This question had a bazillion things Hinata didn't like, but she decided to ignore the growing irritation in favor of truly (at least in Sakura's mind) helping out her friend. "Do not use jealousy. Use other methods, like, showing him what you can do!"

"I've already shown him! So many times! I have perfect grades, perfect surname, perfect looks! Everything! I even modified my hair!" Sakura combed her once long pink tresses with her fingers, pulling it back. It was a shocker, to the girls, to see Sakura with short hair. It was also worrisome. When they asked her about it, the Haruno heiress only shrugged. Conveniently, the same day she had cut her hair, was also the same day Ino and her fought. Hinata munched on her bottom lip, deep in thought but somehow still listening intently, as Sakura continued on. "Granted, Sasuke-kun hadn't seen my new hairstyle, but I'm more than sure he'll love it! Don't you, Hinata-chan? I'll be perfect for him!"

Hinata took in a deep breath, knowing that what she was going to say next would mostly have a negative impact. "But, Sakura-san...what makes you believe Sasuke-san _wants_ perfection?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times, as if not totally getting what Hinata was referring to. "Of course he wants perfection! He's perfection! He wants someone as perfect as him!"

"Who says he is perfection? I mean, Sasuke-san is smart, good-looking, and a very admirable man," Hinata spoke as softly as she could, eyeing her friend nervously. "But nobody is perfect. Besides, why would Sasuke-san want someone who is like him? True love is selfless, Sakura-san."

Sakura snorted, rolling her emerald eyes and crossing her arms on top of her chest, her chin set high with defiance. "Now you're starting to sound like Tsunade-sama. What, are you going to end up all alone and cranky like her as well? Hinata-chan, the reason I chose you to talk about this is because I thought you, out of all people, understand what I'm going through. You love Naruto and I love Sasuke-kun, and they both somewhat ignore us, mostly because they hadn't really noticed us. Don't worry, Naruto and you will marry and he will finally leave Sasuke-kun alone long enough for me to romanticize him!"

Hinata had really hard time resisting the urge to slap her own forehead in dismay. _'So it's true what they say about love being blind,' _she mentally mused, _'Although, would it be that obsession is blind? In this situation?' _Hinata sighed, straightening herself in her seat. "Sakura-san, I don't..really love Naruto-kun that way anymore."

"What?! No way!" Sakura again looked flabbergasted for the second time in one day. "You're bullshitting me! You've been in love with Naruto as long as I've been in love with Sasuke-kun! Why did you give up?!"

"Shh!" The librarian a few feet away shushed at Sakura for her loudness, who snickered and puckered her lips. She stared at Hinata, raising an eyebrow for her to answer.

"It isn't really giving up." Hinata murmured, closing her eyes, and sending a small smile to her friend. "It's more like giving in."

"Giving...in?"

"Yes, Sakura-san."

"What..." The pink haired girl frowned deeply, tapping her chin in thought. "What do you mean by that, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's small smile widened with a slight dark humor, opening her pale eyes to give Sakura an unreadable look. "You will understand in the close future, Sakura-san."

Sakura huffed, lightly scratching her arm. "Who died and made you sensei? Let's leave before you bore me with more of your 'wait young grasshopper' crap." Despite that she practically said Hinata's words were meaningless, something still urgently bothered her about it. The look in Hinata's eyes. It was something resembling defeat and...what was the other thing? Sakura wouldn't have been able to tell.

But what she was able to tell, however, is that everyone, to her anyways, was giving up.

And she wasn't having any of that.

* * *

Alright, so, Naruto knew he wasn't the most smartest of the bunch.

Nor was he the most observant.

But what Naruto was absolutely sure he was able to do, is read Sasuke-language. It was something he had been specially trained with real life experience, something that he had taken pride in, because when no one else understood his friend, he did, and it made him feel special; brilliant, even.

However, today, it made him feel anxious.

When Sasuke hanged up with Itachi and walked up to them, Naruto knew instantly something was wrong. Really wrong. The others didn't seem to have noticed it, the way Sasuke's eyes lost some of their light. Naruto hated that look. He loathed it with every fiber of his being. It was because of that look, that same goddamn look, that he almost completely lost Sasuke five years ago. And he wasn't having any of it.

So when Sasuke told the now saddened group of friends that Itachi and Kurama wanted to meet them and that they had to leave, Naruto didn't complain. And only then did the others realize something was up, specially when the usually shouting and protesting blond became quiet and complaint with any of Sasuke's orders to head back home.

Currently, the two best friends were seated in an awkward silence in their shared vehicle, with Sasuke driving, toward their older brothers' penthouse. Naruto kept sighing every now and then, eyeing the raven who looked much paler than usual, his knuckles becoming pure white from the strong grip he had on the wheel. The blond scratched his cheek absentmindedly, considering his choices. He really wanted to know what was going but he didn't want to annoy Sasuke, who looked like he might snap any moment, and Naruto truly didn't want to be caught in that building up flame. He thought about maybe distracting then Uchiha to calm him down, but right now Naruto had nothing in mind except for the growing worry eating away his heart._ 'Agh, fuck, what am I going to do,'_ the Uzumaki mentally groaned.

"Is your cheek bothering you? We can stop by the pharmacy. The tattooist did say it might be a side-effect." Sasuke suddenly muttered, almost causing poor Naruto to have a mini heart attack.

The blond took in a deep breath. "Um, no. It's not...itching."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Hn."

Naruto fought with himself a bit more, wanting to continue the conversation but at the same time..._'Fuck it!'_. "Sasuke...what's going on?"

"Kurama will tell you."

"Can't you tell me?"

Sasuke appeared to get even more tense, not sparing Naruto a glance. "No."

This was annoying Naruto way too much now. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?!"

Naruto could hear Sasuke's jaw click as he spoke through his clenched teeth. "_Naruto_."

The Uzumaki knew that tone of voice very well, especially when it was combined with his name. But it's not as if he were to give up that easily. He wanted to know what was going on, dammit! He wanted to see Sasuke's arrogant smirk again! Not this...scowl. He hated that. Sure, his best friend had the tendency to scowl but not as much to him. Naruto was worried, and he was panicking. His hands were feeling real sweaty by his sides, and his throat was dry. He wants answers, and he wants them now! "Sasuke-teme, I have every right to know-"

He was interrupted by the shrilling sound of his own phone ringing. He growled, fetching it out of his coat pocket and stabbing the answer button, not even looking at the caller ID. He was too busy glaring at the robotic Sasuke in front of him. "What?"

_"Naruto-kun."_

This made Naruto bring his full attention to the person at the other line. "Itachi-nii?"

_"Yes, Naruto-kun."_

Still slightly glaring at the raven who finally glanced at him because of the name mentioned, Naruto clicked his tongue. "What's going, Itachi-nii, I'm-"

_"We'll tell you everything when you arrive, alright? I just need you to remain at ease, okay? I promise you'll understand what's going on here really soon. Please let Sasuke-kun be in peace for now, he's...he's struggling."_

Naruto frowned, his lips forming a grim thin line._ 'Sasuke's struggling?'_. "You mean he's...?"

_"He needs peace and quiet. Or he might break or snap any moment. I need you to believe in me when I tell you to let him be. I promise I'll tell you everything once you get here."_

Patience was never one of Naruto's virtues but he was willing enough, for Sasuke's sake and for the nearly desperate tone Itachi used, to oblige. Just this once. "You really promise?"

_"Promise."_

"You better have ramen over there, we missed lunch."

Itachi's usually enchanting chuckle sounded scarily empty, which only caused more anxiety to the blond Uzumaki. _"Of course we do."_

* * *

"You called Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, I did." Itachi sighed, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. He was resting against the wall closest to his closet, watching his lover dig out piles of informational files from it's top shelf. "Right in time, too. He sounded like he was already yelling."

"Little brother is always so impatient. It must be eating him alive, all of this stress." Kurama sighed too, combing his long hair back and placing the last of the folders on top of the stack of boxes. "Well, if it ain't here, it ain't anywhere. Father says he has the copies but we need the original ones, right?"

"Yes, we do." Itachi walked to stand beside his boyfriend, eyeing the 15 boxes warily. "It will take us a while to find them here, though."

Kurama turned to stare at Itachi with a worried frown. He hadn't seen his lover change his solemn expression since early this morning and that was something that extremely bothered the Uzumaki. Sure, they were currently in a very unsettling situation, but it's moments like these when one most needs tranquility. "Ita..." He murmured.

"Hn?"

"...I think you need to relax."

"Kurama." Itachi gave the redhead a hard gaze. "It's not the time. And Sasuke-"

"Fuck that. They won't be here for forty more minutes. You need to be able to think clearly and it's obvious that you have a lot of tension." Kurama stared into the disapproving but slowly yielding onyx eyes. Smirking deviously, he walked closer to his lover, and when they were nose-to-nose, began to untie the red tie he had helped make this morning make with deft fingers. "C'mon, with all this frustration, it won't take us long." Kurama carelessly threw the tie to the floor, reaching forward afterwards, bodies now gracing each other, and slowly, almost teasingly, started to slide off the white band keeping the raven's hair together. He smiled, pecking Itachi on his lips when he was done. "We can do it was rough as you want, love."

Itachi gridded his teeth, his body humming from the pleasure of having Kurama slowly take off his clothing and brushing his hands soothingly over his now bare aching shoulders. The Uchiha closed his eyes, leaning in and pressing his lips on the redhead's ear. "Curse you and your seducing ways. No wonder you were named after an ancient cunning little fox."

Kurama couldn't stop the shiver going down his body at Itachi's proximity. He smirked, turning his head so that his lips were by his lover's ear as well. "Guess I was born to seduce you, Uchiha. So, are you going to fuck me?"

Kurama let out a gasp when Itachi suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked, exposing his tempting throat, and began sucking harshly enough for the redhead to squirm slightly at the abrupt assault of pleasure. "I-Itachi..."

"You tease way too much for a uke." Itachi growled low and deep, feeling most of his already tattered control diminishing in a breath. "I'm going to have to put you in your place."

"Please do." Kurama moaned, fluttering his blue eyes closed when Itachi nibbled on his lower jaw, the hand not holding the redhead's hair back darting for his pants and ripping the belt off. "Ah...no foreplay?"

Itachi vigorously shook his head, chuckling breathily against the wet skin of his lover's neck, which caused another shudder to invoke through Kurama's body. "No," he said huskily, his hands kneading the Uzumaki's thighs erotically, sending more sparks of pleasure throughout.

"I want it rough, dry, and hard," he emphasized the last four words with a thrust of his hips against Kurama's, their growing erections rubbing and causing a delicious friction that made the redhead gasp.

"Oh, god, then don't keep me waiting!"

* * *

"He's here! That fucking son of a bitch is fucking here!" Fugaku shouted at the cellphone that was nearly breaking in his suffocating grasp. "I need all eyes out in Tokyo, Yamanashi, and Nara; and all men prepared!" He paused. "Don't fucking joke around with me! Orochimaru is not a man to be underestimated! He is an international criminal and right now he is in the top 3 most wanted! Worldwide! I won't having any of your bullshit, and believe me when I tell you, after today, you no longer have a job to bitch over!"

Minato watched Japan's most strongest and feared of all trained intelligence agents pace across the room, which was Yamanashi's governor's office, with so much anger and fury, the Namikaze can practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. _'I wonder who the idiot was to even attempt to deny Fugaku. Must be one of those arrogant newbies.'_

"Minato-sama, Jiraiya-sama is on the phone." The woman, Minato's secretary, spoke softly in his ear, giving him a cellphone only important government personal used in emergencies (it has what they call, a "clean line") and quickly scattering away from the room, afraid to get caught up in the fuming Uchiha's wrath.

Minato sighed and stretched a little in his chair, placing the phone on his ear. "Pops?"

_"Heh, I can practically hear Fugaku's hissy fit."_

"Things are a bit stressful." Minato admitted to his adoptive father. "Specially since Itachi-kun and Kurama-kun found out today."

_"Well, shit, you obviously have your hands full. What about the littlest Uchiha and Naruto?"_

Minato sighed and rubbed his face with his hand in agitation. "Itachi-kun told Sasuke-kun, and I don't exactly know if Naruto-kun knows yet, but he will eventually. They're headed to Kurama-kun's. Did you inform Tsunade-sama?"

_"Yeah, last night, to be precise. It looks like all hell is breaking loose, don't you think? Have you spoken to Hashirama-sama or Madara-sama?" _

"Not yet, but they will be informed as soon as Fugaku's done...Have you heard anything from Mito-sama?"

_"Why would I know anything about her?"_ Jiraiya snorted. _"Last time I checked, she had a talk with Nagato."_

"Oh?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "When was this?"

_"Today in the morning."_

"I see."

_"Having suspicions?"_

"You can never be too careful."

_"Correct, but Orochimaru isn't the type to work in teams."_

"Even if it meant his immediate freedom?"

_"...You've thought this through."_

Minato rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off the building tension there as his face formed an ugly scowl. "It's just way to convenient for it all to be from separate powers. First, Mito-sama, then Orochimaru? Things like these only happens in books, in which the author corners the poor protagonists."

_"Then you better hope the author isn't feeling angst."_

"Is there anything else for your call, Pops? Not that I don't appreciate it but your timing..." Minato eyed Fugaku, who was fiercely barking orders into his walkie-talkie.

_"Ah, yes, there is one more thing."_

When Jiraiya didn't elaborate, Minato frowned. "Yes?"

_"I'm supposed to be meeting him at the coffee shop by the Akatsuki agency."_

* * *

Tsunade yawned deeply, flexing her arm as she walked strictly over to her office in all her glory, her heels making loud clicking noises. Some of the nurses and doctors passing by bowed at her briefly, but she paid them no mind. She was just quickly going to grab a couple files Fugaku requested and head over to the Yamanashi Prefecture. It would take longer to get there by car since she was in Tokyo, which is why she decided on going to the substation. It was more populated, anyways, so it was much safer, according to Fugaku, and she trusted the man who saved her life twice already.

'_I wonder where the fuck Shizune is...'_ As if answering her question, she saw her raven assistant standing by the registry desk, bickering with her apprentice. Resisting the urge to groan and punch everyone on the face, Tsunade took in a deep breath and headed their way, raising an eyebrow at Sakura's skimpy pink outfit._ 'Isn't it too cold for that? Is she planning on getting a frostbite? Dumb girl.'_

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked the moment she was in close range. Shizune and the pink haired teen looked up, startled, which really annoyed the blonde. She was wearing heels, for Buddha's sake! What were they, deaf?

"What am I doing here? Aren't I supposed to be giving Sasuke-kun a tour around the hospital today?" Sakura placed her fists on her hips.

"Oh, that." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple, willing away the approximating headache. Really, why did she deserve this type of torture? Was it because she accidentally ran over her cat with her scooter when she was a child? Did she break a mirror or something? "That's cancelled."

"What? Why?" Sakura glared, a disappointed look crossing her face.

Tsunade gave Shizune an annoyed glance.

"I've been trying to tell her but she wouldn't listen." Was Shizune's meek excuse. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this. Haruno, leave. There are more urgent things going on." Tsunade continued on her way toward her office.

"But, Tsunade-sama-"

"Sakura-san, please listen to Tsunade-sama, she is busy and..."

Tsunade no longer listened to their conversation as she opened her office door and slammed it shut. She scrambled a bit for the light switch, muttering under her breath.

"Annoying apprentices...wonder why I even took one in..." She flicked on the light, sighed and turned to face her desk but was stopped midway by a hand grasping her neck and sweeping her across the room to slap her back against a nearby wall.

Tsunade gasped in sheer terror, hazel eyes wide in a panic as she struggled with the hand clasping around her wind pipe, flailing around her feet that longer reached the ground. _"O-Orochimaru_...What are doing?!"

"Why, hello to you as well, dear."

* * *

"Fuckery," Kushina groaned the moment she opened her front door. She didn't even know why she was surprised, she knew it was coming eventually. But today of all days...

"Really, Kushina-chan, is that any way for a lady to speak?" Mito raised a perfect eyebrow, smirking slightly.

Kushina clicked her tongue, narrowing her gaze around her front lawn and when finding nothing suspicious, she stepped aside to let her great aunt in. Mito quietly accepted the offer, walking inside and looking around the living room the house immediately presented. "A very nice home to raise a family, Kushina-chan."

"Oh." Mikoto, who had been in the kitchen helping Kushina cook a warm dinner meal to take to their sons' home when the door knocked, stopped her advance toward the visitor she was thinking in greeting politely. "Mito-sama."

Mito laughed mockingly, eyeing the woman in front of her wearing a simple blue apron and black long dress up and down. "I see you still associate with an _Uchiha's_ spouse."

"If you're here to be more of a bother than you should be, you may leave, for I do not have any patience for any of your shit." Kushina growled menacingly, standing beside her friend with arms crossed in front of her chest.

"And, by the way, Mito-sama. Once you marry an _Uchiha_, you become one. So choose your words carefully." Mikoto added with a fake smile, bowing slightly.

Mito snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm just here to talk with my grandniece."

Kushina clinched her teeth together, restraining herself from attacking and launching herself like a truly pissed off lioness.

"Very well. I will be in the kitchen if you need anything." The last sentence was completely and obviously directed toward Kushina, who nodded and watched Mikoto stiffly walk back to the stainless steel kitchen.

Kushina sighed and motioned for the white seats. "Why don't we sit?"

* * *

"Aahhnn! Ah, '_Tachi_!"

Kurama let a out a loud, pleasure-filled moan, throwing his head back onto the disordered white sheets, red tendrils scattered, exposing his sweaty throat to the raven towering over his trembling body. Itachi snarled sensually in his ear, his hips roughly meeting inviting soft open thighs with a resounding smack that ached across the room. The Uzumaki's long milky legs were spread lewdly around the thrusting body, wrapping themselves around the raven's waist. Kurama's hands were harshly gripping Itachi's hair, the Uchiha's own hands grasping onto the redhead's eagerly moving hips.

"Oh, 'Tachi!"

"Kurama." Itachi growled lowly, biting the skin where the Uzumaki's ear connected with his neck possessively, making his lover finally let go of his hair. Kurama whined a bit at the treatment, fisting the sheets below him so hard his knuckles were turning white, the pleasure almost too much to take in. Another sharp thrust to his prostate making him release another shameless moan. He arched, panting, into the broad deliciously pale chest hovering over his body as the shock of pure unadulterated desire coursed through his veins. Their chiseled and drenched with sweat abs were pressed together, creating a delightful and erotic friction as Itachi pushed forward. Kurama loved these moments in his life most, never having felt so blissfully full and satisfied and utterly one with the person who he was absolutely sure had been made for him.

"More!" Kurama cried out through reddened and bruised lips. "Please, more!"

Itachi groaned at how sultry and utterly desirable his redhead sounded, entirely loving and reminiscing the feeling of every wonderful push and luscious shove he gave into that continuously breached willing hot hole with his leaking dick. He thrust harder, his teeth clenched, pulling back from the delectable neck, so that onyx lustful eyes locked with tearful from pleasure blue. Oh, how he loved those sapphire orbs, watching him with so much love and affection and pure need, driving him crazy with the ecstasy surging through his lions. He was close and so was his Uzumaki, he could feel it. "_Kurama-_!"

Kurama mewled, his ears filled with Itachi's deep grunts and house voice shouting out his name, the sound, a beautiful tenor, reaching inside his soul and churning it deliciously sinfully. His nails were now unforgivingly raking down his lover's back, as he gasped, feeling utterly breathless. It was so much pleasure, so much, and he couldn't control it. Normally, this would bother Kurama, but not when it's with Itachi, not when it's all about Itachi. Not when his beloved Itachi and him were one.

"Agh! Ahh! Oh, god, 'Tachi!"

Itachi had to close his eyes, the sight too much to behold, as he leaned down to press his lips against plump ones, the redhead's mouth opening instinctively, tongues brushing and meeting and thrusting. Kurama circled his strong arms around pale shoulders, trying to get impossibly closer to his lover, tears already rolling down from the overwhelming pleasure. Itachi grabbed ample round cheeks for leverage, nails leaving dents, and buried his cock deeper into the eager body. When the redhead broke the kiss to gasp out, the Uchiha attacked the offered neck, canines nearly breaking skin.

"I love you," Kurama whispered into the raven's ear, kissing it softly. "I love you so much."

Itachi moaned against the skin in his mouth, pulling away from the bruised neck to grasp quivering thighs and pushing them up to Kurama's naked chest, revealing a stretched red hole greedily swallowing the raven's beyond hard and profusely pre-cum leaking erection. Itachi almost came from the sight, groaning long and throatily. Kurama mewled, eyes shut tightly, red hair sticking onto his face from the sweat when he kept tossing his head from side to side, the pleasure becoming unbearable, the tight knot in his stomach exaggeratedly close to snapping.

"Beautiful." Itachi breathed, leaning over his lover again to lightly peck the gleaming, swollen lips that were parted to release rasping moans and gasps. Kurama's hands immediately tangled back into the silky black locks when the Uchiha was at reach, earning a slightly annoyed growl to which the Uzumaki only chuckled. This made Itachi smile, loving how perfect this all was, reaching hand down to wrap around Kurama's red, wet, twitching dick.

"Ah! D-Don't! I'll- _Ahhhn_!" Kurama shook his head, struggling to warn his lover. "I'll cum!"

Itachi gave the Uzumaki a ferocious smirk as he began pulling and tugging the warm cock in his grasp repeatedly. Kurama shouted, nearly choking, when Itachi started to thrust his hips even harder and much faster, hitting his prostate dead-on, the stimulation at both side driving him closer to the edge.

Itachi sucked on the redhead's bottom lip, feeling his lover's hot breath fanning over his face. He let it go to mutter his next words with a deep sultry tone of voice that would make anyone melt against trembling lips. "My Kurama,_ my love_, cum for me."

Those spoken words were his undoing. Kurama arched, throwing his back and letting loose a pleasure-induced scream with Itachi's name escaping those red lips as cum erupted and spurted out warm white cream from his dick onto both of their chests and stomachs. The hot passage hugging Itachi's cock tightened so hard, he came after two more thrusts, a deep groan of his beautiful voice ringing out as Kurama felt his lover's raging cum fill him deep inside where he was already pleasantly sore. Kurama observed with pride at the lovely expression on Itachi's face of complete and utter bliss, adoring and knowing that only him could place such a euphoric look on his Uchiha.

Itachi fell onto his elbows, forehead meeting Kurama's, as they attempted to catch their breath and control their beating hearts, chests heaving, bodies still connected. Their eyes locked in a gaze of absolute love and happiness, a smile tugging at each of their lips.

Kurama untangled his hands from Itachi's hair and instead opted on gently brushing the locks out of his beloved's face and behind his ears. Itachi sighed blissfully, kissing the abused lips below his tenderly, reaching his own hands forward and caressing the wet cheeks. "I love you, Kurama."

"I love you more," Kurama grinned cheekily.

Itachi rolled his onyx eyes, but his smile was still present. "Thank you."

Kurama just gave his lover a chaste kiss. "You're welcome. Now, I believe we have visitors...?"

"Unfortunately." Itachi groaned, nuzzling his face into the redhead's neck. "Think you would mind explaining to Naruto-kun?"

Kurama laughed, shaking his head, letting Itachi's hair. "I'm not the one who promised, Ita."

Itachi groaned again.

* * *

"If that bastard is here, I swear to all the motherfucking gods I'm going to rip his head off!"

Itachi sighed. _'I should've definitely made Kurama do this.'_

Naruto began furiously pacing in front of the patiently sitting Itachi, hands flailing everywhere as he continued to curse. "I'm personally going to kill him myself! Is Fugaku-oji taking care of the case? I want his fucking head!"

Itachi rubbed his temple with slight worry. "Naruto-kun, please calm down, your yelling is helping no one."

"Sitting here is helping no one! I'm going for him myself!" Naruto swiftly turned on his heel, intent on storming off to the front door but he was stopped midway by a hand grasping his wrist and shoving down to sit on the couch he was just passing. "Teme!"

"You aren't going anywhere, you idiot!" Sasuke growled, glaring death at the blond he had moved around like a rag doll.

"I'm not just gonna stay here and wait for him to take you again, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed back, struggling with the hold the raven had on his wrist. "Let go, dammit!"

"Naruto." Kurama spoke for the first time since the two boys arrived, attracting their attention as he sternly stood beside the seat Itachi was sitting at. "_Calm down._"

Kurama's authority was hard to reject. Even Sasuke sat up straighter in his seat with a deep frown decorating his features. Naruto was internally fighting with himself, he knew that he had to take a breather or he would suffer Kurama's wrath, but the anxiety was reaching new levels of desperation and agitation he never thought possible. He couldn't just sit still, the utter panic was drowning him. "Niisan! I can't just-I-!"

"I understand how you feel, Naruto-kun." Itachi stared right into the affrighted blue eyes with as much serenity he could muster at the moment. "Trust me when I say it, but going out and trying to find him without a thought might just get you captured by him yourself."

Sasuke growled at the simple suggestion, making everyone glance at him. "Itachi-niisan's right. Stay put, dobe, you'll only cause more trouble."

Naruto stared at the raven glaring a hole into the floor, his eyes watering as his shoulders slumped down in defeat. "I..." He looked at the pale hand grasping tightly onto his wrist, and saw his own tears land on it. "I just don't want to _lose_ you again, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, his heart throbbing at the sound of Naruto's suffering statement, and he nearly jumped at something wet dropping on his hand. He looked at the tears on his hand and then up at the ocean blue eyes having a storm because of him. He sighed, shaking his head and slowly turning his hand so that now he was grasping Naruto's, their fingers lacing. "I'm not going anywhere, dobe."

Naruto gulped, closing his eyes tightly and leaning foreword, resting his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. "Dammit, I want to strangle him."

"Get in line." Sasuke smirked hollowly, it being a painful sight, but Naruto laughed just for the humor of it.

Itachi and Kurama watched the interaction quietly and thoughtfully. Kurama turned to give Itachi a questioning stare, in which the raven only smirked at him knowingly. The Uzumaki's mouth made a small 'o' in realization.

"Well, then." Itachi stood up, still massaging his temple with a frown at the headache. "Okaasan and Kushina-oba are going to come over here with dinner soon but since you two hadn't eaten...lunch?" Itachi saw the world go blurry, stumbling on his own feet. Kurama quickly made a grab for Itachi's arm before he could fall and helped him sit down.

"Itachi-nii?" Naruto and Sasuke stood up immediately at the uncharacteristic action, rapidly going to his side.

"Do you feel okay?" Kurama asked worriedly, kneeling and slightly flinching in front of his lover, wondering what was wrong. He was the one who took it up the ass, not Itachi.

"I'm just a bit dizzy..." Itachi whispered, blinking repeatedly, and gulping. "Shit, the medicine..."

"What medicine?" Sasuke inquired, looking around and starting to dash to the medicine cabinet in front of the kitchen archway.

"He doesn't take medicine." Kurama furrowed his eyebrows when Itachi shook his head, observing the way his lover's hands trembled.

"He obviously does if he's asking for it!" Sasuke barked, digging through the medicines in the cabinet. "Niisan, which one is it?"

Kurama took Itachi's face in his hands, making them lock gazes. "Itachi, what medicine?"

"It's empty...I forgot to refill..." Itachi murmured, eyes glazed over until they suddenly widened and the Uchiha covered his mouth, coughing, pulling away from Kurama. Naruto quickly rubbed Itachi's back, frowning concernedly and looking up at Sasuke, who was anxiously reading over each pill container.

Kurama pressed his hand against Itachi's forehead. "Love, what are you feeling?"

Itachi opened watery eyes and coughed again, this time, blood oozing out in between his fingers. Naruto and Kurama gasped.

"Itachi! Oh my god! Are you _bleeding_?!" Kurama screeched in a panic, eyes gone wide.

"_What_?!" Sasuke shouted, running back to Itachi, who had now lowered his blood stained hand and was staring at it as if it were from another planet. The three boys stood frozen in horror for a few more seconds until Kurama finally snapped.

"Sasuke, call 119! Naruto, help me lay down Itachi!"

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"Why did you never tell me?!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, I can help you."_

_"I'm not up for games, Orochimaru."_

_"Do me the favor and pull that trigger for me?"_

_"Only she knows Itachi's case."_

_"Go fuck yourself!"_

_"I don't know what else to do."_

_"Where you going?! Why are you doing this?!"_

_"I don't love you, you idiot!"_

_"Naruto! Watch out!"_

**A/N: OMG, I'm SO SORRY I LEFT IT AT SUCH A CLIFFHANGER! I'm pretty sure all of you want to murder me with that preview, huh? *laughs sheepishly* I don't like torturing my fellow readers but the genre did say it was drama! And drama it shall be! Hehehe! Don't worry, though, the authoress isn't feeling angst! ;)**

**Oh, by the way, the poll for which would be my next story upload is up in my profile so please go over there and vote! **

**And how about that lemon? ;) **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW! PRETTY PLEASE WHTH A TOMATO ON TOP!? **

**I'LL MISS YOU,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	12. Chapter 12: Geniuses In New Years

**A/N: I know I said I'd upload earlier than this but I had some unexpected personal issues to address...IM SO SORRY IM MEAN AND EVIL AND WORTHLESS! Anyways...I'm back! And I'm miraculously still alive (it was sadly a very tiresome vacation, ugh, my feet still hurt). I'm beyond frustrated because I start school again tomorrow *cue the horror movie scream* and then my aunt, sorta, obligated me to go with her camping at the beach this weekend, AND my other aunt just came over from Mexico with my two adorable cousins. I had to pull an all-nighter to finish this and now I'm also so exhausted. In other words, you're lucky I love you guys so much to write you this, so, I better get LONG AND ENCOURAGING REVIEWS! This story is reaching climax, so I wisely advise you to pay close attention to every detail, unless you want a severe heart attack (I might be exaggerating but there's nothing wrong in being cautious). **

**NOTICE:** Since I'm a total mega super nerd (in the term that I love learning and studying and all that shit), and school is starting, I will not be able to update every week. Do not worry, though! The maximum of time that shall pass will be 2 weeks. I'm a very responsible person and I love entertaining people! I'm also very committed, so I WILL finish this story.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE ANGST AND THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE ALONG THE SAME LINE BUT...THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY ACTION! **

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_"Itachi! Oh my god! Are you bleeding?!" Kurama screeched in a panic, eyes gone wide. _

_"What?!" Sasuke shouted, running back to Itachi, who had now lowered his blood stained hand and was staring at it as if it were from another planet. The three boys stood frozen in horror for a few more seconds until Kurama finally snapped._

_"Sasuke, call 119! Naruto, help me lay down Itachi!"_

**Chapter 12: Geniuses In New Years**

It's been two weeks.

It's been two fucking long weeks.

Sasuke was pretty sure he had memorized every little thing about the white room that he knew was slowly blinding him. It wasn't particularly large, but it was certainly sophisticated. It had one full sized bed, four comfortable seats, a wide window that gave a view to part of Tokyo city, a sink and a door leading to the bathroom right next to it. An obnoxious pinkheaded 'nurse' would come by every ten minutes to ask if he needed anything, to which he stopped even acknowledging. The seats, although comfortable, were making his bottom numb beyond his experiences. He didn't move, though, because Naruto was sleeping and lightly snoring beside him with his head carefully placed on Sasuke's shoulder, and he doesn't want to disturb him. Naruto and Kurama had loyally stayed in the hospital room since day one with Sasuke and Itachi, and the younger Uzumaki barely slept, which was quite noticeable on the usually hyperactive blond. Their parents and Itachi had tried everything to make the three relentless men go back home for a good night's sleep, but they might as well be talking to a stone wall. Kurama had been acting like a robot ever since the second day, always sitting straight right next to Itachi's bed all night, in the morning automatically asking his lover a billion questions on his welfare, and by the evening just standing by the door watching everyone come and go to repeat the same process. Sasuke could tell that something else had happened between the two, yet again, and whenever he inquired on the subject, they would both either flat out ignore him, or give him a tired smile (Itachi) or a pat to the back (Kurama). He wasn't all that surprised of their attitude, having overhead the big fight between Kurama, Itachi, Kisame and Shisui. He remembered it like it was just yesterday, having the tendency to examine every moment of it.

_*Flashback*_

_"Why did you never tell me?!"_

_Sasuke and Naruto froze, the raven's hand just having taken a hold of the silver doorknob as they overhead the conversation inside of the room. It was hard to ignore, since there was a lot of yelling._

_"There was no reason to tell you, Kurama-kun, so just-"_

_"Go fuck yourself!"_

_"Kurama! Please calm down!"_

_"I won't calm down for shit, Itachi! I just don't fucking understand, how could you hide this from me?! Do I mean so little to you?! Does Shisui mean more to you than me?!"_

_"No, he does not! I-" Itachi's voice stopped, a rough coughing fit erupting. Sasuke was about to march in the room that moment but Kisame beat him to it._

_"Kurama, please, now isn't the time for this."_

_"Then when is it?! I'm fucking tired of all this bullshit! What else do you have hidden, Itachi?! What else?! Did you have an affair with Kisame too?!"_

_"Kurama! Calm the fuck down, alright?! You're making a big deal out of nothing!"_

_"No, it isn't nothing, Shisui! The love of my life has been having an unknown heart disease since he was eighteen and I knew absolutely shit about it! The only people who knew was fucking Shisui and Tsunade-sama, who is fucking MIA right now! Goddamitt, am I not worth shit, Itachi?! I-" Kurama was letting out uncharacteristic shrieks now, the loud sounds of things being smashed began to echo across the hallway leading to the room. Naruto was antsy, looking from the doorknob to Sasuke, who merely shook his head at him._

_"Kurama, please. You know I love you-" Itachi's voice was soft and pained, making Sasuke's heart cringe._

_"Then why?! Why, Itachi?!" Kurama sounded like he was crying, which resulted in Naruto taking a panicked firm grip on Sasuke's wrist._

_"I didn't want you to worry!" Itachi was hoarsely screaming now. "I didn't want you to think of me as a burden! I didn't want you to look at me differently, to look at me and see someone you have to take care of instead of thinking of me as an equal! I didn't any of you guys to suffer, I didn't want any of you to know! The only reason Shisui knows is because-"_

_"Because?!"_

_"I found the prescriptions to some of his medicines one afternoon in his car." Shisui was murmuring, it was barely hearable._

_"Well, fuck. What did you think would happen, Itachi?! What did you really think?! To suddenly die and for us to never know why?!"_

_That left everything silent. That is, until Kurama bursted out of the room, nearly knocking Sasuke and Naruto over, and ran off._

_*Flashback End*_

Sasuke looked up, observing how Kurama sat rigidly, watching over Itachi's peacefully sleeping face. The redhead raised his hand, tracing his lover's face delicately.

"He loves you a lot, Kurama."

Kurama nodded, not sparing the younger Uchiha a glance. "He loves you too. He loves us all way too much, the selfless idiot, he is." The Uzumaki's hand started to tremble, so he pulled back and rested his elbows on the mattress, covering his face with his hands. "I want to make him happy. The most happiest person to ever exist. I-I..."

Right in the middle of that special Sasuke-Kurama moment, Sakura decided it to be a great time to stick her big head in the room. "Sasuke-kun?"

Kurama tensed and Sasuke almost swore. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Why?"

"Please, Sasuke-kun." Sakura fidgeted a little under the harsh gaze.

Sasuke was about to dryly decline but was stopped by the movement of the blond head lifting up from his shoulder. "Go and talk to Sakura-chan, teme." Naruto smiled sleepily at the raven, rubbing one of his groggy blue eyes with a fist.

Sasuke sighed and nodded, reluctantly standing up. He wouldn't normally obey Naruto so easily, but he was too tired now for any bickering. "Dobe."

"Heh." Naruto grinned and proceeded to slap the tempting ass in front of him.

Sasuke whirled around, surprised at the action, his eyes humorously wide. "Naruto?"

"It was calling my name." Naruto shrugged with a smirk.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at Kurama, who had chuckled at their exchange. The blond's smiled brightened at the positive reaction from his older brother and Sasuke couldn't help but give a faint smile.

Sakura shyly cleared her throat.

Sasuke clucked his tongue in annoyance, turning and marching toward the pink haired girl, closing the door behind him, and staying there. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising a perfect eyebrow at the shorter female. "What is it?"

"Um..." Sakura gulped, and Sasuke watched her flinch for a few seconds before she finally looked up at him with a determined gaze in her emerald eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I can help you."

"Hn?"

Sasuke could practically see Sakura's inner frustration at not being able to speak her mind. He didn't know why she pretended to be so fake in front of him, it's not like he'd ever be attracted to her, and not being her true self only highlighted the non-chemistry. Sasuke personally knew Sakura wasn't evil or anything, but she was incredibly blind and stupid too.

"I know that Tsunade-sama is missing and everything. And...um." She glanced up at him nervously, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Only she knows Itachi's case." Sakura stopped and flinched again. "I mean, only she knows Itachi-san's case. But, I, ugh, found some files."

Sasuke was surprised when she suddenly shoved some orange folders to his chest, uncrossing his arms to take it in his hand. "How did you...?"

"I had to look in a lot of her files, illegally, of course. But for you," Sakura stared up at Sasuke with a look he didn't like at all. "I will do anything."

"Hn..." Sasuke didn't know how to respond to her. Should he thank her? Say something else? To be honest, he was more than glad right now that Sakura happened to be Tsunade's apprentice. But wouldn't that be using her as well? He sighed, and rubbed his face with his free hand, clearly agitated. "Thank you, Sakura."

At the words, Sakura seemed to visibly brighten, which almost made Sasuke groan. "You're welcome, Sasuke-kun! I'll just leave you so you can read it over!" She gave him a 'charming' smile and left him, her red heels hitting the white tiled floor of the hallway the only sound for a moment.

When she was out of his sight, and the irritating noise died, Sasuke looked down at the two large folders in his hand. He didn't know what to do, actually. He had been dying to at least have a glimpse of what his older brother was suffering from but now that he had them, in his hand specifically, he didn't think he could stomach it. He was scared, to put it bluntly. He was scared to know. He was scared that what Itachi had was worse than he'd ever dreaded of. The simple thought made his eyes water. Itachi was his aniki. His idol. The only family member who didn't really care how Sasuke acted, who accepted him how he is with every flaw. Itachi was his hero. Itachi practically raised Sasuke, never getting honestly mad with him, never judging him. He meant so much to him, so much. Itachi was beyond perfection to Sasuke, everything he did was admired by absolutely everyone. He was more than a 'good guy'. He was...he was...Sasuke bit his lower lip.

"Sasuke, what are you doing outside?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath, blinking the tears away, turning to face his father and Minato, who were walking up to him with very concerning expressions, dressed fancily. Obviously, something else had happened, the atmosphere was one of clear devastation and anxiety. It was similar to the first days of Itachi's sudden downfall. This was making Sasuke extremely apprehensive. "I was just talking to a friend, Father."

Minato kept glancing around, as if expecting someone to pop up out of nowhere._ 'Ah...could it be because of Orochimaru?' _Sasuke hadn't heard anymore news about the repulsive man since Jiraiya's meeting with him. He didn't know the details, but what he did know was that Orochimaru only wanted a 'simply chat' with an old friend, which resulted in Jiraiya explosively tackling him, and the police (who had been standing outside watching the ordeal) to suddenly appear. But somehow, Orochimaru still managed to escape. This fact had taken a deep blow to Fugaku's pride and Minato's patience.

Fugaku gave Sasuke a stern look, eyeing the folders in his grasp. "What is that?"

Sasuke obediently extended them to his father. "A friend of mine found them for me. Itachi-niisan's files."

"A friend?" Minato blinked.

"Hn." Fugaku took the files, narrowing his eyes warily but decided not to question his younger son. "Is Itachi asleep?"

"Yes. Naruto and Kurama are also there." Sasuke added when Minato opened his mouth. The blond man nodded appreciatively. "Had they eaten?"

"Naruto ate some ramen an hour or so ago, and Kurama ate two toasts. Itachi-niisan doesn't really like the hospital food but we made him eat it." Sasuke supplied.

"What about you?" Fugaku asked, opening one of the orange folders, scanning the continents of the papers.

"I don't really have the stomach to eat anything." Sasuke mumbled, yawning a bit.

"C'mon, you have to eat. I'll take you out, you hadn't eaten since Saturday, surely. Itachi-kun wouldn't want you to starve yourself. You'll make him worry unnecessarily." Minato smiled encouragingly, turning and beckoning Sasuke over with his hand.

Sasuke sighed when Fugaku also motioned to follow Minato, eyes glued onto the papers with a frown on his face.

Minato and Sasuke walked silently beside each other, passing someone every once in a while. Sasuke stared at the floor, the tension on his shoulder thickening with every second that passes until he couldn't hold it in anymore. "What's going on, Minato-oji?"

Minato clicked his tongue, shoving his hands in his pockets. "They spotted Orochimaru around this area, that's all."

'_No, that isn't all.' _Sasuke knew Minato was lying, but he decided not to dwell on it.

* * *

How long has it been?

She wasn't so sure.

The days had blurred together, darkness being the only thing absolutely consistent.

Her body was sore and bruised, hurting in ways she never thought she had to experience. She was sprawled across the dirty bare cement ground, clothes ripped, hair disorganized. Her wrists and ankles had gone numb because of the chains, something she never thought could possibly happen. She had the worst headache, and she felt so filthy and rotten. Her throat was dry, her lips were cracked, and she swore that she must've had the worst bags under her eyes now.

"Ah, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade growled lowly upon hearing the playful voice of her tormentor, she never knew where it came from, but she was sure he was watching and hearing her from somewhere. "I'm not up for games, Orochimaru."

"Really? What a shame. A snake likes to play with his prey, you know."

"Fuck off."

"Oh, someone is mad."

Tsunade groaned when she felt something stab her the side of her hip. "Ugh, damn you."

She whimpered at the chuckle that echoed across the room.

"I wonder, what would you say if I had gun pointed at your heart right now?"

"Heh." Tsunade couldn't help but find the dry humor in it all, she was pretty sure that the man who used to be a close friend of hers insanity was contagious. "Maybe something along the lines of..." She attempted to sit up correctly but it was hard. "Do me the favor and pull that trigger for me?"

Orochimaru laughed hauntingly, the mere sound of it making Tsunade cringe. "I have missed you, dear friend. Lots and lots. To bad it was Jiraiya and you who ratted me out or we could've been in way better terms."

Tsunade didn't respond, an itch around her nose that she couldn't scratch causing her to scrunch it up in annoyance.

She cried our when she felt a hand harshly grip her blond hair and slam her head onto the wall behind her. "I also wonder...what would your reaction be to a trade, hm?"

* * *

_"I hate this."_

"You and I both."

Karin heard Ino sigh at the other end of the line. "_I really want to help Sakura though."_

The redheaded female rolled her eyes, stretching herself onto her lilac comforted bed. "I don't really care, to be honest. I'm more worried about Naruto."

_"That, too. I hope Itachi-san gets well soon, I heard that Naruto, Kurama-san, and Sasuke are staying everyday with him."_

"Who could blame them? If I had an older brother or lover who was in the hospital, I would never leave his side." Karin took off her glasses, cleaning them while she held the phone between her shoulder and cheek.

_"And Sakura's bothering Sasuke there, too. That's just awful."_

Karin snickered. "I think it's great. Maybe Sasuke-kun would finally snap and yell at her. I don't love you, you idiot! I would love to film that!"

_"You're evil."_

"Oh well."

_"I like it."_

Karin laughed, finally putting on her glasses again to take the phone in her hand. "I knew you were a Sakura-hater in the inside."

_"Well, I wouldn't say hater..."_

"But...?"

_"Oh, shut up, you! I'm going to talk to Hinata-chan, she's much more understanding!"_

Karin shrugged. "Whateves. Send her a kiss for me."

_"Will do. Ja ne."_

"Ja." Karin threw the cellphone on her bed beside her and sighed, standing up to walk over to the window. She was feeling awfully lonely this Monday afternoon, Suigetsu and Juugo having left to god knows where. She sat down on a chair next to the window, watching the snow. It was hard to believe Christmas had already passed, with so much stress too, and then tomorrow was New Years Eve. She felt saddened that Sasuke and Naruto probably had the worst Christmas of the century, and even more so of Tsunade. No one knew where the blonde was, and that was more than frustrating. Inside, though, Karin had a good idea of where she was.

She leaned over the window, looking down at the street below to see the pedestrians and cars go by.

She looked over to the light post, seeing the same hooded man in the same position since this morning.

Yes, she certainly had a good idea of where she was.

* * *

"C'mon, hurry up, guys!" Konan huffed, her hands curled into fists on her hips. She sighed exaggeratedly, flipping her violet bangs off her face. She wore a dark black cloak to heat herself up, she never really liked cold weather, with long purple skinny jeans, and glossy black boots. "You're worse than women, I swear."

"Look who's talking," Deidara snorted, crouched down in front of a row of beverages in the supermarket, hands on his knees, biting his bottom lip as he eyed his three options. "Which one would you think Kurama-kun will like more? Sprite? Coke? Perhaps some...uh..." He cocked his head to the side, taking a green bottle in his hand. "Canada Dry? What's this?"

"Ginger ale." Sasori deadpanned, standing behind the blond with his arms crossed in front of chest, a bored look reflecting in light brown eyes. The small man (compared to the other guys in the group) looked like a guard, with his whole clothing being a shady black.

"Oooh...do you think he'll like it?" Deidara looked at Kisame, who was taking a pack of Tylenol at the other side of the aisle into a small basket.

"Why would I care? You can bring him poison for all the shits I give." Kisame grumbled, scratching his elbow. He was never cold, so he wore a causal attire.

"Don't be like that." Konan frowned. "He was stressed-"

"And I wasn't?" Kisame growled, glaring daggers at the woman. "I care about Itachi as much more than Kurama! There's no difference-"

"There is a difference." Sasori gave Kisame a stern look. "Between Kurama and you, there is."

"Oh yeah? Are you questioning my love for him?" Kisame snapped, walking forward with a scowl to the redhead.

"We're not questioning anything." Deidara said softly, deciding on taking the Sprite and standing up slowly, looking at the large man sympathetically. "We know you love him, and Itachi-kun knows as well. But there is difference between Kurama-kun and you."

"Oh really?" Kisame was absolutely livid, baring his teeth anomalistically to the three comrades. "What's that?!"

"Kurama is Itachi's boyfriend and lover." Nagato walked toward them with Hidan and Kakuzu quietly at his tail, hands full of plastic bags, his purplish pale eyes setting a look of defiance toward the Hoshigaki. "And you're just his colleague, a friend at most. It's time you realized that."

The words hurt. But it wasn't like Kisame was going to show it. No, he was way more prideful. He scoffed instead, swiftly turning on his heel and marching off to the register.

"That was kind of cruel, Nagato," Hidan whispered, rubbing his hand on his blue jeans to gain warmth. It was amazing how the supermarket managed to be colder than the already freezing weather outside.

Nagato snickered, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. "I know how he feels. But baring his fangs out at everyone else isn't going to do any good at all."

Konan bit her bottom lip, knowing exactly at what Nagato was referring to. She walked up to him, hugging him and digging her face into his neck. The Uzumaki was surprised but he welcomed the embrace with a small smile. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Nagato nodded, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, I know."

"Ew. PDA." Kakuzu scrunched his nose, looking away from them and adjusting his white scarf so it covered his tattooed mouth completely. Hidan groaned under his breath at his occasional fuck's childlike attitude toward such an innocent thing as a kiss to a forehead. As if they weren't badder themselves.

"I think it's cute!" Deidara giggled girlishly, clapping his hands together when he placed the bottle of Sprite into the basket Sasori was holding, fluttering his gold eyelashes at his lover. "Why don't you give me some public loving, hm?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, planting his hand on his annoying boyfriend's face to push him off. "Why don't you give me some space?"

"How do you even put up with him?" Hidan pitied the blond, who had just managed to yank his face from the strong grip.

Deidara sighed drastically, combing his ruffled side-bang. "He's just lucky I love him so much."

"You're right, I am lucky," Sasori hummed, looking away when Deidara gasped and gazed at him lovingly. "You see? That's why I don't say anything, you bimbo."

"Hmmph." Deidara scowled, raising his chin indigently to the side, stuffing his black gloved hands into his white jeans' pockets.

"Hey..." Kakuzu muttered, causing the others to glance at him. "I heard about the proposal Orochimaru gave. Does Itachi know?"

"I don't think so." Nagato shook his head, red hair brushing his leather jacket-clad shoulders, his arms still tightly wrapped around his fiancée's waist.

"What about Sasuke-kun, though?" Deidara furrowed his eyebrows together in visible worry.

"I bet they're keeping it a secret from him, specifically." Konan said, pushing herself away from the comfortable warm chest, to turn to face her friends. "I mean, what would you do if they told you your only brother's hope is for you to exchange yourself with a hostage of an insane man? I would go berserk, honestly."

"Yeah, I think it's better this way." Sasori nodded. "Sasuke tends to be...unpredictable."

* * *

_'Breathe in and out.'_

It was something Hashirama had to keep repeating to himself. He was seated in the same position in his living room since noon, his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face, rocking his body. He swore he was going to go crazy any minute now, and wondered where was his lover. "Madara! Madara!"

Madara had already entered the room at the first call of his name. He wore a now permanent worried frown on his face as he sat next to his future husband, placing his hand on a jiggling thigh. "Yes, love?"

Hashirama looked up at him with hazardously gaze. "Do you think Orochimaru would take me? I mean, he could have more power if I-"

"Turning yourself in to him isn't going to help at all." Madara interrupted, repeating the same words for what felt like hours, pushing Hashirama's arms away from his knees so he could sit on the brunette's lap, and hugging the distressed man with his whole body, legs around waist, arms around shoulders, as the Senju dug his face into the raven's neck.

"I don't know what else to do." Hashirama breathed shakily onto the pale throat, lips and body shaking. "She's my baby girl. She's the only one left, Madara! I c-can't-" The Senju chocked on a sob.

"Shh." Madara hummed, squeezing his lover closer and continuously kissing the tan man's temple, murmuring words of comfort as Hashirama started sobbing. This whole situation sat so horrible to Madara, who disliked even the mention of tears or sadness (unless they're about his enemies). Fuck, what he was feeling right now was pure unadulterated despise and hatred toward that...creature. He felt like crying himself, understanding the anguish Hashirama was feeling, and worrying over poor little Tsunade. Madara had watched that blonde grow, had seen her develop into a true beautiful woman. She was like a part of the family. The last time Tsunade and him spoke, she was on her way toward the hospital.

Madara rarely got to see Hashirama in such a state of angst; the only real two times being in Nawaki's abrupt and depressing death (that still hurt to even think), and when Mito left. Of course, Tobirama, not deliberately surely, once told him that at the time he moved to Europe, Hashirama acted like a lifeless shell. Madara couldn't imagine such a thing. Hashirama was always so full of emotions, brimming with them and absolutely glowing. In fact, Minato's kid, Naruto, reminded Madara a lot of Hashirama when he was that age. And so, the Uchiha wouldn't be able to handle it if it was his fault for any little bit of pain toward Hashirama.

What hurt Madara the most, though, is the fact all of this was out of his control. The fact that he couldn't do anything to help his lover, he can't help, he can't do shit.

"My baby girl..." Hashirama whimpered, and Madara could feel the teardrops on his neck, staining his t-shirt, although it's not like he cared. If Hashirama wanted anything, he would have it.

Madara pressed his lips together, running his fingers through the brown hair and using his other hand to caress his future husband's back tenderly.

Izuna watched the heartbreaking sight from afar, quietly standing by the opened doorway with his older brother's chai tea in hand. The raven was having a hard time, not knowing who to comfort or how to properly address this whole thing. His friend was in a sinking depression, his aniki was being dragged down along the way, his friend's daughter was kidnapped, his second nephew was terribly ill while said nephew's younger brother was in danger, and his lover was frantic. Izuna could hear Tobirama yell at the phone in their room upstairs. He felt so helpless and useless. When he asked Madara about what to do, the older Uchiha said there was nothing the younger could do, saying something along the lines of: "Let niisan take care of it." Izuna honestly hated those words. He had heard them so many times in his life, from so many people. Let Mommy take care of it. Let Daddy take care of it. When were the little brothers going to take care of it? Izuna wanted, needed, to help, goddamitt!

He sighed exasperatedly and lowly, officially anxious beyond belief, and turned on his heel toward the kitchen. He walked as silently as he could, placing the cup of chai tea in the microwave to conserve the heat and closing the small door. The kitchen was spotless, Madara having recently cleaned it in one of his 'relieve the stress' sprees around the house, but there was still some dishes to be washed. Izuna began to do just that, scrubbing the pasta he had made earlier on from the plate with a sponge almost angrily, as if it were the cause of all this agony. When he was nearly scraping off the white color of it, Izuna finally relented and groaned at the now ruined plate.

"Moron," Izuna muttered to himself, gently letting go of the plate, leaving it in the large sink, cleaning his hands on his brown apron, and sitting down on a stool placed around the kitchen's island. He pulled off the white scrunchy keeping his long black hair in a low bun, and started to massage his scalp, trying to stop the upcoming headache.

'_I need to find a way to help,' _Izuna thought as he closed his eyes. _'I need to make myself useful for once. Like hell I'm going to stay without lifting a finger like a good little baby brother, dam-'_

"Baby brother..." Izuna fluttered his onyx eyes open in realization. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was kind of obvious, too. _'Sasuke-kun must be feeling as stupid as me right now as well. And he doesn't even entirely know everything.'_ He munched on his bottom lip._ 'If it were me, I would've demanded to be told everything but...if it really were me, I would certainly go mad, too. Madara-niisan is one of the most important people in my life. Sasuke-kun must feel the same about Itachi-kun. Without our aniki...'_

Izuna dug his hand into his pocket, taking out his phone and immediately searching for the youngest Uchiha's cellphone number. He momentarily froze, his thumb just inches away from calling. _'Should I really...Madara-niisan was always the genius. My plan could backfire and then-'_

...

"Fuck it." Izuna put the phone by his ear, a determined aura settled around him and leaving all anxiety out like a breeze of air. "It's time for us little brothers to be geniuses. Reckless, but geniuses."

_"Izuna-sama?"_

* * *

"Can you please let him go with us?! Pleeease!"

Itachi chuckled at the sight before him. Naruto was practically begging on his knees, his hands pressed securely together in a prayer as he gave the already uncomfortable Shizune the best blue puppy dog eyes in all history. Itachi shifted his gaze to his little brother, who had gone awfully quiet and stoic since yesterday. Sasuke was standing with his arms crossed in front his chest beside the window, face blank and eyes locked on Naruto's back but Itachi sensed that he wasn't very conscious of where he was even looking. Itachi, to say the least, was worried, of course. He turned his head to Kurama, who was also looking at Naruto but with an amused expression. Kurama, feeling Itachi's gaze, faced his lover and gave him a tired smile. Itachi squeezed their interlocked hands, which were under the blankets in the Uchiha's bed, and used his thumb to caress the back of Kurama's hand.

"Pretty please! It's just one night!" Naruto pleaded, closing his eyes tightly as if he were scared of the answer.

Shizune sighed through her nose, massaging her forehead. "Fine, Itachi-san can join you guys to the New Years Festival-"

"Yay!" Naruto immediately cheered, jumping on his feet and grinning widely toward Itachi, who couldn't but return the gesture. "We're going to have so much fun! I want cotton candy!"

"Ugh." Kurama shook his head. "You sound like a child, kit."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" And turned to face Sasuke. "Teme, stop spacing out! Itachi-nii is coming with us, no thanks to you! I did all the work! And I thought you said you wanted Itachi-nii to come!"

The other inhabitants in the room looked at Sasuke as well, who now appeared to be little flustered.

"Dobe!" Sasuke growled menacingly, glaring daggers at the blond.

Naruto and Kurama laughed at the slightly embarrassed Uchiha while Itachi gave him a small smile. Sasuke humphed, looking away from them to gaze outside through the window.

Shizune grinned. "Well, then, I'll make my leave. Itachi-san, please make sure you drink up your medicine before you exit."

"Will do." Itachi nodded.

* * *

After a few arrangements, the four of them (with a couple of well-hidden security guards) were finally at the festival, walking peacefully. It was a breezy night but not particularly exaggeratedly cold, people running around the booths and playing with the games they set up and the likes. The men, attracting a lot of attention, all wore yutakas similar to the ones they wear for the Clan Reunions, but these are more extravagant, if you could say it that way. Naruto and Kurama were wearing orange, black, and red yutakas, with orange fox ears and one puffy tail per each. Sasuke and Itachi (influenced by the insistent Uzumakis of course) were wearing black, white, and red yutakas with wood katanas hanging by their hips, and...black cat ears. With a tail.

"I can't believe I let myself be convinced to wear this abomination." Sasuke murmured under his breath, touching the ears sitting on top of his head.

"But we look look so cute, otouto." Itachi laughed at the face Sasuke pulled at being called 'cute'.

Kurama grinned, his arm locked around his lover's waist, he had his cheeks adorned with the same lines (but these were made by a marker) as Naruto, to add to the charm. The two elders had their long hairs loose, which, again, to Sasuke's utter annoyance, made them look much manlier. "Itachi's right! Don't sweat it, we all look good enough to eat!"

"Ew! I don't want to be eaten!" Naruto shook his head like a madman. "I'm a good fox!"

"You are such an idiot." Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

Naruto growled, putting his hands on his hips and abruptly stopped walking, the pedestrians behind him nearly bumping with him and instead continued on to pass by him. "And you're a teme! Naturally born at that! Gods, what crawled up your ass today and died?"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him along so they could catch up to Itachi and Kurama, who were now paying for two dangos in a booth a couple feet away. "Just shut up, dobe."

"No!" Naruto glared, pulling away from Sasuke's grasp and stomping his foot, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What's going on? You're more of a teme than you usually are! I thought..." Naruto sighed, letting his arms slid by his sides, and giving the observing Sasuke a worried gaze. "I thought you would be happy that they let Itachi-nii go to the festival."

Sasuke had to look away from those genuinely concerned eyes that had the tendency to pierce his soul. He took a hold of the blond's hand after seeing where Kurama and Itachi were and dragged him to a set of stairs in which he took a seat and Naruto quietly followed him.

It was silent for a few moments between them, kids and parents and teenagers walking past where they were seated, as Sasuke gazed up at the night starred sky. Naruto observed the way the moon made his best friend's pale skin glow, and how the stars seemed to reflect in the onyx eyes, making them shine. The cat ears looked surprisingly natural on Sasuke, which nearly made Naruto snort out loud. The blond glanced down at the Uchiha's hand laying on his lap, romancing the way it felt when the raven took a his own hand a while ago. Naruto closed his eyes briefly, not understanding his sudden fascination with his best friend. Wait, was it even sudden? Ever since Naruto could remember, he cared a lot about Sasuke, and admired him as well. He loves Sasuke's blunt personality, and every single thing that could be considered a flaw was still perfection in Naruto's eyes. If Naruto were to be honest, he was more than glad Sasuke was single, and he was his only best friend. Naruto wouldn't be able to handle it if someone else came in the picture, a new girlfriend or a friend, it didn't really matter. Sasuke was his best friend and no one else, and Naruto sincerely didn't care if he was being selfish and possessive about it. He has always deemed these thoughts appropriate. That they were normal to feel for a best friend. But somehow...Naruto didn't know why or how, but somehow he felt like all those feelings were a lot more than just friendship. Recently, Naruto was enjoying a bit too much waking up next to Sasuke, being in the raven's personal space, and even sharing a drink of coffee like they did yesterday. Everything Sasuke did was now highlighted and Naruto...he was feeling something else. Or...could it be he has always felt this way? Was it normal, for all your life, to yearn your best friend's company, to tell that person everything, to give him hugs even when he would make an ugly face you still found endearing? Was it normal to want your best friend to kiss you the way your former boyfriend did? Naruto, in terms of love, wasn't very good in deciphering it into levels. However, in his mind, he has always separated his precious people in them. There was his friends. His much closer friends that were like family. His family. And then there was Sasuke. His best friend had a whole different degree of love than any other person in his life. He wished to be always be by Sasuke's side, to laugh and to cry with Sasuke, to do everything with Sasuke. These weren't things he felt for Kiba, who could be considered one of his other best friends. Heck, these weren't even close to how he felt about Sakura and Gaara, who were supposed to be his love interest. Sasuke was in a high pedestal in Naruto's heart and he didn't how or why or when had the raven dug himself so deep, but he did. And now...Naruto won't be able to survive without him. Because he...

He loved him.

'_I love Sasuke.'_

"Naruto."

Naruto blinked once or twice, quickly turning his attention to Sasuke, finding himself sinking into a dark gaze that made his already running heart from his recent inner confession speed up so much he practically feel it at his throat. "Y-Yeah?

Sasuke frowned. "Are you alright? You're stuttering."

Naruto cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm fine, teme. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Heh." Sasuke smirked. "Ain't that a surprise. Did you hurt yourself?"

Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes at the raven and punching his shoulder. "Oh, shut it, bastard. Weren't you going to answer me, anyways?"

Sasuke stared into the ocean eyes for a second or two, seeming to be having an inner war before he simply shook his head with a small, barely visibly sad, smirk. "I'm still a little stressed and I barely slept last night."

"Oh yeah." Naruto furrowed his eyebrow together in concern, eyeing the Uchiha up and down. "Your insomnia is acting up again, huh? That's understandable but..." Naruto pouted, raising his fist and placing it on Sasuke's forehead gently. "Don't be such a teme to me, Sasuke! Naruto is your friend! Not food!"

Sasuke snickered, slapping the fist away but Naruto was happy he got to see a spark in those obsidian eyes that meant he was amused. "Oh shut it, you."

"Aww, you two look so cute together like that!"

Both boy bolted away from each other with barely noticeable blushes.

"Shut up, aniki!" Naruto shouted, hopping on his feet and pointing accusingly at the two older brothers smirking at them. "I'm not cute at all! I'm a sexy foxy!"

Kurama burst out a laugh and Sasuke, who had slowly stood up, shook his head in dismay.

"A sexy foxy, huh?" Itachi raised an a perfect eyebrow, highly entertained. "That's an awkward string of words, don't you think?"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks like a scolded child, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and raising his chin up. "I wasn't thinking clearly, okay?"

"When do you ever think clearly?" Sasuke smirked at the growl his statement emitted from Naruto.

"Aw, don't tease my otouto, Sasuke-kun!" Kurama chuckled, wrapping his other arm around Naruto's shoulders and dragging him up to him for a side hug.

"Niisan!" Naruto whined, trying to free himself from the strong grip as the three started joking about with each other, walking forward.

Sasuke watched their backs for a second, reminiscing in everything the four of them had gone through and survived sanely. They were an extremely important part of his life. Kurama, Naruto and Itachi. He took in a deep shaky breath, and started following them when they turned around and gave him wide beautiful smiles.

They were all essential in his life.

"Don't take my words to heart, you know!" Kurama laughed.

All three of them.

"Naruto-kun needs your teasing!" Itachi chuckled at the whine Naruto responded with.

Every single one of them.

"Oi, what's taking you so long, teme?" Naruto smiled charmingly, his eyes closed and his teeth showing brightly.

'_And I'll do anything to protect them.'_

* * *

"Why, out of all of the people, the least I expected to see here would've been you."

Izuna didn't respond, his face careful void of all emotion, his hands on his lap as he sat in front of the hooded man in a tea shop, the tea in front of him untouched. "Let's get to the point, Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru raised his head, lowering his pitch black sunglasses to look at the raven with yellowish eyes. "I see, you don't want to chat first?"

Izuna's gaze hardened, become more rigid under his black suit. "Where's Tsunade-chan?"

Orochimaru chuckled, shaking his head and taking a sip of his green tea. "Where's my Sasuke-kun?"

Izuna had to resist the urge to glare and downright blindingly tackle the infuriating man. Instead, he swallowed thickly, closing his eyes. "He's waiting for us at the back of this New Years Festival. Now, I wish to speak with Tsunade-chan."

"Very well." Orochimaru stood. "This way, please."

They both walked strictly beside each other out of the small restaurant, leaving yen on the table. This part of Tokyo city was almost empty, everyone else having left to celebrate the upcoming new year at the festival. After a while of passing by buildings and causing more stress to rise up on Izuna's shoulders, Orochimaru finally made an abrupt turn in an alley where a black van, almost blending in with the darkness, stood alone.

A man with another black hoodie similar to Orochimaru's and glasses Izuna assumed was the infamous 'Kabuto' made himself present. "Orochimaru-sama."

"Kabuto, open the doors, Izuna-kun wants to join us." Orochimaru grinned manically, taking off his sunglasses.

Izuna gulped a bit when Kabuto briefly eyed him and then opened the back doors of the vehicle. The Uchiha nearly gasped but tried to keep his composure when he saw Tsunade, at least he thought it was her, all huddled up and curled into herself. She was full of dried blood and ugly purple bruises, dirty hair that now looked brown matted to her head and face, her clothes ripped beyond repair. Her ankles and wrists were tied together with a yellow rope, her eyes blindfolded and mouth taped shut.

"What are you waiting for, Izuna-kun?" Orochimaru smirked at the obviously appalled raven. He licked his lips slowly, amazed at how good looking all Uchiha were. If Izuna didn't give him his precious Sasuke tonight, he would gladly take the older Uchiha and then later plot on how to take youngster later on.

Izuna scowled but obliged, carefully hopping onto the van. Tsunade went frantic, her voice coming out muffled when they slammed the doors and locked Izuna with her in the dim place. He shushed her, extending his arms and tried to make her calm down from her panic attack. Izuna heard the front doors open and close, the car's engine starting.

"Tsunade-chan," Izuna whispered when she refused to be helped into a more comfortable position. "Please calm down. It's me, Izuna."

She seemed to momentarily pause, as if downloading this information, and then started struggling with her ropes, trying to voice out something. He looked around briefly, to then gently take off her blindfold.

She blinked at him, hazel eyes filling up with tears.

He smiled at her warmly, and as delicately as he could, ripped off the tape. She stretched her jaw for a second before starting to panic again.

"Where you going?! Why are you doing this?!" Tsunade began in hushed whispers. "What are you doing?! They didn't blackmail you, did they?!"

Izuna shook his head. "We're getting you free."

She looked at him with wide hopeful eyes but then something he said made her frown. "We?"

Izuna nodded, gently taking her in his arms for her to be more comfortable, not caring that the blood would forever damage one of his favorite suits. "Yes, yes. It's called the 'otouto' team."

She sobbed a little on top of him, her eyes tightly closed. She could barely believe it, that Izuna was here, and that everything was going to be okay now. That she would finally be able to run into her father's arms. At the thought of her father, more tears stained Izuna's suit as she sniffed. She wanted to see her dear otousan but at the same time, she feared that he would die out of a heart attack at her current predicament. "This is so fucking frustrating."

He nodded, caressing her back tenderly. "Don't worry about it anymore. We've got this handled."

_'I hope.'_

* * *

"Wow, look at those fireworks!"

"Amazing!"

"So beautiful!"

Kurama and Itachi stood beside each other, smiling up at the lighted night sky, hands and fingers interlocked together.

"Another year, huh?" Kurama whispered.

"Yeah." Itachi's smile widened, squeezing their hands tenderly. "We've made it far, yes?"

Kurama nodded, grinning at the raven and giving the pale cheek a kiss, staying there and murmuring on his lover's skin. "Let's make it even farther."

Itachi closed his eyes, turning his face and pressing their lips together. "I love you."

"Me too."

Sasuke and Naruto were standing a few feet away from their older brothers, shoulders brushing each other as they too observed the fireworks.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad we had another year together."

Sasuke sighed, blushing lightly and nodding, having to resist the urge to gulp. "Me too."

Naruto closed his eyes and then turned around completely so he was facing Sasuke, who also followed his lead. Sasuke frowned at the serious face Naruto put up.

"Teme-"

"I'm leaving."

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

Sasuke scowled, looking away from those blue eyes that somehow hypnotized him to speak what was itching to come out of his mouth. Naruto stared at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. I don't really know."

Naruto bit his bottom lip, dread crawling up his throat. He clenched his fists tightly beside himself. "W-When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"You don't..." Naruto eyes widened in sudden realization. "You aren't..." He let out a strangled sound, alerting Sasuke to face him, in which Naruto took a firm grip on the Uchiha's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "You aren't thinking of?! Sasuke! What the fuck are you talking about?! Don't joke around with me or-"

Naruto abruptly stopped when Sasuke cupped his face, bringing it close, "Dobe..." He gently pressed his lips against the soft ones of the blond, and closed his eyes. Naruto's eyes dilated with shock, not believing his current situation not even for a second. His whole body shuddered because of the sudden electricity that ran through his body from the simple pleasurable contact, his stomach doing a flip and his heart speeded up. Sasuke was kissing him?

_'Sasuke's...kissing me?'_

The thought quickly snapped Naruto into reality as he broke the kiss, using his hands, which were still on the raven's shoulders, to push Sasuke away. When they were separated, Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, panting lightly. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes became dull with a small sense of rejection, letting go of the Uzumaki's face slowly, caressing the cheeks with his thumbs momentarily. He stepped away from Naruto's reach, giving the blond a small heartbreaking smile. "Goodbye."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Good- Teme!"

Sasuke had bolted, running through the many people still admiring the fireworks as fast as he could on the wood sandals. He was gasping exaggeratedly, tears rolling down his cheeks with his heart pounding painfully.

'_Forgive me.'_

Naruto frantically tried to follow the raven, the crowd annoying him beyond belief right now, his eyes darting everywhere as he continued to yell in a frenzy. "Sasuke?! Sasuke!" He kicked off his wood sandals, not caring where they ended up. He was panicking, he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere with this multitude of people he honestly didn't care about. "Sasuke?!" He didn't know how long he ran, or where he exactly was. He was only concentrated on finding Sasuke.

_'Sasuke! Sasuke!'_

He tried to yell again but was taken aback when he suddenly tripped, hitting the ground face first. He could feel his whole face burn and in pain, his elbows and feet bleeding and starting peel. "Fuck," he murmured, pushing himself up from where he know distinguished to be the road.

"Naruto! Watch out!"

Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw a car hurling up towards him, the slippery road adding to its speed, his eyes wide. "Shit!"

He felt someone push him, and only caught a glimpse of red hair.

"NO!"

* * *

_Preview of next chapter:_

_"Please be alive! Please be alive!"_

_"We finally meet again, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Why did you let him take him?!"_

_"It was you all along, wasn't it?"_

_"Sasuke's what?!"_

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Everybody calm down!"_

_"Suigetsu! Don't let him take you! Please don't! Take me instead!"_

_"Naruto, stop!"_

_"I could've stopped him! I could've done something!"_

_"...He's dead."_

**A/N: Hehehehe...bet you guys want to kill me, huh? I'm so sorry! Hope you liked this chapter, and oh, what's this? Finally, a SasuNaru kiss? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW! **

**I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 50 REVIEWS IN TOTAL. I AM SERIOUS!**

**NOTICE: **This story is coming up to an end. It should be finished by the 18th chapter or the 20th if it turns out to be longer, so, this means you guys must vote (it's in my profile) for my next story upload (this does not count for 'Saying 'Yes' Sidefics'):

**1) The Band Is With Me**

**Main Pairings**: SasuNaru, ItaKura, HashiMada

**One-sided**: KisaIta, SaiNaru, OroSasu, ShiIta, SakuSasu, SuiSasu, InoNaru, NagaIta, KonaYahi, NejiTen, TobiObi

**Side-pairings**: ShikaTema, NejiGaaNeji, SakuIno, SuiKarin, KibaHina, YahiNaga, LeeTen, KakaIru, TobiIzu, ObiRin

**Rating**: M

-Sex

-Violence (Murder)

-Language

-Slight Incest

-Homosexuality (YAOI and YURI)

**Genre**: Romance, Action, Angst, Drama, and Adventure.

**World**: AU

**Chapters**: 30+

**Summary**: After the murder of his parents, Naruto was left on the streets, always on the run from the police who accuse him of being the murderer. He moves to Japan for an escape, and finds himself face to face with the person who he would want more than anything in his entire life. Now, what was he to do with this guy's ridiculous request? _"Me? In a band? You must be joking!" _

**Ending**: Shall be happy

**2) Murderous Content **

**Main Pairings**: ItaKura, SasuNaru, HashiMada, TobiIzu

**Side-Pairings**: SaiSaku, KibaHina, NejiGaa and YahiNaga (among others)

**Rating**: M

-Violence, gore

-Sex

-Language

-Homosexuality (YAOI)

**Genre**: Supernatural, Drama, Romance, Angst, Horror, and Action

**World**: AU

**Chapters**: 50 (at most)

**Summary**: A spiritual world is divided in three. Saviors. Murderers. And beasts. And they are never supposed to be meddled with each other. This is something Madara knows very well, something he has been trained with as head of the Murderers. But could he stop it before he fell in love? Could he help Sasuke stop? Itachi? Could he save the world from total corruption? _"Please, Izuna! Stop this madness before it consumes you!"_

**Ending**: Will be a surprise!

**3) The Little Sequel **

**Main Pairings (in order)**: HashiMada, NaruSasu, KisaIta, KibaHina, SasuNaru, and SaiSaku.

**Rating**: M

-Sex

-Language

-Homosexuality (YAOI)

-Mild Violence

**Genre**: Humor, Romance, Friendship, and Drama.

**World**: Narutoverse

**Chapters**: 6 (excluding Epilogue)

**NOTE**: Each chapter will be of a certain pairing in the exact same order above (again excluding the Epilogue)

**Summary**: Sometimes there are things that happen that just has no explanation or logic whatsoever and that happen so suddenly you are left flabbergasted. But this! They had never ever in a million lives expected this! _"What?! Huh?! Why are you suddenly so tall?!" _

**Ending**: Happy, duh.

**ALSO:**

**If you have any other ideas you would like me to write about, please PM me! Don't be shy, I love you all!**

**Well, that's everything!**

**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I missed you guys!,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	13. Chapter 13: We Lie When It's Too Much

**A/N: Alright, so I'm pretty sure most of you want to kill me right now... *nervous pathetic laughter* And I really have no excuse. It's just that this past month was complete hell, honestly. School started, my father was being an absolute jerk, my insomnia was acting up all fucking month, I had a fucking infection on my bottom lip from insolation (the sun fucking hates me), I also had a stress fever (I'm still coughing) and my depression skyrocketed into a level that I just nearly gave up on everything...*sighs* I'm sorry, really, I am. I'm really kind of pathetic, I know...ANYWAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, THANK YOU!**

**Announcement!:** There are only about four chapters (excluding epilogue) left of this story! Yay~! (I think). I will be uploading the first chapters of _"Saying 'Yes' Sidefics"_ this week, so keep your eyes open!

**Warning: A LOT OF ANGST RIGHT NOW. YOU CAN BLAME IT ON THE MUSIC I'M LISTENING TO OR MY IDIOTIC LIFE, YOUR CHOICE REALLY.**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_'Sasuke! Sasuke!'_

_He tried to yell again but was taken aback when he suddenly tripped, hitting the ground face first. He could feel his whole face burn and in pain, his elbows and feet bleeding and starting peel. "Fuck," he murmured, pushing himself up from where he know distinguished to be the road._

_"Naruto! Watch out!"_

_Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw a car hurling up towards him, the slippery road adding to its speed, his eyes wide. "Shit!"_

_He felt someone push him, and only caught a glimpse of red hair._

_"NO!"_

**Chapter 13: We All Lie When It's Too Much**

"Sasuke-kun."

He gulped.

"We finally meet again, Sasuke-kun."

A sickly pale hand caressed his cheek.

An abnormal tongue licked his other cheek.

A strong shiver of disgust rocked his body.

Orochimaru chuckled, yellow eyes brimming. He licked his lips slowly, leaning closer so that he could whisper the next words in the younger raven's ear. "I've missed you."

Sasuke bit his tongue, his gaze set straight ahead, to the other side of the white room he was locked in with the older male. He felt numb and surreal, almost as if this was all a dream. A horrible nightmare he was failing to wake up from. And he almost believed it. Almost. He knew better. He knew this room, witness of many physical pains and emotional scars. He could almost see his thirteen year old bloodied self curled in one of the corners, contrasting greatly with the paleness of the room, sobbing, crying. Shaking. Weak.

_Weak._

Orochimaru smirked, keeping on with his one sided conversation with the teen strapped on the metal chair. "I know you missed me. Who wouldn't? We're going to have so much fun together..." He lapped at Sasuke's ear, earning himself a shudder. He gridded his teeth, hating the Uchiha's silence. He stood up straight, opening his mouth to speak again, when he spotted it.

When he saw those eyes.

'_Why are they so void?'_

"Fun, hm." Sasuke kept their eyes locked, a small smirk appearing. Orochimaru stared in shock. The smirk barely reached the raven's eyes.

Orochimaru frowned. _'Who broke him?'_ He sighed then rolled his eyes, turning. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. Lots of it. Last time you were too young...to completely pleasure me. Hope you're ready when I come back." He shifted a bit, sending the Uchiha a creepy smirk. "I'll finish smashing your beauty to little pieces."

Sasuke watched him leave, closing the metal door hard enough to ring his ears. He hung his head, finally gasping out, his whole body trembling, the reality of the situation slapping him on the face. He was having an anxiety attack, he knew that much, since it wasn't the first time. His heart beat was racing and he was restless. He wanted to run away, he wanted to escape. He wanted to scream and cry. The memories of the room was drowning him, and all the years of therapy were diminishing. He kept choking on air, struggling with the straps keeping him on the metallic chair. Rationality was disappearing, along with his sanity. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home. He wanted to be with his mother. He wanted to be with his father. His brother. Itachi. He wanted to see him. He wanted to hug and hold onto his niisan. He wanted Naruto.

'_Naruto.'_

The name was like a bucket of freezing water, returning him to his senses. His shaking stopped, along with his panic. He was doing this for his older brother. He saved Tsunade, so she could heal him. So Itachi could smile and be together with Kurama forever. He was doing this for his family. So they wouldn't worry about their most honorable prodigy of a son. He was doing this...for Naruto. So he wouldn't worry over his brother. So Naruto wouldn't have to handle having a friend be in love with him when he didn't feel the same. So he wouldn't have to live in fear, so everyone would live in peace.

'_Its for all of them,' _Sasuke reminded himself, closing his eyes tightly, a smile curling on his lips. '_I'm sorry, Naruto.'_

"Suigetsu! Don't let him take you! Please don't! Take me instead!"

Sasuke snapped his eyes open at the voices he heard. He stared at the door.

"Suigetsu!"

"Karin?!" Sasuke whispered, eyes widening when he recognized her voice. "Karin! _Karin_!"

The metal door suddenly opened, the redhead being shoved in along with Juugo by the largest man Sasuke had ever seen. The man glanced at the Uchiha to then close the door again. Juugo madly struggled with the rope tightening his wrists together while Karin started to scream, having realized in which room she was in.

"No! _No_!" Karin shrieked, closing her eyes tightly, trying to wish at all away.

"Karin! Juugo!" Sasuke shouted, catching their attention.

"Sasuke-sama!" Juugo cried out, his eyes wide.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are you here?! They caught you too?!" Karin was already sobbing uncontrollably, her reddish eyes filled with internal pain and terror.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded with a calmness he wasn't feeling at all, yet he forced himself to act as such. He needed to help them regain their sanity, or they wouldn't be able to properly interact.

Karin was gasping, trying to calm down while Juugo took in deep breaths. Sasuke observed the way they dressed, Juugo was wearing his basketball uniform while Karin was wearing casual shorts and a blood stained white top. Sasuke immediately worried over the fact she might be injured.

"I was with Suigetsu on the way to the basketball court last afternoon." Juugo managed to get out with a shaking voice. "Men just came out of nowhere and took us."

"I-I was w-waiting for them back a-at home." Karin stuttered, tearing up again. "K-Kabuto took me."

"What about Suigetsu?" Sasuke spoke softly. He was confused as to why the other three didn't receive any of the protection his father had sent them. It had taken a good while to get rid of the watchful eyes back at the festival. But something else bothered him even more.

Why were they all here? What did Orochimaru have planned?

"T-They took him somewhere else." Juugo murmured, while Karin started to blubber again.

Sasuke nodded, shifting in his seat and closing eyes tightly to think. Izuna should be following the plan, so he wasn't all that panicked.

But he was bewildered at this turn of events.

'_What does this mean?'_

* * *

"Please be alive! Please be alive!"

His ears felt like they were stuffed, the voice calling out to him seeming like it was miles away. But he knew that wasn't the case by the hands he could feel on his shoulders shaking him. He wished he could open his eyes to distinguish the person obviously anxious about his well being and stop his shouting. It was giving him a headache.

"Naruto! Calm down! We need to bring him to the hospital!"

Hospital? But he felt fine. Sure, he couldn't really see because of the black spots staining his vision, and his hearing wasn't all that great. He could feel his body and it didn't feel like it was in any pain. Except...his legs. Where were they?

"He's bleeding! Oh god, he's dying!"

'_I'm...dying?'_

"Naruto, enough!"

_'Naruto?'_

Oh right...he saved the blond from being hit by a car. Wait, did he? Was Naruto hurt? He panicked a little, attempting to ask. Trying to speak or at least do something. Why couldn't he move, dammit?!

"Nagato, can you hear me?!"

He tried to respond but he couldn't. He tried to move his lips, to make some sort of sound, but it didn't come out at all. He knew that voice. But he couldn't ease their vexation. The frustration was eating him away.

"_Nagato_!"

"Itachi, get Naruto away from here!"

"Konan, I need you to move."

"I called the ambulance!"

"Nagato! _Please_!"

Nagato coughed, feeling something wet and thick dripping down his chin. He was slowly understanding what was happening. The voices were all filled with terror, shouting in urgency. And they were fading.

"Nagato! Don't you dare! Don't! Please!"

"Nagato!"

_"Nagato!"_

_He blinked, frowning, turning slightly to face his older cousin. "What?"_

_She puffed out her chubby cheeks, placing her hands on her tiny hips. "Auntie said you aren't allowed to climb those trees! They're dangerous!"_

_"How can trees be dangerous, Kushina-neechan?" Nagato rolled his eyes at the girl's logic. "They're everywhere!" He continued to climb up on the large tree, using the branches to aid on his way up._

_"Yeah but!" Kushina huffed, glancing up at her younger cousin. "The branches are slippery!"_

_"Oh, stop your worrying! I'm just going to take this plum!" Nagato's purple eyes sparkled, stretching out his hand, standing on the tip of his toes on one of the branches, his fingers brushing the yellow fruit. Kushina bit her bottom lip, clasping her hands together in a prayer._

_"Aha!" He grinned widely down at his cousin once he had taken the fruit in his grasp, showing it to her with triumph. "I caught it, neechan!"_

_Kushina sighed in relief, then glared at him and pointed at the ground, stomping her little foot. "Come down!"_

_Nagato snorted, shaking his head and childishly sticking out his tongue. "You just jealous I have one and you don't, neechan!"_

_Kushina rolled her grayish purple eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting. "Whatever! Come down already!"_

_Nagato laughed, nodding. When he was about to turn, his foot slipped. He gasped and he heard Kushina's horrified scream._

_"Nagato!"_

He felt like he was drowning, darkness overwhelming every single one of his sense. But it was blissful, not filled with the terror one would think would attack them. Was that normal? For the abyss to feel this peaceful? For it to feel this content? Is this how death welcomes? All the senses were smothered, he couldn't feel his body at all. He couldn't feel anything. Yet...it felt okay. There was no panic, no nothing. Even though he knew he was dying, Nagato wasn't scared. Why was humanity so horrified of death? It was the most beautiful he was experiencing. It was silent, and it was graceful. He could see the people he loved, all smiling, and his memories, his life, being seen in a way he had never seen before. He didn't know his life was so stunning. He didn't know it was meaningful. It was like a favorite story being read. It reminded him of the way his foster mother used to read him books to go to sleep. It was so amicable. And nothing could break it. But. That voice, though.

_"Nagato."_

He knew that voice.

_"What is it, Yahiko?"_

_Yahiko sighed, sitting down beside his friend. "I don't blame you for hating me."_

_Nagato closed his eyes at the teen. "I don't hate you."_

_Yahiko eyed the redhead for a minute then smiled, hooking his arm around the Uzumaki, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately. "You don't need to lie to me."_

_Nagato couldn't help but smile. He could never stay angry at his friend. Yahiko was just too close to him for him to hate. Even if the woman he loved was in love with his best friend. "I'm not lying. I never lie, Yahiko."_

_Yahiko laughed, shaking his head, letting go of the male and playfully punching his shoulder. "That's a load of bull."_

_Nagato chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Is it really that hard to believe?"_

_Yahiko closed his eyes in thought, and then opened them again, staring up at the night sky. "We all need to lie eventually. Specially to protect those we love. We all lie."_

_Nagato smiled. "Then I lied. I hate you. With all my heart."_

_Yahiko looked startled, dramatically gasping out and staring at Nagato with wide eyes. "No! You can't! I love you, Nagato! Take me back!"_

_Nagato shook his head, the smile only widening. "Nope! Still hate you!"_

_Yahiko made a show of crying, placing his hand on his heart and throwing himself on the surprised Nagato. "No! I still love you! What am I supposed to do now?!"_

_"I guess I could reconsider." Nagato said thoughtfully, greatly amused, awkwardly patting the orange-haired teen's back._

_"You two are so gay." Konan laughed at the murderous looks she received from her best friends._

_She sat down in between the two boys when they left her a space. The three orphaned friends watched the starry sky for a few moments of silence._

_Nagato observed his two comrades and smiled._

_"Nagato." Yahiko faced him and smiled. "Thank you."_

_Konan blinked in confusion, looking at Nagato with questioning eyes._

_He paid the beautiful orange eyes he loved no mind, his eyes still held into other exquisite brown eyes. "Thank you for what?"_

_"For not hating me."_

Tears fell down Nagato's cheeks.

'_I could never hate you, Yahiko.'_

* * *

"Izuna, but-! What about Sasuke?!"

"Tsunade, just calm down."

"Why did you let him take him?!"

Izuna swiftly turned, giving the woman a hard gaze. They were currently in the blonde's apartment, arguing after a night of rest early in the morning while Tsunade made some tea for herself. It was hard for the female Senju to recover with only the male raven as an assistant in her own home, but she knew that if she would've gone to the hospital, the police would take up most of her time when there were patients losing lives. Still, she was absolutely furious with this turn of events, wanting more than anything to correct what was wrong. And this was all wrong. This was all fucked up and very very tiresome. She hated feeling this way, like it was all her fault for not being more careful. They wouldn't be in this position if she would've just...She didn't even know anymore, despising the emotion crawling up on her. The emotion of helplessness. The simple thought of trading her short life like an object for an even younger boy's life sickened her so much. What was even worse was Orochimaru. _'When I get my hands on him...' _Tsunade mentally swore, her fists tightening. She was going to pummel him. Murder him with her own hands if he dared torture the teenager! She-

Tsunade took in a deep calming breath, trying to maintain her sanity, falling down on her seat sloppily. She eyed her leg cast, recalling the physical pain she went through and hoping Sasuke wasn't going through worse, patting it for a second or two before looking up at the Uchiha. "Izuna, I'm worried. Sasuke-"

"You had a little brother once, didn't you?"

She froze, her eyes wide with the painful memory of the younger brother she had failed to save. Izuna hated causing her internal turmoil, but he couldn't deal with this now. He needed her to concentrate. For him. For Itachi. For Sasuke.

"Then you must know." Izuna whispered, resting against the wall leading to the living room. "How it feels like to want to protect someone with your whole being. Even if it costs you your life."

Tsunade closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip and forcing herself to fix her composure. It wasn't that hard, she had been trained and specialized for moments of desperation and stress. Sometimes it more than pays to be a doctor. "You're right. I should get a grip of myself. Though, I just wish to know something."

Izuna eyed her closely. "What is it?"

"How are we going to save Sasuke?"

Izuna blinked than smirked. Tsunade stared up at him in surprise. "You leave that to me."

She wanted to hurl something at him but she refrained, struggling to remain calm. She stood up shakily when the kettle began to whistle, signaling her tea was ready. "Would like some tea?"

"No, thank you. I'm not in the best of moods to think of food." Izuna grumbled, Tsunade nodding at his response dismissively. He rarely slept last night at all, slightly on edge. It's not as if he doubted his plan. He knew it was flawless, it just felt like something else was missing. Like, there was something he seemed to have forgotten about it. Something important...

Izuna and Tsunade freeze when there is a knock on the front door. He frowns deeply and Tsunade rapidly takes a butcher-knife from one of the many cupboards, starting to make a wild dash for the door. He stops her by taking a hold of her waist, shaking his head at her startled gaze. He calmly motions for her to stay in the kitchen, taking the knife swiftly from her shaking grasp and holding it behind him. He eyes the door cautiously when he reached it, glancing back at Tsunade, who was poking her head through the archway leading to the kitchen so she could watch him with an apprehensive look.

He take in a deep breath and opens the door with his free hand slowly, so only his eyes were visible and he let out a small gasp of surprise.

* * *

"Sasuke's _what_?!"

Mikoto sobbed harder into her friend's arms. Kushina hummed soothingly, trying to stay strong for the distressed mother, although she herself felt like having a tantrum, the aggravation crawling up on her nearly drowned her. Fugaku was kneeling in front of one of the white walls with a distressed expression, his forehead pressed against it. Minato's comforting hand on the raven's shoulder, the blond worried over many things right now, but primarily decided to help his friend keep his sanity. Itachi was currently being held back by Kurama in his bed, the raven growling deeply while his lover tried desperately to calm him down with soft trembling words.

Yamato, the second in command chief of security of Yamanashi who had announced the unwanted news, nodded solemnly when Fugaku motioned him to leave with a flick of his wrist. It was silent for a long while when he left, closing the door mutely, with the exception of Itachi's severe anxiety attack. Fugaku's fists tightened, the feeling of failure choking him. The feeling of not having been able to protect his family, yet again, eating up his heart with each of his eldest son's heaving.

"Itachi, take a deep breath." Kurama murmured, pressing their foreheads together, his shaking hands grasping the raven's face, trying to force the raven into locking their gazes.

Itachi attempted to do what the redhead asked of him, but ended up choking on a unexpected sob. He closed his eyes tightly, his body shaking, nails digging into Kurama's shoulders. "My baby brother, my baby brother..."

"He's okay. He's strong." Kurama said softly, caressing the Uchiha's pale wet cheeks with his thumbs while tears of his own escaped his blue eyes. "We both know how strong he is. He'll be alright."

"Oh, my baby!" Mikoto wailed into Kushina's chest, who helplessly bawled along with her friend, her arms tightening around the woman. "My child! _My_ _baby_!" She was inconsolable, like most mothers are when they fear for their children.

Itachi coughed in the middle of his cries, blood oozing out of his lips as his heart gave out a painful jolt. Kurama sighed shakily, kissing his lover's temple while he pulled Itachi in his arms, not minding at all that the blood would probably stain his jacket. Itachi sobbed loudly into the Uzumaki's chest, clutching onto the redhead's back like a lifeline, the occasional rough bloody cough worrying Kurama.

'_My baby brother...If anything happens to you...' _Itachi weeped harder. He failed to protect his otouto. Again. Something he'd sworn he'd do ever since he had first held Sasuke as a newborn in his arms. He remembered how chubby and adorable Sasuke was, and how he smiled and giggled with red cheeks and wide gray happy eyes when he first caught sight of his aniki. He remembered how proud he had been at Sasuke the moment he uttered his first word, it being _"A'iki!"_, in a fit of shrieks when Itachi had to leave for the first time for school. He remembered helping Sasuke give his first steps, tickling Sasuke, laughing with him, holding him in his arms after Sasuke had a nightmare. And, worst of all, he remembered seeing how carefully concealed Sasuke's gaze was yesterday, and not having done anything about it.

Minato, seeing as he was the only one not in hysterics, quickly pressed the emergency red button next to the patient's bed when Itachi's coughing worsened considerably. Kurama glanced at his father with watery eyes. "Dad, where's Naruto?"

Minato frowned, shaking his head. "You stay. I'll check on him."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Madara shouted, his onyx eyes wide and vicious, his fists pressing tightly onto the Senju's shoulders, pinning him to the wall.

"I just _don't_, okay?!" Tobirama screamed exasperatingly back, his hands clasped weakly around the raven's wrists, his feet no longer touching the ground. "He isn't answering his phone! And I looked everywhere last night!"

Madara growled, shoving away from the white haired male. He ran his fingers through his hair stressfully, having trouble breathing. The worry was practically choking him, the panic that something bad had happened to his little brother without his knowledge in the middle of this catastrophe was driving him mad. "Fuck. Where the fuck is he?!"

Tobirama closed his eyes tiredly, having not slept last night at all, resting against the wall. He bit his bottom lip with inner turmoil. He blamed himself for not being more cautious with Izuna, for not being more apprehensive about the nervous way Izuna told him he was leaving to buy some groceries. Where could his lover be?! It wasn't like Izuna to disappear like this, he'd never done this to Tobirama, and it was quite obvious he'd never done it to Madara either. "I wish I knew."

"Izuna-kun still hasn't appeared?" Hashirama whispered, jolting the two men in surprise, both having thought they were alone, and turned to face the weary brunette standing by the archway leading to the living room. Hashirama looked worn out and the look in his eyes was completely worrisome.

"Hashirama..." Madara murmured, gaze set downcast. He felt like he's been failing his family way too much. Hashirama was in a perturbing depression, Tsunade is in the mercy of a madman, Itachi's life was in a vulnerable state, and now Izuna had decided to play hide and seek. Madara swore the moment he grabbed his hands on his otouto...

"No." Tobirama acknowledged, seeing that Madara wasn't going to respond any time soon.

"I see." Hashirama sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen, tracing the granite on the surface of the island distractedly. He sighed, hating how stressful his life had become. Now he was worried over way too many people, and he feared all of this would end up good. Silence reigned until the oldest Senju broke it again.

"Kagami-san called."

Tobirama and Madara stared at him hopefully. Hashirama shook his head sadly. "He just brought more sad news."

"What happened?" Madara inquired faster than Tobirama, already in high alert. _'More sad news? What else could possibly be happening?'_

"Nagato-kun was in an accident yesterday and he's in intensive care since then." Hashirama muttered, his gaze locked on the floor.

Tobirama sighed, shaking his head and fisting his hands. Saying he was frustrated was a mayor understatement. He was used to having control over every situation and finding solutions to every problem quickly, but this..._'What am I going to do now?' _He needed his Izuna by his side to give him strength more now than ever.

Madara closed his eyes. "How is he doing?"

"The doctors say he may have only a few hours of life if his condition doesn't get better." Hashirama sniffed a little, massaging his face. "And there's more."

"Fuck, what else?" Tobirama cursed, frowning at his older brother. He wasn't usually the one that swore in the house but he was beyond desperate right now.

"It is believed that Sasuke-kun was kidnapped by Orochimaru yesterday as well."

"Fuck!" Madara yelled, wildly turning and punching a wall as he let out another despairing shout of raw anger._ 'That Orochimaru guy is messing with the wrong clan,'_ he mentally growled. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that worthless piece of shit and ripping him to little pieces painfully and slowly. He was first going to take out every single tooth, nail, ear, eye, and unfortunate appendage, make a stew with his blood, make him eat it, then he would...Madara lost himself in the gruesome and insane thoughts of torture clouding his mind.

Tobirama was staring at his brother numbly before sliding down the wall he had been resting at and sitting down on his butt hopelessly, his hands on his head. If Orochimaru already had Sasuke, what did that mean for Tsunade? Was she dead? Was Sasuke dead? Fuck, it was too much. And it hurt.

Hashirama closed his eyes, a single tear escaping and rolling down his cheek, speaking their thoughts. "I-It's too much."

None of the men spoke, Madara seething, and the two Senju brothers legitimately at a loss on what to do, the only sound being the light rain softly hitting the window panes.

That is, until a phone rang.

* * *

"Izuna." Mito smiled.

Izuna glared.

"Would you like to invite me in?"

"How did you know we were here?"

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked almost timidly from her spot.

Izuna groaned, stepping back and opening the door to let the smirking formally dressed redhead enter.

"_Mother_?!" Tsunade shrieked, standing up straight (as straight as she could with a cast anyways) to face Mito and glaring death at the woman. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see how you were doing." Mito said normally, as if they were discussing the weather. Izuna narrowed his gaze at the Uzumaki, swiftly shifting to scan the hallway outside for any other unwanted company, then closing and locking the door.

Tsunade took in a deep breath through her teeth, her words coming out like a hiss. "Just dandy, couldn't you tell?"

"How did you know?" Izuna asked from behind Mito, his arms crossed in front of his chest, promptly showing the weapon in his grasp. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, slightly surprising at the not so subtle threat. Tsunade grew weary of his actions but she trusted Izuna in his decisions. He did save her after all.

Mito clicked her tongue, combing her loose hair back with a slightly trembling hand. "I...didn't know what to do."

Izuna blinked confusedly for a second, not entirely catching up. "What do you mean?"

Mito bit her bottom lip and gazed at her daughter apologetically. Tsunade's eyes widened in horror, her mouth gaping slightly once it hit her like a bucket of cold ice water.

"It was you all along, wasn't it?"

Before Izuna or Mito could even react to her words, Tsunade had already launched herself hazardously with a frying pan she had cleverly hidden behind the column, screaming out. "_Fucking bitch_!"

Mito just barely managed to dodge the attack by falling on her bottom and Izuna was quick enough to grab Tsunade around her waist, and knocking the frying pan out of her grasp by slapping her wrist. The blond was screeching words that didn't even make sense, her raw and pure rage causing her mind to have a momentarily shut down while Izuna struggled to keep her from injuring herself or her mother. It wasn't like Izuna didn't want Tsunade to beat Mito up, if it were up to him, he would even join her, but he knew they had to think before they acted to roughly.

"Tsunade-chan! Please, calm down!" Izuna insisted, pulling her to his chest. "It isn't worth it!"

Tsunade shrieked, her hazel eyes filled with tears, wildly thrashing in the Uchiha's strong embrace, wanting more than anything to be set free and punch her mother right at her face. "I hate you! I hate you so much! Why?! _WHY?!_"

Mito slowly looked at up her enraged daughter, onyx eyes wide as she opened and closed her mouth, at a loss of words for a couple of good moments. "I...I wanted Hashirama so much...I wanted you..." Mito scrunched her face from her inner war, fearing the effect of what her words would cause. "Orochimaru...he was willing just as long as I gave that Uchiha boy and I thought it would be Hashirama who would...save you...and then we..."

"And then you would've obligated them to go away to America with you?" Izuna growled.

Tsunade abruptly stopped her persistent convulsing, her gaze locked with pitiful eyes as she gaped at the woman who gave birth to her. She could barely believe it, that her mother, who used to be so sweet, who used to sing her children to sleep, who used to laugh and play with her kids in the park, who used to be there in every game or contest her son or daughter would have and happily cheer them on, had to turned into this monster. A selfish insane monster. She had endangered so many lives, and had brought innocent people in the mix of it, like Sasuke and Itachi. She traded a human life for what she wanted. Tsunade felt numb and sick, she knew her mother wasn't exactly the best person in the world, and despite everything, she had still loved her. Children always love their parents, no matter how imperfect they are, and it should be likewise. But this...this is simply too much. How is it even possible? How could you love a monster? "Monster. You're a monster."

Mito's eyes watered. The words being spoken by her own daughter hurt her more than she ever imagined. "Musume..."

Tsunade glared and began to repeatedly point at the door with her index finger, her whole body shaking with so many pent-up feelings as she screeched her next words with passion and fury. "Leave! Leave! Go away! I don't ever want to see you! EVER! Disappear out of _ALL OF OUR FUCKING LIVES!_"

* * *

"Naruto."

He didn't look up. Minato sighed, carefully sitting down on the edge, their feet dangling, beside his son. They were sitting on the roof of the hospital, a place Naruto had just recently found when he started having an anxiety attack. The streets below were as busy as always, filled with cars and pedestrians, people minding their own business and never realizing all the pain and sufferings the others casually passing by them were having. Naruto had never thought much of it, since that's how life worked, but now more than ever did he realize how much he hated this world. How much he hated how selfish and hypocritical humanity actually is.

But, most of all, he hated himself more than ever for being just as bad as all of them. He had always prided himself in being different, with a vision of hope and a better future. But, just like everybody else, he lied to himself. He lied to Sasuke. He hated himself. So much. For so many things, but, mostly, for not being able to be there for Sasuke. For hurting other people for his carelessness, like Nagato and Itachi and Kurama and Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke. Naruto loves him so much it hurts, specially now. His hold on the cement border tightened, the small pieces of rubble digging into his palms. How could he do this to them? To the people he loved?! He used to say Sasuke was a bastard, but it was quite obvious who the real bastard was between them. Sasuke, like always, was right. He was an idiot. An idiot who could not protect anything! Who could not change a thing! He was probably going to be the cause of his precious uncle's demise, as well! Oh god, Nagato's son was going to be fatherless because of him! Naruto could feel a load of vile crawl up his throat, tears adorning his cheeks. He was such an idiot!

"Naruto, _stop_!"

It wasn't until he heard his father's yell that Naruto realized he was wailing, and that he was struggling with Minato's hold keeping him from completely jumping from the building. Naruto panicked, blue eyes overflowing with tears, and threw himself into the older blond's arms.

"Dad! I'm such an idiot!" Naruto cried into his father's chest, fists helplessly clutching Minato's dress shirt. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

Minato sighed shakily, his heart still racing from the moment of absolute dread. He almost lost his youngest son, and embraced the sobbing mess that was Naruto closer to his chest, closing his eyes tightly. He kissed the smaller blond's temple, softly speaking. "No, no, son. None of this is your fault. And you aren't an idiot."

"I could've stopped him! I could've done _something_!"

Minato spoke his head, his arms around his son tightening. "You can't do anything about the past."

"But I- I have to do something!" Naruto screamed hopelessly, gasping from the feelings promptly choking him.

Minato rested his chin on Naruto's head, just humming soothingly to help calm down his distressed son. He was feeling just as uncharacteristically pessimistic as his little ball of sunshine. He couldn't believe all of this was happening to his family. So many stressful things at the end of a year and the start of another. He knew his sons needed guidance. As a father, he knew his next words would be an impact, for they would be the ones that would direct his children into a path. Wether it was right or wrong path, would be up to Naruto and Kurama to decide. Life was a terribly difficult experience, Minato knew that himself. He never had had a father or a mother in his childhood years to show him the way, and as a result he had done a lot of mistakes. If it weren't for Jiraiya, he had no clue where he'd be right now.

It was his turn, now, to be there for his sons.

And he knew exactly what to say.

* * *

"Hello?" Hashirama answered the phone cautiously as if it might explode in his hands, which wouldn't have been that surprising considering how fucked up these last month had been. Madara and Tobirama watched him urgently, seeming ready to bolt and snatch the phone away. Hashirama sent them both a warning glare.

_"Hashirama-kun?"_

Hashirama gasped, "Izuna?"

"Izuna?!" Tobirama shouted, springing up to his feet.

"Put him on speaker!" Madara demanded with a feral expression as he marched to his lover's side.

Hashirama nodded, seating the phone down on the island. "You're on speaker, Izuna-kun."

_"Ah, shit."_

"Ah, shit?!" Tobirama hissed.

"Is that all you have to say?! Where the fuck had you been?!" Madara all but yelled. "I swear when I get my fucking hands on you-!"

"Are you hurt? Is everything okay?" Hashirama asked, pushing the other two men away from the speaker so they would avoid blowing Izuna's ear to pieces.

_"Everybody calm down!" _Izuna's voice sounded annoyed. _"Jeez, I'm alive, aren't I?"_

"Until I get my hands on you." Madara growled, although he could practically feel the tenseness on his shoulders leave. Tobirama sighed in relief, placing his hands on the counter to steady himself.

"What happened?" Hashirama asked worriedly, catching something like slight panic in Izuna's voice.

Izuna sighed. _"Well, it's...kind of difficult to explain."_

"We don't care." Tobirama groaned, massaging his forehead. "Just tell us where you are."

_"I, um..." _Izuna hesitated._ "I'm at the hospital."_

"The hospital?!" Madara cried out in surprise. "Why are you in the hospital?!"

"_Goddammit, I know all of you are angry at me, specially you aniki, but just shut the fuck up and let me talk!"_

The three men were shocked by Izuna's cursing yell. It wasn't at all like the Uchiha to act that way, so it promptly shut them up.

Izuna sighed again. _"Finally. Okay, I called so you guys can come over here. We have a lot of things to talk about, but I'm leaving soon to take care of other things; I'll return quickly, though."_

"Okay, but then, why do you need us there?" Tobirama asked softly, knowing that if he spoke this way Izuna would relax. His lover sounded unbelievably stressed.

_"Well, I just thought all of you would want to see Tsunade-chan."_

* * *

"I'm so hungry."

"Karin, please." Sasuke closed his eyes, one of them twitching in annoyance. All of three of them had been in the same position for hours and their bodies hurt so much. Karin had started to complain just after she stopped crying, and, although the insisting bawling was irritating, Sasuke wished she would return it instead of her pathetic tantrums. Juugo had remained quiet, so quiet that Sasuke wondered if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. It honestly wouldn't have surprised him. Out of all four of them, Juugo was the most traumatized, him being the one who Orochimaru most enjoyed to experiment with, and that had caused Juugo to have defense mechanisms even in his slumber.

"But, Sasuke..." Karin sighed. "My body hurts."

"All of our bodies hurt."

"My boobs are squished and it's painful."

Sasuke's mouth twitched. "Karin."

"And my womanhood is being rubbed the wrong way."

Sasuke snorted. "Do not get me started on 'hoods', Karin, for I have a lot more to complain about in that area than you."

Karin winced sympathetically, twisting so that she facing the raven and giving him her best pitiful and slightly mocking gaze. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. At least you're sitting."

Sasuke huffed. "Shut up."

"Shut up, he says. I just want to have a conversation. If Suigetsu were here, he would've whined along with me." Karin mumbled to herself, shifting again so she wouldn't have to look into onyx eyes that were sending her a bone-chilling death glare.

Juugo spoke tersely. "Someone's coming."

Karin and Sasuke automatically tensed, fearful wide eyes all turning to stare at the metal door that would show them their doom.

To say they were surprised when one of the walls started to rise would've been an understatement. Karin had screeched in fright from the unexpected noise and Sasuke jerked his body toward the wall so fast that he ended up twisting himself in the annoying chair with the ropes and falling down along with it to the ground with a loud and ear splitting clang!. Sasuke grunted from both the shock and the pain the side of his body now had from the rough impact. The vexatious sounds of the rising wall stopped, revealing a room as white as the one they were in that Sasuke and the rest, because they were facing the other way, could not see.

It was silent for a few seconds more, all three of them frozen in raw fear and waiting for something else to happen. When it was made obvious nothing else was going to occur, they relaxed just a bit.

"What happened?" Sasuke whispered.

"The wall rose," Juugo said calmly, rolling so he could see what it was. Karin moved to do the same thing as he did. Sasuke couldn't do anything in his current predicament, so he impatiently waited for Juugo to continue on in his assessment.

Sasuke jumped in absolute anxiousness and fear of what he could not see when Karin screamed so heartbreakingly. His heart rate increased with all the worry and the stress. "_What is it_?! What happened?!"

"Oh my god!" Juugo gasped.

'_Even Juugo?!' _"What happened?! What is it?!"

"Suigetsu!" Karin sobbed and yelled in despair and utter horror, "_Suigetsu_!"

"_Suigetsu_?!" Sasuke choked on his own saliva, the panic for his friend bordering into madness while he squirmed in her seat, the ropes around his wrists cutting skin raw. "Juugo, what fucking _happened_?!"

"...He's dead."

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"I need your help with this, Naruto."_

_"Dad, it was her. She did this."_

_"Why? Why the fuck would you do this?!"_

_"Is this a game for you?!"_

_"You're doing well, Itachi."_

_"Thank goodness!"_

_"All you have to do is say yes or no."_

_"What are you doing here?!"_

_"You're never going to leave my side! Never!"_

_"Surprise, motherfucker!"_

**A/N: I am so evil for leaving it here! Muahahaha xD I just felt like torturing you guys for a little bit...This was actually kind of long, I'm proud of how it came to be. I apologize for any grammatical errors (I have no BETA Dx) and uhhhh...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET NICE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Notice**: If you would like to vote for my next story upload, please go to my profile ^_^ (If you don't know what they are about, the previous chapter has the descriptions) Oh, and I finished _'The Running Man' _for those who like HashiMada and SasuNaru :)

**Also**: Are any of you into the SNK (Shingeki No Kyojin) fandom or Free! fandom? I'm thinking of uploading stories about them too (mainly Ereri and RinHaru/HaruRin with NagiRei).

**See you guys next time!,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


	14. Chapter 14: When Hope Arrives

**A/N: Umm...hey guys! Please don't kill me! *runs away screaming* Anyways! THANK YOU FOR THOSE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but to my defense, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written and I've just started writing my other fanfics. Sadly, this one is nearing its end, guys. Thank you so much for reading, really! :D**

**Warning: SOME MILDLY DISGUSTING THINGS PEOPLE. DISTURBING THINGS. UNLESS YOU'RE INTO THAT TYPE OF STUFF.**

_Previously on "Saying 'Yes'":_

_"Oh my god!" Juugo gasped._

_'Even Juugo?!' "What happened?! What is it?!"_

_"Suigetsu!" Karin sobbed and yelled in despair and utter horror, "Suigetsu!"_

_"Suigetsu?!" Sasuke choked on his own saliva, the panic for his friend bordering into madness while he squirmed in his seat, the ropes around his wrists cutting skin raw. "Juugo, what fucking happened?!"_

_"...He's dead."_

**Chapter 14: When Hope Arrives **

It never occurred to him, how short and yet abundant life actually was. It never so much as crossed his mind, how easily it could all end. How disgustingly simple it can all be taken away in one undefined, unwanted, and unexpected event. But now that it did, now that the realization slapped him right on his face, or, to be more precise, now that it was stamped on a face of an unconscious teenager, he was desperate. He was panicking.

He was scared.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Should he run for it? Should he confess? Should he play hero?

He had no idea.

He never wanted this. He never wished for this. He had agreed to this simply for his own benefit, for his freedom. He had wanted to be himself, to investigate further the ways of humanity and science and mutation but this...

This wasn't what he wanted.

He didn't want to be a murderer.

He wanted to be a scientist.

He wanted to be known for finding the cures for every sickness, for altering and improving the health of the human race. He wanted humanity to have the complete power over their owns lives, like he never had been able to have.

Yet, this is where he ended up.

It was sad and depressing. His foster mother would've been gravely disappointed. He could practically see her, shaking her head, lips pressed together in a thin line, and her kind eyes hardening in disapproval.

Too bad he could only imagine her now.

"Kabuto."

"Yes?" The white-haired male turned completely, away from blankly staring at his computer screen, and now looking up at his boss. Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow at the solemn expression he received from his partner, but shrugged it off.

"The serum type 27 has been injected on subject 3." Orochimaru said, sitting next to the younger male on a plastic chair beside him. "For now, the side affects are all what we expected. However, he vomited a lot of more blood than I first estimated. Perhaps we must've left the first vaccine a bit too long?"

"Ah, that certainly could've been a factor." Kabuto quickly amended, averting his attention to the documents scattered on the desk in front of him, finding that he right now didn't wish to even look at Orochimaru. "We didn't expect to be gone so long. Despite that, I think it's better this way."

"Oh? How so?"

"The body must've already been getting used to the vaccine's antibodies. You can tell by how much larger the clots have become, which is quite surprising considering he is blood type AB." Kabuto tapped the printed image of what his microscope had provided him with the end his pen. "His system should be able to accept the serum type 27 much better. Nonetheless, it is a concerning fact that he had lost so much blood. How many pints?"

"About 7 quarters." Orochimaru clicked his tongue, thinking over what his accomplice had been informing.

"That's a lot. He'll need to be replenished."

"Yes, I thought so as well. Is any other of the subjects blood type AB?"

"Subject 1 and subject 4. How-"

"Subject 4 it is then." Orochimaru stood up.

"But subject 4 was injected vaccine type 12." Kabuto hastily stood up as well. "We don't know what kind of reaction that could cause, mixing her contaminated AB blood with subject 3's own contaminated blood. Our best bet is subject 1, he's the clean one after all."

Orochimaru scowled deeply, crossing his arms in front of his chest, more than seeming to not like the idea of his favorite pet being used. Kabuto munched on his bottom lip nervously, trying to reason with his partner. "Listen, Orochimaru-sama-"

"Fine, I'll take them from subject 1." Orochimaru looked off the side with a small smirk. The sudden change in expression surprised and worried Kabuto greatly, but he decided not to comment on that. He nodded at the older man, sitting back down.

"I'll enjoy this very much. With him being under my complete control." Orochimaru's smirk widened in degree and creepiness, causing a shiver of fear to crawl up Kabuto's spine. Orochimaru mistook the reaction of disgust for one of excitement. "You sure you don't want a taste of my pet?"

Kabuto flinched, looking down at his hands as he fought down the vile threatening to rise up his throat. "No thanks. He's...he's your..._pet_."

Orochimaru snorted, swiftly turning on his heel and walking off, waving a hand languidly behind him. "Oh well, your loss."

Kabuto watched him from the corner of his eye, seeing Orochimaru leaving and closing the door softly.

* * *

"I see." Tsunade tapped her lips in thought, a habit she had picked up since her childhood years, scanning the papers in her free hand. "I'll begin the next round of surgery myself in two hours. Shizune, get me a set of antibiotics as well, I'm in dire need of them."

Shizune nodded dutifully, taking back the folders when she was handed them. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to work with Itachi's case. I should be able to definitely cure him in day or two." Tsunade said, standing up from her desk and taking a plastic bag she had hidden under it.

"What?" Shizune blinked in surprise, somewhat offended by how easily the blonde was so optimistic. "Cure? Not treat? What do you mean? We've been trying to find a treatment ever since your disappearance and suddenly you have the definite cure?"

"I've been investigating this case far longer than any of you," Tsunade snapped, hazel gaze narrowing at her subordinate. "The original medicine I treat him with is illegal in Japan, so I had to ask Jiraiya for some assistance. He had managed to get me a legal prototype available in the pharmacies. Just recently, my father went to Osaka to get the original medicine that should cure Itachi of his illness in just a few days. I was waiting for a better opportunity to start the treatment but I hadn't expected that he would've forgotten to take the prototype, he isn't irresponsible and he's been doing it for a while now. Since the treatment is a prototype, it was essential that he took it everyday exactly every 12 hours. When he forgot to take that one round, it must've made things much worse, especially to his cardiovascular and respiratory system."

"Well, that would explain why we weren't able to moderate his sugar and blood pressure for him even after giving him the prototype." Shizune mused, watching her superior walk by her. The raven observed how Tsunade walked with a limp cause of her homemade cast hidden in her loose khakis, also noticing the long sleeved light blue blouse carefully concealing any other injuries. The only visible bruises were the ones around her ankles, wrists, neck and a sparsely few on her face that even make-up couldn't completely cover. Tsunade had nearly given her poor assistant a heart attack when she had just suddenly appeared in front of her, demanding to see the files on Nagato's and Itachi's cases, along with some other patients in similarly grave statuses. Overall, Shizune was more than happy her boss and friend was back, and although she wished to know what had happened or how did she escape, among other things, the raven knew better than to start with so many questions and simply obliged on every order the blonde made.

Shizune obediently followed Tsunade, closing the door carefully behind her and jogging to catch up on the blonde. "What should I inform to the rest of the inmates?"

Tsunade flashed her a tired smile. "Tell them their hope is back."

Shizune beamed at the blonde, nodding rapidly and turning on her heel, scurrying off to announce the good news to the rest of the hospital. Tsunade took in a deep breath, walking as strictly and as confident as she could, despite the numbing pain it brought to her back. She was just passing the front desk toward the elevators when she heard a yell of her name.

She blinked and stopped, surprised to see her father running toward her. She was surprised, yes, but not at all displeased. Her face broke into a blinding smile, her hazel eyes filling up with tears as she made way toward the man, being careful to place the plastic bag in her grasp next to the elevator doors. Hashirama grabbed her before she could move anymore, hugging her tightly to his chest with her feet dangling. She wrapped her arms around her father's shoulders, burying her face into his neck as sobs broke through her.

"My baby girl, my baby girl." He whispered, kissing his daughter's head repeatedly, silent tears of his own running down his cheeks, closing his eyes tightly and wistfully. He could barely believe she was actually really here, in his arms, all in one piece, alive and hugging him.

Tsunade and Hashirama held each other for an undetermined amount of time, but they eventually let go. He kissed her forehead, brushing away her tears with his thumbs and smiled almost sadly. Tsunade returned it.

"Could I have a turn?" Tobirama said and Tsunade was somewhat caught off guard that she didn't notice the arrival of her uncle and Madara, both of them miraculously standing next to each other with actual smiles without glaring death at each other.

Hashirama bit his bottom lip, wanting to just take her with him and hold onto her forever safely in his arms, but calmed himself down with an approving nod toward his brother and fiancé. Tobirama walked forward and embraced his niece tightly, whispering something in her ear that made her laugh as she hugged back.

Madara gave Hashirama a knowing look, taking his hand in his and giving it a squeeze. The brunette smiled shakily at his lover, intertwining their fingers together. "It's real, you know."

Hashirama choked on an upcoming sob, tears filling up his eyes again. "Y-Yeah, I know."

Madara brushed the Senju's hair back behind his ear with deft fingers. "Hn."

"What about you, Maddie-touchan?"

Madara blinked in shock, bringing his attention back to Tsunade, who was smiling with Tobirama behind her, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a smirk. He slowly let go of Hashirama's hand and turned to face the blonde. "So it's Maddie-touchan now?"

Tsunade grinned, eyes twinkling with unshed joyful tears, placing her hands on her hips. "Unless you prefer Daddy Maddie?"

"Ha," Madara chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. "Let's stay with the first one."

Tsunade laughed and Madara somewhat insecurely opened his arms. She grinned and hugged him tenderly, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you for taking care of my father."

Madara sighed contentedly, planting a kiss on her head, giving her a soft squeeze. "Thank you for staying strong."

Hashirama watched them with a full-blown dazzling grin, Tobirama coming up next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Finally, huh?"

Hashirama chuckled, knowing exactly what Tobirama was referring to. "Yeah."

Madara and Tsunade let go with one last squeeze and sent the Senju brothers a smile or a smirk in the Uchiha's case.

Tobirama smiled briefly before giving Tsunade a serious look. "Did Izuna tell you where he was going?"

Tsunade opened her mouth and then closed it with a look of slight confusion. She frowned, turning and taking the plastic bag back in her grasp. "I don't think he left yet. He told me he was going to check on Itachi and Nagato."

"Oh." Tobirama shared a look with Madara.

"Tsunade-chan, would you..." Hashirama hesitated, digging his hands in his jeans' pockets. They were all considerably underdressed, with jeans and t-shirts because of how hurriedly they wanted to get to the hospital. "Would you mind telling us what's going on?"

"It's complicated and I need to get back to work immediately-"

"Work? In your condition?" Hashirama's eyes widened.

Tobirama eyed his niece, taking notice of all of her injuries and bruises but decided on not to comment on them, his fists clenching.

"I need to." Tsunade pleaded with her father, knowing that he tended to act overprotective despite that she was beyond old enough to take care of herself. "I had a long absence and lives are at stake."

"Fine." Madara held up a hand when Hashirama seemed to want to start disagreeing. He gave his lover a look, and then faced the blonde again. "However, you must at least tell us something."

Tsunade sighed, shifting on her feet as the three men stared at her expectantly. She breathed in through her nose deeply and locked gazes with her father.

"Dad, it was her. She did this."

* * *

"Um, Uzumaki-sama?"

Mito slowly looked up from her sitting position on the bench at the girl standing in a black and white school uniform, holding onto her red messenger bag. "Haruno-chan, you look like you haven't gotten much sleep."

Sakura frowned deeply, rubbing at her bags under one of her green eyes with her fingers. She sighed, letting her hand drop to her side. "I've been having nightmares," she admitted.

Mito nodded, shifting to the side and patting the space next to her on the cement white bench. "Come and sit."

Sakura obeyed, gracefully crossing her legs and placing her messenger bag beside her on the bench. She looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers, and then finally glanced up at the older woman gazing off to the see gray sky, realizing that the redhead didn't look nearly as impeccable as the last time she saw her. There were darker bags, way darker than Sakura's, under her black orbs. Her usually vibrant red hair was dull and set up in a messy high bun, loose strands hovering over her eyes. She was wearing a saggy black and gray kimono, somehow fitting in with the doleful scenery perfectly, and her hands were clutching onto a suitcase. "Uzumaki-sama..."

"You love that Uchiha boy, Sasuke."

Astounded at the sudden declared statement, Sakura stared at Mito openly with wide eyes and a light blush adorning her cheeks. She squirmed in her seat, looking down at the grassy ground. "H-How did-"

"Do you want him to love you too?"

Sakura blinked, glancing up and was surprised to be locking gazes directly with onyx eyes. They stared at each other as Sakura contemplated, wondering if these were trick questions or if it was all game. But by the look of absolute seriousness that Mito was giving her, Sakura was willing to believe otherwise. "Yes...I do."

Mito nodded thoughtfully, looking back up to the sky, eyes glazed over. "I failed to achieve in winning over my own love. And I have done many shameful things because of it all. I want to be able to leave this world with some sort of satisfaction. I want to help you, because you remind very much of myself."

Sakura watched her worriedly, inclining her head to the side. "You want to leave this world? Uzumaki-sama-"

"Here." Mito swiftly stood up, placing the suitcase firmly onto Sakura's unsuspecting lap. "Go and find Uzumaki Naruto. Go with him to find the Uchiha and save your own sanity."

Sakura stared at the suitcase, blinking repeatedly at it as if not entirely understanding what it was. She took it in her hands carefully, observing the glossy black it was decorated in. "I don't understand-," she started, looking up, and gasped when she saw Mito had disappeared. She stood up abruptly, looking around wildly, her hands pressing the suitcase on her chest securely. She eyed the sidewalk leading to a train station that was just a meter or two away, and she glanced at the car running by on the streets, but saw no one. "Uzumaki-sama?!"

Sakura sighed when she failed to spot the redhead, looking at the suitcase with wonder and, after much debating, decided to open it when she glanced around one more time to be sure no one was watching her.

However, she didn't check enough to be sure.

Hinata frowned, perplexed, as she saw her friend take out a syringe out of the suitcase from her hiding spot behind a large blossom tree. Sakura looked just as confused, but quickly set it back in, closing it tightly, and with a thoughtful nod to herself, Hinata watched her take out her phone from her bag as she took the messenger bag and jogged off, the last words she heard were_ 'Naruto, you there?'_.

* * *

"Izuna-sama!" Kurama looked up from the book he had been reading to pass the time. He set it aside on one the side tables as he watched Fugaku quickly bow in respect. Izuna politely returned the gesture, despite that his gaze was set heavily upon Itachi.

"This is a surprise." Minato said, shifting in his seat beside his wife, who was snoring softly and resting her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. He bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"Yes, it is quite. Such a shame Itachi-kun seems to have wanted a nap upon my arrival." Izuna sighed, observing the sleeping form covered in mountains of blankets. To be honest, Izuna was kind of relieved the younger Uchiha was resting. He had come up to visit with the intention on having a talk with Itachi and telling him what his plan had been with Sasuke. He had been nervous about it, since he, of course, had endangered the life of his precious little brother and older siblings, specially Uchihas, tended to go beyond pissed, something he himself have been witness of with his own aniki. He knew Madara was just anxiously waiting to ring his neck himself, but he couldn't let his niisan have that pleasure, well, at least for now.

"If you need to speak with him, I'm pretty sure we can wake him." Izuna didn't miss the way everyone else in the room darkly glared at Fugaku for such a suggestion.

"No, it is quite alright. I just wanted to see how he was doing, since I have not had a chance to come make a visit," Izuna explained, smiling sadly when he spotted the united hands of Kurama and Itachi under one of the falling blankets. "How has he been coping?"

The question was directed, for the complete surprise of Fugaku, to Kurama. The redhead closed his eyes and sighed, looking at his lover and using his free hand to brush Itachi's silky hair off his pale cheeks. He spoke as he did so, blue eyes looking so heartbroken that it hurt to see. "Not so well. He was feeling better yesterday, but now with this...it worsened everything."

Izuna nodded understandingly, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to look at Mikoto, who was staring at the pearly floors with a void gaze. She was obviously agitated from all of this, and Izuna was pretty sure he couldn't even fantom the pain and desperation she must be feeling as a mother. Again, the guilt seemed to choke Izuna alive.

"Tsunade-chan is back."

All four gazes of the people awake in the room darted to him. Their faces looked like a mixture of shock, relief, hope, and confusion.

"What do you mean, she's back?" Fugaku demanded, stepping closer to the barely older Uchiha and digging his hand into his back pocket for his phone.

"She's on her way up here," Izuna stated truthfully, walking toward Itachi and leaning over so he could kiss the younger Uchiha's cheek kindly. He pulled back and gave the expecting Kurama a smile. "She'll cure him."

Mikoto laughed with a joyful relief, covering her face with her hands as tears escaped her eyes from the mixed emotions drowning her.

Kurama bit his bottom lip, nodding at Izuna and sniffed, struggling with his own turmoil, looking back to his lover and squeezing their joint hands.

Minato and Fugaku wore similar expressions, a somewhat sad smile. Fugaku began to call his troops, moving to stand beside the opened window and muttering instructions into his cellphone quietly.

Izuna nodded to himself, and then proceeded to make way to leave the room. "I'll come back after awhile, okay? She should be here soon."

Fugaku was the only one who responded, with a determined nod nonetheless.

Izuna closed the door behind him and sighed. _'Okay, I have to hurry up. I wasted time here.' _He swiftly twirled on his heel and began marching off to the stairs, so he would be able to avoid his older brother. He hadn't been able to go check on Nagato, but he doubted he could do anything for him except wait patiently for Tsunade. He was just about to go through the opened metallic door leading to the stairs when he heard something that caught his attention.

"I need your help with this, Naruto."

Frowning, Izuna carefully closed the door without a sound and sneaked over to where the vending machines were, staying slightly hidden behind the wall that lead to the small cornered room. He observed the pink haired girl, knowing he had seen her around somewhere, and the blond he knew to be Kurama's younger brother.

Naruto frowned at the pinkette, obviously confused and tired, holding a can of soda in one hand. "Really, Sakura-chan? I don't think I'll be much help with that. I'm not the smartest person in the world and if you don't know what is inside the syringe, I doubt I do."

"No, you idiot!" Sakura hissed at him, stomping her foot in frustration. Unfortunately, her hands were full, so she couldn't hit the blond for being a moron. "I meant I need you to come with me! It's urgent!"

Naruto sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand, clearly exasperated. All he wanted to do was go back to Itachi's room so he could sit next to Kurama and be a silent support while he contemplated on how to convince Fugaku on letting him help with Sasuke's search. He more than missed the raven, and every single day that passed with him just being lazy and sitting around without knowing how Sasuke was or if he was even alive left the blond with a choking heartbreaking ache that caused a sadness so deep Naruto swore that it was eating up his soul, slowly, painfully. In other words, he didn't have time for the pinkette that was never even remotely nice to him to begin with. "Listen, Sakura-chan-"

Sensing she was about to be rejected, Sakura growled, glaring heatedly and stopping him from saying else with her own angry words. "I need you to help me save Sasuke-kun!"

Both Naruto and Izuna, although the Uchiha still wasn't seen, stared at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a second head. "What?"

"I don't really understand what's going on," Sakura insisted, pleadingly staring into bewildered and concerned blue eyes. "But Mito-sama came to me after school and she gave me this and she told to go get Sasuke-kun with you! I think Orochimaru would want this and that he'll want to trade it for Sasuke-kun!"

There were many things that sat wrong with Naruto about what Sakura was saying, but the most prominent was about Mito. Last time he checked, the Uzumaki matriarch didn't want anything to do with them or with the Uchiha, what made her suddenly pull this stunt? With Sakura, nonetheless?

"Mito said that to you?"

Both Naruto and Sakura jumped in surprise, scrambling to turn and face Izuna, who was giving the pink haired girl a hard gaze.

Sakura gulped, nervously clutching onto the suitcase tightly. "Yes."

"What else did she mention to you?"

* * *

Mito loved flowers, especially orchids. She had been fascinated by their unique shape ever since she was a child. And while other girls made fun of her for spending so much time talking to a plant, she ignored all of it and continued on living a pretty lonely life.

It was on one of those lonely days of talking with her purple orchid in park that a boy her age sat next to her with his own flower in a pot, it being a bloomed sunflower. She had been scared, fearing him without reason, but something stopped her from running away. And it had been that the boy had begun to speak with his own flower.

_"Do you see how pretty this girl is, Himawari-kun?" He smiled at her friendlily. "She has her own friend too! What is her name?"_

_Mito blushed heavily, looking down at her orchid and shyly whispering her answer. "Eto...her n-name is U-Usumurasakīro-chan."_

_He laughed loudly and carelessly, making her cringe. "That's a really long name!" He grinned and she noticed how sincere his brown eyes were. "My name's Hashirama! Is your name as long as Usumurasakīro-chan's?"_

The memories hurt. Everything hurt. Who would've known she would've ended up to be such a failure.

She had failed as a friend, a wife, a mother. She had failed as a human being.

All because she wanted a man she was never meant to have.

_"Oh? Where are you going?" Mito frowned, placing her small hands on her flowerpot of her orchid. "I thought you were going to play with me."_

_Hashirama looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mito-chan. I promised Madara that I'll play with him today."_

She had been so stupid. So idiotic.

_"He looks like he wants to kill you and you still hang out with him?" A teenage Mito frowned, pouting slightly as she watched Hashirama packing his stuff from their study date._

_He flashed a grin at her. "He might seem that way, but he's a real softie in the inside! You just need to get to know him!"_

She should've been able to see the signs. She should've sensed this, she wasn't stupid, she was pretty smart, originally. She never noticed how much she forced herself on him.

_Hashirama frowned in confusion as the grip on his arm tightened. "Mito-chan..."_

_"You're never going to leave my side! Never!"_

How come she never saw it? How come she let herself be so blind? It was so obvious, it was right under her nose all this time.

_"Higher, Uncle Maddie!"_

_"Yeah, higher, Uncle Maddie!"_

_Madara chuckled, pushing the two young blonds on the swings higher. "Like this?"_

_Tsunade laughed in utter joy and Nawaki, being much younger, squealed in delight._

_Mito glanced at Hashirama, observing the way he smiled, the way his eyes shined with so much unbidden love and adoration and happiness from simply watching the Uchiha and his children playing in the park._

She had never received a look like that from him. Never. Not even on their wedding day. And certainly not on the last day of their marriage.

_"I failed you." Hashirama whispered. He was on his hands and knees, looking up at the angered Mito with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can't help it. I fell in love with him, Mito."_

_Mito closed her eyes tightly, sobs raking through her as her hand tightened into a fist around the ring. "Since when?"_

_"Ever since I can remember."_

_"Did you even love me an ounce as much as you love Madara?"_

_Hashirama's face looked pained. "I-"_

_"Don't you dare lie to me!" Mito screamed, her whole body shaking with all the negative emotions coursing through her. All the suffering and pain she was enduring._

_Hashirama gave her a hopeless look. "Of course I did! I still do! It's just..."_

She realized something.

"You lied to me that day." She said once she felt him sit down beside her on the grassy ground of the park they had first met. "You never did love me. Not even an ounce."

"I cared for you." Hashirama murmured, raising his knees and rested his elbows on them, his hands clasped together, as he looked up at the sky. "You are the mother of my children after all."

Mito raised her own knees as well, wrapping her arms around her legs and hugging them tightly to her chest, resting her chin on one of her knees. She appeared much smaller in this position, feeble and pathetic. She remained silent.

"Why did you do it?"

Mito didn't even spare him a glance, staring off to space with an empty gaze.

"Mito."

She gridded her teeth, determined not to let it show how much it hurt her to hear him say her name with so much distaste.

She heard a deep intake of breath and she gasped when suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, moving her to face him and he shook her roughly, his face beyond filled with pure unadulterated anger.

"Why? Why the _fuck_ would you do this?!"

She felt the tears in her eyes overflow. "I love you."

He glared at her, snarling. "You don't. How could you do this to Tsunade?! To the innocent Uchiha child?! Have you gone _insane_, woman?!"

Mito was shaking, sobbing, but Hashirama was relentless in his rage.

"How could you?!"

_"How could you, neechan?!"_

_Mito shook her head at her crying younger sister being taken away._

_"Do you know her, miss?"_

_"No." Mito said._

_The younger redhead screamed, struggling with the men taking her. "I hate you! I hate you, neechan! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I hope you die unloved!"_

Mito sobbed harder. "H-Hashi-kun-"

"Shut up." Hashirama shoved her away, causing her to fall onto the ground on her back. He couldn't even look at her anymore.

"I love you." Mito whispered in between her wailing.

"Hashirama-sama." Kagami walked up to him with other policemen flanking behind him. He gave the woman a glance before looking at the Senju expectantly.

"Go ahead, I'm done." Hashirama sighed, rubbing his face with his hand and turning to walk away toward Madara waiting patiently by a black vehicle for him.

Mito numbly let herself be taken by the men, Kagami handcuffing her wrists together behind her.

'_You cursed me, sister.'_

* * *

"You're doing well, Itachi." Tsunade smiled at the male. "Your body is accepting the medicine excellently. You should be out of here in just mere hours if this keeps up!"

"Really?" Kushina beamed, clapping her hands together.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded as an affirmative, sending the redhead a grin. "He'll be entirely cured after this."

"Thank goodness!" Mikoto sighed, tears of happiness staining her cheeks as Fugaku rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

Kurama smiled up at his lover cautiously, knowing that the raven wasn't in the most happiest of moods.

Just like Kurama assumed, Itachi didn't look nearly as ecstatic about the news, but he forced a small smile toward his grinning parents. Kurama sighed, squeezing their hands tighter and kissing the back of the raven's hand. "I love you."

Itachi's smile became briefly genuine as he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Kurama's, murmuring his next words against the soft skin. "I love you too."

"Look at it this way," Kurama spoke, their lips occasionally brushing because of the proximity. "Now we can both go out looking for Sasuke-kun. We'll actually do something productive."

Itachi nodded, closing his eyes and kissed Kurama tenderly. "Yeah, you're right."

Tsunade grinned at the exchange, shaking her head and putting Itachi's clipboard on the small hanger for it beside the bed. "The nurses will come and give you the second dose in an hour. If they aren't here in time, call Shizune."

"What are you going to do now, Tsunade-sama?" Fugaku asked.

"I'm going to perform surgery on Nagato." Tsunade informed, knowing exactly where Fugaku was coming from. "I'll contact you when I'm ready for the interrogation."

"Thank you," Mikoto said sincerely.

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "It's my pleasure."

"Do you mind if I join you on the walk toward Nagato-kun's room, Tsuande-chan? I wish to speak with you." Kushina asked, hurriedly following behind her.

Tsunade nodded again, eyeing the redhead with a slight frown. "I don't mind, however-"

"Don't worry, it's not for any of that." Kushina said and Tsunade clicked her tongue in understanding.

"Alright."

Just when they were about to leave, Minato burst through the door Tsunade was just inches away from grasping. The occupants in the room jumped in fright, staring at the blond with wide worried eyes.

"Otousan?" Kurama inquired.

"What's wrong?" Kushina concernedly patted her husband's back when he hunched over, heaving while placing his hands on his knees.

"It's Naruto." Minato panted, looking up and locking gazes with his wife. "He's gone."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

There was no response.

"Goddammit, Juugo, are you sure he's dead?!" Sasuke couldn't help scream. He hated the position he was in, and he could practically feel the panic and anxiety crawling up his throat and edging him toward hysterics. He tried to break free from the ropes binding him but all he managed to do was injure himself even more. It's not like that stopped him from thrashing though, desperate for an escape, desperate to know what was going on. Sasuke has always prided himself in being control of his own emotions, but right now, that can all go to hell. He was tired, hungry, emotionally and mentally drained, traumatized and pissed off. So, so, pissed off. But also very, very scared and terrified. He hated not knowing what was going on, he hated it, absolutely loathed it. He just wanted to be back in his own home, cuddled up in his warm bed and listening to the sounds of his mother cleaning around the house or cooking. He just wanted to be back on the court, playing basketball along with his teammates and friends and scoring the win. He just wanted to watch a stupid scary movie marathon with his aniki by his side to laugh at how idiotic it all was. He just wanted to converse and chat and happily eat dinner together in the Uzumaki household like the large family they were. He just wanted to sit on the roof and observe the night sky with the calming and loving presence of his best friend and love. He missed his mother and father, he missed his niisan, he missed his friends, his family. But most of all, he missed Naruto.

'_I miss you so much, Naruto.'_

"Juugo!" Sasuke exasperatedly shrieked, demanding to be heard.

Juugo was too busy being traumatized by the sight in front of him, his pupils dilated as he took in the motionless body covered in blood of his friend.

Karin gasped between her sobs, her eyes widening when she took notice of an important detail. "He...i-is..."

Sasuke shifted, attempting to look at Karin but failing miserably. "What is it, Karin?! What do you see?"

"He isn't dead...yet." She whispered although she kept on silently crying. "H-His chest is moving."

That seemed to snap Juugo out of his daze as he too realized the very subtle way the boy's chest move upward and downward in the telltale sign of breathing. "O-Oh. You're right. But he still has lost lots of blood."

Sasuke finally relaxed just a little bit, his heart still pounding so loud it was practically deafening his ears. "Thank god."

Karin sighed, closing her eyes tightly. She was more than glad she still had her glasses and was able to make this observation or she was sure she'd go nuts with all the horror being portrayed around her. "W-We need to get to him and close w-whatever wounds he has."

"Why would they abuse him, though." Juugo whispered thoughtfully. "Don't they want us as lab rats?"

"We do want you as lab rats."

The three teens went rigid with pure terror, and immediately writhed in unadulterated panic where they were, kicking around anywhere to get away from the sinister owner of that bloodcurdling voice. That voice that revived millions and millions of appalling and ghastly memories from the dead. The dread that filled the defenseless teens brought a strong sense of infinite doom and petrified their bodies when they heard footsteps and a gruesome laugh echo across the room.

"You three are certainly entertaining." Orochimaru sank down on his knees in front of Sasuke, who looked up and nearly screamed in utter horror when he locked gazes with yellowish eyes.

Orochimaru frowned at the look he received, raising a hand and running his fingers through the silky black locks of his captive. Sasuke flinched, closing his eyes tightly in raw fear.

"Aww," Orochimaru cooed, continue to caress the younger raven's head even when he could feel Sasuke trembling under his touch. "What happened? You used to be so brave, so feisty, and so untamed. I still remember how you bit my tongue in half. Do you remember your punishment after that?" He leaned forward so his lips were pressing softly onto the Uchiha's ear, whispering his next words. "I bet you secretly enjoyed that punishment, didn't you? Even when you tried to hold in your moans, they still escaped and I heard them. You sounded and tasted so deliciously," he slowly lapped his long tongue from the lobe to the top of the ear.

Sasuke gasped and cried out when Orochimaru bit his ear, hard. He could feel his eyes watering in sheer disgust and terror, and began to thrash. "S-Stop it! You fucking bastard!"

Orochimaru openly laughed, the mere sound of it chilling enough to make Sasuke's blood run cold. He pulled back with a witty smirk decorating his lips. "That's the Sasuke-kun I remember."

"Leave Sasuke alone!"

Orochimaru turned, facing the redheaded female who dared interrupt his conversation with his pet and Sasuke whimpered for her. "Karin, don't!"

Karin glared daggers at the older man, raw anger being displayed with so passion that it nearly shocked Orochimaru. He recalled that she had been the least contradictory of them all, quiet and always crying, obeying every single order given to her like a mindless slave. Obviously, she had changed throughout the years, becoming braver, but stupider if you asked him.

"Well, haven't you matured? You must really hate me, with a look that intense." Orochimaru chuckled darkly, crawling over to her slowly and menacingly. To his own delight, she merely glared harder and steeled herself, her pretty face being overtaken by a rough scowl.

"Orochimaru-sama."

He blinked, stopping his advance and looked up to see Kabuto standing by the opened doorway with a shotgun shaking in his grasp pointing his way.

"What are you doing, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked curiously, cocking his head to the side at his assistant.

"Don't move."

Sasuke, who could actually see the white haired male from the position he was in, scanned Kabuto from head to toe and couldn't help smirk when he saw the man was still wearing the same jeans since his arrival.

'_Perfect.'_

"Mmm?" Orochimaru hummed in question, starting to stand up but freezing where he was at when he heard the audible click of the shotgun being prepared to fire. He gave Kabuto an incredulous look. "My dear boy, you aren't actually planning on killing me, are you?"

"I told you not to move." Kabuto stated calmly, his voice betraying the nervousness his body portrayed.

"What brought this on, Kabuto?"

"Kill him!" Juugo suddenly shouted in exasperation, and Kabuto found himself briefly sharing a glance with the teen before looking back to his superior kneeling in front of him.

"Don't you want to change the world, Kabuto?" Orochimaru continued as if he had never been interrupted. "Don't you want to make your mommy happy?"

"Is this a game for you?!" Kabuto abruptly screamed, the gun he was holding with both his hands trembling with his own frustrations. "Is all my goals just shit to you?! I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to be the villain! I want to be the hero!"

"Well, then, hero." Orochimaru sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before snapping them open and pulling out his own shotgun from his back pocket within seconds, aiming steadily at the astonished younger male and pulling the trigger. "Congratulations."

* * *

"Uchiha-san, we have another person for you to interrogate."

Shisui sighed, placing his cup of coffee aside and rubbing his forehead with his thumb. It has been an incredible long and tiresome day in the police station today, specially when so many citizens insist on having seen Orochimaru or Sasuke somewhere or actually having either of them captured. Obviously, they've all been wrong and it was unbelievably troublesome how much paper work he had to do for the moronic mistakes. He had an irritating and painful headache right now and he still needed to go visit his cousin in the hospital, since he hadn't seen or heard of him since yesterday. "Can you let Yamanaka-san do it this time? I'm calling it quits for today."

His co-worker standing by his office door sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Yamanaka-san left early today, something about wanting to be home for his daughter on her first day of school this semester. Besides, I think you'll appreciate this one."

"Oh?" Shisui looked up at the brunette curiously. "Who is it, Hayate-san?"

Hayate gave him a tired toothy grin, walking forward and placing the folder of the person to be interrogated on top of the Uchiha's desk. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Shisui stared at his peer confusedly, not understanding the expression directed his way, and finally took the folder and carefully opened it. Hayate smirked when he saw the look of pure shock cross Shisui's face.

"Uzumaki Mito?!"

* * *

"Surprise, motherfucker!"

"Hidan, please. We're at a hospital, be civil." Kakuzu scolded his companion as they walked into their friend's room. Mikoto scowled at their arrival, but Itachi just shook his head in amusement.

"Ita-chan!" Deidara burst through the two larger men, running up to his raven haired friend and smiling widely, clapping his hands together. "Is it true you'll be out soon?! Is it true?!"

Itachi weakly smiled back at his hyperactive friend. "Yes, it is true."

Deidara squealed in happiness, bringing the Uchiha into an unexpected tight hug. "This is great! I'm so happy, un!"

"I would've sworn Kurama would be here with you." Kisame said once he entered with Sasori, bowing respectfully to Mikoto, who smiled at him in greeting.

"Ah, he had to go search for Naruto-kun." Itachi murmured, nodding his thanks when Kakuzu carefully handed him a grocery bag filled with treats. Deidara still didn't let go of him though, opting to rest his head on the Uchiha's chest and sigh wistfully.

"Search? What happened?" Sasori inquired, sitting down on the chair beside Itachi that Kurama would usually occupy. He frowned deeply. "Please tell me he didn't get kidnapped."

Itachi sighed, patting the blond's head soothingly for some reason even though he was the one who wanted comfort. Nonetheless, he was appreciative of his friends' arrival. "Not that we know of. He just left the hospital today without telling anyone so Kurama went to see where he could be at."

"Fucking teenagers." Hidan snorted, practically throwing himself onto the edge of Itachi's bed, ignoring the look of disapproval from Mikoto and Kisame. "They're such a nuisance."

"You're only saying that because you had to babysit your nephews today." Kakuzu chuckled when the albino gave him a rude gesture.

"We were just talking with Konan a few minutes ago," Kisame walked up to Itachi with a small sad smile. "It's a really good thing Tsunade-sama is back."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, it is. I hadn't been able to talk with her properly. How...is she?"

"Obviously she's going through hell." Sasori sighed.

"That won't be good at all for the baby," Deidara cooed, feeling at total peace and almost sleepy by being on top of the raven. "I gave her some of that special tea you give me for stress last year. She seems more calm."

"Itachi?" Kisame called, and when he saw he had complete attention from the raven, he continued. "How are _you_?"

The question wasn't just asking how he was. No, it was much deeper than that and everyone else caught the significance of it. Deidara sat up and quietly observed the Uchiha with open concern.

Itachi sighed deeply, looking down at the plastic bag he had on his lap sadly. He struggled to find the right wording of how he really was, not wanting to be dishonest, rubbing his arm and closing his eyes. In truth, he felt like absolute shit, and not just physically. He was devastated, and incredibly disappointed in himself. He was drowning in stress and worries and he didn't even know how he should be acting right now. All he wanted to do was run down the streets screaming his little brother's name until he found him, hopefully side by side with Naruto and Kurama, and the missing trio of his otouto's friends. "I...I'm trying."

It was a confusing answer, but judging by the intense emotions hidden behind the words, no one dared ask again.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!"

"What, you aren't glad to see me, Izuna-sama?" Shisui chuckled at the scowl he received from his elder.

"Shisui-san!" Naruto remarked, smiling at the raven. "Are you here to help?!"

"Of course." Shisui nodded.

"Why? Last time I checked, you told me you wanted nothing to do with this." Izuna accused, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The two Uchiha glared at each other in challenge. Sakura and Naruto watched them uneasily but didn't comment on the sudden silence, knowing from experience not to get themselves in between Uchiha fights.

The four of them were currently at the electronics section of the Yamanashi supreme police station, Izuna and the two teens having snuck inside through a back door Shisui had provided the key for. The room was big and spacious, with many plasma monitors for the national security, like the traffic light camcorders and video cameras on every government building. There was just one desk in the middle of it all, which had the only Mac, that seemed to be in control of everything else. Miraculously, the employees who worked here seemed to have left earlier than scheduled, which would explain why the night-shifters weren't here yet, leaving them the perfect amount of time to do what they came for.

Originally, Shisui had not intended on getting himself into this scandalous plan Izuna and Sasuke had plotted, but the fact that Minato's theory about Mito being involved had been recently proven to be true, he could no longer afford being subliminal about this. He was going to join Izuna, and give him supplies to fight back, just as soon as they find out Sasuke's location with the small chip the former had cleverly stuck unto Orochimaru's accomplice's jeans.

Shisui sighed, surrendering before his elder and simply gave Izuna a small smirk. "Turns out Mito has just been arrested for the crime of associating with Orochimaru and scheming with the lives of Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Tsunade, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo and Hozuki Suigetsu. This case is now mine."

"Heh." Izuna couldn't help but smile at his fellow clansman. Naruto and Sakura looking at each other in surprise. "So you're joining us?"

"Us?" Shisui frowned, glancing at the youngsters. "You must be joking."

"Hey! I'm going no matter what you say!" Naruto barked, stomping his foot down as if declaring a law. He more than wanted to tag along, he needed it. The yearning to have Sasuke in his arms was practically driving him insane. And if this worked out...he would finally have him again. And be sure that this time, he would never EVER let go.

"These are only minors, Izuna-sama." Shisui tried to reason.

"I am fully aware." Izuna sighed impatiently, running a hand through his hair. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep so badly but the more time they wasted here, the more dangerous it could be for Sasuke. "We need someone to stay outside and keep in contact with us, and that'll be Haruno-chan. As for Naruto-kun, we might need the extra muscle."

Shisui pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Fucking Buddha, all I wanted was a bed and some sleep, is that too much to ask for nowadays?"

"You're telling me," Sakura muttered, hugging herself closely with a small smile as she watched the two older men begin to work on the Mac and programmed GPS system.

'_We're coming for you, Sasuke-kun.'_

Naruto looked over their heads impatiently, not understanding the map and the amount of numbers on the wide screen. "Where's Sasuke? Did you find him yet?!"

"Patience, Uzumaki." Shisui snapped, hurriedly clicking on a link, almost breaking the wireless mouse with the brute force he gave it.

Shisui stopped his assault on the poor mouse when it finally began to work and Naruto watched, slightly impressed, the way the map seemed to zoom in on the screen until it abruptly stopped.

"Did it find Sasuke?!" Naruto desperately asked again when Izuna and Shisui froze in silence and continued to stare in disbelief.

Izuna snapped out of it first.

"You've got to be shitting me."

* * *

Karin screamed in a frenzy of fright when she saw Kabuto fall unceremoniously to the ground in a lifeless heap, the blood immediately staining the white tiled floors.

Orochimaru cackled evilly, standing up swiftly and throwing the gun in his hand to the side without a care of where it would land. "Such a shame."

Sasuke swore under his breath, praying to all gods that the blood wouldn't drench the small chip stuck onto the now deceased Kabuto's jeans, for it was their only hope for an escape.

Juugo hadn't been able to see what happened, but by the sound of the gunshot, he pretty much had an idea of what had occurred.

Orochimaru sighed in dismay, looking down at the three terrified teens with something akin to sick amusement. "Your faces are priceless, my little ones."

Karin growled, glaring up at him heatedly, hissing like an angered snake. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Ah, ah." Orochimaru tutted, waving his finger at the girl. "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut, pretty redhead."

Karin snarled, but remained quiet when she saw a glint of madness flash yellow eyes that made her whole body shiver in fear and dread.

Orochimaru hummed to himself, taking a grip on the chair Sasuke was seated at and pushing it up to stand, making a grunt escape Sasuke's lips. Orochimaru grinned mischievously, leaning forward, with one hand still holding onto the metal chair and the other placing itself on the Uchiha's thigh, thumb stroking the teenager's inner thigh, so that his face was mere inches away from the alarmed younger male's. "Tell me, Sasuke-kun, do you care about your friend, Suigetsu-kun? He's lost a lot of blood, and you and him share the same blood type. Don't you want to save him?"

Karin watched the exchange helplessly, tears running down her cheeks as she realized where this was going, closing her eyes tightly and a sob escaping her trembling lips. Her strength and anger vanished, turning into a morbid sense of ominous and impending anxiousness. Juugo simply sighed grimly, preparing himself for the worst. He wished he could do something, absolutely anything, but if life had taught him anything, he now knew this was inevitable since he was powerless with no way of helping his dear friend. He hated himself, but he couldn't save Sasuke. All he could do is hope.

Sasuke gulped, looking off to the side and nearly gasping in horror once he finally caught sight of how bad Suigetsu looked. No wonder Juugo and Karin had been appalled and assuming, if Sasuke didn't know any better, he would've mistaken Suigetsu for dead as well. A raw rage shook through his body, his teeth clenching together soundly and painfully.

'_How fucking dare he!'_

Orochimaru smirked at the animalistic look of underrated tempestuous wrath and anger, showing that the side he loved most of his little feisty pet. "You're angry, my child?" He rose the hand from Sasuke's thigh to take a hold of his chin, jerking the Uchiha's face closer to his to catch his complete attention. "Tell me, Sasuke-kun. Do you want to save him? You know, I might help you do so. I've been dying to finally...," he leaned even closer so that his lips brushed against Sasuke's, who glared death at the close yellow eyes. "I've been dying to finally _break_ you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gridded his teeth and growled when Orochimaru began to kiss his cheeks sloppily, lowering them so he was now gracing his teeth against the younger's Adam's apple and sucking the skin there harsh enough for Sasuke to let out a cry.

Orochimaru laughed when Sasuke began to writhe in his seat. "Oh, I do love your reactions, my beautiful pet."

Sasuke fumed, his onyx eyes wide and filled with so much disgust and hatred, they seemed to gleam red. "Fucker."

Karin, not being able to take it anymore, was about to open her mouth to scream more spiteful obscenities at the man she wanted dead with her own hands, but stopped when she caught sight of hope.

"All you have to do is say yes or no." Orochimaru explained, looking up at him, his smirk widening when Sasuke hissed at him. "Do you want to save your friend or not? Yes or no? That's all you have to say, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was about to respond as nastily as he could but refrained from doing so when he saw a significant look coming from Karin. The look was brief, for as not to alert Orochimaru, but it was enough for Sasuke to realize hope was finally here.

Feeling angrier, powerful, and slightly cocky, Sasuke smirked back at the man now giving him a perplexed expression. "All I have to do is say yes or no?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously and nodded, nipping lightly on the Uchiha's collarbone. It earned him a look of revulsion he much enjoyed.

"How about no?"

Orochimaru didn't even have time to react to the new unknown voice before a fist collided with his cheek and he was sent flying to the nearest wall from the brute force.

* * *

_Preview of the next chapter:_

_"What were you thinking?!"_

_"I'm sorry, niisan."_

_"I don't understand! Why don't you love me?!"_

_"Welcome back!"_

_"I've missed you, you know."_

_"Hey...does this mean a wedding's in order?"_

_"I'm happy to be back."_

_"You idiot!"_

_"Thank you for saving me."_

_"Dobe, stop acting like such a girl."_

_"I love you."_

**A/N: Err...so, whatcha think?! Forgive me for any grammatical errors, really guys, I'm not perfect and I have no BETA. I need one, if you know anyone willing to put up with me, please do tell! Dx**

**Notice: **Please vote on my next story, guys! It's in my profile! Oh, and I already uploaded _'Saying 'Yes' Sidefics'_! So go and read that and review.

**YES PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW PEOPLE! YOU KNOW I LOVE THEM LONG AND BEAUTIFUL!**

**Until next time!,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


End file.
